Forbidden Memories of the Past
by XIII BlackCat
Summary: Long ago, back in ancient Egypt, Pharaoh Yami fostered a baby, whom he loved, very much. Now, 5,000 years later, Yami thought he found her again...in Kaiba's pretty, orphaned cousin. To make things worse, Yami Bakura seemed suspiciously protective of her.
1. Abandon Baby to Princess Delphinium

__

The dense ribbon of glittering blue shimmered in the afternoon sunlight. The Nile, the longest and most majestic river, stretched before the pharaoh of Egypt. A courageous and wise ruler, with a kind and compassionate heart. Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh, as they addressed him. Only the people whom he favors the most may call him by the name he prefers––Pharaoh Yami or better yet, but not acceptable––simply Yami. No one dares, not even his closest family members dares to address him so intimately.

Egyptian maidens stood about the mighty pharaoh, fanning him, offering cool wine in golden goblets, and juicy, refreshing fruits. The hot golden sun beat down upon the dry desert of Egypt. It was a hot one, today. Pharaoh Yami fidgeted. Something was going to happen, he can sense it. It wasn't good…nor evil, it is simply––different.

"Leave me, now." He finally dismissed his servants with a wave of his hand, wishing for a moment of peace. "I'd like to be alone." He sat in his royal throne, staring into the golden sun, but he couldn't sit still for long. So he stood up and was ready to take a walk along the waters.

"Almighty Pharaoh," one of his priests hurried over, plastering a fake smile on his face and bowed. "It might not be such a good idea to parade about in this sun, someone might see you and…" He trailed off, but Yami understood. Though he had barely any faults, each ruler had their enemies.

"I won't be venturing from the back of the palace. I only want peace." He assured the priest.

"As you wish, my lord." The man bowed again and backed away. Yami continued on his journey. He could hear the ladies splashing in the cool aquamarine water with their ladies-in-waiting behind the thick papyruses. He walked on, along the whispering cattails that grew along the Nile River.

Suddenly, he stopped. And listened. There was a crying voice. A sobbing that desperately calls for attention.

The young pharaoh's eyes widened as he realized that it wasn't just any crying voice, but a delicate cry of an infant.

Without waiting around, Pharaoh Yami waded into the water toward where the sound was coming from. He parted the thick reeds and found a hand-woven basket wedged firmly between the heavy stalks. Water lapped gently on the side of the papyrus basket as Yami gently moved toward it, not wishing for an unwarranted accident. The Nile was beautiful, yet she was a dangerous enemy to the weak and helpless. There were crocodiles swimming in some parts and the heavy rapids in the middle of the river can no doubt annihilate the tiny basket if it drifts from the shore.

Yami hesitated in front of the reed basket, debating between opening it or not. The baby gave another cry, and curiosity won over Yami. He pulled the lid off the basket and found himself staring into a pair of the most violet blue eyes he's ever seen. Time seemed to have frozen over as the pharaoh and the infant stared into each others' eyes, both too fascinated with each other to turn away. Yami's heart thudded against his chest, wondering what he should do if she starts wailing again. The baby made a little gurgling sound. Yami's heart stopped and so did his breath. He muttered a silent prayer to Ra as he prepared for the worst.

The baby gave him a smile. Yami blinked. The baby released a delighted squeal of pure joy and held out her arms. Yami laughed. Soon, laughter from the young pharaoh and his found were echoing across the Nile.

"I've got to get you back to the palace." Pharaoh Yami finally said, after looking around for the mother. When he didn't see her, he eyed the baby thoughtfully. "But what am I to do with you?" He thought about who he could bring the infant to. Among his many sisters and cousins, Yami had yet found one he's thoroughly comfortable with. Relationships in the castle were always a danger. One could never know for sure who would turn their back on them one day and betray them. He snapped his finger. There was one half-sister he trusted his life with.

"Come along." He picked up the gurgling infant with one arm and held the basket under another. "You're coming home with me."

Yami paced back and forth outside the elegant chamber. He stopped for a moment. He could hear a woman's low coo speaking to the baby. He smiled as warm laughter was heard. It was his happiness as well to see his people happy. The golden chamber door opened and a young Egyptian woman motioned Yami in.

"Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh," the woman gave a slight bow and greeted with a radiant smile. Her long black hair was swept up in the style of a noble lady and her golden-white chiton that dipped off her shoulders was donned around her shapely body. Her tanned skin was flawless and a sweet fragrance swirled about around her. "She's in perfect health condition and such a perfectly darling baby." She balanced the baby wrapped in fine linen on her hip as she closed the huge double chamber door. "I have assigned my servants outside." She added. "There is no one here but us, so please, my lord, make yourself comfortable in this humble chamber."

"Do call me Yami, Myra, since there is no one here but us. The word pharaoh makes me feel so old." Yami sighed. 

"As you wish, my lord." Myra gave another slight bow. "But we must be careful. The walls have ears."

"I don't know how to thank you, Myra." Yami thanked, his smile sincere on his face. "I didn't know who to bring her to. I was afraid I'd bring to her the wrong hands. The dark that would destroy her with no second thought." His voice turned grim as he watched his half-sister fix the baby a bottle.

"You didn't show her to anyone yet, did you, my lord?" Myra sounded anxious as she fed the baby from a bottle filled with goat milk and fresh honey. The happy infant sucked greedily. 

"I didn't dare. It's a dangerous thing to do in a palace where no royal-blood can survive more than a day." He replied, staring at the baby with amazement. "My enemies would do anything to get rid of a foreign guest, not to mention a future non biological princess."

"You're going to keep her, then?" Yami looked up at his half-sister's hushed whisper and met her anxious eyes.

"What am I to do?" He said softly. "I can't leave her now." Yami stood up and walked to the window.

"Well…" Myra looked troubled. "A princess from a found baby that might one day inherit your throne? Is that possible? Would it be proper?" The baby in her arm gave a wail and held out her small hands. The beautiful Egyptian princess tried to calm her, with no avail. "I think she wants you, Yami." The pharaoh turned back.

"Besides," he continued, taking the baby gently from the woman's arms. The infant quieted down at once and gave a happy coo. The Egyptian deity looked surprised. "Don't you see? I didn't choose her. She chose me." He paused, then said, almost pleadingly. "You do understand, don't you, Myra? You're the only one that really understands me." Myra looked up from her cup of tea and stared into Yami's pleading amethyst eyes steadily. Then, the warm smile returned on her pretty face.

"Or course I understand, Yami." She stood up and walked gracefully over to the Egyptian ruler. "Who can leave such a treasure now?" She ran her fingertip along the baby's face. The baby gave a delighted squeal. The damsel stopped all of a sudden. 

"What are you going to name her? Surely, she doesn't have a name, yet? And if she is to be a proper princess, she must have a proper name." The pharaoh looked up at his half-sister, ready to reply, but his eyes caught something outside the window behind her. The perfect name lay among the ever so graceful stalks of blue flowers, flowing harmoniously outside in the golden rays of the sun.

"Delphinium." He announced, feeling ever so peaceful and whole at the moment. He turned to the baby in his arms. "She's going to be a wonderful princess, I could just…feet it. And her name shall be Delphinium. Princess Delphinium."


	2. Memories of Five Millennias

The night was dark and mysterious. There were no sounds, besides the faint whispering of the trees and the eerie hoot of an owl. There was no light, besides the silvery white of the beam of moonlight that shone down upon the earth. There were no signs of life form, besides the dark shadow that was standing in front of the window. His darkness melted into the dark, as if he was part of it.

A stir was heard from behind him, and the shadow turned at the movement before turning back to the cool breeze of the open window. He gave a silent, desiring sigh.

Yugi Muto stirred in his bed before his amethyst eyes popped open. And noticing his yami wasn't in bed beside him, he sat up in the dark. 

"Yami?" He whispered, looking around before sighting his darker half's shadow in front of the window the moonlight was streaming in. the gauzy drapes flowed gently as mistrials blew in from the warm summer night. "Yami, you okay?"

"I'm fine, aibou." Yami's deep rich voice answered without turning back. Yugi quietly slipped out of his bed. He walked over to the opened window and stood beside his other half. Together, they stared into the simmering luminescence and enjoy the luxury of the silence.

"Having one of those weird dreams again?" He asked after the moment of silence. Yami sighed, sounding tired and old.

"Yes." He replied.

"What is it about this time? The same thing?" Yami began having these dreams five days ago. Though Yugi wasn't sure what the dreams were about, he saw that the visions had left his yami restless and uneasy, which was totally unlike himself. If anything, Yami was the most confident and most gentle person in the whole world. Not to mention mysterious. But most of that came from the fact that Yami doesn't remember very much from his past, only a portion from his decades of ruling as the pharaoh of Egypt. And even that portion wasn't very clear.

"Yes, but this time, I saw her even more clearly." The dark sighed again. With his head filled with endless knowledge and boundless techniques in dueling, Yami was extremely wise and willingly, he guides Yugi through the toughest times. "I don't know, Yugi. I sensed that something is going to happen and it has something to do with her."

"Oh," the tri-color haired boy was silent, then decided to explore a bit more. "Was she your _girlfriend_?" He teased and gave Yami a poke in the ribs. Yami turned to his younger self, shocked at the notion.

"Aibou!" Yugi snickered, wondering if he had hit the spot. The former pharaoh walked over to Yugi's desk and sat down in the chair. He regarded the shorter boy thoughtfully, one eyebrow arched.

"Well?" Yugi prodded impatiently. Yami remained silent, staring steadily into his light's eyes. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"What you said was far from the truth, Yugi." He finally said slowly. "In fact, _she_ was the only thing I do remember clearly from my past."

"Quit stalling, who was she?" The freshmen hopped from one foot to the other, excited from the suspense. His yami had never told him anything about his past before, beside him being a pharaoh. And though Yugi never pushed for information, he was eager to learn more about his Yami and his life. "Was she a queen from a foreign land? Or was she an exquisite Egyptian maiden? Or was she simply a princess?"

"She was bits of all what you just said," Yami's voice was smooth and held an aching longing in it. "But most of all, she was my daughter." Yugi's eyes widened as he stared at his darker half, dumbstruck.

"You had a _daughter_?!" He gawked.

"Not like that," Yami quickly added. "I fostered her and she was like my own daughter, my own blood to me." He said, his eyes held a dreamy look in the depth of the pools. "I loved her all the more, for that reason, and denied her nothing that wouldn't bring her harm." Then his expression turned melancholy. "But also for that reason, because she wasn't mine, she went through many hardships and shed many blood tears from my enemies."

"So…what was she like?" Yugi was still numb from the recognition that his yami had once been a father. His Yami, his best friend, his older brother, his guardian, his other half…had a daughter?! It might as well as be informing Yugi he had just sprouted two furry ears and a tail and was turning into a dog. For that fact that Yami just declared that he once had a daughter, Yugi all of a sudden felt really young, and Yami seemed really _old_.

"Gee, I knew you were a pharaoh and all five-thousand-years ago, Yami," he hastened to say. "But I never knew you were THAT old."

"I'm NOT _that _old, aibou!" Yami protested. "Though I had always seemed older for my age from all the responsibilities I've gotten. But what can you expect when you're the only male child out of forty-three children? Most all of them from different mothers?" Yugi bulked at this.

"Forty-three kids?" His jaws hung open. What kind of strange ancient tradition was this? "Wow! And you're the only male?" Yami nodded stiffly.

"Not counting the ones that died or left, of course." He pointed out.

"Uh…how did they die?" Did he dare ask?

"Well," Yami counted on his fingers. "Many died at birth and infancy, several were assassinated, a few were poisoned, and one of my younger sisters were carried off by a band of Arabians." Looking at his aibou's expression, Yami quickly said. "I'm sorry, aibou, I don't mean to––"

"It's okay, Yami," Yugi swallowed. "Just tell me about…her." Yami's expression turned illusory and his eyes lit up. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, remembering everything about her. Yugi could only imagine what kind of charming Egyptian maiden would do this to the great pharaoh, making his starry eyed and romantic.

"Her name was Delphinium," Yami began in a dreamy Utopian voice. "Princess Delphinium…"


	3. Cousin Daphne from Cairo

__

My Dear Cousin Seto, I thank you sincerely for your invitation. Without your generous offer, I have no other way to turn to. As for your question, after Mom and Dad died, I have lived alone in Cairo, studying deep into the subject of Egypt that fascinates me so very much. But now, the professor whom I have been working with has been in an accident at an ancient dig. The top of a temple had collapsed. Thank the Lord, he is alive, but after the incident, Dr. Viect has decided, along with the doctor's approval, that he is too old to go on working out in the heavy sun and dangerous equipments. So he dismissed us, even his most loyal companions. Next week, another group of archeologists are coming to continue to uncover more of the ancient ruin. I shall be arriving on the afternoon plane 174 tomorrow at Domino Airport. I'm can't wait to meet you and Mokuba, and through your letters, I feel like I already know the both of you. Your cousin, Daphne. 

Kaiba reread the letter for the third time. He tucked the letter back into his trenchcoat pocket and checked his watch. Twenty after three. Maybe she missed the plane. Maybe she decided not to come. Kaiba felt an excitement he'd never felt before, almost like he was a little kid again. He never knew he had a relative on the other side of the world. That was until Daphne's first letter came two weeks ago, explaining her relationships with him and describing on how she needed help and a place to stay after being dismissed from the dig. He had taken the thought to his mind for a while, then decided it would be the right thing to do to let his cousin come to stay with him.

"Hey, Seto," the young CEO felt someone tug his indigo trenchcoat. He looked down beside him. His little brother, Mokuba, with his wild head of jet-black hair was staring up at him with a frown. "Did you see her yet? How come she's not here?"

"I don't know, Mokuba." Kaiba answered, frowning also. He had especially taken a day off at KaibaCorp to come see her up personally. He hoped that wasn't a mistake. He looked around the airport once again from his six-foot-two height but didn't see any girl that looked like the girl in the photo he held in his hands. He could not believe that the stunning young woman in the picture was really his cousin in the beginning. She couldn't be much older then fifteen, but her figure made her look more sophisticated. Her long ebony colored hair was pulled back by her sunglasses and her lips curled in a charming crescent-moon smile, revealing perfect white teeth set off by her deep, tanned impeccable complexion. In the picture, she had on crisply pressed khakis that flattered her tall, slender body. There was only one thing that bothered Kaiba, unintentionally, he hoped, but bothered him, nevertheless. 

It was her eyes. She had the most beautiful pair of amethyst eyes, like none he'd ever seen, under the thick long lashes. It drew him in and he could all but detect something sorrowful and desirable underneath the mysterious dark depth, framed by her arched brows. It gave her a look of haunting beauty and also…intrigue. The most bothersome part about her eyes was the fact that they held something familiar, almost as if he had seen them before somewhere. But that was impossible, Kaiba waved it off. He'd never even known that she existed on this earth until two weeks ago.

"Pardon me?" A pleasantly accented, melodic voice said softly behind them. A fingertip tapped Kaiba's shoulders delicately. "Might you be the Kaiba brothers?" Kaiba turned.

"Daphne?" Kaiba's eyes widened slightly with surprise. His raised one of his eyebrows as he looked at her from top to bottom. The Daphne that was standing in front of him he wouldn't have recognized her even if his life were depended on it.

Instead of looking like the picture and wearing khakis, Daphne was wearing a breathtaking slivery-white silk tunic embroidered with gold and silver thread, which slightly dropped off her shoulders with a gauzy golden sash tied around her waist that trailed elegantly to the floor. The silvery-white robe that trimmed her feminine figure almost seems to glow and radiant with immortal divinity and godly beauty. Her flawless creamy skin was tanned under the heavy Egyptian sun. The hammered-gold Egyptian bracelets that clasped daintily around each slender wrist were harmonized with an ethereal golden necklace at the hollow of her throat. Classy silver wind-chime like earrings dangled delicately from her earlobes. Her shimmering long sable hair was glossy and lustrous. Her engaging foreign features and garnishes had already turned many heads and stopped many young men in their tracks.

"Yes," her lilting voice held a merry tone, as if she was amused. Her dazzling violet eyes were dancing with excitement. "That would be me. Daphne of Cairo." She moved forward with the grace of a queen and before Kaiba knew it, she embraced him and gave him a slight peck on his cheek. Kaiba flushed and was thankful that she didn't notice as she greeted Mokuba the same way.

"Welcome…to Domino City." Kaiba didn't know what to say and was embarrassed for the first time in his life. There she was, the only female member in the Kaiba family, standing in front of him, and he didn't know what to say. "The limo is waiting outside." He finally said, after shuffling his feet for several seconds of silence.

"A limo?" Daphne's eyes widened and she looked naively excited, which made Kaiba feel better, after seeing that his cousin was not as godly and immortal as she seemed. "We're going in a limo?" Kaiba looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What else?" He smirked. "That is, after we pick up the rest of your luggage." He picked up her small ochroid colored satchel and looked at her expectantly. 

"Rest of my luggage?" His enchanting cousin stared back at him like as if he was mocking her. "This _is_ all of my luggage. All of my belongings in the world are in there."

"Oh," Kaiba was taken back but he added quickly to cover up his mistake. "Well then, this is easy. Let's get to Kaiba Mansion. I'm sure you're exhausted from your trip." 

The trio walked to the awaiting limo and the chauffeur opened the door for them. Just as he was stepping into the car, Kaiba heard Mokuba ask, to his dismay,

"Where are your normal clothes?"

"Mokuba!" He scolded as he settled down beside Daphne.

"It's quite alright, Seto," the fifteen-year-old lay a feminine hand on Kaiba's knee, then turned to Mokuba. "This is usually what I wear when I'm not at the ruins." She explained cheerfully to Mokuba, much like an older sister, giving him a smile that said she did not mind the ten-year-boy at all. Kaiba could see that his little brother had taken an instant liking to their cousin at once. "This makes me feel like I'm beautiful princess that once lived in one of those palaces that we discovered." Soon, the two chatted all the way to Kaiba Mansion like they knew each other their whole lives.

"And here we are." The chauffeur announced as they turned into the Kaiba Mansion driveway.

"Oh, Seto!" Daphne breathed as she leaned to look out the window to look at the white marble Neo Classical styled mansion. "This is absolutely gorgeous! You and Mokuba actually live here?"

"And you haven't even seen the insides yet. Seto had it cleaned and aired out just for you." Mokuba declared proudly. "He was really excited to have you come live with us. He'd love to show you around." Kaiba almost died with embarrassment. Noticing Kaiba's uncomfortable expression, Daphne gave him a playful wink and tousled Mokuba's hair affectionately, like an old sister would, and changed the subject techfully. "I'm sure Seto is happy that I'm here, but how about you showing me the rest of the mansion while your brother's busy, Mokuba?"

"Okay!" Mokuba crowed, flying out of the limo before the chauffeur could have a chance of opening the door for him. He impatiently dragged Daphne out with him.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba jumped out as well, before the poor chauffeur even had a chance. "What have I told you about jumping out of the limo when it didn't come fully to a stop?" He came around the car and fussed at Mokuba's hands around Daphne's wrist. "And for the love of God, give Daphne a chance to catch her breath before dragging her off to that dangerous playroom of yours. She's tired and exhausted from her plane trip. Give her some time to refresh herself. Have you forgotten all the manners I've taught you?"

"But I––" Seeing Mokuba so crushed, Daphne quickly put in.

"It's okay, Seto. I am perfectly fine, just give me a moment to––" At that moment, Kaiba's cell-phone rang.

"Hello!" He barked in his usual cold, emotionless voice that could wilt a bouquet of artificial flowers. "Seto Kaiba speaking." Within a moment, he was deep in an argument with his executives.

"Just give me a second, okay Mokuba?" The fifteen-year-old whispered in Mokuba's ear. "And then you and I shall do something fun." Mokuba's eyes lit up again, filled with excitement.

"Okay!" He agreed happily.

"Uh…one more thing," she leaned back down. "Might you point me the way to the loo?"

"The loo?" The youngest Kaiba looked confused. Daphne cocked her head and tried to think.

"I mean, the lady's room?" She said slowly. "Or the lavatory. I forgot what you American's call it here." Mokuba nodded. 

"You mean the bathroom?" He pointed to a room down the hall. "Second door to the left."

"Much obliged." She thanked as she stroll down the hall of the luxurious mansion. There, she freshened up and finger-combed her hair. She looked at herself in the large mirror and sighed. Why does she have this unsettling feeling in her stomach? As if something was going to happen?_And why could I tell Mokuba the truth about wearing these clothes?_ She wondered as she smoothed down the sparkling silk. _Why couldn't I simply tell him that I felt attached to these chitons, like they were designated to be my regular clothes? _She took a deep breath. Then ignore her unsettling stomach, she walked out of the bathroom and was immediately tackled relentlessly by an over-hyper Mokuba. Kaiba had to drag Mokuba off as he again scolded his younger brother, then apologized to Daphne, who he was surprised to see that she didn't break. Somehow, she seemed so delicate that Kaiba was almost scared to touch her, in fear of breaking her.

"Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into him today." He gave his pretty cousin a rueful smile. "It must be meeting you for the first time."

"Big brother said we could go out to get ice cream if you'd like." Mokuba wiggled with excitement in Kaiba's grasp.

"Ice cream?" Daphne exclaimed, her face lighting up. She loved ice cream and it was a rare delicacy in Egypt.

"Of course, if you're too tired, we could always have them deliver it." Kaiba quickly added. Daphne giggled at the sight of Kaiba with his arms wrapped around Mokuba to keep him from bouncing up and down.

"I absolutely adore ice cream! Do they actually have them here in Domino City? It's a rare delicacy back in Cairo. Why don't you come with us, Seto?"

"I can't make it today, regretfully, but I'll come with you next time. Emergency at the corporation. Those fools were worried that I would be off my corporate station. But enough about KaibaCorp." He looked at Mokuba. "Do you guys want to take the limo?"

"We can walk. The weather is beautiful." Daphne held out her hand for Mokuba. Kaiba was quite reluctant to release him. "But there is just one problem, I don't quite know where the parlor is."

"I know! I know!" Mokuba's voice turned into a whine. "Can we walk, big brother, I know the way. PleasePleasePleasePlease?" Kaiba stared at Mokuba for a long time and Daphne could just see the wheels turning in her cousin's head.

"Fine." He turned to walk down to his home-office. "You have my permission. Mokuba, get some money, you know where. And…" he turned back, and said seriously, with more of his dark midnight blue eyes than his words. "Behave, Mokuba."

"I will!" Mokuba shouted as he dragged Daphne out the Kaiba Mansion door. "Bye, big brother!"

"See you later, Seto!" Daphne barely had time to call back as Mokuba hauled her down the sunny street of Domino City.

"Mokuba, are you positively sure you know where you're going?" Daphne asked once they had slowed down and was enjoying the view of the blue sky and colorful streets.

"Of course I do!" Mokuba replied indignantly. "It's that building down by the corner." Daphne shrugged teasingly.

"Just making sure." They walked into the cool ice cream parlor. Heads turned to the deity-like young woman standing in front of the store, who was staring in awe at the air-conditioned room with gleaming white tiled floor. "Wow," she whispered to herself. "From where I was from, there was barely any normal food."

"So…what flavor do you want?" Mokuba asked as he bounced up to the counter. "I'll have a double chocolate-fudge cone, please." He said to the man in charge of the counter. The young man gave the cheerful boy a grin.

"Sure, and what about you, Miss?" He turned to Daphne, only to stare at her in awe. Daphne didn't notice as she stared at all the names of the flavors lined up in front of her eyes.

"What flavors do they have?" She whispered to Mokuba helplessly. The poor girl had never even heard of anything besides vanilla and chocolate ice cream. Mokuba laughed with delight at his cousin's naiveté.

"Come on, Daph, this is Domino City. They have every flavor there was ever made!" Daphne's eyes widened.

"Really!" She gasped. Then she cocked her head as she lay a finger on her chin, "Now, how am I suppose to pick a flavor?"

"Try white-chocolate-marble-fudge-swirls." A Brooklyn twang suggested from behind the pair. "Always been a favorite of mine." Daphne turned to see a grinning sandy haired boy behind her.

"Joey!" Mokuba shouted, running smack into the lanky teen with a chocolate cone in his hands. Daphne rescued the chocolate cone and Joey's white shirt before neither had time to contact each other yet.

"Hiya, Kid." Joey tousled the boy's black hair. "How ya doing?" He looked up again and stuck a hand out, which Daphne took graciously.

"Name's Joey. Joey Wheeler." He drawled. "And these are my best friends. Téa, Ryou, and Tristan. Sorry Yugi couldn't join us today. He had to help out at his grandfather's game shop." It was then did Daphne realized the teens standing in the back the Joey.

"Top of the morning to you all." She greeted.

"Mokuba, does yer brother know yer out here with a girl way older than ya?" Joey turned to Mokuba, his eyes both serious and smiling. "Isn't she at least double yer age?"

"Not really, she's only fifteen. Oh, yes." Mokuba suddenly remembered his manners. "Daphne, this is Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Téa. They are my really good friends. And guys, this is Daphne. She's my cousin and she just arrived from Cairo this afternoon."

Daphne had always heard the phrase 'you could cut the tension with a knife,' but never knew what it meant until now. The group, the whole room it seemed, grew so silent that a pin could be heard if it had dropped onto the floor. Daphne looked around the group of teens and noticed every pair of eyes were fixed on her, studying her. This alarmed Daphne.

"Have we offended you by something we said?" She asked, puzzled and concerned. These were the first people she met at Domino City and she hoped she hadn't offended any of them already.

"What?" Joey looked startled as he ripped his gaze off her. "No, of course not." The attractive brunette that was standing behind Joey stepped forward, holding her hand out.

"Hi! My name is Téa Gardner, glad to meet you! Welcome to Domino City!" Daphne matched her dazzling smile with one of her own. Téa laughed and motioned to the guys around her. "Don't mind those goofballs, we were just surprised to hear that the Kaiba brothers had a cousin from Egypt. We never knew that."

"I know," Daphne assured them. "It was a sudden change of plans for me, too. I never knew Mokuba and Seto even existed before last month. It's a long story." 

"We've got time." Ryou's refined accent smiled at Daphne. He had never seen such an ethereal beauty before. "Why don't we get our ice cream and get to know each other? You seem like an interesting person to get to know." 

"Miss?" The cashier finally snapped out of his trance. "Are you going to order?" 

"Oh, yes. Pardon for the delay." The Egyptian girl apologized. "I'll have the white-chocolate-marble-fudge-swirls, please." She laid her money on the counter.

"Make that two." Joey put in, pushing his own money across the tabletop. He handed back Daphne her money. "Here, my treat. Can't have our new buddy here pay for her own ice cream cone on her first day in Domino now, can we?"

"Thanks, Joseph, but I couldn't possibly––" Tristan came up behind her. 

"Of course you can," he draped an arm casually around her shoulders. "My partner in crime there, he can pay for all of us."

"Hey, I might pay for the ladies and Ryou, but certainly not ya, Tristan." Joey scowled playfully. "Ya use yer own money." Through their rough exteriors, Daphne could see that those two 'goofballs' held their friendship high, though unwilling to show it.

After they've all ordered, they walked over to a table outside of the parlor with a perfect view of the City Park across the street and talked. They chatted about everything and soon, like with Mokuba, the group felt like they've known Daphne forever. She was an easy girl to get along with, filled with amazing bound of knowledge and endless encouraging heart-warming smiles. Then they grew silent for a few minutes, enjoying their treat, before Daphne began her story.

"You see, my parents died when I was young. But luckily, my degree with my tutor had always been high, and when my parents passed away, he took me in to train me for his assistance in his work. This was all to my advantage, for I have been fascinated with the very subject of Egypt and gladly, I stayed with him until last month. Poor Dr. Viect, he got caught in an accident and later declared he was too old for such exciting job. He dismissed his whole crew, me as well. I had no where to go and no one to turn to and was going through some of my parents' stuff while packing up when I found a letter from my late uncle to my father. That's when I realized that I still had hope and hoped the Seto and Mokuba would take me in, at least for now."

"She's not telling the whole truth," a dark voice said inside of Ryou's Millennium Ring, so dark and sullen that the Albino teen shuddered.

"So I suspect yer quite an expert on Egypt now, eh?" Joey bit into his cone, which unfortunately broke into pieces and melted ice cream ran down his arms. There was an exclamation around the table as ice creamed dripped everywhere and everyone was trying to help clean up.

"I suppose I do know quite a bit about Egypt," Daphne added thoughtfully after they settled back down. "But no good now." She shrugged. "Seto already assured me that he's going to sent me to a school here. I don't quite remember the high school's name."

"Is it Domino High?" Tristan implied.

"That's the name!" Daphne snapped her fingers. While still dressed in her goddess-like ways, she's beginning to act more like a teenager that she hadn't been for so long. "I'm excited! I've never been to a school and I won't know anybody."

"You'll know us." Ryou winked. "That happens to be the school all of us goes to, even Kaiba."

"Really!" She exclaimed. "Well, then, my cousin failed to mention that he goes to school. From the way he handles things, I thought he doesn't." Innocent was lined on Daphne's strikingly honest face.

"Of course he does." Joey smirked. "Kaiba just acts big, but he still goes to school."

"Speaking of Seto, might any of you have the time?" The girl looked worried. "I think we should get going Mokuba, Seto might be worried about us. Are you finished?"

"Yes." Mokuba, who had been silent through the whole conversation, had finished his ice cream as well as hers. He licked his lips, a milk moustache on his upper lip. Daphne smiled fondly at him.

"Here, don't move," she chided gently. "Let me wipe that off for you." Everyone was touched by the warm little scene and was glad, because as far as they know, Mokuba never had any motherly attention like this. And Daphne had been an orphan most of her life, she probably never had the time to express her fondness for anyone either.

"Thanks, Daph." From Mokuba's eyes and attitude, they saw that he had created a special spot for Daphne in his heart as well.


	4. Meeting at Domino High

__

Yami was walking behind his palace. Sun rays beamed across the Nile. Reed and cattails whispered. Servants and ladies-in-waiting were following closely behind the pharaoh and his three-year-old daughter. Delphinium laughed a pure laugh filled with innocent that stirred many of their hearts. She pulled her hand away from Pharaoh Yami's and ran ahead.

"Look, look, Yami!" She cried, holding up a beautiful deep purple flower. She stooped down all of a sudden and held out an exact same flower. "Another one!"

"Yes, my little one." Yami answered, smiling affectionately at the treasure sent from heaven to him.

"There's another one!" She bounced over to another site, causing the ladies-in-waiting to have to chase after her. Yami strolled slowly behind them, his heart light and happy from watching his little girl grow up. Yes, she was going to be a fine young lady, he mused, watching his future little queen gather a whole bouquet of lovely violet blossoms. And no one but she alone shall inherit my throne. I shall not get married. No. And the next empire will not be ruled by my son, but by my daughter. She will be a fine queen and I shall bring her up as one.

A wail suddenly reached Yami's ears and his head snapped up from where he had been thinking. He broke into a run, regardless of his priests' protest about his position.

"Delphinium?" He looked about wildly as he followed the cry and reached a marshy part of the banks of Nile. 

"Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh," a lady-in-waiting appeared from behind the tall papyruses and brought forth the daughter of pharaoh over to the king of Egypt. "Our princess had taken a fall. She shall be alright." Yami looked down upon his little daughter and bit back a laugh. For even on her tear-stricken face, she was covered with mud from head to toe.

"Yami!" She wailed again as she ran forward toward her father. "I fell into the Nile!" Yami knelt down and took the little girl into his arms, mud and all, despite of the disapproval heard from behind him.

"Hush, now, little one, you'll be okay." He soothed as he stood up with her in his arms.

"I wanted to pick a special pretty flower for you." Delphinium pulled away and looked at him with her innocent amethyst eyes. She held out her hand. Clutched tightly in her fingers was a stalk of violet delphinium.

"This is a lovely flower, Delphinium, and I shall treasure it always. Forever."

"Forever, Delphinium. Forever." Yami murmured, then all of a sudden woke up, drenched with his own perspiration. He bolted from his position and looked around his surrounding, finding himself in bed in Yugi's room. His lighter half was still asleep beside him. Yami shooked his golden bangs out of his eyes. The pharaoh soundlessly got out of bed and walked over to the window. His mind wondered as he gazed out at the silver moon.

_Why? _He thought._ What's wrong with me? It has been almost a week and by each day, the visions get more and more intense. Tonight, I actually saw what happened on that exact day. It was the most intense of them all. On all the other nights, all I've been seeing was a shadow of her. Tonight, I saw everything._ He gave an almost silent sigh. _My poor Delphinium, how she had suffered because of the position I had set her in. Nevertheless, she was willing to do anything to please my will. I still remember her, ever so golden and happy. Always too willing to sacrifice herself for a good cause. She _was_ the life of my life. Without her, I would feel as if part of me was missing._

*Flashback* 

Joyful laughter filled the long halls of the palace. From where Yami was talking to his advisers and priests, he could hear the happiness in that voice. He looked up from the scrolls in front of him and smiled gently at the sound. 

"Your Excellency, please…" A cranky adviser looked exasperated as Yami turned back to their conversation. Delphinium laughed again as she ran away from her chambermaids that were puffing and huffing, chasing behind her.

"My lady, do slow down a bit." One huffed, her face turning red from lack of air and exhaustion. Delphinium slowed down and stopped. She turned back and waited for them to catch up.

"We're not as young as we were anymore. Please, might we settle on something a little more…mild?" The other finally caught up with their little lady. Delphinium cocked her head and studied her 'playmates.' In the position as pharaoh's daughter, she hadn't had many playmates, if she had any at all.

"I'm sorry." She apologized in her pure, naïve voice. "Am I wearing you out?"

"Quite," the first snapped. She was hasty tongued and didn't understand why she had to serve this…imposter of a princess. The priests and pharaoh's advisers were right. This fraud to be banned to the desert to die, not to inherit the next throne, as they all guessed.

"We wouldn't dare complain, my lady," the second quickly cutted in before she got them all got in trouble. "What she meant was that––"

"I can say what I mean to say and am more than happy to say it by myself!" The first snarled, her eyes flashing. Delphinium took a step back, looking confused. "You, my dear 'Princess Delphinium,'" she began sarcastically, pointing a bony finger at her. "Don't think you're so much better than the rest of us. Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh found you by the banks of Nile. You needn't think the rest of us are for you to beckon and call with. One day, soon, this is all going to end!"

_"Enough!" _They all turned around and were horrified to see the one and only ruler of Egypt himself standing powerfully before them. The ladies-in-waiting dropped to their knees, shaking as if the temperature had just dropped to fifty below zero. Delphinium mustered a dignified proper curtsy before running over to the mighty pharaoh. 

"Yami? Is it true?" Her eyes, so very like his own, were beginning to tear up.

"You." Yami motioned with his finger to a royal guard. "Take care of this. And we shall continue the same subject tomorrow." He dismissed everyone. "Right now, I would like to have some time alone."

"So is it true, Yami?" Delphinium was not the sort to sob nor cry, but while she asked steadily, two perfect tears fell from her eyes, like pearls, and rolled softly down her cheek. Yami sighed and picked her up.

"Yes, my love. It is true."

"Is that why everyone hates me so much and no one wanted be near me?" So the young princess had noticed everyone's whispers and avoidance.

"Yes." He sat down on his golden throne, carved with intricate figures and signs. He set her on his lap and cuddled her. "Delphinium, are you happy here with me?" He was afraid to hear the answer, for one so young would truly speak her heart.

"Yes." Delphinium looked up at him solemnly with her large violet eyes. "You're my favorite person in the whole world, Yami. And I want to stay with you forever." From the tone of her serious little voice, Yami had no doubt.

"Do you have any desire to be queen?"

"Do you?" The little princess smartly directed the question in a different direction. Yami was startled, but his little damsel was serious. She knows, Yami realized as he took a sharp intake of air. She knows what's expected of her from me. My desire. But I'm only doing it because I love her.

"If it is not your wish, then it is no longer my desire." He answered quietly, yet there was truth in every word.

"If it is your desire, then it shall become my wish and my…" Her tiny voice added genuinely. "…destiny." The young pharaoh had never seen such determination and seriousness from Delphinium before. Every time he sees her, she had grown a bit. But she was still young and had much to learn. Yet today, she seemed to be on his level, just as wise and full of knowledge.

"It is my wish for you to be queen one day, for you have the spirit and wisdom for ruling Egypt. And also, because I have no wish to get married nor do I have the desirement for sons as my future ruler." Yami looked her steadily in the eye. "You are everything I want and wish to have and you shall be my only." From that simple phrase, Delphinium understood and she never forgot…even to this day.

"Then it is also my desire and wish to become the queen of Egypt and to inherit your throne. Your wish shall always be my wish and your desire shall forever be mine."

*End of Flashback* 

_Poor Delphinium, she had no wish to be queen at all._ Yami thought ruefully, watching the moon change into the sun. Light began to shine upon this earth as the golden ball emerged from behind the curve of the horizon.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Yami jumped, his muscles immediately stiffened and he felt the hairs on his neck stand up. He heard Yugi grumpily slam the alarm off and rolled over in his bed. Yami would never get use to Yugi's alarm clock.

"Yugi!" He turned from the window, where he'd been standing for the past while, while his spirit and soul were back in Egypt, five-thousand years ago. But now that he belongs in the Millennium Puzzle, Yami took up his new responsibility––Yugi. He doesn't mind, even though Yugi wasn't Delphinium. Sometimes, Yami could almost see Delphinium in him. They were both naïve and filled with innocence, yet another part of them seemed impossibly sophisticated…like they've been through hardship no one had ever experienced.

"Time to wake up, or you'd be late for school." He walked over to the bed and pranced on the lump underneath the quilt. "Come on, get up!"

"Leave me alone, Yami, it's too early to get up." He could hear Yugi's muffled voice murmur under his pillow. Yami rolled his eyes and flicked his bangs away from his eyes.

"Yugi!" He commanded, grabbing hold of the sheet. "Get up! It's time for school!" Seriously, waking up a fifteen-year old could be such a hard task. "Get UP!" Yami yanked the sheet and exposed of Yugi, who curled up into a ball. Yami stared at the figure, knowing his eyes would burn through Yugi's back, making him to have to get up. It worked.

"I'm up, I'm up." Yugi complained as he sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. "But Yami, I would have thought you were on my side. You know how school is. Why don't you just teach me at home? Why do I have to go to school anyway?" Yami suppressed the smile curing on his lips as he prepared to retreat back to his soul room.

"Because you have to learn all about the modern technology that I don't know about." He said back as he went back to his Millennium Puzzle. 

"Yami, you're so stubborn sometimes." Yugi grumbled as he got ready for school.

"Come on, Daphne, we don't have all day! We're going to late for school." Kaiba called from the living room the fifth time. "Come on out, I won't make fun of you!" He insisted.

"My goodness, Seto! How can I wear this to school? This exposes WAY too much! I mean, just look at my legs!" Daphne's voice called from the second floor as she refused to leave her room for Kaiba to inspect her. Kaiba sighed. His cousin had been acting this way since an hour ago, declaring that the school uniform was absolutely shaming her.

"Daphne!" Kaiba said firmly. "Come down here _now!_" He buried his face in his hands. "Good lord, save her from this day." He muttered. Soft footsteps were heard from the foyer. Kaiba looked up.

Daphne had shed her deity-like outfit and was wearing Domino High's school uniform. Her beautiful ebony black hair had been brushed until it was satin-smooth. It was fine, but very thick, and so long that the shimmering black length of it fell below her hips. She still had on her golden Egyptian adornments including today a drop-tiara like gold band on her forehead with an amethyst at the point. The dark violet gem brought out the mysterious depth of Daphne's eyes, Kaiba noticed as he jumped to his feet and picked up his silver briefcase.

"You look great, now let's go."

"Seto, don't you think this is inappropriate? Do you actually _approve_?" Daphne looked at him with disbelief, cocking her head so that her wind-chime earrings tinkled charmingly. Her exoticness and sheer beauty send Kaiba's eyes to the floor.

"I, personally, have no opinion, besides the fact that we're going to be later than my usual time." Kaiba hustled Daphne down the hallway and opened the Kaiba Mansion door, where the limo awaits for them right outside. 

"Seto!" She protested. Over the weekend with her new cousins, Daphne had found out about Kaiba's attitude toward the whole world and secretly, she had been trying to thaw the cold, hard, dark mask. But however, as she learned from Mokuba, Kaiba had already developed feelings for her in his heart. Though he's rough and tough on the outside, Daphne found out Kaiba was just a big marshmallow when it comes to Mokuba…or maybe even her.

"Into the car." He ordered as he opened the door for her. Kaiba lectured her in the limo about what she should say and how she should act at school. He warned her that some boys at school were bold, unlike the way in Egypt. After they arrived to school, he took her to the office where they settled some issues and uncertainties. 

"Come on, you're in my same classroom." Kaiba led her to their class, where few students were already milling around, talking and chatting with their friends.

"Hey, Daphne!" A cheerful voice called as Daphne stood by the door, unsure of what to do. She looked around and her eyes brightened up when she saw Téa.

"Morning," she greeted as she walked over to where Téa was standing. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, Joey and Yugi are just having a duel and we're watching." The brunette filled her in. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Yugi. You haven't met him yet."

"May I, Seto?" Daphne turned for permission to Kaiba. He nodded coldly. 

"Go ahead." He whirled around and walked over to his desk, taking out a thick, hard-back black book. Ignoring everybody's stares, he opened it and began to read. He looked up at Daphne and raised an eyebrow. Then, he gestured toward Téa ever so slightly with his chin that Daphne smiled. She blew her willowy cousin a kiss before following Téa willingly to the row of window desks. She soon noticed the two teens dueling. Ryou and Tristan were each cheering the two on.

"Hey, you guys, look who's here?" Téa called an intermission to the game. 

"Hey, Daphne!" Tristan flashed her a smile as quick and as bright as the sun. He looked at her and Téa, with amusement, could almost detect a blush forming under her friend's dark handsome look.

"What do ya think of Domino High?" Joey lazily leaned back on his chair, almost falling over from the result. 

"Well, I don't know." Daphne laughed. Her voice sounded like the tinkering of a bell. "I haven't quite seen it all yet." She turned to Yugi and remembering the manners Kaiba had taught her, she delicately held out her right hand. "Morning, my name is Daphne."

Yugi's eyes widened as he fixed his gaze on Daphne's face. Téa didn't blame him. She had done the same thing when she first met Daphne. She guessed now it was something about the way Daphne's mysterious violet eyes were framed by her arched brows. It gave her a look of intrigue, like a smooth skinned actress in an old spy movie. She hadn't always admired the enigmatic look. But since their introduction, Daphne and her captivating beauty didn't intimidate her anymore. She felt though as if they've known each other forever.

//Yugi!// Yugi jumped. Yami had never spoken to him with such intensity in his voice before. In fact, it was so intense that the tri-color haired teen could almost detect panic under the deep, rich tone. //That hair…that smile…the laugh…that girl…//

/What's wrong, Yami?/

//Yugi, I _know_ that girl!// Yami choking over his own words. Yugi studied the smiling girl in front of him.

/How do you know her? I don't./ He frowned. He's certain that if he had ever been introduced to this girl, he would definitely remember her. /I'm certain that I've never even met her before./

//Of course not.// Yami gasped for air. //I knew her from Egypt. The Egypt in _my_ time!// Yugi wondered why Yami was so worked up. His yami had never got so hysterical over any girl…except…

/Do you mean––// No…it couldn't be.

//Yugi, it's…it's…it's HER!//

/Who?/ Yugi asked, confused as he felt his yami all of a sudden stop breathing. /And calm down, Yami, you're getting excited./

//It's HER, it's HER! It has to be!// Yami shouted in his soul room. //Her beauty…it's none anyone can achieve today!//

/Who, Yami?!/ Yugi could feel a huge headache coming up from the way Yami was shouting in his head. He felt his Millennium Puzzle grow hot.

//Let me OUT! Let me out!// The teen could feel his dark half trying to break out of the Millennium Puzzle.

/Yami!/ Yugi gritted his teeth against the pain and held his place, though he was literally rocking back and forth on his chair from the way Yami was trying to break out, trying to keep Yami from popping out beside him. /This is school! You can't just…pop out! And besides, what if it isn't her!?/ Yami's soul room grew quiet and cool. It was so silent that Yugi was afraid he had offended the former pharaoh. 

/Yami?/ He asked tentatively telepathically. /I'm…sorry, I didn't mean––//

//You're right, Yugi.// Yami's voice quietly apologized. //I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, aibou, if I hurt you.//

Now that Yami was controlled and back to his old thoughtful ways, Yugi had time to really check Daphne out. The foreign girl's eyes were sparkling as if she knew something he didn't and her smile was playful and engaging. In fact, from simply looking at her from the outside, Yugi could tell that Daphne has a captivating personality.

/She's beautiful, Yami./ He said seriously. /And her eyes…it looks like a duplicate pair of yours./

//Really?// Yami sounded pleased and proud. Yugi nodded. /And her way of speaking, it sounds almost just like you. But how do we find out if it is really her?/

//There is only one way.// Yami told him. //On her left ankle, there would be a small stalk larkspur impression on the skin. No one ever knew it was there, it was done so no one would mistake an imposter for a princess.//

/Larkspur? Delphinium./ Yugi realized. Yami nodded with approval.

//But, Yugi,// Yami hasten to add. //It's not simply her looks, I feel…different. Whole. Complete. Like I haven't felt since five millennia ago.// His voice was far away and fanciful. //She's grown up so well. Just look at her. I never got a chance to watch her grow up. She inherited my throne when she was only nine.//

/_Nine?!_/ 

//Yes, when the Shadow Game got out of control. When I created the Millennium Items.//

"Yugi?" Yugi was jolted out of his deep conversation with Yami as he felt Téa elbowed him. "What's taking you so long? Daphne's waiting." Yugi looked up and realized Daphne was still waiting for him to shake her hands. He blushed and stood up.

"Oops," he took her hand and shook it heartily. "Welcome, Daphne, to Domino City." Before anyone can say anything more, the teacher walked into the class and cleared his throat. Students scurried back to their seats.

"Class," he began, motioning Daphne up in front of the class. "Today, we have a new student. Would you please introduce yourself?" Daphne walked up to the front of the class. She was immediately given the once-over. A couple of boys actually had the nerve to wink and give low whistles.

//She still remembered her lessons.// Yami told Yugi proudly. //She walks with the grace of a queen.//

/You think she'll still remember you?/

//She has to,// Yami voice sounded sad all of a sudden. //Her past was too painful to be forgotten.//

"Well, hello," Daphne felt uncomfortable but she managed to look smooth and elegant in front of the whole class. They stared at her expectantly. "My name is Daphne and I'm new to Domino City. I moved from Cairo, Egypt, and I'm staying with my cousin." She prayed that's all she had to say. But the teacher looked at her and smiled.

"And who's your cousin?" 

"My cousin? He's actually attending this class at this moment." Daphne had a teasing look in her eyes. Yugi felt nervous all of a sudden.

/Hey, Yami?/ He concentrated quietly. 

//Yes, Yugi?// Yami's voice was patient and wise.

/Do you think I'm the cousin she's talking about?/ Yugi asked anxiously. But he and his darker side never finished this conversation, for Daphne went on to answer the teacher's questions without stopping.

"I do believe you all know him pretty well. He is Seto Kaiba."

/NO!/ Yami gasped, shocked, then Yugi could feel him no more. Everyone grew silent and Kaiba looked up from his book to find every single pair of eyes in the room was on him. Him. The sixteen-year-old CEO of KaibaCorp, his own high-tech multi-international corporation. Seto Kaiba––the most cruel and ruthless of all businessmen, the coldest and darkest of all students. He smirked and stood up. As long as the attention was turned on him, he might as well as use this to his own advantage. 

"May I address the class?" His voice was crisp and delivered like a dare. The teacher nodded. "This is a word of warning beforehand," he began pleasantly, though his cold, hard dark blue pools spoke every word for him. "If _any_ of you, and I do mean ANY of you," he made eye contact with everyone in the whole class. "Dare to hurt my cousin in ANY way…I swear on the grave of my parents, I will find you, I will haunt you down, and I will _kill_ you." Nobody missed the poison and venom laced into his voice. The room was dead silent as his voice turned cocky and sarcastic once again. "That is all I have to say, thank you." He sat back down and opened his book once more.

/Yami?/ Yugi was worried. This feeling had never happened before. Now, he felt as if Yami had never existed, as if he was not in the Millennium Puzzle anymore. As if Yami had…

Yugi gave a yelp as he felt himself flame up into a blazing fire. In truth, it was so hot that Yugi had trouble breathing. His face was red and his Millennium Puzzle got too hot to touch. It's Yami. The wreath of Yami had returned.

//Yugi.// Yami's comforting tone was now as cold and as hard as Kaiba's, though not directed as Yugi. //Let me out.//

/Yami!/ Yugi gasped. /You've got to cool down. I…I can't breathe. You've got to control your anger!/

//LET ME OUT!!!// From the lack of oxygen and Yami's thundering voice, Yugi fell out of his chair, grasping his throat. There was a loud clatter as the chair fell to the floor and everyone turned. Yami cooled down immediately and he asked concernedly.

//Yugi? Are you alright?//

/Yes./ Yugi gasped for the fresh, delightful air. Now all eyes were reverted to Yugi. The teacher scowled.

"Mr. Muto?" The teacher addressed him sharply. "Are you capable of sitting in your seat properly?"

"Yes, sir," Yugi climbed back into his chair. "I'm sorry, sir. It will not happen again."

"I certainly hope not! Class, please settle down and be seated! We have wasted enough time as it is, let the class begin. Miss Daphne, you may be seated."

Yugi felt a force on his back and turned. There, two rows down, his eyes met Seto Kaiba's icy blue, unrelenting, unforgiving gaze. Yugi gave him a quick smile and turned away, his heart thumping against his chest, only to turn to meet the familiar laughing violet-blue eyes. Except this time, the eyes that were laughing, were thoughtful and serious, almost as if she knew exactly what Yugi was thinking and exactly what was going on.


	5. Yami makes a Move

__

What's wrong with me? Daphne wondered as she picked up her books slowly. The bell had rung for lunch and everyone had left, but she was in no hurry to head for the cafeteria. From the corner of her eyes, she could see her cousin, standing protectively beside her, waiting to walk her down to the lunchroom. _Just before Yugi fell out of his chair, I could almost…almost feel that feeling. That feeling that I haven't felt since…since I don't know when._

"You okay?" Her cousin's deep throaty voice was rough, but Daphne could detect a fondness underneath it. "Have I embarrassed you in front of the whole class? I meant every word I said, you know." He added, almost playfully.

"I'm fine." She answered almost automatically. She was still thinking, thinking about that surge of…of something that had flowed through her veins…like a surge of energy. Except it wasn't energy. It was something that made her heart throb for…for what, she doesn't know.

"Come on," Kaiba complained, looking at his watch. "I'm hungry."

"Coming." She gathered up the rest of her stuff and followed the tall teen to the cafeteria. She stopped at the entrance as she suddenly remembered the lunch date she had made with Téa and her friends.

"Seto, I just remembered something." Kaiba turned around and impatiently tapped his shoes on the floor. "I promised I'd eat lunch with Téa." Kaiba stared back at her, wondering if she as kidding, then shrugged and whirled around, stalking off in the opposite direction.

"See ya later, then."

"Wait," she started, but Kaiba had disappeared into the crowd. Was that jealousy in her cousin's voice? She frowned, then decided not to worry about it. She looked around the large lunch hall and spotted Yugi and his friends sitting at a table in the far corner. She began to weave her way to the table, but was blocked by three bulky guys within ten feet from the entry. She looked up. The one in the center grinned nastily.

"Hey, Sweetheart, going somewhere?" He moved closer. Uncomfortably closer. Daphne took a step back.

"Yes, I'm joining my friends for luncheon and I'm already late, so if you'll please excuse me." She said in a low, smooth tone. She was late and she's not accustomed to being late.

"Aw, that's too bad," the same guy drawled. "I only wanted a kiss." He advanced again and Daphne backed up until she found that she was pressed tightly against the wall. She looked around nervously. Kaiba had mentioned that American guys were bold, but isn't this a little _too_ bold? People were milling everywhere, but they were engaged with their own entertainment. Nobody was paying any attention to what was happening in her corner. She gritted her teeth and held a still British upper lip.

"What's the matter? Don't you like us? We like you." A second guy came up and planted his wrists on each side of her head to keep her in place. "Is the queen of Egypt scared?" His breath was warm against her ear. Daphne's heart stopped.

"What?" She whispered. That sounded…so familiar. So…cold yet warm at the same time. A heave of aching grasped her heart so tightly that she closed her eyes. A crystal tear seeped from under her eyelid. Why? Where did the pain come from? Never had she ever felt such pain from her heart. The ache within her was so real that she was certain it would ooze through her skin.

"Look," the third one jeered. "The princess is crying." Another jarring pain made Daphne gasp.

"We'll make it all better." The first one soothed and gave the others a wicked grin. Daphne took no notice of any of this. This feeling…this emotion…the memory of this feeling, where is it coming from? The guys came closer and Daphne could feel one arm snake around her waist. She wanted to open her eyes and shove him away, she wanted to stop all of this. But the memories caught and held fast onto her as if they were controlling her mind and her very soul.

She could feel the warm breaths coming closer and closer as a hand caressed her back. Her heart thudded but she felt as if she was in a nightmare, when she could only watch from her mind's eye, but could do nothing against it. Then suddenly, the nightmare seemed to change direction. There were shuffling protests in the background as fists coming to contact with jaws were heard. The arm around Daphne's waist was suddenly yanked away roughly. Daphne could hear Kaiba's deadly enraged voice talking to the whimpering boys.

"You have messed with the wrong girl this time, and that is going to cost you…more than you can pay." His threatening voice was dangerous and low. The boys were tripping over each others' feet to get away from this unstoppable monster. "I will find you and when I do, I will make you regret what you have done."

Daphne sagged and her knees finally gave away. Two warm hands caught her before she could slide the floor.

"Daphne?" Kaiba's voice was deep and distressed. "Daphne, are you okay? Open your eyes and look at me." His stern voice said firmly, finally bringing Daphne out of her languor. She opened her eyes slowly. Her cousin's dark midnight ocean blue eyes were peering anxiously down at her. He shook her gently and in a calm, controlled tone asked her, "Did they do anything?"

She shook her head, then gasped. "Seto! Your hair! It's…It's _purple_!" Kaiba looked confused for a second, then brushed the silky strand of chestnut bangs from his eyes.

"No," he said slowly, staring into her eyes. "My hair is brown." Daphne blinked. He was right. The Kaiba standing in front of her has brown hair and his blue high school uniform on. His eyes reflected concern. If this was her cousin, then who was the Kaiba that was standing in front of her eyes only moments ago? His indigo diadem contrived with gold and gems with a white cape across his shoulders and his chest bare? His slanted eyes mocking her? Before she could reply, Kaiba scooped her up. 

"I'm bringing you to the nurse." He stated simply. "I don't know what those guys have done, but I do know that you're not being yourself. You're hallucinating."

"But––" She protested, clinging on to the willowy brunette. "But––"

"No buts." Kaiba said in a tone that left no room for arguing. When he uses that tone, his mind was set and no one could change it. So Daphne went obediently to the nurse's office and with Kaiba's stern figure leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded, the nurse fussed over the Egyptian white girl.

"Now did that convince you that the cafeteria is not as safe as it seems?" Kaiba asked as they walked out of the office. "And will you come to eat lunch with me, now?"

"I've got a better idea." Daphne grabbed hold of Kaiba's hand.

"What's wrong, now?" Kaiba's tone was almost a whine. "Come on, I want to eat that lunch you made me––Hey!! Where are you going? I don't sit there! I sit––" With his cousin dragging him through the lunchroom with amazing strength, Kaiba managed to point toward an empty table on the other side of the cafeteria, which was where he sat at lunch everyday and that the students knew to stay away from.

"Well, like you said," Daphne reasoned logically. "The lunchroom is unsafe and I _promised_ Téa I'd eat lunch with her, so I guess you're just have to come along with me."

"But––" Kaiba protested. Eating lunch with Yugi and his fans? He's going to throw up. This was the first lunch he's ever eaten at school and he's going to be eating it in front of _Yugi_? All of a sudden, the delicious lunch that his cousin had made him seemed to have lost its savories.

"No buts. Honestly, Seto," She chided. "I thought for a man who had never broken his word and had never gone back on a promise, you would understand this situation." She didn't notice all the eyes that were following her as she coursed through the crowds, but Kaiba's sharp eyes did. He scowled and gave them a glare that sent their attention back to their lunches. He sighed. Really, sometimes his little cousin was too naïve for her own good.

"Hey, Daphne," Téa greeted as the cousins reached the table. "What took you so long?"

"We ran into a little problem." Kaiba said coolly as he pulled out a chair for Daphne. Joey eyed him.

"Wow," he remarked. "Didn't know the great Seto Kaiba actually eats lunch."

"That shows how little you know, Chihuahua." Kaiba gave a cocky smirk. He sat down on a lunch chair under everyone's surprised gaze. Daphne sat down on the chair and gave her cousin a sweet smile before leaning forward and whispering something to Téa. Téa laughed. Joey groaned.

"There they go. Them goils are gonna yap and giggle until I'm more than ready ta throw up."

//Yugi.//

/Yes, Yami?/ Yugi watched Daphne and Téa laugh. There does seem to be something unique about Daphne. The cultivated girl was so…sweet and refined and something that Yugi doesn't know what made her special.

//Isn't she sweet? She's grown up to be so lovely.// Yami's voice was wistful. 

/What's wrong, Yami? You haven't given up, yet?/

//What can I do? Duel Kaiba to see who gets the girl?//

/Yami!/ Yugi sounds shocked. /That doesn't sound like you! You've never given up before! There is something more than that./ Yami was silent before giving a sigh.

//You're right, aibou. There is something else. What if…what if she doesn't recognize me? What if she held a grudge against me? What if she hates me for leaving her in that position?//

/Well, there is only one way you can find out./


	6. Memories like Raindrops

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea." Yami muttered, pacing back and forth in front of the majestic black iron gate of Kaiba Mansion.

/Come on, you know you've got to do this one day or another./ Yugi scolded. /Now, open the iron gates and go knock on the door./

"What if Kaiba set an alarm on the gates so it activates when I open the gates?" Yami countered, stalling for time.

/YAMI!/

"I'm going, I'm going." Yami reached out and wrapped his fingers around the cold solid iron bars but didn't make a move to open it. How did he get himself into this? Is there another choice? His eyes narrowed. There isn't. 

He pushed the gate open and walked down the long clean driveway to the Kaiba Mansion door. It was dark and light rain was pouring down. Yami reached the door and stood still. He fussed with his wet bangs and fidgeted with his clothes.

/Now…knock…on…the…door./ Yugi guided slowly, as if guiding a five-year-old. /After this, I'll keep my end of the promise and promise to let you handle everything on your own./

Yami knocked on the extravagant looking door. _I can't believe I'm doing this…standing in front of Seto Kaiba's door like a pauper, _Yami thought grimly. _But I've just got to know. Daphne…she has to be Delphinium…there is just no other explanation. She's got–– _

The door opened and a stream of light fell across Yami, who blinked from being blinded. When he could see again, he saw Kaiba's tall frame standing in front of him, his lips curled up to a scowl and his eyebrows were lifted with annoyance. Something stirred inside. It's a strange feeling, every time he sees Kaiba, he would have this feeling…almost like a feeling of acceptation. Almost like there had been a time when they were close friends. Sometimes, Yami was sure Kaiba shared the same feelings.

"What do you want, Yami?" Kaiba asked his rival curtly after staring at each other for a few seconds. "I'm a busy man and I have businesses to attend to." Yami took a deep breath, his eyes steady.

"We need to have a talk, Kaiba." His baritone voice was deeper than usual, with the usual smoothness and richness.

"What about? You and I have nothing to talk about." Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"About Daphne. She's––" Before Yami could finish, Kaiba cutted in.

"Oh no, Yami, you can just get that thought out of your mind right now. I will not allow this and I don't even want to start."

"Kaiba, I know how you feel," Yami said quietly, his voice was certain and filled with understanding. "But you don't understand––"

"Oh, I understand plenty and I will not allow this. My Daphne is not open to date guys like you…especially you. I'm not even happy when she hangs out with you guys at school, much less…you taking her out in public."Something inside Yami snapped. Talking about Daphne was one thing, but accusing him of wanting to date his own daughter was just too much for the King of Games to take.

"Listen, Kaiba!" He snapped. "What you have just said was outrages! I have no intention…and never will…of dating my own blood!"

Kaiba stopped still. His eyes widened slightly and he paled. His hand slipped unconsciously from the door and hung pointlessly by his side.

"If you'll let me in," Yami said calmly. "Then we can talk this over…I'm sure this story is going to be more than you bargained for."

"I'll bet." Kaiba muttered before he looked back his shoulders, then motioned Yami into the luxurious house. "Daphne is in the shower. We can talk this over in my office." With a swish of his indigo trenchcoat, he led Yami through the opulent and lavishly decorated mansion. They reached Kaiba's office and Kaiba closed the door.

"Sit." He gestured to the comfortable chair in front of a busy, but neatly organized desk. He himself sat very business-likely down in the black leather chair behind the mahogany desk. "Now…let's say you give me your explanation."

"Back when I was pharaoh, I found a baby in a papyrus basket floating down the Nile. I brought her back to the palace with me and raised her up. At first, she was Princess Delphinium, but she took after my throne when she was nine and became the queen of Egypt." Yami said simply, saying all he needed to say. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"And what makes you believe that my cousin Daphne is your princess?"

"Because of many things, including this sentiment that I have." Kaiba stared at Yami, waiting for him to say more, but when Yami didn't, he nodded shortly.

"Fair enough, I suppose, though I'd rather have more evidence." He shifted through some files and Yami saw that Kaiba was distraught. Yami also move his fingers restlessly. _This is how far we both would go._ Yami thought silently. _We are each other's biggest rivals, yet we are sitting across from each other and talking about a girl whose presence had not even shown._

"So what's your plan when you see her?" Kaiba asked abruptly, not looking at Yami. He kept his eyes on his papers and Yami kept his eyes on the pattern of the carpet.

"Well…I really don't know." He admitted. "I suppose…watch her for her reactions."

"What makes you think she'd remember you?"

"What's with all these questions?" Yami snapped, his head flew back and his violet eyes burning with fury. Kaiba's pressuring had hit a home run and Yami's worst fear. "I'm not going to eat her, you know! If you really want to know, I _don't_ know if she's going to remember me! Stop treating me like I'm going to tear her from limb to limb in front of you."

"I have to." Kaiba replied calmly. "You see, I don't trust you. I don't trust you at all, especially with my cousin, who has already been harassed more than once ever since she's arrived here. And now that she's living with me, she is my responsibility and I'm going to have to watch out for her well being. Besides, how do you expect me to act when a almost total stranger comes up to my doorstep and declares that my cousin is his daughter?"

"I expect you to act no differently." Yami said lowly. "But it should be up to her to decide whether I'm a stranger or not."

The two antagonists glared at each other until the walls behind them were almost burned through. Icy blue clashed with blazing blood red. A wall formed of flames and ice built in the center of the room as the CEO and the Pharaoh glared into each others eyes, neither of them back down nor admitting defeat.

A clear, enchanting tune floated past their ears and they both looked around, surprised…at different reasons. The ambrosial melody was haunting and mysterious, yet they couldn't miss the sad, melancholy harmony that flowed along with the smooth, alluring aria. Kaiba nodded, though he looked surprised.

"That would be Daphne and her silver flute." He said, though more to himself. But Yami wasn't listening. He jumped up and his eyes widened and the flames subdued. Kaiba stood up also and looked at Yami suspiciously.

"That…tune," Yami finally cracked, swallowing hard. _The melody that could tame the beasts and cure the sick and pass peace and serenity to the needed…_

"What about it? She probably picked it up in Egypt." Kaiba frowned as Yami shook his head.

"No, Kaiba, you are wrong." Yami turned, and Kaiba could see that the former pharaoh of Egypt's eyes were misty. "That was a melody she wrote on her ninth birthday. We wrote it together besides the lily fountain. This was the last piece we worked together and it was her favorite." He whirled around and grabbed Kaiba's arm. "I've got to see her, Kaiba! I've just got to!" Kaiba looked uncertain for the first time that Yami's ever seen. His fingers shook as he placed it on the knob of his door and opened it.

"Follow me." He motioned Yami to follow him. Again, Kaiba led them through the house to the other side of the mansion. He stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Daphne?" He called. 

"Yeah?" The melody stopped and the two teens could heard Mokuba plead. "Don't go yet, Daph, play some more. I like it."

"Mokuba, I need to borrow Daphne for a moment." Kaiba raised his voice so he could be heard above his little brother's begging. "Daphne, I have someone here I want you to meet." Yami shuffled from his position uncomfortably. _What if she doesn't remember me?_ He bit his lips nervously.

"Coming," they heard the girl call. "Now, Mokuba, I'll be right back, but I'm going to have to meet this person." The door opened and Daphne emerged, once again donned in her goddess-like robe, her head stilled turned back from talking to Mokuba. Her face was bright and soft from just having spent time with her little cousin and soaking through the richness of the love of her music. 

Kaiba felt Yami stiffened beside him. Daphne turned, her lips still curled up to a loving smile. Yami felt his dry tongue stick to the roof of his mouth. Daphne froze, the radiance and glow drained and her face paled. Yami opened his mouth, though no words came out. She looked even more stunning, standing in front of him and now, there was not a single doubt who Daphne was. If she could only remember…

His gaze was so intense that Daphne felt as if it might burn her. She swallowed hard. Her hands trembled and her heart began to race. Those eyes…that voice…the feelings…

No words were needed. A warm recognition took over her shock and surprise. She dipped deeply, casting her violet eyes shyly downward.

"Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh."


	7. Evil Spirit of the Ring Takes Interest

Memories flowed through Daphne like a million of raindrops, falling from heaven at the same time. Suddenly, she remembered. She remembered her times spent with Yami, she remembered her time spent in the palace, she remembered being queen. She remembered everything. She leaned back weakly against the doorframe. Two crystal tears softly rolled down her cheek. Yami turned and stalked down the grand staircase to spill his emotion somewhere else. Kaiba stared silently at the pharaoh and his daughter, then silently went into Mokuba's playroom and closed the door, biting back a sob. In all of their hearts…there were pain. Pain in recognition, pain in memories, pain in loosing. But fortunately for Daphne and Yami, their aching ended as soon as they emotions let out. Kaiba was not so fortunate.

_Why? _He stared blankly at the wall in front of him. Mokuba hovered near by, his innocent face edged with concern. His big brother wasn't acting like himself. He seemed to have lost his mind in the mortal world.

_Why me?_ Kaiba thought again. _I have lost almost everything to that pharaoh, why Daphne, too? When I am as fond of her as I am of Mokuba? When she had been the one who loves me and understands me? _

Why?

No matter now, the truth had been stated. Kaiba stood up stiffly, like a robot. He walked out of the room with Mokuba trailing behind him. He didn't see Daphne in the hallway so he walked quietly down the stairs and into the foyer. He halted when he saw the scene in the embellished room.

Daphne sat by Yami's feet, her arms and head in his lap. She was smiling, yet teardrops didn't stop flowing. Yami was stroking her head and brushing back strands of her midnight hair, speaking in his soothing, deep voice. There were serene and tranquility in the air.

"I remember when you first saw the silver flute in the treasure chamber. You were only three and you yanked your hand out of mine and reached for the flute." Yami was saying, his gentle features faraway and his eyes tender at the memory. "From the moment I saw your eyes lit up, I knew that you had the talent and that the flute would become a special part in your life."

Kaiba didn't know what to say and stood by the bottom of the stairs. He didn't want to interrupt the precious reunion, but they really needed to get down to business. He cleared his throat. The duet both looked up. Kaiba's heart lurched and he swallowed hard when Daphne gave him a shining smile behind her tears. He was taken back. _Her face…she's so happy. _Yami helped her up and Kaiba walked into the room. He sat down on another couch and stared at air in front of him.

"Well…" He finally mumbled, looking up. "We have to settle some things." He cleared his throat again and said thickly, "If you want to pack up your stuff and move over to Yugi's, Daphne, I would understand."

Daphne cocked her head at her cousin and blinked. "Now, why would I do that, Seto?" She asked innocently, her eyes filled with wonder. It was Kaiba's turn to blink at Daphne's impeccability.

"Well," he stuttered. "Now that you and Yami found each other again, I thought you might like to move in with your…with Yami." He finished lamely, his head hung miserably. Daphne's feather-light laugh made his head snap up.

"Don't be silly, Seto. Of course I'm going to stay here."

"You are?" Kaiba asked dumbly. Then, as if just realizing what she had just said, his eyes lit up. Yami stood up and pulled his hand out of his pocket.

"We're going to have to talk more, Kaiba. But it will be another day." He held his hand out. "Yugi's at home…alone. I should go back." Kaiba swiftly shook his hand.

"Till another day, then." He showed Yami to the door. "I'm glad you found your answers, Yami." Yami nodded.

Then the young pharaoh turned and gave Daphne a gentle kiss on her forehead. He said something smoothly in a euphonious foreign tongue, which she returned in the same way. Then, she and the Kaiba brothers watched Yami walked into the darkness and disappeared among the mysterious shadows, as if he himself was part of it.

"Now why do I have to tie?" Kaiba complained. "I'm just going to have a talk with Yami in the café." He tried to bat his cousin's daft fingers away.

"Because it looks better." Daphne told him as she tied his tie. "Besides, you told me you don't want to be too friendly with Yami. You would like to keep your distances, as you put it. So I'm actually doing this for your own good, which I don't know why I'm doing this." She tightened the tie. "This way, you'll look like you're there for business. But really, Seto." She looked up at her cousin. "Be nice."

"When have I ever been not nice?" He demanded, straightening his collar. Daphne rolled her eyes. It was a warm spring Saturday morning, two days after the reencounter with Yami, and Yami and Kaiba had a meeting at Domino Café. And since there were no school on Saturdays, Daphne had clothed herself in long swishy blue peasant skirt with a white blouse. Many questions had been answered after her and Yami met, but still many remained mysteries. Now she knew why she dresses the way she did and why she was so sensitive with the words 'Queen of Egypt' and 'Princess of the Nile' before reuniting with Yami. They spent almost every spare time they've got together.

"Now, remember, the second and third floor window are set on the burglar alarm system so don't open the windows or else it will activate. Mokuba's at a friend's house and I'll pick him up this afternoon. Don't play with fire and don't burn the house down. No practicing knife throwing with the wall. Don't open the doors to stranger." He turned from the mirror and eyed the girl standing behind him. Her eyes still filled with naiveté and ingenuousness. He sighed. "Remember the last rule, okay? Don't just assume that all people are sweet and nice like you are. They're not." He gave her a mocking stern tap on her nose. 

"I'll remember that." She assured him. 

"Make sure you do." 

"What, Seto," Daphne gave a cute pout. "Am I to realize that you don't trust me?" Kaiba stared her and sighed again, shaking his head.

"Not really."

"Oh, go on, step lively. You're going to be late." Daphne gave him a shove. He walked down the stairs and picked up his briefcase by the door. He looked back and waved.

"Remember what I said." He reminded, not too reassured to let his cousin alone in his mansion just yet. He stood by the door, until the chauffeur walked up the Kaiba Mansion steps and probed him.

"Should we leave, sir?" Then he left, giving Daphne one more backward glance. Daphne gave a small wave by the door.

Now that Daphne has the house to herself, she wasn't really sure what she should do. She wondered from room to room, admiring the stylish grandeur and intricate items. From time to time, got out a cloth and polish to polish some trinkets. And once in a while dusted desks and glass cases. Finally, she wondered back into the kitchen and was prowling through the cupboard when the doorbell rang. She straightened up and walked to the door, humming a tuneless tune. She was just about to open the door when she remembered her cousin's last warning.

"Might I ask who this is?" She asked through the door.

"I'm from the water utilities." A muffled man's voice said from the other side of the door. "I'm here to fix a pipeline that had busted last night."

"Seto said nothing of the sort." Daphne frowned, worried about the pipeline. "Might you come back later?"

"This is an emergency, ma'am. It's got to be fix as soon as possible." The man's voice was gruff and insisting. Daphne's heart thudded. If the man said it was an emergency, then it must be. Kaiba must have forgotten to mention about it. 

"Please hold on for a moment." She told him as she began to unlock the door. She undid all the locks and pulled the heavy door open. She was startled to find that it was not a uniformed man standing outside her door, but a boy. A boy that looked pleased to have gotten her to open the door.

"You must be Daphne." He grinned, stepping into the house without invitation. Daphne tilted her head.

"Yes, and you are…"

"That's not important." He moved closer and seemed to be inspecting her. "Hmm, you are as beautiful as they say you were."

"Well…much obliged." Daphne didn't know what to say. He took another step inside the foyer. "Um…" She stepped back.

"Man-eater Bug, attack!!" A deep voice said behind the duo. The boy whirled around.

"What the—" Daphne could see a faint shadow collide with the teen and then they both disappeared. Her eyes widened and she gave a gasp. Then she raised her head slowly and looked beyond that. There, standing by the door, looking perfectly calm and in control, an unfamiliar smirk was in place upon his pale face, the use-to-be sorrowful chocolate brown eyes narrowed into calculating slits, sizing up his opponents strength with no concern, body relaxed, was…

"Ryou?" She hurried forward. "What are you doing there?" The silver-haired teen tuck the Duel Monsters card back into his pocket with two slender fingers. He looked up. His soft brown eyes were not as soft as they were, the refined voice were not so refined, and his gentle manners seemed to have disappeared. He pushed his more muscular body off the wall and sauntered toward the girl.

"I'm not Ryou." He said lowly as he came close to her. "I'm Ryou's yami, his darker half. They call me Bakura." His voice was dark and foreboding. 

"Well, Bakura," Daphne noticed that though these two could be passed off as twins, like Yugi and Yami, there were visible differences between them. "What did you do to that poor boy?" Bakura's eyebrows shot up with amusement and surprise.

"Poor boy?" He echoed incredulously, his British accent curling about. He walked up to her until Daphne's violet eyes were staring straight at Bakura's broad chest. "Did you not know what he was about to do?" Daphne shook her head, staring up at the tall tomb-robber, then pulled back. 

"Oh, no." She backed up uncertainly. "Please…Bakura…" She held out a hand. "Don't…"

The soul stealer took no attention of her heed. He followed until he's got her cornered, towering over her, then placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face upward. Bakura found himself looking down into the beautiful face which was so unconscious of its beauty.

"Am I to understand that you're scared of me?" He asked softly, his deep voice smooth and low.

"No." Was the slightly quivering answer. He dropped his hand and strolled into the living room and sat down moodily. Though her isolated life in the ancient ruins had deprived Daphne of the polish of society, it had preserved the artless freshness of her youth, given her ardent nature an intensity which found vent in demonstrations infinitely more attractive than the artificial graces of the other women that Bakura ever knew. Her beauty satisfied Bakura's artistic eye, her peculiarities piqued his curiosity, her vivacity lightened his ennui, and her character interested him by the unconscious hints it gave of power, pride, and passion. He eyed the girl tiredly.

"They were right." He finally said, studying her thoughtfully. "You still are quite innocent. Well then, I shan't spoil that for you. But do allow me to tell you this much. He wasn't about to fix the pipe, that's for certain."

"Oh." Then she quickly recovered, "Thank you very much for…" She trailed off and a becoming blush sprinkled across her cheeks. Bakura eyed her wearily.

"Yeah, well…" His voice was gruff. Just then, the phone rang, making them both jump. Daphne looked glad for the interruption and hurried to pick up the phone in the hall.

"Good afternoon, Kaiba Mansion." She said politely. Bakura watched her and immediately knew who had called, from the way her eyes lit up and her full lips curl up to a smile.

"Hello, Seto. How are you and Yami doing?" She asked, twisting the phone cord with her fingers. "Well don't you flip any tables yet, and tell Yami to control his temper. You know, you two really do have a lot of things in common." She teased. Then she grew concerned. "Alright, but do be careful." She hung up and looked back at Bakura.

"Seto requested me to pick up Mokuba." Daphne explained in her sweet accent, as if feeling the obligation to clarify the situation. "He just got an emergency call from the office and was afraid that he wouldn't make it back in time."

"Oh, go on then." He waved her off and busied himself with staring at the wall. He crossed his ankles in a rather cool manner and took out his deck. "Handle the details, don't let me be a bother to you." Daphne felt awkward with a stranger sitting in the living room, watching her handle phone calls. Nevertheless, that didn't stop her from phoning Kaiba's personal chauffeur. 

"Hello? This is Daphne, would it be possible to bring the limo over?" She asked.

"Miss Daphne," the chauffeur sounded surprised, then apologetic. "I'm sorry, miss, but the limo had a little problem today and it's in the shop."

"Oh." Daphne's brows furrowed with anxiety. 

"However, miss, if you do have a license, there is a small black car in the car garage behind the mansion. You might take a whack at that."

"Thank you." She managed to say before hanging up. Then she stood biting her lips. Back in Cairo, by the dig, she had driven small jeeps, but officially, she doesn't have a license and the jeeps wouldn't count as customary cars. But she doesn't have a choice right now. Daphne walked slowly back to the living room. The white-haired devil opened his half-opened eyes and gave her an easygoing smile. Then he saw the anxiety in her expression and he lazily stood up, stretching.

"And what's troubling you?" He slouched over, hands in his pocket.

"I'm going to have to pick up Mokuba by myself." She bit her lips, fidgeting with her slender fingers. 

"Mind if I tag along?" He drawled with the same lazy attitude, watching her warily. His brown eyes had a playful sparkle.

"Oh, would you?" The albino nodded. "I'd be ever so grateful." She said gratefully. Together, they found the car garage about half a mile from the house, deep in the trees. True to his words, there was a small black car in studio.

"Well, here goes nothing." Bakura listened with amusement at Daphne's murmur. He got in, fearless of the inexperienced driver. Daphne's fingers shook as they plunged the keys into the ignition. She bit her lips and shut her eyes as she turned the keys. Initial threads of worry began to flutter nervously within her stomach, giving the Egyptian teenager a slight tremor that shivered through her slender body. Bakura's keen eyes witnessed all of this. He sighed.

"Here, hand over the keys." He held out his hand and opened his door with his other. Daphne turned to him.

"What?"

"Look, you want me to drive?" The tomb-robber said crossly, still holding out his hand impatiently. "I'm in no mood to be killed early this afternoon, thank you very much."

Daphne gave a silent, but thankful sigh as she placed the keys in Bakura's palms and got out of the driver's seat, switching with the older teen.

"I've got the address, but I've never driven a real car on the streets before. I've…I've never done this before." She admitted. A vague sense of understanding skated across Bakura's dark features before he nodded slightly, understanding what she was getting at perfectly well. Daphne felt relieved he took it so easily into his hand.

"Yeah, yeah." The confident pale Spirit of the Ring inserted the key boldly and turned it. The engine roared to live and he backed out of the garage aggressively, almost into the wall. Daphne clutched on to his arm and suppressed a shriek.

"Bakura, are you positive you know how to drive?" A sickening feeling sank into her head. "Have you ever driven before?!"

"Well," Bakura looked sheepish as the car roared insanely away from Kaiba Mansion's property. "I have driven the first car ever made, but that was decades ago. And the last time I sneak drove Ryou's dad's car, I ran into a tree, but it wasn't my fault!" He added defensively. "If I hadn't run into tree, that stupid mortal would have been dead by now. He should pick a better place to take a walk besides the sidewalk."

"What?" She groaned and tossed him the address as the car drove wildly down the street. "Here's the address, but if you happen to get me killed, my cousin's going to sue you for all you've got. Better warn poor Ryou." The tires screeched, leaving a trail of smoke, as Bakura made a U-turn in the middle of the street. She groaned, "I'm too young to die."

Bakura cast her a sideways glance. "I'm not." 

"Well, may I ask how old you are? Surely, you're about as old as Ryou?" Bakura gave a low chuckled at that thought.

"Nope." He turned to her, serious and curiosity thinly hidden. "Did you not know that I'm about as old as Yami." Daphne grew speechless. Then her eyes narrowed to thoughtful slits.

"Wait, are you telling me that you're the evil Spirit of the Ring everyone's been warning me about?" She realized she said that out loud and held her breath. But Bakura didn't seem to mind. Instead, if anything, he looked proud of himself.

"Did they also mention that I'm a soul stealer, tomb-robber, and a thief as well?" He made another sharp turn. Daphne slammed against the car. She gritted her teeth against the pain.

"No, I'm afraid they've forgotten that little detail." She tried to sit up straight. She saw that they had turned into a little neighborhood. "I think it's that house right there." She pointed. The intricate golden bracelets that clasped around her wrist jingled from the movement. 

"I think you're right." He leaned forward and eyed the house. He stepped on the breaks hard and the car screeched to a stop in front of the driveway. She opened the door and stepped out of the car, grabbing the side of her chiton so she wouldn't trip. Bakura leaned back and placed his arms behind his head lazily. She walked up to the door and rang the bell. Footsteps were heard inside and the door flew open. A wild head of black hair bounced out onto the porch.

"Hey, Daph!" He chirped, then looked around. "Where's Seto?" 

"He's at the office. He said they've got an emergency." Daphne explained as they walked down to the car. "So I'm here to pick you up." She opened the door to the back seat.

"Hi, Ryou." Mokuba greeted as he slipped into the seat. Bakura gave a slight smirk.

"Hey, kid." The boy stopped still at the low voice. His eyes grew wide, then narrowed with suspicion. He realized that from the rough manners and deeper voice, it was Bakura driving. Mokuba's little protecting instinct toward his female cousin flared up against the teen.

"What are you doing here, Albino?" He said hotly, his little form defiant. "Are you picking on Daphne? Because if you are, I'm going to tell big brother then he'll kick your butt." Daphne gasped.

"Mokuba!" Her eyes were filled with shock. She was relieved when she heard Bakura gave a sharp bark of laughter. But she grew alarmed when Bakura turned back to face Mokuba, his voice dangerously demanding authority though his eyes amused.

"Watch it, Kid. I rarely excuse mistakes like that." His tone of voice was so different then from when he was communicating with Daphne. There had been a trivial of liking in his voice when he talks to Daphne, but with Mokuba, there were only strains and coolness. The white-haired teen and the younger boy glared at each other, throwing silent insults back at each other. Without another word, the tomb-robber stepped on the gas pedal hard and charged away, making the wheels squeal in protest as he sped down the street crazily. The car lurched forward, throwing everyone ahead. 

"Ouch." Mokuba complained, rubbing his temple. "Are you sure you know how to drive, Bakura?"

"Why, of course!" Bakura snapped as he jerkily maneuvered the car down the road. "Why do you ask? Do you doubt me?" Cars swerved onto the sidewalks to avoid been hit. A driver had the nerve to stick his head out the window and yell out a string of foul words at them.

"Oh, dear." Daphne looked back at the man. "I am very sorry!" She called back, but at the same time, Bakura yanked her back into the car and stuck his own head out the window. The deity-like maiden winced as the devil shouted out words a hundred times worse than what the man had said, sending the man to silence.

"Now, isn't that better?" He said sarcastically as he settled back into the seat.

"Uh…" Mokuba had a cocky expression on his face that Daphne couldn't tell whether it was from disgust or amusement. "I don't think my big brother would approve that sort of language used in front of me…and Daphne, too." He added, after a moment of silence.

"Oh," Bakura waved it off. "If that ignorant arrogant mortal has a problem with my language, he can come and argue with me in the after life. Or the Shadow Realm if he so prefers."

"Bakura, watch out!" Daphne gasped and grasped Bakura's arm. Bakura's eyes popped open and reflected the horror in the Ryou's eyes. He slammed on the brakes, but knew they wouldn't stop in time from hitting his younger hikari. 

"Ryou, get out of the way!!" Bakura's harsh holler was laced with alarm and panic. The car swerved down through the grassy land to avoid hitting Ryou, whose soft chocolate brown eyes were wide with terror and panic. He threw his arms up to protect his face.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Mokuba, Daphne, and even Bakura's outcries echoed through the whole park, which fortunately was cleared of people at this moment. A crash was heard, followed by thuds. Shattered glass showered over their heads. 

Daphne slowly opened her eyes cautiously, brushing the thick hair that had protected her face from the glass shreds away. She was too scared to look around, but she knew she had to. She turned and saw Bakura, his eyes ready to pop out of his head, frozen to the tree in front of them. His face was ashen bloodless under his already pale skin. His knuckles were white from the deadly grip he had upon it and his breath was heavy and uneven. His lips were moving silently to what Daphne recognized as Egyptian swearing. Daphne turned to Mokuba. During the skidding, Mokuba had somehow curled up into a protective ball on the back seat, which Daphne couldn't see how it was possible when he still had his seatbelt on.

"Mokuba?" Her delicate whisper was filled with dread. The cold-hearted tomb-robber also turned around, still cursing in Egyptian under his breath.

"He'll be alright." He said, his baritone voice hoarse. 

"Oh, my goodness," Ryou ran up to the car and was peering through the window. The fear had yet left his eyes. "Yami, Daphne, are you two alright?" His refined British accent was panicky and distraught.

"Do we look alright?!" Bakura snapped, shoving his dented car door open. Ryou stepped fearfully out of the way. Together, the light and the dark tried to pry Daphne's car door open and after several moments of kicking and cussing, the door managed to fly open.

"Oh, Bakura," Daphne exclaimed, concerned, once she was free from the car. "You're hurt!" Her fingertips brushed Bakura's soft, white bangs away from his temples before he could react. Then his hand came up and grasped her own and held them. Daphne's breath stopped as she tried to pull away, but Bakura's grip was firm. Ryou watched as their eyes met and held each other. Then the tomb-robber dropped her dainty hand and turned away.

"I'll be fine." He muttered under his breath. He began a low chant under his voice and an eerie glow appeared on his chest. As soon as the Millennium Ring appeared, Daphne looked up and found the bloody gush on his temple gone.

"Oh dear," they both turned to see Ryou peering anxiously through the backdoor window. He turned back. "You guys never told me that Mokuba was in the backseat."

"Is he alright?" Daphne hurried over besides the sixteen-year-old. Ryou looked over, worries lined his fine features.

"I'm sure he'd be alright, but it'll be better if we can get him out of the car."

"That's for sure." His darker half stormed up to them. Giving the door a good kick, the door opened on its own record. Bakura reached in and scooped the young boy out. Daphne dropped by Mokuba's side.

"I'd better get him home." She concluded.

"Yeah, we'd better head for home too." Bakura added, turning away, but his way was surprisingly blocked by his light.

"Yami," Ryou scolded. "You rammed into a tree and expect Daphne to go home and explain by herself to Kaiba why his precious little brother is probably in a concussion?"

"That's Kaiba's car, too." Bakura sulkily pointed out. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"His car also? Oh, my." Ryou crossed his arms across his own chest and tapped his foot on the ground. "We are all going to go back to Kaiba's Mansion and you're going to apologize and explain your part. You know you're incapable of driving. I got grounded five weeks last time you drove my dad's car. _Five whole weeks_!" He held out five fingers accusingly.

"Me? Apologize?" Bakura sputtered. "I should think not."

"Ryou," Daphne's soft voice cut in. "It's wasn't Bakura's fault. I was scared of driving to pick Mokuba up and Bakura offered. He doesn't want to face Kaiba and he doesn't have to."

"Wrong, Daphne." Ryou had Bakura's stubborn and defiant attitude. Bakura scowled. "My yami has to learn that he's got to finish what he's began. He can't just ram Mokuba and you into a tree and just…just _leave_ you here because he's scared to face Kaiba."

"Alright already!" Bakura finally snapped. "Who's afraid of Kaiba?! I most certainly do not fear that obnoxious pathetic little mortal. Fine, we'll all go together." Swiftly, Bakura huffily picked up Mokuba and stalked down the street toward Kaiba Mansion, leaving Ryou and Daphne to hurry to catch up.


	8. Crime and Punishment

"Look, I just simply don't understand what gave you," Kaiba pointed an accusing finger at the tomb-robber, who was sitting on the couch, bored. "…the right to go ahead with my car, my brother, and my cousin!" He paced back and forth in front of everyone.

"Seto, I already explained the situation." Daphne begged from the loveseat, where she was holding an ice pack against Mokuba's forehead. Though the blood had stopped flowing, Mokuba continued to look dazed.

"No, you should have called me." Seto whirled around. "What did I tell you before I left, Daphne? NEVER open doors to strangers. And what do you go and do? YOU GO AND OPEN THE DOOR TO A STRANGER!" His voice raised and the objects in the room trembled from the vibration.

"Please, Kaiba, calm down. You're scaring Mokuba." Ryou said softly from where he's been sitting, next to his yami.

"And you," Kaiba turned to the gentle European boy. "You just had to appear in the middle of the street, out of nowhere!" Ryou was silent, he knew Kaiba's wild accusations came from the fact of been worried sick and frightened to the pit of his stomach. Obviously, when he stepped into the mansion, seeing that both albino boys were sitting in the living room lazily, with Daphne wiping the blood off Mokuba's forehead, of course he panicked.

But Daphne had no way of knowing all these ridiculous indictments from Kaiba were from concern and her own temper from the Kaiba bloodline flared.

"Seto," she argued, her sweet temper flawed from the indefinite prosecution. "It's not their fault. It wasn't anyone's fault!" Mokuba looked up at her snappish voice. She had turned from a sweet, soft-spoken belle manner to narrow-eyed, flashing a dangerous warning. Mokuba was almost certain he saw his big brother taken back by the change of Daphne's air, but if he _was_ taken back, he didn't show it.

"Daphne, that's enough!" Kaiba's voice was deadly. It had an unforgiving authoritative commanding tone that he'd never used on anyone besides his executives before. Daphne's eyes traveled to Kaiba's eyes. They were dark, dark and forbidden. She felt tears of frustration build up behind her eyelashes. Why doesn't he understand? 

She stood up and set Mokuba on the chair where she'd been holding him in her lap. Then she breezed out of the room, before the crystal tears slipped from under her eyelids. Kaiba was about to yell at her to come back, but thought better. He glowered at the two albinos and continued pacing._ Foolish girl,_ he narrowed his eyes. _Doesn't she know the danger she was in?_ Ryou and Bakura glanced at each other, then shrugged and sat back, ready for more lecture to come from Kaiba's direction.

Daphne was walking toward the staircase when the Kaiba Mansion door flew open and Yami walked in. She turned her head and flew up the stairs, wishing that Yami hadn't had a chance to see her, knowing what his tempers were like if anyone ever light his fuse. 

"Daphnia?" Too late. Yami's keen eyes had already caught her. Caught her _and_ her tears. Daphne stopped at the top of the staircase, not turning around. He climbed up the stairs to where she was standing. "What's wrong, Daphnia?" He asked, concerned, using his pet name for her. The sympathetic tone in his voice was too much for Daphne to tolerate. She swirled around and buried her face in Yami's clothes.

"Why doesn't he understand, daddy?" Her sob voice was muffled, but Yami could tell that her voice was as vulnerable as a little girl's, especially when she calls him daddy. She only does that on the rarest occasions. He smiled gently and rubbed her back.

  
"Because he doesn't want to." He told her in his wise, deep voice.

"Well, why doesn't he want to understand?"

"Because he had been in for a scare today. So scared that he's not going to let it off so easily." He pulled back and fumbled in his many pockets for a handkerchief. "Oh, you girls. Always cry like a baby, yet never have a tissue or handkerchief handy." He finally located a large white hankie and gently wiped the tears off her silky skin.

"But why was he so scared?"

"Honestly, Daphnia, if I was in Kaiba's position, I'd be scared too. You running around opening doors to strangers, driving with a maniac like Bakura, and even getting into an accident. I'd be scared out of my wits. And definitely more scared than Kaiba."

"Daphne?!" Kaiba's demanding voice came from below, was edged with concern. "You okay? Who's up there with you!?"

"Just Yami!" She called back.

"Yami?!" Kaiba's tall, stern figure appeared in the foyer. "What are you doing in my house uninvited, you retired old pharaoh?"

"Just checking on your fathering skills." Yami retorted. "I think you still need work." The father and daughter could hear Kaiba's low growl. "What?" Yami walked down the stairs. "Is that a growl I hear?" Ryou and Bakura watched with amusement as the two threw insults back and forth at each other, though they noticed none was really harmful. 

"By Ra, the pharaoh had turned into a father once again…" Bakura chuckled darkly and said to Ryou. "Wish I had one of those…that do you call those…? Oh yeah, cameras with me." 

"What do you mean, once again?" Ryou asked, a puzzled look on his face. Had his Yami known Daphne and Yami's relationship back in ancient Egypt? Bakura cast his hikari a dirty look and ignored the question.

Meanwhile, Daphne had somehow lugged Mokuba upstairs and put him to bed. It was late when Kaiba finally kicked everyone out of his mansion and headed upstairs, exhausted. He peered into his female cousin's room, ready to apologize for spoken to her the way he had earlier. He poked his head into the room, mouth open and ready to apologize. His midnight blue eyes blinked. She wasn't in her room. Eyes widened in surprise, Kaiba wondered from room to room, checking each one to see if she had been there. At the end of the hallway, he stopped outside of Mokuba's room and peeked in.

Her movements were whisper-soft, and she seemed so caring, so gentle, that a peaceful feeling washed over Kaiba. She brushed back Mokuba's unruly bangs and smiled…a loving, tender smile. Kaiba had never known anyone so full of love and tenderness as Daphne. She melted that everyone's hearts like fire on ice. But that was Daphne. She simply loves you until you had to love her back.

Kaiba silently closed the door. Leave his younger brother to his cousin. Heck, if Mokuba had anything else he needed in this world, it was motherly attention, which was the only thing that Seto Kaiba couldn't get him.


	9. The Return of Shadow Games

"So and he actually knelt down and proposed to me!" Mai Valentine's laugh echoed through the whole coffee shop.

"Are you serious?" Serenity gasped.

"So then what did you do?" Téa leaned forward eagerly. The other girls also leaned forward in enthusiasm. Mai fanned herself with her napkin. The older blonde was enjoying having this get-together with her friends. Serenity just got out of the surgery and Daphne was new. It was delightful to fill them in with her stories.

"Well, of course," Mai winked playfully. "I told him if he could beat me in a duel, I'd marry him."

"Mai!" Daphne looked stunned. "You didn't!"

"I wasn't serious, of course." Mai waved her off. "But Magnum insisted he could beat me. But before we had a chance to duel, he had to hurry back to the premiere of his new movie."

Téa sighed. "A movie star." She had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"A gorgeous one at that." Serenity added. Daphne didn't say anything as she took a sip of her caramel frappachino. While the girls picked an afternoon to get together and chat about the latest news, the boys got together as well. Not to talk, but to keep an close eye on their attractive and eye-catching female comrades. Already, the protective boys had noticed the way guys eyed the table filled with gorgeous females. Even the cashier working behind the counter seemed to be suspiciously interested toward the sunlight and laughter filled table. 

On the booth adjacent to the girls, Tristan was stirring his milkshake and shaking his head. He looked back behind him and Joey's seat at Kaiba and noticed even though he had refused to be seen with their group and typing on his computer, his keen eyes were continuously reverted to the table beside them, keeping a sharp eye on his cousin.

"Them girls," Tristan sighed from disgust. "They can just yap all afternoon." He looked over at Joey, who had a dazed look in his eyes. He waved an arm in front of his best friend's almost black eyes. "Joey?"

"Huh?" Joey snapped out of his trance as Tristan sighed again, this time from irritation. 

"Here," he threw a napkin at the sandy blonde. "Wipe your mouth, I do believe you're beginning to drool."

"Wha––oh, thanks." He leaned forward and whispered. "I think Daphne's really cute. It's not just cute. She seems so…different. Sweet and courteous. I really…well ya know, like her." Joey blushed slightly at his own confession.

"I don't think you should let my yami hear that," Yugi whispered back nervously. "He seems to be unusually––"

"Joey Wheeler!" A baritone voice bellowed from behind Yugi, who ducked at the austere tone. Joey gave Yami a nervous smile and waved, scooting slightly closer to Tristan beside him. Yami had many good qualities, but when it comes to _his_ Daphne, he has the habit to harass any guy that seems interested. Yugi was just happy that Joey was his best friend, since Yami had already threatened endlessly about killing all the other guys at school who have noticed Daphne ethereal beauty.

"You say that one more time and I'll call you out on a duel." The pharaoh threatened, turning to look the Brooklyn boy into the eye. "The ancient Egyptian way. Where the losers suffer an eternal death." Joey cringed.

"Alright, alright," he replied quickly. "I'll behave. I won't say she's cute anymore."

"Yes, you will." Yami contradicted. "Daphnia is beautiful and she's sweet and she's everything! You let me catch you saying she's not cute and I'll––"

"She's cute, Yami." Joey interrupted, uncomfortably fidgety by now. "And I like her, but I won't say anything anymore, how 'bout that?"

"That's better." Yami turned back to his book on Ancient Egypt. He had no reasons not to believe Joey. It had become apparent to him that his buddies were falling for Daphne like autumn leaves on a windy day. She was soft-spoken, sweet-natured, and obviously filled with wisdom and a enticing uniqueness. The naiveté and gentleness in her also encouraged them.

"Whew," Joey slowly let out his breath shakily. "Who'd have known yer yami had a temper like that? No offence, Yug, this thing about Yami being a father is still pretty shaky for me. All I said was that I like her…and I still do." He lowered his voice and added, more to himself.

"I like her, too." Joey had just taken a huge swig of his soda and had just swallowed when he heard a mumble next to him, where Tristan was staring at his drink longingly.

"Tristan!" He exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "Wadaya mean ya like her, too!?" Tristan's head snapped up, proving that he hadn't known anyone had heard him. Yugi sighed as the two partners in crime battled a silent battle of throwing reasons back and forth at why Daphne would like him better. 

"Dogfight." He muttered. Yugi looked over at Ryou beside him. Might as well have a good quality conversation with Ryou about his schooling in Europe.

"Hey, Ryou? Wh––" He began before noticing Ryou hadn't been paying any attention to any part of the conversation at all. Yugi probed him with his elbow. Ryou didn't response, but gave a small sigh. Yugi finally followed his cultivated friend's gaze. The dark sorrowful gaze led to the girls' table straight at…Daphne. Yugi blinked and made sure he wasn't wrong. He wasn't, from the way Ryou's eyes followed Daphne's every move and every laugh. Yugi slumped low into the booth. Great, more friends to set his yami off, as if Joey alone hadn't been enough.

A laughter from the girls' table sent all the eyes from the guys over, even Yami and Kaiba, who sat as far from each other as possible. Ryou jumped this time when Yugi sank his elbow into his ribs. No use leaving Yami _and_ Kaiba to catch Ryou's lingering eyes on their precious treasure. Ryou turned and gave Yugi a weak smile. Yugi sighed. Oh yes, Ryou's in love. _Deeply_ in love.

//Yugi, stop sighing, I can't concentrate.// Yami's slightly irritated voice told Yugi telepathically. 

/Gee, Yami. In a bad mood today?/ Yugi asked sarcastically. 

//Well, thanks to all of your friends.// Yami replied sulkily. //You better warn them to stay away from Daphnia, or else I'll take care of it myself…in my own way.// Yugi was startled.

/Uh…how many of my friends does like Daphne?/ He asked cautiously. Surely he doesn't know about Ryou…

//Joey, Tristan, you––more or less––and Ryou.//

/How did you––/

//Please, aibou, it's written all over his face. I didn't even have to tap into his mind like I did with Joey and Tristan.//

/Yami!/ Yugi admonished, shocked.

//Yugi, this is about Daphnia. My one and only daughter, Daphnia.// Yami scolded back. //And when it's about Daphnia, the rules change.//

/Alright, Yami, alright. My, you're difficult today./ Yugi said exasperatedly. 

"Hey, you guys." Serenity's voice brought Yugi and Yami out of their conversation. "What are you guys doing?"

"Hey, Sis." Joey slouched down sullenly. Yugi guess he hadn't won the argument of whom Daphne would like best.

"Nothing." Tristan answered just as moodily, taking a big sip of his milkshake.

"It's hard to believe you boys actually lasted a whole afternoon." Mai flipped back her luscious thick mane of blonde hair. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Random things." Yugi quickly filled in. He sure couldn't mention Joey and Tristan's argument, much less Ryou's intendance at the conversations and what he did with his time.

"Yami," he could hear Daphne ask behind him, where Yami was deep into his reading. Daphne was wearing two silk chitons today, one draped over the other to show layers of blue and emerald, an elegant look. She wore gold bracelets on each bare arm. 

Her eyes were very lightly shadowed with violet and black liner and her earrings were pearl. Two braids had been formed on each side of her temples with her shiny ebony black hair, in the style of a high noble princess. Sunlight reflected off the assorted gems that had been woven into her two slender strands, some were rubies, others were diamonds. 

Daphne's usual goddess outfit was authentic Egyptian style. They've all decided that this was her best look, no matter what. Though the guys secretly agreed that she looks enchanting in everything she wore.

"Yes, Daphnia?" Yugi was amused to hear that Yami's irked tone of voice immediately transformed to a manner of adoration and fondness. Of course, he judged, nobody could ever stay mad when Daphne had such a silver expression on her face.

"We're going to Mai's house to play Duel Monsters, would you and the boys like to come?" She gave a slight giggle. "I'm still not quite sure what that is, but the girls are willing to teach me." Her cheeks flushed pink with pleasure.

"I'm in!" Joey jumped up and volunteered before anyone even asked him. "After all," he added hastily. "Yer gonna need some real expert to teach ya Duel Monsters…like me."

"I'm going, too!" Tristan put in, standing up and casting a dark gaze at his best friend. Joey glowered back.

"My, you boys are wild today." Mai observed. "I hadn't even had time to pass out my invitations yet."

But before Yami could release his permission, the two groups were interrupted by a loud, obnoxious tone, apparently talking to Daphne.

"Hey, you." He pointed to the innocent Egyptian girl. 

"Pardon me?" She cocked her head. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah you. You want a date with this hot, lucky bachelor?" He gave her a grin, evidently thinking he was something. "I happen to be free right now."

Daphne's eyes widened and she took a step back. The guys stood up protectively, ready to tear him apart with their bare hands. Even Kaiba had slammed his laptop shut and had his fists clutched tightly by his side. Too bad the guys never got the glory they wished to gain by protecting their delicate companions. High-pitched female threats rang out as soon as the guy's proposal left his mouth.

"You back off!"

"Stay away from her, you big moron!"

"And who gave you the right to even set your eyes on her?! Oh please, spare me that look, you don't even stand a chance with her."

The guys watched impressively as the guy quickly backed off from the what he had thought were not-so-vicious females. But they quickly made the decision for him. With their high-heels, shoulder bags, and long manicured nails clutched into fists, they were obviously not to be messed with. After the guy had high-tailed out of the café, everyone's muscles relaxed.

"Who does he think he is?" Mai blew a strand of her hair from her face and searched in her shoulder bag for her compact. "And declaring himself a hot, lucky bachelor, that guy had the nerve!"

"Gee, Daphne, you should really learn to deal with guys like that. You've already had tons of them from what Joey and Téa had told me." Serenity took a long sip of what was left from Joey's soda.

Téa just stood in her position, glaring at where the guy had been standing with a disgusted look on her face. 

"Impressive." A low, throaty voice said from the back of the group, followed by a deliberate applaud. They turned to see Kaiba's usual natural smirk on his face. "I declare, maybe I was wrong after all, thinking that all females are weaklings." The girls nodded courteously, realizing that that's the closest thing to a compliment that would ever leave Seto Kaiba's lips.

"Daphne," Kaiba turned to his cousin and said, almost sternly. "With your fine beauty, you can't afford to be naïve. It's dangerous and stupid."

"But, Seto!" She protested, looking up at the tall teen. "I'm _not_ that beautiful. In fact, I don't still have no idea what all the boys are gawking about."

"Trust me," Tristan leaned forward. "For a guy who's observed thousands of girls…you're the fairest of them all." Seto scowled and took a step toward Tristan threateningly. Tristan turned around to search from all of his friends, but was only met with glares. He quickly learned from what he had said was wrong…at least wrong with this crowd. The boys are angry because he's been checking out all of the girls and the girls were annoyed because of his neglecting to their beauty. Kaiba and Yami were mad because he's been checking out _their_ Daphne.

"But I haven't had the kind of pampered life you guys have had." Daphne shook her head sadly. "How can I be beautiful? The years dragged on in the past and no one even knew I existed. Much less guided me."

"Wild roses are the fairest, and nature a better gardener than art." She blushed at Ryou's saying.

"I've…never gotten a compliment before." She said shyly. "But I think I like it, though I'm not sure I deserve it." She said so naively that Kaiba's satirical mouth softened with a smile of genuine amusement.

"Geez," Téa asked sympathetically. "Have you ever even had _one_ friend?"

"I had one once." Daphne answered somewhat doubtfully. "I have never had but one friend, yet I loved him faithfully and have not filled his place though I lost his years ago." Yami's jaws dropped open and his eyes narrowed.

"You've had a boyfriend, Daphnia?" He demanded. "You're too young to have such a constant lover. Tell me who that man is and I'll go and take him down." As if to prove that he would indeed carry out his threat, he rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles. Yugi groaned inside.

"He was not a person, but a dog." The tone of tender regret made the fact that her only friend had been a dog was touching instead of ludicrous. Nobody knew what to say.

"Back to our subject…" Kaiba interrupted, crossing his arms. "Protection."

"Well," Daphne looked troubled. "Are most of the teens in Domino City this bold?"

"Oh, yes." Nine voices chimed in.

"How do I get rid of them all?" She asked, anxious. Mai slipped her compact back into her bag and draped an arm across her shoulders.

"That's why you stick with us, hon, and nothing will happen to you." Daphne followed Mai to her car and the girls piled in.

"Hey, wait a second!" Tristan protested. "What about _us_?" Mai poked her head out of her window.

"If you boys want to come, better get yourselves a ride." With that, her little sporty car zoomed out of the parking lot and out of their sight.

"Now what are we going to do?" Joey groaned. "We walked to the coffee shop." They heard a small snicker from behind them and turned around. Seto Kaiba turned back from where he's walking toward…a limo. He turned back and Yugi could all but detect a slight gesture from his jaw, motioning for them to follow.

"Well," his silky voice sounded bored. "If you guys want to walk there…it's fine with me. But I do have several empty seats…" He shrugged and continued walking toward his personal transportation. It struck them that Kaiba was offering them a ride, and looking from their situation, they didn't have any choice. Kaiba looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"I hardly ever offer anything the first time, seldom a second, never a third." He pointed out. That was enough to get the rest of the gang moving on their feet. Joey and Tristan practically dived for the door at the same time. Kaiba snickered again.

They stopped in front of Mai's house about half an hour after the girls' departure. They trouped in just in time to hear Daphne's voice say, "But neither of you told me Duel Monsters were Shadow Game!"

"Shadow Game?" Serenity's confused voice was heard. "What Shadow Games?"

"Yo, Yug, what's she talking about?" Joey sounded confused as they headed for where the voices are coming from. 

"I don't know, Joey, but I'm sure Yami knows." Everyone turned to Yami expectantly. He kept his eyes trained straight ahead of him as he answered.

"Shadow Games were played in ancient Egypt. The only difference is that now, we play with cards and holograms. Before, we used real monsters and real power with real magic."

Kaiba felt like a jolt of shock was surging through him and he doesn't know why. He looked around to see if anyone had felt the same thing. Ryou, Yugi, and the rest were already disappearing into a room. He shrugged to himself and followed them. Funny, ever since Yami showed up on his doorstep and Daphne came into his life, he's felt…different. Like his life wasn't just like this, owning KaibaCorp and taking care of Mokuba. He felt like his life had much more, but he didn't remember them. He shook his head and entered the sunlit room, where the girls in deep in a conversation. He saw the guys watching them, standing by the side and walked over to join them.

"Shadow Games were played 5,000 years ago." They heard Daphne explain to the girls. "In fact, that's what I've been studying all these years in Cairo. The ancient secrets of Duel Monsters. Even I've played it years ago." She gave a playful wink. "Anyone want to try and defeat the queen of Shadow Games?"

"So you have a deck, then?" Téa asked. Daphne nodded. "Then I don't suppose you want to use my deck."

"I'll take a whack at taking you down." Mai volunteered with a smirk. "But, hon, don't expect me to take it easy on you just because you're new."

"Don't worry, Mai." The Egyptian girl assured as they settled in the chairs. "I didn't ask for your easiness on me."

The others watched with amazement. True to her words, Daphne was the queen of the game. Unlike her usual naïve and shy self, she was confident and calm on the field. More than once did Yami receive the compliments of how much she dueled like him.

"Of course," he finally whispered back to Ryou. "Who did you think taught Daphnia how to duel? Cleopatra?" 

"No." They stopped their conversation just in time to hear Daphne order, "Cosmo Queen, attack Harpie Lady Sisters!"

"But how can this be!" Mai protested as her ladies were wiped off the field. "No one's ever beaten me before, besides Joey and Yugi!"

"I think it makes sense, Mai." Téa said sympathetically. "Guess who taught Daphne how to play in the beginning?"

"I'm beginning to see a tie between these two," Serenity remarked. "You both battle only with female monsters. Mai, you and your Harpie Ladies. Daphne, you and all of your Cosmo Queen, Empress Judge, Kanan the Swordsmistress, Queen of Autumn Leaves, Maiden of the Moon, and Dark Magician girl."

"There's a lot more female monsters in here, would you like to take a look?" Daphne held out her deck. Serenity eagerly accepted it and flipped through them with Téa reading off her shoulders.

"Well, of course, with Yami as her father and Kaiba as her cousin, there's no way she could loose." Mai grumbled.

"Wow," Serenity murmured. "Gemini Elf, Leopard Girl, Ice Water, Beautiful Beast Trainer, Rainbow Marine Mermaid, Fairy of the Fountain, Gyakutenno Megami…these are all really good, Daphne!"

"Pretty, too." Joey said under his tone as he looked over Serenity's other shoulder. He turned toward Daphne just in time to hear Yami and Kaiba quietly conversating.

"I'm only doing this for Daphne." Kaiba said darkly.

"We're both doing this for Daphne. You know she would want it this way." Yami replied lowly. "So, when would you like all of us to arrive?" 

"As late as you possibly can without actually being late." Kaiba's voice was sulky.

"It's a date then." And through Joey's widened eyes, the two most powerful yet rivalries shook hands solemnly. And with their power combined and their goal accomplished, there was nothing that can beat them.

Nothing.


	10. Competition Between Three

"I think we should put the streamers there." Téa argued as she watched Joey hang the streamers from the ceiling.

"Wha––" Joey protested. "I think it looks best hanging over here, like this."

"No," Téa explained patiently. "That color of streamer totally clashes with the color of the room."

"This is called style, Téa." Joey sniffed, irritated. "Just leave it to Joey. This is suppose to clash, it's called the 70's style." Téa slapped her hand across her forehead as Joey continued to decorate.

"I'm going to tell Kaiba." She grumbled. "You'd better get ready to take all the decorations down."

"You're doing this all wrong!" Meanwhile, Ryou was waving his arms wildly around in the kitchen. "You were suppose to ice the cake with icing and bake the batter."

"So…uh…" Tristan stared at the mess in his hands. "What did I do wrong?"

"Tristan, you big bone head!" Ryou almost yelled, exasperated. Tristan took a step back from the outburst. His expression was confused and the towel around his waist slipped on one side. "You just baked the icing and now you're just about to smear batter all over it!"

"Oh."

"I'm going to tell Kaiba to order a cake…we won't have time to bake a new one." Ryou stomped up the stairs, leaving Tristan to his mess.

"Oh, please, Serenity!" Mai snapped from beneath the pile of presents. "I know when a ribbon is lopsided and now I'm fixing it!"

"No," Serenity shot back. "I know a real éclat when I see one! And that ribbon is suppose to be tilted!"

"Well, I think it looks better like this and I'm retying it!" Mai ripped the ribbon apart and Serenity gave a squeal. 

"MAI!!!" She jerked the present away from the older blonde. She swirled around and headed up the stairs. "I'm going to ask Kaiba. He'll tell you what a real style is."

Back in the security of his office, Kaiba was attempting to give Mokuba some wild last minute reminders.

"When Daphne and Yami step into the Kaiba Mansion, the whole house would be dark. Your job is to jump out and turn on the lights and yell 'surprise!'. Get it?"

Mokuba nodded his head energetically, "I know, I know. When Yami and Daphne comes into the house, I'll turn off the light as soon as they step in. Then after they all scared, I turn on the light and yell 'surprise!'"

"No." Kaiba said exasperatedly, trying to draw a diagram to show what he means. "The room will be dark, you will turn on the lights when the tri-colored boy comes into the house."

"Won't Yugi already be in the house?" Mokuba looked confused. 

"_Yugi_ is already here, but _Yami_ is not." Kaiba gritted his teeth, feeling a brilliant headache coming up.

"What is Yami doing out there? I thought Yugi was suppose to take Daphne from the house, why is Yami in the house then? And shouldn't––"

"Mokuba!" Kaiba finally jumped up, his brain as confused as ever. "Yugi would be coming into the house and Yami would just be at the corner, he would turn off the lights…not that's not how it goes. Yugi is suppose to be here and Yami is supposedly be gone…so why is Yami and Yugi and… ARGGGHH!!!!"

"Uh, big brother?" Mokuba looked at him weirdly. "Shouldn't the house already be dark when they step into the mansion? Then aren't I suppose to jump out and turn on the lights? You're making everything so complicated."

"That's what I said in the beginning!" Kaiba opened his drawer and took out a aspirin. He gulped it down with a glass of water. A knock came on the door. "Come in!" He barked. 

"So, big brother, can you tell me again what I'm suppose to do?" Mokuba whined as the door flew open.

"Kaiba, don't you think it would be a totally mess if Joey––" Téa marched in and began.

"Kaiba, I think we need to order another cake because––" Ryou said at the same time.

"Kaiba!" Serenity pushed past the both of them and raised her voice. "Don't you think this is just totally wrong?!" She held up a present. "I mean, don't you think the ribbon should be like––"

"ENOUGH!" Kaiba roared. Everyone silenced. They watched with silent eyes as Kaiba calmly took out another aspirin and poured himself another cup of water. Then he sat down on his chair and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Now, one at a time." He said wearily. Everyone opened their mouth and began a demanding gibberish that it was all Kaiba could do not to jump out of the window and escape all of this mess.

"Never mind!" He said as he jumped to his feet and pushed everyone out of his way. "I'll take a look myself." Everyone followed. He moved swiftly, his trenchcoat billowing behind him.

"Joey, you can put the streamers there, but change a color. Tristan, call the most expensive cake shop you can find and order the most expensive cake. Mai, that ribbon was a little crooked on the present, but you tilted it too much. Mokuba, when you hear them coming, turn off the light and everyone will be quiet, when they step into the mansion, move your finger and flick the light switch on. Everyone happy? Good." Without waiting for another protest, he walked back up the stairs. "Now I'm going to my office and you don't need to bother following me because my door will be locked."

Everyone grumbled and went back to work. Kaiba locked his door and sighed, holding his head, groaning. Who'd have thought having a birthday party would turn out to be such a mess?

"Well, this is the last time." He growled. "Next time, I'm going to hire professionals."

Yami and Daphne strolled down the prettily pictured streets of Domino. Anyone who have seen them would have thought the dreamy and happy expression on their face was due to the fact that they are young lovers. Never would they have thought that one had the role of father and the other daughter.

"You always saved the best for me, Yami." Daphne slipped her hand into Yami's. "You've always saved all the imported delicacies for me and you never cared what they said."

"Well…" Yami's look was one of pure love. "How can I swallow the hollowness of the food when it means nothing to me compared to you?" Daphne snuggled up against Yami's chest.

"I remember you use to let me attend the parties with you, though all the damsels disapproved of a young lady in the presence of the roughish entertainment and men."

"If you were to become queen, how can you not experience the interactions between countries? I educated you like a prince would be educated as the future king…I even taught you the Shadow Game which was not allowed to be played amongst the princesses and damsels besides the king." 

*Flashback* 

"It is our most gracious honor, Your Excellency, to be presented in your presence." A representative from Ethiopia knelt on the ground, never once looking up in fear of a wrongdoing.

"Rise." Yami motioned them gracefully.

"I thank you, my lord." The man stood, his head still casted downward.

"This," Yami indicated behind him. "Is the Princess of Nile, Princess Delphinium." He gestured slightly with his chin and watching his little princess act properly. Her emotion was one of grace, but not emotional; one of authority and strength, but not demanding; one of kindness, but not to be trifled with. She lowered her eyes to show respect, but didn't curtsy. For if one was a princess of a high rank, she should never bow to a mere man.

"My pharaoh," the representative looked surprised. "Have you no sons? Who shall inherit your throne? If we are to discuss the peace treaty between my country and yours, should not your son be presented as well?"

"I have no sons." Yami said, coldly eyeing the man who had the courage to question a pharaoh. "And we may go on with our contract, for my Princess Delphinium shall inherit my throne. She shall rule as the Queen of Egypt."

The man's jaws dropped, for he had never heard such absurdity.

*End of Flashback*

"You never were embarrassed about me as your princess." Daphne said. "If anything, you were proudest man alive."

"Pride is a terrible sin." Yami pointed out, though he didn't deny the fact.

"That wasn't the only time either. Whenever we have a party and all the other female nobles were sent away, you let me stay. You held me in your lap and held your head up high. It was wonderful time…being with you." There was a slight catch in her voice. Yami turned and caught a tear.

"It was horrible for you, wasn't it?" He asked quietly, he pulled her closer. "Please, tell me. Don't shut me out."

"I was happy because it was your desire." She ignored his plead, pulling away from his warm embrace. She brushed the tear away with her feathery fingertip. She had made a promise to herself. Yami shall never know of her past after he was gone. It would hurt him worse than anything anyone can imagine. He would blame himself, his dreams would be crushed, and his spirit would be broken.

"I think it's time to go back, Seto might worry." She said. Yami wisely said nothing, but checked his watch. It was about time anyway. They slowly walked back to the mansion, Yami walking as slow as possible.

"And you're saying I don't have any taste?" Joey drawled back in the mansion, stepping back and admiring his work.

"Not bad." Kaiba looked it over, smirking. "For a Chihuahua."

"Ha!" Joey turned to Téa, then turned back to Kaiba. "She said all of my tastes are in my mouth."

"No." Téa contradicted. "I said _if_ you had any taste, it would be in your mouth."

"Hey," Joey protested. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means––"

"Somebody?? Help?" Ryou's gasping voice came from outside of the living room. They turned just in time to see Ryou stagger past them with a tremendous cake box in hand.

"Oh, dear Ra!" Kaiba hurried over. "Is that the cake?!"

"Yes!" Ryou gasped, tripping over his own feet, the cake flying out of his hands. 

"Not on the carpet!" Kaiba gave a wail and lunged. He managed to catch it just in time. "How big is this thing!?" He gasped as he carried the cake to the kitchen, where Tristan came whistling out and heard the last question.

"You told me to order the biggest and most expensive cake and that's what I did." He looked proud of himself.

"But this…this is huge even for the all of us!" Téa's eyes were as big as the cake.

"Well, we're just gonna ta have ta convince all ya goils ta eat more." Joey shrugged. "And leave Joey to polish off whatever is leftover."

"Shhh…" The youngest Kaiba all of a suddenly appeared beside his big brother in the kitchen, his black eyes wide. "I think they're coming!" At this moment, Mai and Serenity rushed in.

"Yugi," Serenity gasped, catching her breath. "Yugi said that they're coming! But none of us are done yet!" Yugi was one on watch. The short tri-colored hair boy speed into the room, 

"They're here!"

Daphne walked into the house, it was pitch dark. Yami tagged behind her. "Um, Yami?" She asked nervously, looking around at the darkened room. "Why is it so dark? And where is everybody? Hello?" She called out. The room seemed very dark all of a sudden. "Yami?" She looked around nervously, but her guardian wasn't behind her. A hiss was heard. 

"Yami?!" Something rustled behind her. She whirled around and saw a large shadow move in her way and was just about to scream when a large hand suppressed her scream.

"Mermph…" She tried to pry the large hand from her lips. Her footsteps barely touched the ground as she felt herself dragged upstairs. "Mmmph…" Her eyes darted from side to side. Where are her cousins? Where is Yami?

The sound of the door closing was heard and the hand covering her lips was removed. She pressed herself against the flat surface of the wall. Her heart thudded. Who was this intruder and why was he in Kaiba's home office? Nobody knows the security number besides her cousin. This intruder must be very technical and experienced with digital technologies.

"Geez, Daphne, no need to look so stressed or tormented." A deep crisp voice said in the dark. The lights flickered on and Daphne found herself face to face with her elder cousin.

"Seto!" She was feeling combination of shock, anger, relief, and fright. 

"What?" Her cousin looked innocent. "I…um…just wanted to tell you how my business is doing." He walked behind his desk suavely, though he seemed distracted. "Um…my business is doing good. The corporation hadn't had much downfall yet and the stock market is––" 

"Seto!" Daphne exclaimed, her large beautiful eyes narrowing with suspicious. "What have you done with Yami!?"

"What?" Kaiba was shocked. "What have I done with Yami?" He echoed. What was his cousin talking about? After all those morons declared that they aren't finished with the setting up, he was forced to act insanely. Dragging his cousin upstairs wasn't what he wanted at all, but what does that have to do with Yami, who had taken over his job as management downstairs?

"And why did you drag me up here like this?"

"To tell you about my business?" He replied lamely. For once, Seto Kaiba's genius brain wasn't giving him a smooth answer.

"I know you, Seto." Daphne came closer and Kaiba swallowed nervously. "You wouldn't turn off all the lights in Kaiba Mansion and drag me upstairs like I was a sack of puppies and expect me to think you're here to tell me about KaibaCorp. What did you do to Yami, Seto?"

"What makes you think I did something to him?" Kaiba argued.

"Because I know you, Seto. You never liked Yami." She walked closer to the already nerve-wrecking teen. 

"Please, Daphne." Kaiba begged. "I didn't do anything to Yami."

"Well, you know what, cousin?" She turned around and head for the door. "I'm going downstairs and taking a look myself." He placed her hand and the doorknob, turned, and pulled. Nothing happened.

"It's locked." Kaiba shrugged. "Now, will you sit down and listen to me and my business?" He was taken back when an enraged Daphne turned around and faced him.

"Seto Kaiba." She said slowly…menacingly. Kaiba's eyes widened. Daphne had never acted this way before. If anything, Kaiba didn't know the girl was capable of such actions. He felt a hint of jealousy as well as surprise as he watched his cousin move closer. Would his cousin ever get so mad if she was worried about him? He wondered as he unconsciously moved backwards.

"What…is…going…on?" Then she stopped and planted her hands on her hip. "I demand an explanation. If you hadn't done anything with Yami, then why is the door locked?"

"Um…because I don't want to be interrupted?" Kaiba tried.

"Not good enough." She shrugged. "Alright, if you want to play this game. Throw another one at me."

"Um…because…" Kaiba racked his brain for an excuse his cousin would believe in. "Because I was assigned to do this?" He blurted out. Fine, so he had to spill a little of the truth, but maybe by the time Daphne guessed this whole thing, Yami would be ready with the rest of the gang.

"And why?" She tapped her foot on the ground.

"Because it's what I'm suppose to do."

"And why are you suppose to do it?"

"Because they told me to."

"Who is they? And why did they tell you?"

"They are people and they told me to because they're not finished."

"Okay, I'm more confused then ever. What are the people's names and what are they not finished with?"

"Um…" Oh, why doesn't that Yami knock on the door!? Kaiba scowled at nothing in particular. If you want something done, you just got to do it by yourself. Those dolts can't even take care of something as simple as setting up.

"I'm waiting…" Daphne's singsong voice broke through his thoughts.

"Uh…"

"Daphnia?" Yami's baritone voice boomed from the other side of the door as the doorknob rattled. Head-aching knocks could be heard. "What are you two doing in there?! Kaiba! If I find you doing something you would regret, I'm going to––"

Kaiba jerked the door open and stared down at Yami, scowling. 

"What took you so long!?" He snapped. Daphne peered from behind Kaiba's tall frame.

"We had a delay." Yami said so smoothly that Kaiba could only envy. Yami swiftly took Daphne's elbow and led her down the stairs. Kaiba was shaking with anger when he followed them. This was suppose to be _his_ party not Yami's. How dare that pharaoh just come and take all of his credits and glory? Well, he'd show him. He smiled to himself. No way can Yami's present out top his own. Nobody can top it.

Downstairs, Kaiba could hear Daphne's delighted exclamation. He stopped whistling and hurried downstairs. No way was he missing all his cousin's excitements.

"Seto, you shouldn't have!" Daphne jumped on him the moment his foot was set into the living room. She pranced on him the moment he stepped into the room. She gave him a peck on his cheek and he turned red from embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah." He hastily brushed himself off, though his was flushed with the pleasure of her attention.

Everyone was enjoying Daphne's engaging delight at everything. Her delights were expected, but there was one guest that was not. 

As the doorbell ran unexpectedly, Yugi went and opened the door.

"Bakura!" They heard him exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Everyone sobered immediately. Whenever the spirit appears, the scene couldn't possibly turn better.

"They're in here." They heard Yugi's voice closer as he led Bakura into the den.

"Yami!" Ryou hurried over to his yami's side. "Is every alright?" Bakura gave Ryou a frosty smile.

"Of course everything's alright," he drawled. "I just don't want to miss the party, that's all."

"Who said you were ever invited––" Kaiba started darkly, before Daphne hushed her cousin and hurried over to Bakura. Everyone gaped in wonder as the Egyptian girl gave Bakura's tall frame a warm hug and led him over to the group. Yami glowered at him and Kaiba growled.

"I see everyone is here." Bakura smirked. He turned to Daphne, "Here. Just a little something I picked up."

"Oh, thank you, Bakura." Daphne's face lit up. 

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Mai whispered to Serenity, who shooked her head.

"Bakura, that's very kind of you." Yami said. He has that smooth, deep, rich voice that's persuasive to the point of being deadly. The voice that thousands have feared.

"I didn't do it to be kind." Bakura arched an eyebrow and smirked.

Daphne ignored them just long enough to pull back the tissue. She extracted a long chain with a silver emblem hanging from it.

"A delphinium," Téa said, reaching over to finger the dainty necklace. "It's beautiful, Daphne. Put it on."

Bakura fastened the clasp around her slender neck and adjusted the graceful stalk of larkspur so that the finely detailed lines were showing. Looking down, Daphne rubbed her thumb over the silver daffodil. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mai leaned closer and admired the gift.

"Oh, Bakura," Daphne breathed. "It's the prettiest present I've ever gotten!" To everyone's horror and Bakura's embarrassment, Daphne threw her arms around his neck and gave him a peck. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well…" He said gruffly. He looked over at the steaming Yami and Kaiba with a cocky expression on his face. Then, he pulled her closer and gave her a peck back. Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Yugi had their hands full trying to keep the pharaoh and the CEO from tearing Bakura from limb to limb.

Bakura started the beginning of a present competition. The girls bought jewelry and perfume. Tristan and Joey together got her a pure gold charm bracelet. Ryou shyly handed over a pair of especially ordered French crystal earrings in the form of tiny larkspurs. Yugi presented a thick, ancient looking book written in Latin which Daphne ecstatically accepted. 

Yami's present had everyone's jaws dropping to the ground.

Daphne lifted the lid of a flat box to find the most magnificent piece of jewelry she's ever seen. It was gold, with every type of gem embedded in them, made in the style of ancient Egyptians. It was so grand that if she worn it with a low cut dress, it would cover her shoulders, her neck, and any exposed flesh with their intricate, lacy strands of gold, gems, and crystal.

"Yami, this is beautiful!" Daphne exclaimed. Yami looked over at Bakura with an expression that simply states I-am-better-than-you-and-she-loves-me-better.

"She's going to fall over from the weight." The albino muttered under his breath. 

"It must have costed you a fortune, Yami!" Daphne gasped as she lifted the extraordinary piece of jewelry. "Where in heaven have you gotten the money for it?!"

"Got it in an antique shop." He said proudly, until Yugi nudged him in his side. "You weren't suppose to tell her that." He said as quietly as possible. Everyone was awed at the adornment, all except Kaiba. He had a saucy expression on his fine features, so cocky that Bakura and Yami noticed at the same time and asked in unison, "Where's your present, Kaiba?"

The tall CEO stood up dramatically and said, "Saving the best for the last."

"Well, where is it?" Mai said impatiently. "There are no more packages left and we're dying to see what you have that could top Yami's present."

"Nothing Kaiba gives could top mine." Yami scowled, but Kaiba pointed out, "That's what Bakura thought before you topped him. Now, you shall see who's the real master."

"Well? Where is it?" Joey drawled impatiently. Kaiba gave a half smile. 

"Follow me." He turned and walked out with Daphne by his side and two very furious spirits following after them. They made so many turns in the mansion that Tristan soon complained that he was dizzy and lost. Everyone else agreed.

"Come on, Kaiba," Bakura growled. "What we wanted to see was what you've got to offer, not a tour of your mansion."

"Patience, Bakura, patience." Kaiba said smoothly, before finally stopping in front of a large double door.

"Is this it?" Yami spat. "The double door." Kaiba scowled.

"It lays _behind_ the double doors, you moron." He pushed the door open melodramatically. Thousands of books feasted before their eyes. 

"A library." Ryou mused. "Are you giving her a book, Kaiba?" Kaiba smiled arrogantly.

"Not just _a_ book, Ryou, but this entire library." He looked terribly pleased with himself.

If they had thought that Yami's present was out of the world, giving Daphne her own library was outside the universe.

"Beaten." Yami muttered under his breath. "You wait and see Kaiba, I'll win next time." While Bakura grumbled, "Stupid mortal."

"Thanks, Kaiba." They heard Daphne said earnestly. "Thanks, Yami, thanks Bakura. I really like all of your present."

"Which one's your favorite?" Yugi piped up. All the guys held their breath as Daphne looked at everything thoughtfully. All but Yugi and the girls looked anxious and competitive. Finally, with their eyes glued and their breath held, Daphne turned to the ten year old Kaiba, who was holding the snow-white teddy bear that he's gotten her, looking extremely cute and naïve among the group of teens.

"I think I like what Mokuba's gotten me the best." She said earnestly. All the guys elbowed each other to remind themselves not to groan out loud. Yami, Bakura, and Kaiba glared at each other. Neither of them had won, but the message in their eyes were clear.

__

Next time, I will be the one. 


	11. Pool Party, Mokuba, and Water Balloon Fi

Daphne peeked out of the silk drape of her window and smiled at the beautiful sunny day. It was perfect, the girls had picked a perfect day to have a pool party. She walked across her room. Her entire room was decorated in rich shades of purple accented with pure white. The down comforter on her four-poster bed was covered in white eyelet, and plum-colored pillows rested against the pearly white. Daphne clattered down the stairs and slipped on the newly wax floor. Luckily her cousin walked into the kitchen just in time to catch her.

"Geez, Daphne," he scolded as he set her on her feet. "What have I told you about wearing nylons in the house?"

"You said I don't need to." She replied, still wobbly on her feet. Kaiba nodded, prodding her to go on. "You said you don't care what my feet and ankles look like, but I don't like going barefoot, Seto!" She protested. Then, she smiled sweetly up at her cousin. He sipped his coffee to stop himself from smiling at his cousin.

"Mai and the girls are coming over, I most certainly hope you don't mind."

"Not really," Kaiba answered suspiciously. "What are you guys planning to do?" 

"May we borrow your pool?"

All of Kaiba's good discipline wouldn't have stop himself from spraying the coffee out of his mouth. He sputtered, "You want to borrow _what_?!"

"Your pool." Daphne explained patiently as she attempted to wipe the coffee of her cousin with her lacy handkerchief. Kaiba batted her hands away and stared at her.

"My pool?" He echoed.

"Yes, the girls saw it when you guys celebrated my birthday last weekend. They declared it was simply too delightful to be kept alone."

Kaiba shuddered. Having a flock of gorgeous girls in his backyard wasn't was he had in mind for the day. And their 'indecent' clothing…he doesn't even want to think about that. But his cousin was looking at him expectantly, so he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fine." He watched with an amazed expression as Daphne gave a squeal and gave him a perky hug. But he didn't get a chance to speak as Daphne sped back into her room.

"Got to get ready!" He shrugged and shut himself in his office. He was glad that Daphne was making friends and not just stuck with him, a busy CEO, and two 5,000-year-old spirits. He wasn't happy, however, when he opened the Kaiba Mansion door and saw Joseph Wheeler standing on the doorstep with his sister.

"What do you want, Wheeler?" He spat, scowling. Joey gave a thumbs up sign and gave Kaiba a casual easy-going smile.

"Thought I'd tag along with Serenity." He jerked his thumb to Serenity, who was heading for the backyard with her towel and beach bag filled with sunning necessities. He tried to follow, but Kaiba's tall frame blocked him.

"This is a all girls pool party, puppy." He pointed out. "I don't want you in the backyard, you hear?"

"Then what do ya want me ta do?" Joey scowled, now. His eyes finally leaving Daphne, who was heading down to join Serenity. Mai's car pulled up in the driveway and screeched to a stop in front of the boys. Téa and Mai stepped out.

"See ya boys." Mai said, without even greeting the host of the house. She and Téa breezed pass the boys.

"Well, I have a couple windows you can clean and the foyer needs to be polished." Kaiba turned back to Joey and smirked.

"I'm not heah to work fer ya!" Joey growled and doubled his fists. Kaiba's obnoxious attitude and arrogance was getting his nerves. A man could only stand so much before he blows. Before they could say anything else, another car pulled up. Kaiba groaned as Tristan, Yami, and Yugi pulled up. They stopped behind Mai.

"Thought I'd check on my daughter, Kaiba." Yami called as he got out of the car.

"You just checked on her yesterday!" Kaiba snapped. Yami shrugged and brushed pass Kaiba.

"One can never check enough when she's living with you."

"Wait!" Kaiba was having trouble holding all of them back. "The girls are having a pool party and I'm saying we're not going back there!"

"I say that's all the more reasons go to back there." Tristan pointed out. "If we're interested in the girls, we don't know who else would."

"Tristan as a point." Joey defended. "Besides, I want to make sure my sister is going to be okay in your pool. Who knows what kind of trap you set in there."

"I'm not sure I want to leave my Daphnia with a bunch of wild girls. You know how they get when they're all together. I'm going to keep an especially close eye on her." Yami's voice left no room for arguments.

With that, all the guys shoved their way through the French doors to the back yard.

Just minutes before, Daphne was protesting, "Mai! I can't wear that!"

"And why not?" Mai reasoned. "I bought it especially for you, knowing you won't have a decent swimsuit. And I was right." She added, satisfied.

"I wasn't going to swim," Daphne almost pleaded. "I was only going to watch you guys." Téa rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Daphne, you're the hostess here, we're here to have fun together." She gave a gasp at a long table by the side of the pool piled high with food and drinks. Umbrellas and beach chairs lounged around the pavement for enjoyment.

"Yeah," Serenity added, pulling off her T-shirt, revealing a cute red suit underneath. The top was like a tank top and fitted her slim body. "Come on, Daph, from the expression Kaiba had on his face when he saw Joey, he had just gotten himself the job of promising to keep the boys from coming into the backyard. Humor yourself for a change."

"Not that being conservative is bad," Téa added. "It's just that I've never seen you really…loose yourself in a good time. You're always so proper and sweet. Don't you ever get the urge to just scream and throw a tantrum for self pity?"

"I do that all the time and Joey pampers me." Serenity said, smirk curling on her lips and wicked gleam in her eyes. "He doesn't know what else to do."

"Come on," Mai coaxed, steering Daphne to the direction of the changing rooms. "Just put it on. If you don't like it, then take it off." Daphne was forced into the room and reluctantly, she changed into the suit. 

"I'm coming out." She finally said after disapproving the way the suit was exposing her body. She stepped out into the sunlight and was thankful for once that her cousin was so protective.

"You look absolutely darling!" Téa gasped. Her deep coral two piece looked stunning on the young dancer's toned body. Daphne flushed pink.

"Wow, Mai!" Serenity's jaws dropped. "You really know what looks good on her. The blonde woman gave her hair a flip.

"When have I ever mistaken my taste?" She smirked. Her suit was purple and more revealing than the other girls.

Daphne's suit was dark navy, in a modest two piece. Enough that it was luring, but not enough to be a bikini. Her deep tan from the Egyptian sun had faded off and the navy brought out the creaminess of her silky skin. She looked as uncomfortable as she felt but decided that she would wear it, just for Mai's sake. She looked so eager to get something for her that she would like. They rubbed on suntan lotion and slipped their sunglasses on. Her dark heavy hair was fastened back with a clip and she stretched her body on the lawn chair.

A crush from the patio made all the girls look up. A herd of guys were pushing through the French doors, chasing after them was a very angry-looking Kaiba.

"What in tarnation do all of you think you're doing!?" He spat, finally catching up to them. The guys had paused by the patio, their eyes on the stunning exquisite beauties before them on the lawn chairs. Daphne shrieked and made a grab for her towel, pulling it up to her chin. Serenity and Téa almost fell off their lawn chair in their haste to grab their towel, their screams echoing around Kaiba Mansion. Though they were best friends, the girls were not ready to make their presence so exposed in front of the boys. Their first reaction was to cover themselves.

The group brought a blush onto the three girls by they way they were watching them. Only Mai alone wasn't affected by the group of riotous guys.

"Haven't you guys ever seen a pool party?" She began snootily. "Now, shoo. This is a private party." 

Kaiba groaned after seeing what his cousin was wearing. "For Pete's sake, what have you guys done to her?"

"It's call a swimsuit." Téa snapped, clutching her towels tighter.

"Joey, what are you doing?" Serenity gasped as she watched her brother made himself comfortable under one of the beach umbrella. 

"Hey, Serenity," he said casually, waving a hand at his friends. "Did you see all the food Kaiba has on the table?"

"Yes! Now will you please go away?"

"Aw, Sis, what are you so worried about? There is only a pharaoh who is a father, Yugi who isn't interested in you girls, and me and Tristan. Oh yeah, and Kaiba."

"Personally, you and Tristan _are_ the ones I'm worried about!" Téa pointed out.

"Seto, are you going to—" Daphne stopped as she watched her cousin drag a lawn chair next to the second umbrella. Obviously, he's staying for good. "Seto," she begged.

"I'm going to have to stay here, to keep an eye on the morons and perverts." He muttered under his breath as he set his laptop up. "What a waste of day."

And as Yugi, Tristan, and Joey got comfortable under the first umbrella, Yami and Kaiba settled under the second umbrella. Mokuba, then, came skidding out of Kaiba Mansion, upon hearing the girls' screams. He looked around, confused, at all the older teens hanging out around the pool. Nothing seemed wrong to him, but just as he was about to walk back into the house, Joey called him over. Kaiba watched suspiciously as Mokuba and the four teens whispered something. Yugi kept shaking his head, while both Joey and Tristan had huge grins plastered on their face. They glanced back at Kaiba meaningfully and he glared back at them.

Serenity and Téa had calmed down by that time and had shed their towels, now bathing peacefully in the sun with Mai. But Daphne looked at her younger cousin with her towel still clutched at her throat. He was chatting excitedly to her friends. Then they all left for the house…together. Kaiba almost got up and followed them, but Yami was pulling him into a conversation about if he think they should hire a private flute teacher for Daphne or not. Kaiba decided not to worry about the morons and got into a heated debate with Yami. After all, how much damage could they do?

He should have worried.

For fifteen minuets later, Tristan, Joey, Mokuba, and even Yugi had on _his_ swimming trunks and were heading out for the water. Joey and Tristan were laughing but Yugi was beet red. The owner of the trunks jumped up, furious and embarrassed at the same time, and began yelling obscenities at them. Yelling at everyone besides Mokuba, of course. Yami was grinning behind Kaiba's waving arms as the guys dove right into the pool, splashing the Téa, Serenity, and Mai with water.

They surfaced, laughing. Kaiba was just about to yell at them to get out of the pool when a refined European voice greeted them from the back.

"Hi, what are you guys doing?" Ryou was polite, as usual and ignored the threats that the girls were throwing to the guys in the pool. Kaiba didn't get a chance to answer as Bakura suddenly let out a howl of laughter.

"Kaiba," he gasped for air. "Is that _your_ blue-eyes-white-dragon swimming trunks Tristan's wearing?" Kaiba turned twenty shades of red.

"What are you two doing here?" He finally roared. "I don't remembering giving the whole world invitations to use my pool!"

"Thought we'd drop by." Bakura chuckled. "And see how your fathering skills are going." Mokuba hopped out of the pool and took Ryou's hands. They ran into the house before Kaiba could chase after them.

Ryou also returned with one of Kaiba's trunks on.

"What is this, Mokuba?!" Kaiba's midnight blue eyes shot dagger at his little brother. "I don't own a swimsuit rental shop, you know." But his brother wasn't listening to him. "Why is nobody listening to me today?" Kaiba growled in frustration.

"Daphne," Mokuba ran up to the older girl. "Why aren't you swimming? If you're not swimming, do you want to—" He leaned over and whispered something. A smile lit up on Daphne's face and they left for the house. Kaiba was almost too scared to think what Mokuba's up to next. He better not have her emerged with a pair of his swim trunks too.

"Hey, Kaiba, Yami," A voice turned his attention away. "I want to talk to you." Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the dripping wet Tristan. Bakura, who was sharing their umbrella, muttered something unintelligible under his breath and sipped his drink.

"What is it, Tristan?" Yami asked, in his calm voice. Tristan turned to Yami, then to Kaiba, then to Yami again. He apparently couldn't decide whose wrath was worse to face.

"It's the formal dance that's coming up," he began. Kaiba began to shake his head and he could see a scowl forming on Yami's face. Bakura looked up. This was just getting interesting.

"Yes, what about it?" The pharaoh said tightly.

"Well, I want to take Daphne." Tristan said in a hurry.

Kaiba looked at Yami, Yami looked right back. They both shook their head. Bakura put his drink down. Tristan looked crushed.

"Hold it," Bakura countered. "Don't you think the princess should have a say in her own date?"

"Yes," Yami admitted grudgingly.

"No," Kaiba differed at the same time. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"What we mean is," Yami started. "Yes to have her own say—"

"—And no because we won't grant her say with Tristan." Kaiba put in.

"Geez, you two are a complicated pair." Bakura remarked, smirking and taking a drink of the punch.

"Bakura, watch out!" And within the next second, Bakura's clean, white shirt was stained with the deep pink color of the punch. He sputtered and coughed as something exploded on his head. A spray of pink juice sprayed over his silver hair. He jumped up, fists clutched at his side.

"Alright, who did that?!" He thundered, looking about wildly before his dripping head snapped over at the sound of giggling. Daphne was standing in her bathing suit at the far end of the lawn with Mokuba. The two was doubling over helplessly with laughter.

"Sorry, Bakura," Daphne apologized between giggles. "That was suppose to be aimed toward Yami." She pointed. Yami jumped up and to everyone's amusement, moved slightly behind the owner of KaibaCorp.

"No, Daphne, I beg to be let off." The pharaoh called out. 

"Too bad," she giggled again, juggling a water balloon in her hand. That's when the whole gang noticed the wheelbarrow filled high with water balloons between her and Mokuba.

"It's every man for himself!" Mokuba yelled, flinging a balloon. He stopped and thought for a while, then smiled wickedly, "And every lady for herself!"

Kaiba was laughing at how the girls were scrambling out of the pool, screaming, when a balloon exploded at the side of his head. He froze with shock, which was soon replaced with rage.

"Mokuba!" He hollered, jumping to his feet, dripping wet. "I'm going to get you for that!!"

"Water balloon war!!" Joey bellowed as he reached the barrow first and grabbed a balloon. "Tristan, heads up!" Tristan ducked and the balloon flew into Mai, whose eyes were burning with fury. 

"Joseph Wheeler, you are going to regret that!" The guys laughed, then each grab several balloons and ran off. She grabbed a balloon and hurled with all her might. She gasped when her balloon came into contact with Serenity, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Oops." The blonde laughed and took her stash of ammunition and charged off. The redhead grabbed a balloon and felt someone tap on her shoulders. Without thinking, she turned and rammed the balloon into the face of the person behind her. That person happened to be Ryou.

"Gee, I'm sorry if I had offended you in any way," Ryou apologized politely, pushing his wet bangs away from his eyes. "I simply wanted to ask you to pass me a few balloons." 

By now, the lawn had erupted into a war zone, even Kaiba was hurling water-filled rubber mercilessly at his companions.

" 'ey Kaiba, heads up!" Kaiba turned just in time for a water bomb to explode in his face.

_"Wheeler!"_ Joey's snicker echoed across the yard. Kaiba took off after him. Joey laughed and dashed off, almost crashing into Yugi, who was running away from an enraged Bakura. Serenity and Téa were off near the pool, trying to get Tristan back for smashing balloons in their hair.

"Hey, Kaiba," Joey called back as they kept running. Kaiba was intercepted with Ryou and Yami as he chased after the Brooklyn-born boy.

"What?"

"If someone asked nicely, would you let that person take Daphne to the dance?"

"Depends on who the person is." Kaiba smirked and continued the pursue. He had a feeling where this conversation is going. Oh yes, this is going to be sweeter than balloons as revenge.

"If it should be me?"

"Then it'll depend on how you ask."

"Will you let me take Daphne to the dance?" 

"Nope, too bad. Someone was ahead of you." Joey stopped all of a sudden and Kaiba almost rammed into him.

"Who?" The sandy blonde demanded, the balloon war temporary forgotten. Kaiba walked up slow.

"Your best buddy."

"Tristan?!" Joey gawked.

"Yes." Kaiba got close enough so that he fired three balloons together and made its target. He speed away, calling back, "Got you!" Too bad, as he turned back in front of him, he found that he was heading straight for the edge of his pool. By the time his brain comprehended in what was going to happen if he doesn't put on the brakes, he was too late to stop his upcoming dip in the aquamarine cool water.

__

"Arghhhh!!!" 

Meanwhile, Ryou and Yami were having their own conversation.

"Hey Yami, you know, I would really like it if Daphne goes to the formal with me. " Ryou scrambled away after tricking Yami to run across a balloon-scattered part of the patio. Yami yelped as balloons popped under his foot. 

"Is this the way you're proposing?!" Yami yelled back with scorn. "To enrage the girl's father, then ask for his permission?"

"Why, I didn't know you would take it so serious. You're loosing your touch, Pharaoh." A deeper British voice took over. 

"Bakura?! It was YOU!" Yami growled. Both albinos watched with amusement as Yami tried to get pass the balloons, which were spread thickly around his footings. Water spurted and balloons pop with his every little movement. Perspiration formed on Yami's brows as he concentrated on maneuvering his way through this trap.

"Why, of course it's me." Bakura replied slyly, watching with glee. "You couldn't possibly have trusted my light with something as serious as this."

"I should have known!"

"Ah," the white-haired spirit wagged his finger. "But, you didn't, did you? Noooo…"

Yami looked across the lawn. Yugi had now teamed up with Tristan against Daphne. Téa and Mai were engaged in a heated water balloon duel. Serenity had a… very _wet_ Kaiba's undivided attention. He smirked. So that CEO's enjoying himself, huh? Well, he's isn't going to live down on it. But wait…someone's missing. Yami counted in his head. His daughter, three other girls, a CEO, his own hikari, Joey and Tristan, and the two albinos standing in front of him…so who was missing… He snapped his finger. Mokuba. Where is the youngest twerp? He has disappeared.

"Gotcha!!!!" A squeal rang out behind him. Before Yami could turn around, he saw the largest shadow of a balloon above his head. A gush of water showered down upon him, causing his bangs to flop around uselessly. He swirled around and made a grab for the kid, but the raven-haired boy scurried away.

"Daph, I got him. I got him!" Mokuba shouted across the yard and he escaped from the King of Games, who was yelling madly after him. Daphne opened her arms and Mokuba flew into it.

"We got him good, didn't we, Mokuba?" The smile lit up on her face as she looked down at the boy in her arms. Yami slowed his chase and was soon joined by Bakura and Kaiba.

"The Chihuahua made an offer for your daughter, Yami." The tall, extremely wet CEO grumbled as he fell into footsteps with the two spirits.

"Really?" Bakura looked interested, but Yami scowled.

"His light also asked to be the escort." He jerked his head to Bakura's direction. The three 'older' teens retired back to their lawn chairs, where Kaiba distributed the towels. Yami and Bakura started blotted the water off their hair, while Kaiba started on his laptop, then moved to his trenchcoat. He was working on his chocolate colored bangs when he noticed Yami's smile, growing wider by the minute. He couldn't stand it anymore when Yami's grin pushed up the crinkles in the corners of his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Kaiba asked, annoyed. 

"It's not." Yami's eyes softened. "It's just that I guess I didn't see it coming. Little Daphnia's all grown up with a line of eligible bachelors at her front door." 

"Ha! You may feel comfortable, but it's my door they're going to knocking on." Kaiba muttered. "I swear, if anymore of them comes, I'm going to have to beat them off with a stick and by that time, you and Bakura will have to help me."

"How are you so sure that I'm not one of the eligible bachelors?" Bakura smirked.

"Because if you are, then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. And you'd be my first victim." Kaiba stated and turned to Bakura, his eyes hard. Bakura raised his arms up in mock surrender.

"Not me." He gave a cocky smile. "My feelings for Daphne are different."

"Your feelings?!" Yami looked up.

"For Daphne?" Kaiba echoed at the same time. Bakura looked across the lawn at the pretty girl, then turned back. The expression on his face told them that he enjoyed their undivided attention. He took his time pulling their suspense longer as he took a sip of his leftover punch.

"I must ask you this, Bakura," Yami said tensely. "I must ask you what your intentions are toward my daughter."

"It's really none of your concern, pharaoh." Bakura's voice was presumptuous, yet held a warning tone that Yami didn't miss.

"I really hate to agree with Yami on this," Kaiba also began with authority. "But I must also ask you for your intentions."

"I owe you two nothing," Bakura shrugged. "But if you mortals do insist, my intentions are the same as yours. I only want the best for her. And her happiness." For a second, tenderness flickered across his eyes. But it was gone within a second and his cockiness replaced it. Yami and Kaiba looked at him as if he had just spoke German.

"Is this the Bakura we knew?" Yami whispered to Kaiba. Kaiba shook his head as he whispered back.

"Bakura? Wants the best for Daphne? No intentions? Never heard such thing."

Bakura, unfortunately, with his Millennium Ring, could hear every word. He scowled.

"Hey, I wouldn't be so arrogant if I were you. I was closer to her than any of you, even you, Yami. At times ago, I was actually her—" He stopped. Kaiba and Yami stared at him, waiting for him to finish. "Never mind." Bakura mumbled, sitting back down. His other two companions shrugged and sat down. The King of Games, The King of Technology, and The King of Thieves watched their pearl laugh and enjoy the afternoon with her friends. So they might not agree on some things, but it was a silent understatement that they all want the best for Daphne.


	12. The Night of the Dance

"So what time are you coming home?" Yami hovered around the bathroom where Daphne is doing the last touches of her hair.

"Probably around ten or eleven." Daphne stared at her own reflection. "Here Yami, can you please hold this for me?" She passed him the blow dryer. Yami stared at it curiously.

"What do you do with this?" Yami cocked his head, turning the weird object in his hand. Tonight was the night of the formal. Yugi was already at Joey's house, where the boys are going to meet. It was finally decided yesterday at school. Yami, Bakura, and Kaiba compromised with the other boys. It was to be that they all go to the dance together, but no pairs. Of course, some threats were used to reinforce this rule.

"How are you going to get to the hotel?" Kaiba popped in beside Yami, concern etched his face though he was trying his best to stay cool. Daphne's no fool, he assured himself. Just a little bit naïve.

"The boys rented a limo." Daphne said automatically. "They were going to go pick up the girls first, I'm the last stop."

"There aren't going to be any drinking? Is there?" Yami Bakura appeared out of nowhere and appeared to be sitting on the side of the bathtub, his arms crossed and his usual scowl on his face. Kaiba visibly flinched, but Yami and Daphne barely blinked.

"I don't think there's going to be any drinking," Daphne wrinkled her nose. "They don't usual serve that, do they?" Kaiba shook his head. He was beginning to have second thoughts on this. Daphne obviously have a limited amount of knowledge about the society they're in. She finally gave up on her hair and stalked out of the bathroom. The three guys followed.

"Make sure you bring some extra money." Bakura told her.

"Never leave with a stranger." Kaiba insisted.

"Don't trust anybody!" Yami warned.

"Stay in the hotel."

"Stay out of the hotel rooms."

"If the mortals try something with you, kick them and run!"

"Don't forget to scream."

"Don't drink out of a cup somebody brings you."

"And if—"

Daphne held up a hand and turned around, looking exasperated. "Please, I'm not going to get myself into any messes. Besides all my friends are there."

"Sometimes, friends are the worst enemies." Bakura muttered as Daphne slipped into her room and closed the door. The three overprotective guardians trouped downstairs to the living room. Daphne emerged fifteen minutes later.

She had worn an expensive gown of pale blue silk and carried an exquisite cascade of orchids and roses. She was dressed simply but beautifully. It was not the clothes that made her beautiful. It was herself. She absolutely glowed under their gaze. The teens felt more drawn to her than ever. Daphne's beauty was more than physical. It went deeper. She was what they called 'Bone Sweet.' That was Daphne, bone sweet. She believed the best in people and they responded in the same kind.

"Jeez, she's too pretty for her own good." Bakura grumbled, shoving his hands into his pocket. Yami muttered his agreement and shuffled his feet. 

"She still doesn't realize how pretty she is. I don't think she'll ever turn vain. Still a piece of art, alright." Kaiba said under his breath. 

Just then, the doorbell ran and before Daphne could answer the door, the CEO and the two spirits disappeared. She could hear the door being open and to her consternation, Yami and Kaiba's accusing harass rained down upon the poor Tristan and Joey. She hurried over and pushed her way through the three lanky bodies.

"Evening, Tristan, Joey," she greeted with an apologetic smile. "I've got to go now, Yami, Seto, Bakura. Bye!" She hurried down the steps into the pouring rain before they could give the boys a third degree.

"Wait!" Yami turned to grab something and hurried back. "You forgot your shawl." He said holding out a garment that did not match the dress. "You'll catch a cold." Daphne groaned exasperatedly as she turned and ran back. 

"It's summer."

"You'll catch a cold," Yami insisted stubbornly. Daphne took the shawl and turned to leave. But Kaiba came rushing out second.

"Here, take this umbrella." He said firmly his voice leaving no room for argument. Daphne took it, knowing she had no use for it but Kaiba wouldn't take no for an answer. Yami Bakura appeared beside her.

"You got money?" He was holding a pencil and a notepad. He made a check on the paper. "Phone numbers? Kaiba's cell phone, office phone, beeper number, Turtle Game Shop number, my cell phone, and Ryou's house number?" Check. Check. Check. Check. Check. Check. "Cell phone?" Check. "Camera?" Check. He raised an eyebrow and stuffed a huge wad of money into her hands.

"In case the mortals to get wild." He explained. By now, the heavy raindrops were almost sizzling and evaporating on Daphne's skin and she was sizzling with anger. She was simmering as Tristan opened the door for her.

"Geez, Daph, you could have used the umbrella." Mai looked over. "But hey, you know," she added thoughtfully. "The rain just made your hair look better."

"Thanks."

"What's wrong, Daphne?" Serenity leaned forward, concerned. Téa looked out the window, then burst out laughing.

"I know," she chuckled. "Don't tell me, Daphne, over protective guardians?"

"Yes." Daphne mumbled, then she brightened up. "Tell me what a dance is like."

"Well," the girls put their heads together. "The night goes like this…"

~Mysterious Ocean's Mists: Okay, I want to thank all of you guys who are reading and reviewing my story. And after this chapter, it's going to get pretty serious. Memories are showing up about Delphinium's past, then Ishizu (Isis) and Malik Ishtar are coming up in the later chapters. These are the latest updates for those who think this is a soap opera and doesn't like soap operas. Thank again! 


	13. Memory Fever

__

Myria's eyes narrowed as she watched the young princess snuggle against the Pharaoh's chest. Sitting besides the nobleman was his best friend—High Priest Seto. The sister of the king's face filled with disgust as she watched both men coo over the young girl. Darkness shadowed her eyes. She was no fool. She knew what her brother has in mind. But after all those year, after mother tried to get him a bride, he would not listen. Now, out of nowhere, this little pauper appears. And by Ra, she was going to be queen of Egypt. 

__

From her seat in the night banquet, Myria could hear Priest Seto's laugh. She sighed. Such a handsome man, she eyed him longingly. But no, she scowled. That sorcerer only had eye for the young princess. No wonder he was the pharaoh's best friend. They both enjoyed the little angel as if she was some sort of precious treasure. Her eyes burned with pure hatred as she watched the trio.

She would make Delphinium pay. Pay for being the princess and heiress of a pharaoh, for catching the comely priest's eye, of being the one that Yami protects, for simply being…in existence. Not to mention how much closer the wretched Myra had became with her brother, simply because of Delphinium. Myra was only a half-sister. Myria thought bitterly. Yet, that despicable wench had the approval of her brother, which would have belong to her. Oh, Delphinium would pay all right, for turning her chances of being queen down.

Myria never forgot her hatred for the young princess. Out of the many disapproving sisters, she was known as the most vicious one. She would not sit idly by, like the other princesses of the palace, and watch Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh make a fool of himself over this little deception. Her chance soon came, as the pharaoh held a conference in the Temple of Isis with his six priests. She sent for the young princess as soon as her brother left the palace.

When Delphinium visited her Aunt Myria late that afternoon, the older deity was soaking in the heated pool that was in the center of her atrium. Her maids were about her, pouring in fragrant oils and washing her back, others were airing out the silk bedcovers and pillows. Delphinium recognized the high voice of her favorite male slave, singing from behind a lattice partition. He was playing a lyre, the small harp preferred in their royal court.

Delphinium murmured an afternoon's greeting and sat down in front of this non-favored aunt. At this, Princess Myria raised herself out of the pool.

"You dare_ to sit in my presence?" She said. Two guards, who were standing on the balcony, took one step toward Delphinium, touching the sword that were strapped to their waists. Delphinium lowered her eyes to show respect. But because Yami had left her the position of a princess and queen of Egypt, she will never bow or curtsy to simply a noble._

"When you are queen, Aunt Myria, I will kneel before you." Though her voice was quivering, her musical and refined voice had a yet firmer tone than the older princess had expected.

Myria coolly sunk back into the pool up to her shoulders. After a moment, she tipped her head back to soak her hair in the water then raise her hand, snapping her fingers. A maid leaned over the pool with a tiny jar of oil, which she poured over her scalp then combed through her dark hair.

"You know, my dear," she began smoothly. "You are no longer innocent in this court."

"What do you mean, Princess Myria?" Delphinium's alarm rose. The noblewoman stepped from her pool and her maid immediately brought forth a silk robe to drape across her shoulders. She swirled about, her eyes cold and deadly. Jealousy and rage filled her as she eyed the little innocent princess. The longer she looked at her, the more anger and sickness she felt. The hatred blazed within her and she knew she had the upper hand. Yami had always taught the little princess to respect her elders, now that rule is going to cost her. She was going to regret ever entering the palace.

"First of all, Delphinium, you are to address me as queen Myria of Egypt and second of all, this is not your position to question me."

"I beg your pardon, madam," Delphinium spoke respectfully, yet unfearfully. "According to Your Excellency, it would be a deadly iniquity to address one more of their rank." That learned her a stinging slap across her ear.

Her attitude, Myria could barely contain her satisfaction. Now, this couldn't have worked better than if she had planned it herself. The princess had corrected her and in Myria's book, that was disrespectful and rude to an elder. But the little princess had also picked on a sore point, the point that Myria would never be queen.

"You little leech!" Myria spat. 

Another slap. "Who do you think you are?! You are speaking to a queen! I _am the pharaoh's sister and _you_ are nothing but a pauper, a fraud! You have been sent from the death gods to indoctrinate our pharaoh. When are you going to admit to your crime?" _

Slap. Slap. Slap. Her ears rang. Slap. Blood dripped on the chamber floor. Slap. She was on her knees. Slap. She was knocked to the floor. Slap. Slap. Slap.

"By the name of Ra, you imprudent little worm. You have crossed your last line. You have gone too far this time." She smirked. "I will just have to punish you in the place of my brother. He wouldn't have you sass me." A snap of finger, the servant sank to their knees fearfully and backed out of the chamber. Only two of the maids remain and one was carrying a flat slate. On the flat slate laid needles.

Princess Myria smiled and her eyes narrowed with evil glee. She laughed at Delphinium's cry and plea. Again and again that needle drove into her tender flesh, until she was covered from head to toe with tiny pinpricks. Her arms, her leg, her back, her bones… The eight-year-old cried out for mercy and Myria laughed louder and louder…

"Daphne? Are you all right?' Joey's voice sliced through Daphne's memories. She realized that she was rigid and limp on her dining chair. Beads of perspiration shone on her forehead and her hands were shaking.

"I'm fine." She tried to sound fine. She was in the hotel. Dinner was over and the teens were spread out on the dance floor. Yet, these haunting memories wouldn't go away.

"Ya don't look so—"

"Please, Joseph, I'm fine, just a bit tired. Please go back to dancing with Mai. You two look great on the dance floor."

"Okay, if that's what ya want." Disappointment and confusion lined his voice, but Daphne didn't hear him.

__

After the needles were worn out, Myria thought of something even more entertaining to do.

"Get the hot irons." She ordered her maids. "And the lead. Heat them in the fire."

Delphinium was drifting through conscious and unconsciousness. But before Myria could continue down her road of torture, there were heavy knocks on the chamber door.

"Who is it?" Myria's voice couldn't contain her panic. 

"It's me," a muffled voice said through the door. "Priest Seto."

Myria's face turned to delight. She turned and ordered, "Tie her up and gag her, then keep her in there for now." She pointed to large chest. Delphinium was gagged and bonded, then tossed into the oak chest.

"Oh, Seto," she began, but the tall, lanky priest brushed pass her. He looked around and turned to face the princess. His eyes were solemn and his body was stiff with anger.

"Where is she?" He asked quietly.

"Who?"

"The princess." The answer was slow, deliberate.

"She hadn't came by." Myria's hatred for Delphinium grew. Even in her own personal chamber, Priest Seto only cared for Delphinium. Well, she'd pay for it after she's had her fun with the priest.

"It was said that you summoned for her as soon as we left for the Temple of Isis. Don't lie, Myria." Was the deadly tone.

"Where's Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh?" She changed the subject. Surly, if the meeting was over, the pharaoh would be searching for Delphinium himself.

"Still at the meeting, he told me to leave early. He had sensed something evil during the meeting that would endanger the young princess." The Priest stated simply. "Now, madam, I must ask you this one more time, where's Princess Delphinium?"

"Alright, I had a few words with her, then sent her on her way. She must have stolen her way out to the agora. We both know how wild Yami allows Delphinium to get." She snapped. Seto's midnight blue eyes stared at her steadily, then he spoke.

"First of all, madam, it's Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh you're addressing and Princess Delphinium. Do not ever address them so insolent again." 

"Well, she isn't here anymore." Myria said crisply. "Now you must excuse me, I'm—" Seto interrupted her.

"Princess Myria," he began softly. "Is that not the princess's earring I see there, lying on the ground? Between the drips of blood?" His voice became deadly.

"No!" She snatched it up. "It's mine!"

"You have lied for too long, madam. This game had gone on for too long." Seto shook his head. "Those earrings, I had ordered them for the young princess from the land of Ethiopia. I watched them being made. There are no duplicates of the wind chimes in the world." Then he turned to the soldiers behind him. "Search this room." Then turned back to the paralyzed princess. "Madam, surly, you remember the penalties of lying to the pharaoh.

"Your lordship," someone called out before Seto could continue. He was standing by the oak chest. His face was stark white and he was visibly shaking like a leaf. "You'd better come here."

Seto's long legs reached the chest in three strides. Then he grew so white that he was whiter than paper. He was shaking with rage and fear and hatred.

"Take them!" He snapped to the soldiers. "The trial will be tomorrow." He scooped Delphinium up and ripped the gag off her mouth. She coughed weakly and he felt his heart breaking into tiny pieces.

"I was simply teaching her a lesson, she was sassing me!" Seto turned to Delphinium, her eyelids flattered.

"It's…my fault." She said hoarsely. Then, seeing that Yami's best friend knew the truth of this whole thing, she pleaded. "Don't tell Yami." Seto clenched his teeth. For the love of Ra!

"Don't worry, when His Excellency knows the truth he'll punish Myria. Being jealous and taking anger out on a princess is for sure a death penalty." He said as soft and as soothing as he could, but the girl in his arms shook her head.

"No!" She gasped. "He must never know the truth. Don't trial her for that, I don't care. But Yami must never know about this. It would break his heart."

"Take her!" Was Seto's bellow at the hesitating guards. "The penalty of touching a princess is death at any cause. No exceptions." Delphinium sighed, knowing she could trust the priest for now.

"But, Yami's my brother!" Myria cried out as the guard took her hand. "Surly, he can't sentence me to death! He would make an exception. He would speak for me!" Seto turned to her.

"Madam, when it comes to the loyalty between his princess and his sister, you don't stand a chance." 

"Hey, Daphne," Ryou came sauntering over. "Would you like some punch." He handed Daphne a cup then took a closer look at her face. "Daphne! Are you coming down with something? You're whiter than chalk!" He demanded, looking worried. He dropped to his knees and looked into her eyes. His yami would do more than kill him if something happens to Daphne.

"I'm fine, Ryou, go enjoy yourself." Daphne said dully. Another memory drifted into her head.

__

"My lady!" The adviser shook an enraged finger at her. "You will never rule a successive country this way!"

"I know what I'm doing," Fourteen-year-old Delphinium said calmly. "My father has taught me well, better than any teacher could have ever done."

"Your father, was one of Egypt's biggest mistakes." Another man pointed out, also angered.

"Well, I've given up!" The man threw his slate tablet down. The rest of the council did the same.

"You ruling the country will never work out, madam!" One council said on his way to the door.

"Yeah, what was the late pharaoh thinking," another muttered.

"His death was a blessing to us all, until this plague were sent upon us."

"Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh ruled with compassion, what's the use. Now that Priest Seto and Marik turned on him. His death was in vain."

Knives could not have hurt Delphinium as much as those words did. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. Friends have become enemy, those who once trusted them have turned away, those who they have once helped have turned to someone else, and those who she had counted on have walked away.

"Oh, daddy, are we doing this right?" She whispered. "Why did you have to leave me? I need you so much. I feel so alone. The whole kingdom is against me. I have no one. I'm so cold, daddy. I'm so very, very cold."

"Daphne!" She looked up, her vision blurry. Tears were streaming down her face without her acknowledgment. Her friend crowded around her.

"My God!" Mai's voice rose. "What's wrong with her?"

"Daphne? Daphne sweetie…" Téa knelt down beside her. "Joey, she doesn't look very good." She cried.

"I know that, Téa." Joey scratched his head. "But what's wrong with her."

"Ever since we arrived here, she's been quiet and had refused to join us." Ryou said,

"Maybe it was something she ate." Bakura suggested.

"She didn't eat anything, remember?" Yugi reminded. "She had only picked at her food until Joey ate it for her."

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Tristan said firmly. "I'm bringing her home. You guys stay and enjoy the rest of the party. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No!" Daphne struggled to stand up. "All of you stay. I'm going home by myself. Please, enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Daphne—" Serenity started, reaching out for her friend. Daphne shrank back as if it was a snake reaching out for her.

"No, please…I just want to be alone. I'm sorry if I ruined your evening but—" She stopped and spun around, grabbing the hem of her dress and running for the limo. Before anyone could come after her, she raced into the limo and slammed the door shut.

"Kaiba Mansion." She said.

"I'm sorry miss, but I was told to—"

"Here." She tossed Bakura's thick wade of money at the driver. "Take me home, then come back. Please." She almost begged. The chauffeur watched her, then to Daphne's relief, put the limo into gear. She was silent the whole way home. She was miserable and feverish. She doesn't know what had overcome her, it had began as a pleasant evening, now…haunting memories wouldn't leave her alone.

"Thank you." She said as she got out of the limo to walk to the Kaiba Mansion door. It was raining heavy now and she paused to look up at the sky. Dark, black sky with crystal raindrop that showered down upon this world. Like thousands of pain in release, thousands of hurt to let go, and thousands of angels crying with her. She trudged slowly toward the door, taking no care that she was drenched. Her dark hair plastered her face, the makeup she had so carefully applied on was running, and her dress was heavy on her. She knocked on the door.

"Oh, by the love of Ra!!" Bakura's voice rang out. Daphne felt herself yanked into the house. Kaiba was tapping on his laptop in the living room, while Yami was flipping through her book of ancient Egypt, written in Latin.

Daphne felt like a robot as the guys came charging up to her. "I'm fine." She said automatically. She walked up to her room with the three mother hen trouping behind her. She closed the door and undressed. Then she slipped into her bed and closed her eyes. Memories flashed before her eyes once again, then everything was black.

When Daphne awoke, she found Yami leaning over her bed, concerned. At first she though it to be a dream, a recollection, but it was quite real. Kaiba's worried fussing could be heard from the hall.

"Yami...?" She whispered. She tried to sit up but fell back. Her guardian frowned in concern. The pharaoh stretched out a hand. His daughter looked flushed and deep in distress, as if she had just fallen into a hole that she could not climb out of. Her eyes were unrecognizable and held no life.

"Are you all right, Daphnia?" Yami asked. When Daphne didn't answer and continued to look right through him, Yami placed a hand on her forehead. Daphne drew back from it, giving a low whimper like a very frightened animal.

"You've got cold hands, Yami." She whined as she pulled the blanket over her head. Yami frowned to himself, then placed a hand on his own forehead.

"No, Daphnia," He gently pried her comforter from her face and put his hand back on Daphne's forehead, "You've got a fever. A bad one." Daphne didn't say anything for a moment, then she whispered,

"Daddy, I'm so cold." She whispered, tears of pain in her eyes. "I feel as if I'll never get warm. So cold." Her body shook under the blankets and Yami stood staring at it. Then he panicked and almost tripped over his own feet, trying to get outside to Kaiba.

"Kaiba, turn on the heat!" He scrambled toward him in his own office. "Daphnia is shaking, she's never caught a cold before, not even when she was young. She doesn't get sick, not ever." He shook his head viciously. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Yami's blabbering, then complained,

"I've already turned the heat so high that I'm cooking." He complained, pulling the collar of his indigo shirt, but turned the heater thermometer up a notch. "Now, don't bother me. I'm trying to find a trustworthy doctor in Domino City." He waved Yami off.

"Where's Bakura?"

"Off somewhere muttering about modern society and modern teenager and how he's going to give Ryou a fine thrashing as soon as he could contact him. He is downright angry at his light for leaving Daphne by herself. He thought at least Ryou had more sense then the rest of the morons."

"Gee, like he only wants to thrash Ryou." The pharaoh growled. "I want to thrash every single one of those teenagers, even the girls. Especially that aibou of mine. You would have thought he had more sense than this. What, they're having such a good time, they just packed her off in a limo and sent her home?"

"What are you mortals jabbering about?" The white-haired spirit stomped into the room. "Don't you find it weird about what the last doctor said?"

"Yeah," Kaiba chimed in. "Why else do you think I'm searching for another more trustworthy doctor?"

"He said that she doesn't really have a fever, that the fever was caused by herself." Yami recalled thoughtfully. "Why would he say that?" Kaiba shrugged.

"I don't know, all I know is that doc is the most expensive in the whole city and if he's wrong, I get to sue him and bring his reputation down to ground zero." There was an evil gleam in Kaiba's eyes that Bakura and Yami shrank back at.

"What did he mean when he said she's causing her own fever?" Bakura wondered.

"I don't know, all I know is that the doc has lost it!" Kaiba exclaimed, slamming his fists onto the table, making both spirits jump. "The doctor is nuts!" _Slam_. "He's crazy!" _Slam_. "He's weird!" _Slam_. "And not to mentions how much he had costed! Now I'm going to sue him till he doesn't know who he is!" _Slam. Slam. Slam. Slam._

"Calm down, Kaiba. Not for nothing, but Bakura and I actually think this is worth thinking about." Yami said.

"How could she possibly make herself sick?" Bakura muttered under his breath. The threesome was quiet for a while. Yami suddenly looked sick. "What's wrong with you?" Bakura looked at him strangely.

"Excuse me," Yami managed to muttered as he flew back into Daphne's room.

She wasn't there.


	14. Love Stands All

__

It was sunny. Delphinium curled up on Yami's lap. The majestic library of Alexandria. Delphinium's most favorite place. In front of them was a huge scroll. Papyrus scroll, imprinted on them the golden hieroglyphs.

"Cui dono lepidum novum libellum arida modo pumice expolitum?" Delphinium began reading from the Latin scroll a poem of Catullus. This was the father and daughter's favorite time of the day. When the afternoon sun was setting and Yami was finished with his ruling for the day. They'd sit down and read aloud, watching the sunset and the clouds darkening to a light indigo, followed by brilliant pink and orange tinting its blue depths.Yami had taken time off every afternoon ever since Delphinium was three, teaching her the fluent language of Greek and Latin. Now, this has become a favorite and most intimate past time between the pharaoh and the princess. His effort was not in vain, for all queen must be capable of several languages. She was the only princess in the whole royal court to know more than four fluent languages. Ethiopian, Arabic, Latin, and Greek. 

"Corneli, tibi: namque tu solebas meas esse aliquid putare nugas." She continued. "Iam tum, cum ausus es unus Italorum omne aevum tribus explicare cartis... Doctis, Iuppiter, et laboriosis!" 

"Laboriosis." Yami corrected her pronunciation gently. "Continue."

"Quare habe tibi quidquid hoc libelli—qualecumque, quod, o patrona virgo, plus uno maneat perenne saeclo!" She finished and turned to Yami expectantly.

"I do say, love, your sweet accent is getting better and better by day." Yami said warmly, affectionate smile on his face. "Now, let's skip to the next part of the Greek story you were reading. I'd read it at my own time, but I rather like that sweet, young voice reading." He teased, passing her yet another scroll. Delphinium beamed with pleasure.

"Krêtê tis gai' esti, mesôi eni oinopi pontôi kalê kai pieira, perirrutos: en d' anthrôpoi pilloi, paeriresioi, kai ennêkonta polêes." She read sincerely. Then stopped.

"What's wrong, my flower?" Yami cocked his head.

"This is my most favorite verse in the whole story, Yami." The girl said, an authentic look on her serious little face. Yami smiled and stroked the younger girl's dark hair tenderly.

"Out in the dark blue sea there lies a land called Crete," he began reading in his smooth, rich, baritone. The little princess snuggled closer to his chest and gave a happy, satisfied sigh. "A rich and lovely land, washed by the waves on every side, densely peopled and boasting ninety cities…" 

"Out in the dark blue sea, there lies a land called Crete," Daphne whispered. She huddled in the dark library of Kaiba Mansion, the one her cousin gave her. She had discovered in the library a section filled with ancient literature, some written in the ancient tongue. She found the book Yugi had given her for her birthday. It was penned in a spidery writing in the ink of blood red. The pages were yellow were age and the leather cover was heavy, dusty, and filled with answers to the enigmatic mystery. Tears uncovered themselves as Daphne sat on the cushioned window seat, curled up in her nightgown. She opened the book and flipped to the crusty first page.

"_Andiué de lae cotend aúe amoúr._" She began reading. Out of everything she had expected to read, this was definitely not what she had expected. "The story of love." Tears filled her eyes. The pain. Oh, the pain! She let the sadness and tears conquer her for a moment, before clearing her throat and began reading once again.

"_Fruile ailus zêurs gil la de cuólieurs. Theus côn wélué qlie alie. Etús prae bié te morié pasieonleus_. _Amoúr no laúe. Tis guêdidus es muri nadé num._"

Peace began filling her as serenity and tranquility washed over her as she continued reading. Her eyes grew heavy as she translated on. "_De amoúr es miaô granditos. Quins bélla al frilst._" She suppressed a yawn. "_Wisidomé notis de amoúr es notases wisidomé nada_."

Daphne's eyelids slowly closed over her deep violet orbs, but not before she read the last sentence of the prologue. _"Amoúr upes allieué."_

Love stands all.

"I can't find her anywhere!!" Yami wailed after scrambling up the stairs. Bakura ran a hand through his hair, exasperated, bloodshot in his fudge brown eyes.

"How big does this mansion get, mortal?" He snapped at Kaiba, who was frantically running from room to room on the second floor.

"She's not here!" The tough CEO almost whimpered. "Where could she be?!"

"Oh, Daphnia, my Daphnia." The pharaoh sank to his knees, groaning. "Where are you?" He began muttering insanely in Egyptian, shaking his head and his eyes downcast. Bakura stomped passed him and saw this, dropped down on his knees beside Yami and shook him roughly.

"We have to keep looking, you old retired pharaoh!" He said harshly. "Snap out of it! Have you given up?" He taunted. "Must I lead you right up to her simply because you can't handle this?" Yami's head shot up, red in his eyes.

"Of course not!" He snapped, struggling to his feet. "I can find her anytime, any day, anywhere." He scowled. Bakura gave a smirk.

"Let's see you try it." He tapped his foot on the ground.

"How do you want me to—" Yami began, then froze in mid-word. All of a sudden, the answer floated up to his mind.

__

Yami and Priest Seto ran through the golden palace, from chamber to chamber, almost ripping the whole alcazar apart in search of their young princess. 

It had happened early this morning, Myra had gotten a high fever and very sick. The doctors didn't know what made her sick, but had announced sadly that the poison could not be healed. Yami, Delphinium, and Priest Seto had all been there when this was announced. Delphinium had turned pale and stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from crying out. Seto reached down the pick the young girl up, but the princess turned around a fled from the room. Yami hadn't worried about that then, he had been pressuring the doctor to do his entire best for the closest member of his family.

But now, it had been seven hours, Delphinium had not appeared.

"It is known to everybody that the young princess liked to play hide-and-seek." Priest Seto gasped for air as he and the young Pharaoh almost clashed into each other. 

"I don't think so, Seto." Yami panted as well. "If we don't find her in half-an-hour, I'm alarming the whole kingdom."

"Your Excellency," Seto began. "Has this not happened before?"

"Why, n—" Yami stopped, then gasped. "Yes!" He whirled around and took off running in the opposite direction. The lanky high priest followed.

"When her cheetah died three years ago," Yami shouted back. "She was also missing for a whole day."

"Where was she?" Seto yelled back, his long legs running as fast as they could.

"The Library of Alexandria! She's got to be in there this time! That's where I found her every time she wanted time to be alone. Every time she need to find peace within herself." Yami shouted. "That's also where she runs to when she doesn't want her princess lessons!"

"You could have mentioned that a little earlier, Your Royal Greatness! Then we wouldn't have had to search for her for three hours!"

"I'm sorry, but that thought never occurred to me!" Yami apologized as they rounded into the entrance of the library. Without warning, the pharaoh of Egypt threw the door open and sped for the third floor of the marble mansion.

"Princess?!" Seto hollered as he chased Yami through the library. They passed through shelves and shelves of scrolls and finally, Yami stopped in front of the balcony. He was scared to breathe, his heart was thumping so hard that he was afraid if he opened his mouth, it would jump right out. He walked slowly toward the linen draped divan. He closed his eye and took a deep breath, then peeked at the divan.

Delphinium was curled up in a ball, her head resting on the divan's arm, watching the red sunset.

"Delphinium?" Yami said, hurrying over. He scooped her up and hugged her so hard that she couldn't breathe. "Don't ever do that to me again!" He said into her sweet-smelling hair.

"Oh, by Ra!" Seto gasped as he dropped to his knee, gasping for breath. "Princess," he chided, out of breath. "I beg of you, don't ever do that again."

Delphinium pulled away from Yami's embrace and continued to stare out at the red ball of fire. "It was all my fault." She said quietly. Yami frowned.

"What is?" He probed.

"Aunt Myra's death." She stated simply, still not looking him into the eye.

"Oh no, Delphinium, Myra's death wasn't your fault!" He insisted, trying to pull his daughter back into his embrace.

"No, my lady," Seto also cutted in. "Princess Myra's death was caused by sickness and fever. It was nowhere near your fault."

Delphinium pulled away from Yami. She alone knows the truth. "No," she looked up at both noblemen. "She was poisoned," she said slowly. "She was poisoned because she was always supporting me and the idea of me being a princess."

"Where did you get these wild ideas?" Yami swallowed hard. The statement was not hard to believe. It would even be logical. More logical than what the doctors had in mind. If it was true…poor Myra. She sacrificed herself. Yami cleared his throat and turned away, biting his lips. He looked at Seto, who shrugged.

"How did you know?" He asked gently. Delphinium fixed her dark eyes on the sorcerer. Her gaze was so intense that she almost didn't look like her naïve self. Then she said clearly, emotionlessly,

"Because they said after Aunt Myra dies, they're coming after me."

"Well?!" Bakura's irritated voice shattered Yami's reminiscence. "Do you know where she is? You've been spacing out for the last five minutes. Looked like when your soul was trapped in the Shadow Realm."

"The library." Yami said quietly. Then focused and ordered, "Kaiba, take us to the library you gave her!"

"Why in the world would she be in there?" Kaiba snapped back, not use to being ordered around. "It dark and scary. Trust me, when you're in this mansion and you don't know it very well, it's creepy."

"Just take us there!" Both spirits ganged up. Kaiba reluctantly agreed but continued to grumble something about 5,000-year-old yamis ganging up against him.

_Seven-year-old Princess Delphinium peeked from behind the large food storage door. The large, burly guards were not paying attention. As quick as a wink, she slipped passed them, into the huge barn of dried corn, wheat, barley, and oats. _

She considered and examined all the contents of the barn. Since she was petite and small, she decided on a bag of wheat, which supposedly should be the lightest of them all. She climbed on top of the bags and tried to push the top bag off. She knew better than to pull one from the bottom of the stack. But she pushed and she pulled, the bag won't budge from the weight of the rich components. Finally, one kick, the heavy bag landed with a thump on the barn planks. Satisfied, she slid off the pile and proceeded to drag the bag out the storage unseen. But dragging a bag out as big as her, proved to be a challenge. 

Delphinium groaned and grunted. She gritted her teeth and her heels dug into the floor and she strained back. Those poor people needed food. They're starving. And she, the princess, has to help them. Yami had always taught her to love her country and help her people. Starving them surely wouldn't do. She had already done this before, and she could do it again.

She strained and pulled as the bag slowly edged toward the door. She peeked outside again. Good, the guards were gone for the moment. She yanked the bag out and charged off with it toward the agora. She was free to be herself when she escapes from the palace, to speak in Greek and to wear her dress with the royal purple veil and nobody knew she was the princess.There, she filled the beggar's hands and filled smaller bags for the starving family. One blind grandmother heard that they were going to have fresh bread for supper and burst into tears of gratitude. Delphinium, always a sunny child, went and gave her a hug. The old woman had a scratch wool tunic on and Delphinium pitied the material. She thought of all the silks and satins that draped over walls and lined the floor. Even her cheetah, Sheeba, had a prettier and more comfortable bed than this hut. With the old woman's arms around her, Delphinium's scarf that covered her hair slipped, giving her the idea. She pressed the violet silk sash into the old lady's hands. If she couldn't see it, then at least she could feel the silky, soft material.

She pulled back, but with a start, Delphinium realized there was a small girl, about her age, hiding behind the grandmother's rocking chair. The two young girls eyed each other then Delphinium, seeing how the other child had no toys nor pretty trifles, gave her something she happened to be carrying on her. A small, carved pure gold box with a necklace inside, turquoise set in gold. Then while the girl's eyes were widened in awe of such a precious gift, Delphinium skipped off to distribute more food to the needy.

But when she got outside, she found that her bag had been torn open no contents were left. Instead of frowning, she smiled, knowing that it must be a needing family that took the wheat. Her small legs carried her back to the barn, where she attempted to steal a bag of cornmeal, but was caught because the bag of corn made a louder thump than the wheat for being heavier.

"So you're the little thief that had been stealing wheat, huh?" One burly guard snarled, catching hold of her arm roughly. Dismayed, Delphinium realized that without her purple scarf, the color stating royalty or higher rank, the guard wouldn't even consider her rank to be more than a peasant. Or lower. She groaned inside her head. She should have thought before acting, but this always happened. The first time, she almost caused a man's life when he was found with the pure golden crown of the pharaoh that Delphinium had given him. The last time, she had given a poor, but honest, slave a gem-studded scepter that had belonged to one of the high priests. Yami had scolded her for both occasions and tried to finish the mess that she had begun. 

Yami noted her good intentions, but admonished her for being hasty. She had always been an obedient and sweet child—most of the time. But sometimes, her too-innocent and helpful 'bright' ideas turned her into the mischief devil all at once. This time, she's probably going to suffer the consequences that she had brought upon herself.

"Um," Delphinium said uneasily as the guard yanked her toward a direction she wasn't familiar with. Yami had taught her always to remain gracious and polite, even to the peasants. "Excuse me, sir…but I do believe—"

"Shut up!" He snapped, continue to pull her along. Wasn't that the building that Yami had warned her never_ to go near? She swallowed hard and felt small and scared all of sudden. And all of her curiosity about the place from before diminished as she thought about what could be in there. She gave a low whimper. All of her princess lessons were forgotten, her rank and authority floated out of her mind. She was only a little girl, frightened and alone. _

And she wanted her daddy.

Okay, Delphinium, she told herself. Calm down. Remember what princess lesson number 3952 said to do in a situation like this? She racked her brain for the answer. She pondered between the idea of screaming at this brute to unhand her or to declare to position as Princess of the Nile.

But as she pondered over the ideas, her answer dropped on top of her—literally.

"Just wait till I get you, Akahi!" Priest Seto Kaiba yelled as he scrambled back to his feet. He pointed a finger at the man who threw him out of the large building. "You just wait till I get you, then I'll show you who's the REAL master!" He huffed and wiped the sweat off his brow before turning to help whoever he sat on up.

"Princess?" His eyebrows shot up with confusion. His finely featured face looked around. "Where's the Pharaoh? And where's Dark Magician?"

Dark Magician was Delphinium's personal bodyguard, which he was more than happy to carry out the wishes of Yami. Yami knows the certain fondness Dark Magician had for the little princess and he doesn't trust anyone more than his faithful Dark Magician. Even in Duel Monsters, Yami was always reluctant to use him fearing he would get hurt, but Dark Magician had never failed him before and was more than willing to do as his master's bids. 

Delphinium loved her silent bodyguard immensely. He was silent, yes, but when she was alone and needs comforting, he was there. He was there most of the time she got into mischief and his touch was one of tenderness and care. He never seemed to mind when she ran into him and give him a hug.

Delphinium shuffled her feet sheepishly, and without looking at the high priest, answered, "It's Dark Magician's day off and Yami doesn't know I'm here."

"And he had been worried sick looking for you since this morning," Seto said sternly, holding out his hand. "Come along." But the guard yanked her back.

"I caught this little riffraff stealing from the Pharaoh." He growled, then a gleam came to his eyes. "Do I get an award or something?"

"Unhand her, you miscreant." Seto demanded coldly. Royal guard suddenly appeared beside him. Delphinium ran behind the priest. "Take him. He shall be punished for laying a finger on the pharaoh's daughter and—" he looked at him pointedly. "Calling Her Royal Highness a despicable name." He waved them along. "Move along, now." 

Then he turned back to Delphinium, "I would escort you back to the palace, but I have an engagement I must attend to." He gave her a stern look. "Go straight to Yami, no dallying or Yami might just take a chariot-whip to you." He winked. He knew just as well as Delphinium that Yami would never lay a finger on her, no matter how naughty she gets. 

"Thank you, Seto." She called back as she turned to run back to the palace. Seto nodded. Delphinium slipped into the palace and ran for Yami's court.

Just then, Princess Sarabi, the daughter of one of the highest ranked princess, came sauntering down the palace hall, a flock of princesses her age in her wake. Delphinium stopped in her tracks. While she was always friendly and courteous to the girls, they made it clearly known that they didn't not like her nor respect her.

"It's such a disgrace the way you're always running around wild or reading corrupted novels in another language." She sniffed, tossing her thick hair. "My mother said that a proper princess never_ runs, especially with those paupers. And she also said that a true princess would be satisfied with one language." _

Delphinium looked down at herself. She was quite a mess from when Seto sat on her. Come to think of it, her hair was also a wind-blown mess with sprinkles of grains scattered on them after she had given her scarf away.

"A princess ought to know better." Another princess giggled. "But then, what could you expect from a princess that was thrown away by her own mother and found by the pharaoh?"

"Just look at yourself." Princess Sarabi continued. "No wonder all the mothers keep their daughters from you!" The other princesses gave a nod of agreement.

All the mothers kept their daughters away from her? Delphinium suddenly felt a bile taste in her mouth. It had never occurred to her to wonder why the other girls never played with her. After all, all she had were Yami and Seto and Dark Magician.

"What do you mean?" She bit her lips.

Princess Sarabi ignored her and turned to the other girls. 

"My mother says it's a shame that Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh never married, but that is perfectly understandable. After all, what respectable noblewoman would want to deal with a wild princess like Delphinium? Especially when she isn't of noble blood_?!" She emphasized the last two words and spat them out like a disease. "It would be like bring those pheasant trash into the palace." She spoke conversationally, as if she were discussing the weather or a new chiton._

Delphinium suddenly remember all the times she'd come into the palace banquet, late, tracking with dust from the street of the agoras. How Yami would sigh and shake his head. Was he secretly ashamed of her? Was she truly a disgrace? A cold, sick feeling curled in her stomach.

The corners of Sarabi's mouth turned up in a small smile, and the sight of that knowing smile made Delphinium's back stiffen. The words tumbled from her mouth in a rush.

"Yami loves Egypt!" She blurted out. "He's never going to care for another woman as much as his own kingdom!"

Sarabi turned to her smoothly, not a hair out of place, not a sash untied. "Then he must not care for you very much." She paused, drawing the moment out. "After all, you_ are the reason he's going to loose Egypt!"_

Delphinium gave a small cry and stumbled back as if she'd been punched hard in the stomach, the air going out of her in a rush, leaving her knees wobbly and weak. She wanted Yami and she wanted him now. Yet, she wondered if any of what Sarabi was saying was true.

The other princesses laughed and nodded agreeing.

"My mother it's truly horrifying how Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh brings her up." A princess said cruelly. "Duel Monsters, Greek, and Latin! May Arthrodite have mercy on us!"

"My father said that even the pharaoh's most trustworthy and loyal are very unpleased with him for rescuing Delphinium in the beginning." Another chimed smugly.

"I heard that they say that the fact that Egypt is going down is because of Delphinium. She's a plague bestowed upon us so we shall have no peace."

"Egypt probably cries from shame of having a princess like you, ruling the country one day!" Sarabi added, and burst into peals of laughter. 

Delphinium couldn't bear to hear anymore.

She turned and ran.

"Daphne?!" A voice demanded. A hand reached out and shook her roughly. She groaned and her eyelids flattered.

"She's here!" Another voice rang out. "Is she okay?"

"Daphne, sweetheart, open your eyes and look at me." The first voice said firmly. Her eyes opened and distinguished three different colors. Midnight blue, crimson violet, and deep chocolate brown. A sigh was heard through the room.

"She's alive." The voice sounded satisfied though far from not anxious. Arms scooped her up and Daphne tucked her head under her cousin's chin and buried her face. Her head aches and she feels cold and hot at the same time.

"Daphnia, I demand an answer from you," Yami's voice barked. "You are sick, why did you not stay in bed? What's bothering you? Why were you in the library in the dead of the night?" Daphne stayed conscious enough to mumble something in a different tongue. Yami stopped still when he heard the warm, familiar words.

__

"Krêtê tis gai' esti, mesôi eni oinopi pontôi kalê kai pieira, perirrutos: en d' anthrôpoi pilloi, paeriresioi, kai ennêkonta polêes."

"So I was correct, it had been my fault." Yami whispered watching Kaiba leave the library with Daphne.

"What did she say?" Kaiba asked Bakura as they trouped back to her room, leaving Yami behind. "I'll admit, I didn't understand any of that." He cast a sideways glance of the Albino walking briskly beside him. "Or did you not understand either?"

"You underestimate me, Kaiba." Bakura smirked. "I understand Greek very well."

"Well, then?"

"Out in the dark blue sea there lies a land called Crete. A rich and lovely land, washed by the waves on every side, densely peopled and boasting ninety cities."

"I still don't understand."

"No doubt, it doesn't matter." Bakura waved him off. "The pharaoh knows what she's talking about."

The boys spoke of the subject no more. They settled Daphne back into bed and pressed a cold compass against her forehead. Yami appeared later, his appearance shocking. All of a sudden, dark circles were around his eyes and lines of fatigue and torture etched his face. He seemed to look beyond his years. He made an effort to be cheerful, but distress and pain was not concealed. He was the last to leave the room and sensing his reluctance, Kaiba and Bakura left him with Daphne. 

Yami fussed with her pillow, smoothed her thick hair, and then stood and stared at Daphne's pretty face. He gave an inaudible sigh and turned to leave.

"Daddy?" A feathery whisper drifted into the air. Yami turned, sadness and sorrow thinly concealed. Daphne, filled with aching pain and sorrow in her heart, sensed what the pharaoh what thinking. She managed to say before falling back into blackness,

__

"Amoúr upes allieué. And I do love you, very, very much._"_


	15. Duke Devlon's Friendship and Marik's Int

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Téa said as she bit into her sandwich at lunchtime. "You gave us all a fright that night."

"No kiddin'." Joey put in, popping one of Tristan's fries into his mouth. "What's the problem anyway?" Daphne blushed.

"It wasn't anything serious. I hope I didn't ruin your evening for you." She said sincerely. Kaiba scooted his chair a bit closer to her, as if afraid this swarm of dolts would infect her with a different kind of disease.

"I had fun that night," Tristan said, smacking Joey in the back of the head. "We did all miss you, though." He did look awfully disappointed.

"Boy," Bakura scratched his head. "Did my yami give it to me good after I got home that night."

"Yeah, same with my yami." Yugi nodded sympathetically. "If your yami was as bad as mine—"

"No one was as bad as Kaiba," Joey shook his head wryly. "He gave it to me and Tristan good." He ducked his head as Kaiba's eyes burned into him. That's when they all remembered they weren't suppose to let that out.

"What happened?" Daphne responded with surprise. She drifted in an out of consciousness and had no clue about what had been going on those few days.

"Nothing," Kaiba cutted in casually, his scowl slicing through the other boys. He, Yami, and Bakura simply had a 'talk' with the guys.

"Hey, Daphne," Téa interrupted. "Remember that totally cute guy that asked you to dance that night? The guy that even Mai melted at?"

"Yes," Daphne had little remembrance of that night. It was a vague memory that a handsome, magnanimous guy had asked her to dance. She had declined in her soul of misery. "What about him? I don't even know who he is."

"Well, I saw him today." Téa leaned forward, her eyes filled with excitement. "Actually, he came over to me. He's new in school. His name is Duke Devlon and he owns his own game shop near Turtle Game Shop. He rocks at Dungeon Dice Monsters and he's so cute! Of course, anyway, he inquired how you were and he asked your name and a whole bunch of other questions!"

"So?" Daphne cocked her head, missing the point of the conversation. The guys also leaned forward, their jaws clenched. They know what this means. And they're determined to eliminate any more competition.

"So he's interested!" Téa squealed. "Geez, Daph, you're so dense sometimes. He _likes_ you! Don't you know more than 99.9% of the girl population in Domino High is after him?!"

"He should pick one of them, then. I'm not interested." Daphne refused politely, sipping her soft drink. Her ankles were crossed and she had a silky, ennuyé expression on her face.

"You better prepare yourself anyway." Téa whispered in her ear, "He's going to introduce himself to you after school. And trust me, Duke doesn't just go for just _anyone_. He's going after _you_." Kaiba caught part of the conversation and narrowed his eyes.

Absolutely no one is going anywhere _near_ his cousin until he approved. _No_ one.

After school, Kaiba hurried through the halls, trying to avoid people. He rounded the corner and stopped abruptly. Daphne was standing in front of a blank of lockers, talking to Duke Devlon. She was looking up at him while he leaned down suavely over her. As she laughed, Kaiba heard the distant sound of her voice.

Too seductively, Kaiba decided, setting his jaws as he straightened up and sauntered up to the pair.

"Daphne," he barely looked over and nodded a greeting at the creator of Dungeon Dice. "Let's go." He took hold of her elbows and proceeded to drag the Egyptian girl out of the school. He figured he was doing Yami a favor as well as his cousin. Daphne was having too many difficulties with too many guys, was she not? So he was simply getting her out of a difficult situation.

"Wait, Seto," Daphne pulled her arm away and stepped back to Duke. At the same time, Duke, who was not use to having girls ripped from his presence interrupted with what Daphne thought was a courteous and genteel manner.

"Excuse me, but are you not Seto Kaiba?" He began.

"That I am." Kaiba turned and stared at Duke coolly. Duke casually pushed himself off the lockers.

"Well, what luck," he said pleasantly, pulling his hand from pocket and offered it in a handshake. "Daphne had told me so much about you. I'm honored to finally meet the great Seto Kaiba, CEO of the most successful corporation in the world." His piercing green eyes stated obviously otherwise. Kaiba automatically, though reluctantly, shook his hands. Meeting with new authoritative figures had trained him to ask no questions, simply shake their hands. 

But this was the enemy and with Daphne involved, it's different. They looked at each other in that infuriating way guys look at each other sometimes, like they have this secret. Daphne didn't notice as the exceedingly firm handshake did not loosen afterward, but if anything tightened up. Kaiba had silently cast out a challenge and Duke had silently accepted it. Neither of them would let go, they just stood there, gripping each other's hands, the fake cheerful smiles plastered on their faces. Rivulets of veins bulged out from their arms under their uniforms and their muscles tightened. 

Finally, Daphne interrupted, "Seto, shouldn't we be going? Mokuba's going to wonder where I am." Kaiba let go unwillingly and forced a tight smile on his face.

"Not too bad, Dice-boy." He said lowly.

"The girl is taken, Moneybags." Duke returned back, just as quiet and cool while smiling graciously at Daphne, though his attitude that showed in his eyes were completely different for Kaiba.

"That girl—is my cousin." Kaiba smirked at Duke's shocked expression and walked out of the school. 

Yami, Bakura, and Kaiba watched suspiciously as Daphne hummed and placed the white roses in tall vases. Her face glowed and she smiled to herself.

"Um, Daphnia, if you don't mind me asking," Yami finally stated, after watching Daphne twirl around the dining room. "Why are you so happy? It's just the usual thing, Yugi and the group coming over, right?"

"Nope." She chirped happily, as she bounced over to give Yami a hug. Yami eyed her weirdly and shrugged at the guys.

"Want to fill me in here?" Kaiba interrupted. "So who's coming over?" Daphne smiled.

"Duke." Kaiba's jaws dropped open. He opened his mouth to protest when Bakura shushed him.

"Don't you shush me, you tomb robber," Kaiba whispered hoarsely. "She's inviting the enemy into the house! _My_ house, I might add."

"What are you two going to do?" Bakura asked skeptically, crossing his arms in front of his chest, ignoring Kaiba.

"We're going to make ice cream sundaes," she replied, making her way into the kitchen freezer. The three followed. "He told me he had a fondness for ice cream, like me." She giggled.

"Ice cream sundaes?" Yami looked doubtful. "That doesn't sound too dangerous." He whispered over to Kaiba.

"Would you guys like us to make you some?" Daphne asked, piling ice cream concoctions all over the counter.

"No!" Bakura wrinkled his nose but at the same time, Yami and Kaiba chimed, "Yes!" The thief looked over at them questionably.

"You dolt, you really think they're really going to making ice cream sundaes?" Kaiba hissed. Before Bakura could reply, "No, of course not, so we're going to have give them something to do other then…what the Duke is planning to do. They're going to _have_ to be making sundaes if we say we all want one." Yami nodded his head viciously.

"Hopefully, after our sundaes, it would be time to boot the Duke out of your house." He put in. Bakura nodded and turned to Daphne.

"Make that three extra-large, extra-assortments, and with all the different kind of ice cream there are sundaes." He ordered. "And don't forget the cherries." He added after some thoughts.

"Okay," Daphne agreed when the doorbell rang. Her eyes lit up. "He's here!" She hurried to the door, but before she opened it, she turned back. "Be nice." She warned. Then she put up her perky smile and opened the door. Duke stood outside.

"Hey, Duke," she said happily. Duke looked just as happy as she led him into the house and to the kitchen. Yami followed, but Kaiba dragged him back by the collar. Bakura sneaked past Kaiba, trying to get into the kitchen, but the kitchen door slammed in his face and Kaiba dragged him away by his hair.

"Leave them alone," he sounded resigned. "She's got to learn to be a big girl now. We can't stay with her forever."

"Yes, we can…" Yami struggled. "At least, while I'm still alive, I am."

"Yeah, Mortal," Bakura growled on the other side. "And the retired pharaoh and I will live a long, long time. Not like you, you preposterous teenager you." Kaiba smirked. "What?!" Bakura demanded.

"In case you haven't notices, oh great yamis." Kaiba continued walking. "This 'preposterous teenager' that you speak of, is whipping your sorry behinds. I'm the one that's overpowering you guys and dragging you up the stairs, you know."

Yami gasped, "Such language." He scolded. "Coming from Kaiba?"

"Who…cares!" Bakura balled his fists by his side. "I'm going to seal his soul in the Shadow Realm!!"

Shadow Realm or no, Yami and Bakura was locked together in Kaiba's office while he talked to his executives on the phone and typed on his laptop. The two spirits fidgeted, had glaring contests, occasionally making unpleasant gestures at each other, and flinched every time laughter was heard downstairs.

"That's it." Bakura whispered to Yami hoarsely. "I'm going downstairs, are you with me or not?" Yami nodded frantically.

"Kaiba!" Yami turned to the teen on the phone. "We're going downstairs and if you don't give us the key, we'll break the door down." Kaiba frowned and said something into the phone before hanging up. Then he leaned back in his chair and eyed the two yamis.

"You're welcome to try and break the door down," he finally remarked. "But let me remind you that my door is fireproof, unbreakable, security number uncrackable, and the last person we had the nerve to try and break the door down was shipped to the hospital in three pieces and is paralyzed for life."

"Is that a threat?" Bakura growled, his white hair bristling at his neck.

"Let me finish," Kaiba waved his hand in the air. "Therefore, you are welcomed to try breaking the door down, but you might want to try this first before breaking down the door." 

Something flew through the air and Yami caught it. A pair of keys and a small sheet of paper with some undecipherable number mixed with letters written on.

"Password, key." Kaiba stood up. "I'm getting hungry for my sundae anyway." He made a face as he thought of the sundae. He hoped his wasn't so big that he would pass out right after looking at it.

The three crept downstairs and heard laughter. They heard Duke's deep voice say something and Daphne burst into another fit of giggles. The three couldn't contain themselves anymore. They burst through the door to the kitchen.

Daphne and Duke turned. Daphne's eyes were merry and her cheeks radiant with happiness. She had a strike of chocolate on her cheek and a dab of whipped cream on her nose. Duke had a puff of marshmallow cream at the tip of his finger, in act of making her face a target. They stopped laughing at Yami's scowl.

"So…where's our sundae?" Yami asked pointedly. A look of guilt crossed over Daphne's pretty features. She hurried over to the other side of the counter and pointed to three dishes. Kaiba gaped. In each one of the dish was a scoop of plain vanilla ice cream, sitting in a melted puddle. At least he doesn't have to worry about throwing up now.

"Oh, yeah," Daphne hurried over to the table and came back. "There." She positioned three cherries on each scoop of the ice cream.

"This is it?!" Bakura roared. "After giving you two—no, two and a half hours, this is what you present us?!" 

"What happened to the 'extra-large, extra-assortments, and with all the different kind of ice cream there are'?" Yami demanded.

"Well…" Daphne hesitated, then flashed a smile. "We didn't make the sundae's because Duke thinks the whipped cream smells funny."

"The whipped cream smells funny?" Kaiba frowned. Daphne nodded, her wind chime earrings tinkered with the result. She crossed over to the whipped cream and opened the container.

"Don't you think it smells funny?" She asked innocently, passing the container under Yami and Bakura's nose.

"It smells fine to me," Bakura mumbled to Yami. "What is whipped cream suppose to smell like?"

"You tell me." Yami grumbled back.

"See Seto," Daphne held the container up for the tall stern CEO. "Don't you think it smells weird?" Kaiba leaned down and smelled the cream. "It looks funny, too."

"It smells okay to me," he said as he leaned even closer to examine the white puffs. "It looks okay, too."

At the very moment, an evil gleam passed across Daphne's violet eyes. With a little push of her hands, Kaiba's face was in the sticky container. Kaiba's head jerked back.

__

"Imph gohe kilww ou!" His muffled voice said as he yanked the container off his head. At the same time, Duke, on the other side of the counter, 'accidentally' tripped over something and his elbow landed on the chocolate and strawberry sauce. Two stream of syrup shot out of the bottle and attached themselves to the two unsuspicious spirits.

"Why, Bakura," Daphne acted surprised. "I didn't know you would look so _nice_ in red."

"You would know how _you_ look within a minute." Bakura threatened. "I'm going to _rip_ your precious Duke to _pieces_!"

"Bakura!" She protested. Duke was laughing so hard that he didn't even see Bakura advance threateningly toward them. All of a sudden, he stopped laughing and his eyes grew wide.

"Gee, Bakura, if you want to take it out on somebody take it out on me. Daphne had nothing to do with it." Then he scratched his head, looking confused. "How did you do that anyway? I had the bottle under my elbow this whole time."

Bakura stopped in his tracks. "Do what, you foolish Mortal? I didn't do anything yet."

"You mean you didn't do it?" Duke swallowed hard. The slowly looked at Kaiba and Yami. They shook their head in unison.

"What are you talking about?"

Duke slowly turned around and pointed on the counter. "So you didn't write this?" Everyone crowed around the red letter on the counter.

"We are coming after you." Yami read, then looked sick. The red letters looked like they were formed from the thick strawberry syrup that had been all over Bakura. A crude picture of a flower ended the message.

"I didn't do it." The white hair devil looked paler and shook his head, backing away.

"Neither did I." Kaiba stared at the short menacing message. Yami was speechless and Duke bit his lips.

"What are you guys so worried about?" Daphne tried to peer over Kaiba's tall shoulders. "What's on the counter?"

With a swift movement, Yami ran his hand across the letters, smearing them. Kaiba turned and said in a voice that sounded no where near his own, "Daphne, I think you should change out of your sticky clothes, alright, sweetie?"

"Listen to him, Daphne." Yami spoke up. Daphne's eyes widened, but she nodded and hurried out of the room. Kaiba immediately turned to Duke even though the Duke had an expression that couldn't be faked or duplicated.

"Alright, admit you did it." The CEO demanded, though he sounded anxious.

"I—" 

"This is not a joke any longer, Kaiba." Bakura interrupted. Both he and Yami were studying the redness on Yami's fingers.

"Why not?" He turned abruptly. He felt as if an eerie feeling were surrounding them, watching their every move.

"Ancient magic." The spirit of the ring explained. "I can sense it."

"Bakura's right," Yami said dully. "This isn't strawberry syrup. It's blood."

Kaiba almost burst out laughing, but the facial expression on Yami's face was no joke.

"Blood?" He finally echoed weakly. Bakura nodded.

"No mistake about that."

"But," Kaiba faltered. "Whose blood?"

"Soon, it shall be Delphinium's!" A voice came from the entrance of the kitchen. The trio turned around and saw Daphne standing in front of them. They were taken back. This wasn't Daphne. The sweet, innocent, Daphne that they've grown to love.

This Daphne was hard and her back was stiff. Her usually dancing eyes were cold, calculating, and dull at the same time.

"Da-Daphne?" Kaiba stuttered, biting his lips. Daphne's lips curled up to a malicious smirk.

"Seto Kaiba. Pharaoh. Finally, my biggest rivals." The male voice half growled. In place of Daphne's pure, warm voice was a hoarse and evil sounding baritone. Duke looked horrified.

"Daphnia…" Yami looked at her uncertainly. He took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer, Pharaoh, if you don't want to see your own daughter's blood on your hands." The voice came again.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Yami yelled, continuing to move closer.

"I want—" The deep voice was cut off as Daphne's eyes blinked and she gasped. The guys could see her struggle deep within her soul.

"God, Yami, help me—" She cried out before the voice returned, laughing. Kaiba couldn't stand looking at his cousin suffer this way any longer. He sprinted forward and grabbed hold of Daphne. He doesn't know what's going on…but it sure wasn't normal.

"Don't touch her, Kaiba!" Bakura hollered. "This is a battle she's going to have to fight by herself. You can't do anything!" Kaiba took no notice of Bakura's warnings. He shook his cousin and started yelling random thins.

"Daphne, do you remember me?!" He shouted desperately. "Seto Kaiba. My name is Seto Kaiba. KaibaCorp! I'm the CEO! Focus on me!" They all saw the changes in Daphne's eyes as she tried to focus herself on her cousin. "Mokuba! Remember Mokuba! And your flute?! That flute that Yami taught you how to play? And…and the music! The music that Yami said could tame the beasts and give people peace! Daphne, you can't forget any of that! Focus! Throw that guy out of your mind!"

"I…I can't!" Daphne cried as visibly struggled. "He's…taking over my mind…my soul!"

By now, Yami had caught on to what Kaiba was trying to do. He hurried over and began listing out the things in Daphne's mind that could keep her focused for keeping her soul from being trapped.

"Sheeba, Daphnia!" Yami looked straight into her eyes. "How can you forget your Cheetah! Remember how she use to catch all sorts of rodents and bring it up to the ladies when we were having the banquet?!"

Daphne gritted her teeth, her fingernails digging into Bakura's flesh, "It…hurts—" She gasped during the moments she had taken over. "I can't…can't do this!"

"You have to," Duke all of a sudden appeared beside Daphne, still looking confused yet determined. He waved a hand in front of her eyes. "Ice cream, Daphne, don't you remember our ice cream fight?" Seeing that Daphne had no recognition, Duke bounced away from the group and grabbed the first thing he saw—the marshmallow topping—and ran back.

"Here!" He took a small scoop of topping and gingerly dabbed it on Daphne's nose. Daphne gasped and her eyes cleared a little. The mysterious spirit that had taken over her body growled, but continued struggling.

__

The princess's mind is strong, he thought grimly. _Much stronger than I thought. Well, now isn't the time to make the move anyway. I'd better retreat before I loose all power of my Rod._

"Just dump the whole thing into her face already!" Kaiba ordered. Duke held back the container, ready to let go when Daphne slumped over, breathing heavily.

"Daphnia?" Yami asked cautiously.

"Yes." Was the whisper. "I'm back. He's gone."

"Who was he? What happened?" Kaiba and Duke asked at the same time. Duke pulled out a chair and helped Daphne into it. Then he hurried off to get her a glass of water. The situation they were in had turned the "enemy" to a "friend."

"It was Marik, wasn't it?" Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Is he misusing his Millennium Rod again?"

"It had to be. Marik must have been using her and controlling her mind." Yami replied, stretching his arm out to feel Daphne's forehead. She was okay, but visibly frightened and very pale. "I'm afraid she's not out of danger yet." Kaiba stared at Daphne this whole time without saying a word.

"That's it." He suddenly turned and marched off to the phone in the hall. The other could hear him having a conversation.

"Daphne, are you alright?" Duke asked gently as he handed her a glass of water. He looked up to see if any one of the yamis were listening. They weren't, to his relief. "What happened?"

"…" Was all Daphne could say.

"Are you alright?" He insisted.

"Does she look alright, you foolish mortal?" Bakura turned around and snapped.

"No…" The creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters answered uncertainly.

"Then she isn't alright!" He snapped. "I could hear people from far away with my Ring and I could read minds." Duke's face fell as Bakura answered the questions that were in his mind. Kaiba came back into the kitchen.

"We're leaving." He told Bakura and Yami. "If I guess correct, you two wouldn't let me and Daphne off by ourselves so you guys are coming along with us. Duke, I think it's time you leave." Kaiba turned to the Duke. Duke nodded courteously and wasted no time gathering his book bag. He was surprised, however, when Daphne stood up.

"I'll show Duke to the door." She said, cutting off anyone's protests. "I'm fine now."

"Catch you guys later," he managed to call back before the gravity of the outside world dragged him to the door.

"I'm sorry the way it turned out today." Daphne apologized quietly as they were alone in the foyer. 

"Hey, it's okay." Duke reassured. "We'll just do it some other day."

"Maybe not." She looked up at him. "We probably won't be seeing each other for a while."

"Well," Duke smiled understandingly. "In that case, I'll just tell you this. Whatever happened today won't make me think less of you in any way. And when you are ready to see me again, I'll be back. I still want that sundae that you owed me." He lifted his hand back in a wave as he walked down the Kaiba Mansion driveway.

"Nice guy," Kaiba's voice said from the back.

__

Maybe nice, Yami thought bitterly. _But looks and actions can be deceiving. One minute, they could be your best friend for life. Another minute, they could be your worst enemy._


	16. Innocence Lost

"It's been two weeks, Kaiba!" Bakura said irritably as he added more wood to the fire. "How long are we going to be playing Jane Goodall?"

"Until I'm sure Daphne is out of danger." Kaiba said calmly as he typed away on his laptop. "Completely."

"Argh…" Bakura muttered under his breath. "We've traveled from places to places already and so far, this is the site that I like the least!" He spat. Kaiba looked up.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "I think camping was our best idea yet. My private beach house, cabin, and safe house hadn't felt this safe. Besides, being a tomb robber, aren't you suppose to be use to this kind of living conditions?" Bakura just growled.

"Yami, I told you!" Daphne's voice rang out from the side of the creek. The full moon had climbed over the steep cliffs and was pouring its reflected glory down into the canyon, filling it with light the color of rubbed silver. On the water, each ripple was like a white flame.

"Oh boy, they're at it again." Kaiba muttered, focusing on his computer. "Why couldn't he leave her alone?"

"The pharaoh thinks that this whole deal with the princess is his fault." Bakura stuck a marshmallow on a stick and set it above the fire. Ever since Marik had invaded into Daphne's mind, she's been acting peculiar. She had become quieter and seemed to have lost half of her enthusiastic and sweet self. "He's been trying to talk to her about things ever since we left Kaiba Mansion."

"I wonder if he's always been like this with Yugi?"

"Probably."

"How's your other half?" Kaiba looked up. Bakura turned the marshmallow above the flame and smiled proudly.

"Told me he got an A+ in every class and had 115% on his last test."

"I'm impressed." A smirk. "And what did he say about Yugi?"

"The twerp whooped someone's butt in Duel Monsters. Must have been a pathetic punk."

"Daphnia, wait!" Yami's voice was closer to them as Daphne suddenly burst from the fields of trees. She whirled around to face him.

"I told you, Yami." She explained quietly, and calmly, though anger was seething through her. "It wasn't your fault and I don't hate you. I love you but if you continue on blaming yourself for my past, I'm going to have to—" She stopped.

"Have to what?" Yami narrowed his eyes and eyed the young girl standing in front of him. She stared back at him and turned away, seating herself beside Bakura.

"Have to not love you." She stated simply, not meeting his eyes. Bakura's marshmallow dropped into the flamed and burned into charcoal as he tried hard not to laugh.

"Not love me?" Yami looked like a poor little puppy dog all of a sudden as he looked down at his shoes and scuffled them in the dirt. Kaiba also bit his lip, trying not to burst out with laughter. The pharaoh…the great almighty pharaoh, looked like a lost little boy.

"Yes." Daphne looked up. "I trusted you, Yami. Can you trust me? Can you forget about it? Forget it and never remember it again?" Her violet eyes were solemn and the orange flames reflected from her eyes.

"I trust you, Daphnia." Yami said quietly. "But I can not forget." He closed his eyes and remembered his promise to Delphinium, back in ancient Egypt.

__

"Yami, do you have to leave me?" Delphinium's lips trembled as she cling on to Yami's arm. He knelt down until he was eye leveled with her.

"I have to Delphinium. Seto leaves me with no choice." His voice was grim. Priest Seto, his most loyal priest, his most priced sorcerer, his best friend…had all but betrayed him. Trying to take over the world using Duel Monsters, trying to keep the princess from elevating to the queen. His best friend was gone ever since Yami first discussed his intentions of Delphinium with him. He remembered the look of betrayal in Seto's eyes. From that day on, Yami and Delphinium had lost a friend and gained a rival.

"But Yami," Delphinium swallowed and protested softly. "I'm sure Seto doesn't mean it. I think he just doesn't realize what he's doing."

"Mean it or not, I have to reseal those powers within the Millennium items. I must sacrifice for my kingdom, do you understand? It is the responsibilities of a pharaoh."

"I understand, Yami." Delphinium choked back a sob and flung herself into Yami's embrace. "I love you, Daddy." She sobbed. "I will never love anyone as I have loved you. I shall try to rule Egypt as the way you desired. I will be all you've taught me to be."

Yami wrapped his arms tightly around Delphinium and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair. Will he ever smell the fresh fragrance of her hair ever again? To hold her in his lap while she read in a foreign tongue? To sneak into her chamber late at night and watch her innocent smiling face as she slept? To hear her golden laughter echoed within the walls of the palace?

"I shall always love you, Daddy. Now and forever and until we meet again one day, promise me you won't forget." The princess's voice was muffled but Yami understood.

"I promise you, Delphinium, I promise. I shall never forget."

"I promised you, Daphnia" Yami replied quietly. "I promised you I would never forget and my word is my bond."

"Yami," Daphne stood up abruptly. Her voice was sharp and her eyes flashed. "I know your words has always been your bond. But your words don't love you! _I DO_!"

"Daphnia…" 

"Please, Yami, just…go away." She backed away from the campfire, away from Yami. "Why don't you believe me? Do you even care? Do I even know you care?"

"Daphnia, I've always cared." Yami murmured and looked up. "And that's why I've _got_ to know. It had always been my fault in the past, now let me amend my past with my future. Let me make up to you for the pain I've caused." Yami immediately regretted the last sentence as it left his tongue. From the expression on Daphne's face, he knew he had made a big mistake.

"Just leave me alone, Yami." She whispered before turning and running into the darkened forest.

"Daphnia, wait!" Yami scrambled up from his spot. It was too late when he got to his feet, Daphne had already disappeared. All that was left of her was her fragrance, which lingered about them like the shadow of darkness.

"Never thought I'd see the day the great pharaoh has to run after a girl." Kaiba smirked, adding more wood to the fire. "Though I warn you Yami, You better be treating her right."

"You have to go after her, Yami." Ryou's British accent urged as he stood up also.

"Ryou?" A look of confusion crossed Kaiba's features. Then he narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I…uh, persuaded my yami to let me take a few days off from school and tag along." Ryou smiled sheepishly as Kaiba arched a brow. "I knew you wouldn't have let me come along so he kept the secret between us."

"So he has been telling me lies all this time? About you and Yugi?"

"Not quite, the part about Yugi was true." Then Ryou, remembering why he had taken over all of a sudden, turned back to Yami. "You must to after her, Yami, she could be in deep—" A shudder suddenly went through the albino haired teen, a change that even Seto Kaiba knew Bakura was taking over.

"Go after her," the tomb robber snarled, doubling his fists. "I knew this was going to happen, you old retired pharaoh! Get going before I personally escort you to hell!" 

Before Yami could retort, a scream echoed through the air. Yami didn't wait another second to wait and find out what Bakura was going to say next, he turned and ran in the direction Daphne had ran off in.

"Daphnia!" He shouted as he stumbled through the darkened forest, trying in vain to locate his daughter.

"Don't," Bakura grasped Kaiba's arm as Kaiba got ready to tear after Yami. "There's something in the air. Something is not right. If you go, you just might never make it back. Yami can withstand the darkness and the wicked of immortality, but you don't stand a chance." Kaiba yanked his arm away.

"And why do you care about me?" He scoffed, standing helplessly. Bakura gave him a cocky smirk.

"I _don't_ care about you. But I _do_ care about Daphne."

A distressed Yami continued after the girl. "Daphnia, come on, I know you're near, answer me!" Yami caught himself before he fell face flat from tripping on a tree's root.

"This just isn't my day." He muttered as he pushed through the thickets. He stopped suddenly, his hands frozen as they were in act of pushing away a tree branch. There it was again!

A faint crying sound. 

"Daphnia…" Yami whispered hoarsely as his hands slipped from the branch. It slapped him full force in the face, leaving a dark angry mark. The pharaoh cursed in Egyptian as he hurried on. 

"Daphnia, answer me!" He ordered as he pushed his way through, the crying was near. "Daphnia?" Yami hesitated outside the bushes, then pushed through bravely. "Daph—" he began, the his voice died in his throat, and his heart pounded against his ribs as his jaws dropped open from shock and a sudden burst of panic. His breath was caught and his heart tripped a beat.

Daphne was lying helplessly on the ground. Her silvery-white robes torn and the rest barely covered her creamy flesh. Dark blood dotted and stripped her body. She turned her head away as she saw Yami.

"Go away, Yami." She said flatly, her eyes dull, but Yami's sharp eyes caught sight of the two tears trickling down her pretty face. He could have sworn he saw relief, though covered with pain, in her eyes before she turned away. Freed from his shock, he dropped down on his knees beside her.

"Oh, for the love of Ra," he whispered, afraid to even touch her, to lay a finger on her, in fear of hurting her. "What happened?"

"Yami, please…" Daphne's voice cracked, still not facing him. "Leave me alone, please…"

"This is no time for that, Daphnia." Yami said sternly, hoping his voice didn't shake. He had a pretty good idea what happened.

"Yami, no." Tears were streaming openly from her face now, as the amethyst-eyed pharaoh tried to pick her up as gently as he could. "Please Yami…" Her fists weakly pushed against his chest.

"You need help, Daphnia. You're hurt." Yami tried to sound calm and cool. His voice had its usual deep, smooth, rich tone, but his stricken face definitely told otherwise.

"Just leave me, Yami," she begged. "How can I face the world after…this…?" The girl went limp. Yami looked down at the pinched white face and hurried back to camp.

"Ryou, pack our stuff!" He ordered as he charged through the opening. "Kaiba, call you driver!" He hurried over and stomped out the fire, causing bit of ashes and burning charcoal to fly onto the CEO sitting beside the fire.

"What in the world do you think you're doing, Yami!?" He demanded as he jerked back from Yami's furious stomping.

"Daphnia," Yami gasped. "She's—" He didn't have to go on, he couldn't anyway. Kaiba took one look at his pretty cousin and his jaws dropped. His eyes narrowed and looked murderous as he picked Yami up by his collar. Ryou made a noise that's half gasp and half squeak.

"Yami," Kaiba said through gritted teeth. "What have you done?" His hands were trembling with rage. 

"I haven't done anything, Kaiba." Yami struggled with the weight of the girl and Kaiba's laming anger at the same.

"Guys," Ryou said anxiously. "Shouldn't we be getting Daphne to the hospital? Maybe she's—"

"In the name of Ra!" Bakura's voice suddenly boomed. "What have you mortals done?!"

"Back off, you albino tomb robber." Kaiba snarled back, his eyes never leaving Yami. "Yami is mine to kill."

"Who wanted you, mortal!?" Bakura took a threatening step forward. "Hand her over, I'll kill the two of you later." Without waiting for permission to be granted, Bakura seized the pale girl from the pharaoh and began to walk away from the duo.

"And where do you think you're going with my cousin?" Kaiba demanded as he dropped Yami with a thud and hurried over to Bakura.

"Unless you humans are too stupid to notice, Daphne isn't in the best shape to listen to the both of you argue." He scowled walking faster. Seto opened his mouth to retort, but Yami gave him a shove.

"You can stay here if you want, Kaiba." The former pharaoh growled. "But I'm not going to leave my treasure in the hands of Yami Bakura. No way."

"Watch your language, Yami!" Kaiba snapped. "She's mine more than she's yours." He flared as he ran over to the two spirits.

Not many words were exchanged during the ride to the emergency room, only a few growls and glares, though the worried expressions on their faces couldn't be hidden behind their rough exteriors.

They weren't all the quiet when they stumbled over each others' feet, trying to get into the hospital, though. The nurse on the nightshift nearly passed out when she saw them. No, it wasn't Daphne that she was taken back from but the scene of three young men shouting at the same time, urgent and even angry, their words melted into one another. Kaiba was slamming on the counter with his fist, demanding for a doctor. Yami was so nervous that he was yelling instructions out in ancient Egyptian. And Bakura was struggling to hold Daphne up while his lighter half was battling to come out.

"I swear in the name of Ra, Ryou!" He gasped through gritted teeth, struggling. "If you don't stop, I'm going to kill you along with the rest of them!"

It didn't take long for doctors and nurses to come rushing from their stations from the loud racket the boys were making. Daphne was whisked away among the mob and the boys found themselves waiting impatiently in the waiting room.

"Kaiba, if you don't stop pacing back and forth, you're going to wear a hold through the second floor." Yami frowned, irritated.

"I'll do what I please, just try and stop me." Kaiba stopped pacing for a moment to lay out his threat.

"What's taking the doctors so long!" Bakura shot out of his seat for the nurse for the fifth time that night. Yami raised his head up to see the nurse's frightened expression as Bakura proceed to yell at her.

"It's all my fault," he murmured sadly, burying his face back into his hands.

"For once, you're right." Kaiba snapped bitterly. Then stopped and his expression grew a bit softer, though still grim. He slumped down next to Yami on the chair. "She'll be okay." He said as he wondered if he had said that to convince Yami or himself.

"They don't know a thing." Bakura stomped back into the room. "I should just go and seal all of them in the Shadow Realm." Then he looked thoughtful for a moment, as if really considering the possibility. "Maybe I could—"

"Drop it, Bakura. Don't be stupid." Yami said curtly before resealing himself within himself. Bakura was surprised to see the change transform in Yami. Out of the three, Yami had taken the hardest to Daphne's accident.

Kaiba looked at his watch, "I really need to get back to Kaiba Mansion. Mokuba's there alone. I should go check on him." He looked uneasy. He walked to the exit, then walked back, took a look at Yami, sighed, prepared to leave, but walked back again, unsettled at just leaving Daphne in the hospital.

"We'll take care of it, Kaiba, just go." Bakura waved him off. Yami barely looked up. Kaiba finally nodded and took something out of his trenchcoat pocket.

"Here," he said briskly, handing Bakura a credit card. "Hospital bill and whatever else you and Yami would need."

Ten minutes after Kaiba's departure, a white lab-coat doctor swept into the waiting room. 

"Daphne Kaiba?" He squinted at the two spirits that slumped over the chairs. Yami shot to his feet. The doctor frowned and nodded. "Follow me."

Yami swallowed hard and gingerly walked after the doctor. Bakura sulkily trouped after them. 

"We have reasons to believe Daphne was violated." The doctor began to explain as they walked down the long, empty, quietly creepy hallway. Yami clutched his fists and despair filled his heart. So their suspicions were confirmed. His Daphnia…innocent and naïve, golden and beautiful, was now the mistress of a shattered world. 

"But we checked her blood and found no other DNA in her body except her own." The doctor continued.

"So it was an attempt." Bakura said simply, his stark white face betraying nothing.

"A _very_ close attempt." The doctor stopped in front of a door. "Now, gentlemen, you must realize, she had been a victim and might not be very comfortable to have any of the opposite sex close to her. It might be wise if you don't—" Yami ignored the doctor and yanked his hand off the knob and jerked the door open. Then he and Bakura bolted in.

The room was dark and empty. Yami felt the tears of pain and frustration built up behind his eyelids and long for the room to be filled with daylight. Daphne had always belonged in the sun and the dimness of this room only added on to his anguish.

Bakura was already by the bedside, his slender finger stretched toward the figure on the bed. But for the first time his life, Bakura seemed afraid. Afraid of her pain, afraid of her darkness, afraid of her shattered world, afraid of…being afraid.

"Yami," he whispered urgently in the dark. Yami snapped back to reality. He hurried over to Bakura's panicked voice. He looked at the sleeping form on the bed and the frenzied Bakura. Then, for the first time that night, Yami felt like he was in charge. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He was Delphinium's father and he still is Daphne's guardian. He knows her better than anyone, even Bakura and Kaiba. Whatever she's gone through…they'll stick together and work things out. Daphne stirred as she felt Yami's soothing cool hand on her forehead.

"Yami…?"

"Oh, Daphne." Yami whispered as he sat on the side of the bed. He put his arms around her shoulder and lifted her up against him. Daphne looked up at him, her eyes even more pained then they usually were and Yami felt his heart break into pieces. Daphne's velvety violet eyes looked absolutely shattered. He stared deeper into her eyes and nearly screamed himself when he saw the events that had unfolded. Without any words, she reached out for Yami, a sob escaping her throat. He let her cry, all while stroking her long hair and rocking her tenderly. "It's okay, baby." He murmured into her ear. "Everything is going to be fine…I'm here now." But he knew in his heart, not _everything_ would be fine.

He held her tighter, letting the younger girl cry out her heart as Bakura hovered above them, worry and confusion lining his face. But Yami's eyes caught the look of steely determination in Bakura's eyes and were sure his own eyes reflected the same thing.

Whoever did this would pay for hurting their pearl... 

"So," Bakura swirled on the doctor. "What are the chances of locating the violator?"

"Less than zero percent." Doctor answered flatly. "Better give up on the idea. You're never going to find him." Bakura turned to walk out, but turned back and gave him a ghost of a smile.

"I will find him." 

The doctor felt a cold draft permeate his bones. Daphne's companion had smiled when he made his last comment, but his eyes told another story.They were cold…deadly. 

Back in the quiet silence of Kaiba Mansion, the scream of the phone scared Kaiba so bad that he dropped his pen and the letter he was writing on his computer turned into a mess of unidentified letters and symbols. He snatched up his phone. "Hello?"

"Kaiba…it's true." The voice was soft…chilling. Kaiba gritted his teeth. 

"I'll be there in two seconds, Yami." He hung up without another word. He was silent, then his fist slammed down upon his desk, with so much force that he almost shattered his coffee mug.

"DAMN IT!" His eyes were burning and had a murderous look among the blazing flames. "If I ever meet the bastard that did this to her, I swear to God I will rip out their gallbladder and make them eat it raw for breakfast!" Kaiba knew he was acting immature by saying things like that. But he couldn't help it. That's all he had…words. Words that would express his anger because nothing else can.


	17. Who am I?

"Are you leaving again after school?" Duke asked, leaning against Daphne's locker.

"Yes," she said simply. She offered no smile, no warmth, no life. Duke frowned. Ever since that day he left Kaiba Mansion, Daphne had disappeared. Now that she's returned, her old self was gone.

"I never see you again after school," he bit his lips, wondering what was wrong with Daphne that she couldn't tell him. He had already tried cornering Kaiba, but all the CEO did was look angry enough to deck him and call his security. "It's not just me either, the whole gang is complaining."

"I see." She continued gathering her books, without looking up at Duke. Now he was more confused than ever, Daphne cared about her friends, more than anything. Finally couldn't stand it anymore, Duke reached out and grabbed her arm. He felt Daphne recoil under his fingers but he didn't loosen them.

"What's wrong with you?" He demanded. "You seem at ease with the girls when you're around them, but the other guys swore you're avoiding them." Daphne's eyes slowly, deliberately, strayed to Duke's hands, then followed his arm until she was staring into his eyes. He was surprised to see that her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. He opened his mouth to say something but Daphne didn't give him a chance as she pulled her arm away and gathered her books, hurrying out of the building into the courtyard. It took him a full minute to realize that she was no longer in front of him then bolted after her, his blue uniform jacket flapping, ignoring the strange looks that students were giving him.

He looked around as he got outside and saw from the corner of his eyes Daphne hurrying away. Halfway there, she turned back and saw him chasing her. She started running. Towards the limo parked in front of the school, Duke thought with dismay. If she gets away this time, he'll never get to talk to her again. It didn't take long for him to catch up with her.

"Daphne, stop!" He huffed as he tackled her. They both went down. Duke struggled until his face was just above her.

"Duke, please." Daphne lifted up her hand to shove him off. "Let go!" But Duke was quick as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head on the ground.

"No, talk to me Daph," he begged. "Why have you been ignoring us? Is it something I've done? What's going on?" Daphne struggled and the creator of Dungeon Dice detected a flash of panic dart across her eyes. She finally gave up and said in an oddly thin voice that her own ears didn't recognize. Her voice sounded small and scared.

"My cousin's waiting."

"He can wait."

"People are watching us."

"Let them watch." But he got up grudgingly and helped her up. She dusted off her uniform and Duke took this moment to check the limo out. Kaiba was sitting in the backseat and looked like he was flipping through some papers. He wouldn't miss his cousin for a while from the intense look on his face. He gathered up their scattered book and led her to a more secluded spot in the courtyard.

"Where are you going?" 

"Home."

"No you aren't." Duke hadn't planned for his voice to be so sharp, but it simply came out fierce. "You were never at home and you know it! I've been to Kaiba Mansion three times the past week. Each day, either Bakura, Kaiba, or Yami would answer the door saying you're busy in your own library. Then they'd shut the door in my face. But two out of the three days, I walk down the street and see you in Kaiba's limo, heading home."

No answer, only the sound of feel shuffling in the dirt. Duke sighed.

"Fine, just answer me this so I could at least go back and tell the guys, are you okay? Are you in some sort of trouble?" He held his breath and prayed that Daphne would at least answer him that much.

"I'm going to the counselor's right now." Was the answer, as soft and feathery as the wind. Duke had expected anything…but this.

"What? Why?" 

"Because—" for a moment, the Egyptian girl's expression looked so pained that Duke was sorry he had asked, though he was determined to get the answer if possible.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." He tried not to sound disappointed. "I'll just catch you at school tomorrow." 

"There was an accident." Those soft words halted him in his path. He turned slowly. Daphne swallowed hard as she continued, her eyes downcast. "It was at our last site. I…I had an argument with Yami. And then…then I ran off so I wouldn't do something I would regret." She stopped and Duke walked closer. He was shocked when he saw a trail of tears on Daphne's cheek.

"I'm sorry…" He didn't know what to say.

"I…I was so scared." She choked out. "I was so afraid I would never see Yami again to tell him I'm sorry. And…and…"

"Shhh…" Duke put his arms around her. He understood. And that small gesture with his arms around her shaking shoulders showed Daphne that he did understood…perfectly. They stood silent for a moment as students streamed pass them out the school entrance. Then he fished out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.

"You need some cheering up." He decided after she handed the kerchief back. "You shouldn't be going to a counselor. That would make you feel worse than you already feel."

"Seto insists—"

He waved her off. "What I think you really need that huge ice cream sundae that you owe me and then something fun to do. You need to go back to being the student and teen you were before. So, hang out somewhere."

"But—"

"Come on, we'll tell Kaiba. And trust me, this day is going to be more than you've ever bargained for!"

And was Duke ever so correct.

"I say we go to the bakery next, I heard that they have great pastries there." Duke patted his stomach and slouched down the street. Daphne looked over at him, astounded.

"How can you eat anything at all after that huge sundae?" She joked. "Not just only yours, mine too!"

True to his words, Duke had tried all of his might to make Daphne's heart light. And the creator of Dungeon Dice, who held his dignity as high as Kaiba does his, tried everything and succeeded. Daphne laughed and smiled and her face glowed with the usual radiance. She's beginning once again to resume her life as a student and not the victim she was.

"Well, where do you want to be heading right now?" Duke cocked his head. "I could take you back to my game shop but we've already been there and I've already taught you how to play Dungeon Dice."

"I couldn't eat anymore, that's for sure." Daphne countered. "We'll already been to the ice cream parlor and now the café." She stopped all of a sudden in front of a store window. "Hey, look!"

"What?" Duke stepped up next to her to the banner that was hanging on the shop window. "'Domino Museum Is Now Featuring a New Section, Exhibiting Ancient Egyptian Artifacts.'" He read. "Neat."

"Let's go there." Daphne said eagerly. "It's only about three blocks from here." Duke shrugged as he proceeded to follow her down the road. They've gone two blocks when Duke's cell phone rang. He stopped walking and dug through his book bag, muttering, "Who could that be? If it's the manager complaining about me being a slacker again, I'm going to—Hello?"

"Duke," Kaiba's voice came over the phone. "I would like you to bring Daphne home now, something's come up."

"Wha—how did you get my number?" Duke's expression was one of shock and demand. 

"It's called a computer data resource base, you moron, or have you forgotten that I'm the CEO of KaibaCorp, who possessed the best technology system in the whole world? Besides, would I let her wonder off you with if I didn't know everything about you?"

"_Everything?!_" Duke echoed so loudly that people on the streets were beginning to stop and star at the pair.

"Nevermind, Dice-boy, let me speak to Daphne."

"Hey, wait a second, however did you get all of my infor—"

"Give…her…the…phone…NOW!" Without a second word, the cell phone was in Daphne's hands for no one disobeys Kaiba when he's using that voice.

"Hello, Seto, is something wrong?"

"I need you to come home, where are you? If it's far, I'll send the limo to pick you up."

"We were heading for Domino Museum and we're about a block from reaching there."

"Domino Museum?!" Kaiba's muffled voice from the phone was lined with surprise.

"Yes." A frown of worry was beginning to form on Daphne's brows. "Seto, please tell me, is something wrong?"

"What? No, not at all. Never mind coming home. We'll be meeting you in front of the Domino Museum in about fifteen minutes."

"Why?"

"Ishizu Ishtar invited us over as special guest for a private tour and something else. I'll see you there."

"Who's Ishizu—Seto!" She sighed with frustration as she handed the caller-less phone back to Duke, who put it back into his bag.

"So?" He probed. "What did he want? Should we be heading home?"

"No, we're going to meet him in front of Domino Museum. He didn't tell me why, he simply said that someone called Ishizu invited him."

"Ishizu Ishtar? She's the one that's opening the new Egyptian Exhibits." Daphne stopped still in her tracks and turned to Duke.

"Really? The new Egyptian exhibits were founded by her?" She murmured to herself. "And she invited us for a private tour? Interesting." What could Ishizu possibly want with them? Why did she request a special private party? What did she want to share with them? Without warning, Daphne took off toward the museum, calling back, "I'll race you there!"

"Wait! You had a head start, that's not fair!"

"If you were a real athlete, then you'd stop whining about a girl getting a head start and start catching up!"

"But I'm not an athlete! I'm the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters!"

Daphne was waiting for Duke on the steps and Duke had just reached her when they recognized the KaibaCorp limo as it swerved into a parking space. They weren't surprised when Kaiba stepped out however, they were surprised to see that not only Yami and Bakura followed but the whole gang as well. Kaiba glowered as they piled out.

"Yami, this is all your fault." Daphne could hear him mutter. "If you hadn't want to bring Yugi along, then we would have to be stuck with all these morons."

"I've been wanting to visit this museum for a while now," Serenity was saying to Téa. "Except Joey never had time to bring me."

"Egyptian Exhibit?" Mai raised an eyebrow at the majestic building in front of her. "This would either be exceedingly interesting or it could make me fall asleep."

"That's the spirit, Mai." Tristan remarked sarcastically as he followed Joey up the steps.

"Can you walk any slower, Ryou?" Bakura growled. "You too, Yugi, let's get moving."

"We're going, we're going." Yugi and Ryou hurried up the steps where Kaiba had already claimed his position next to Daphne.

"I'm warning you, Chihuahua, if you get lost, I'm not coming to look for you." Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "In fact, this is just plain rude, though just like you to act this way, pushing your way through when nobody invited you."

"Kaiba, spare us the CEO attitude." Mai ordered. "We're here as guests not thieves."

"_Uninvited_ guests."

"Well, as long as we're all here," Duke interrupted. "Should we be heading in?"

"I don't know about the rest of you," Yami looked doubtfully at the huge group. "But I know that only Kaiba, Daphne, Bakura, and I have been invited."

"Aw, come on," Joey interrupted. "Now that we're here, don't let us out of the fun here!"

"This could be a business meeting for all I know!" Kaiba snapped and was just about to say more when the museum's double doors opened.

"Welcome. I've been expecting you." A young Egyptian woman stood on the other side. Her hair was black and her tanned skin was flawless. She wore a simple Egyptian gown and her blue eyes slowly strayed to all the teens outside the door. Her sharp blue eyes caught the uncertainties of the other teens and she added, "All of you."

Kaiba walked to the front of the group and extended his hands in the business like way. "I'm—"

"—Seto Kaiba." The woman finished for him. "I know who you are. I'm Ishizu Ishtar and I've asked all of you to come here tonight for a special reason."

"Geez," Mai whispered yawning. "I'm already bored."

"Please, all of you, follow me." Ishizu turned and the group followed her. "Excuse all the secrecy." She apologized as they walked through the lobby. "But there has been several accidents that occurred and we do not wish for more incidents like that to happen while we're in Domino City."

"Ishizu," Yami inquired, his voice deep and reasonable. "Why have you asked us here? Why us?" Kaiba was positive that Ishizu was hiding something from the look in her eyes as she turned to Yami.

"This is where the rest of you will be staying." She opened a door to a room. Egyptian artifacts of all sorts feasted their eyes. Glittering gold jewelry, satin and silk chitons, gleaming swords and shining armors, reflecting helmets and ancient scrolls and other fascinating artifacts were position around the room, giving it a look of rapture and mystery. 

"What do you mean the rest of us?" Téa finally pulled her eyes away from the objects. Ishizu gave her a smile.

"Only Bakura, Yami, Kaiba, and Daphne will be joining me to our next stop. The rest of your group is welcomed to stay in this section of the exhibits. Though I must warn you, if you venture where you do not belong, the alarm will be set off immediately and reinforcements will arrive."

"Why the mysterious act?" Tristan frowned. "And the heavy security?" He nodded toward the security guards that were standing in different parts of the first floor. Ishizu watched him with a steady gaze, then turned to the guards. 

"You may leave us." She told them, then turned back to the group. "I trust you and your group to remain only in the visitor allowed section of the exhibits." All she got were wide-eyed looks and several stiff nods. She gave them another reassuring and mysterious smile before turning to the four true people intended for her mission. "Do follow me."

Ishizu led them through the dark hallways. Their steps echoing through the cold tiles.

"So tell us already," Kaiba's deep voice said annoyingly. "What is it that you wanted to show us?" Ishizu didn't say a word as she led them down the steps to the cool basement of the museum.

"This is where the most priceless artifact is kept." She stated simply, flicking on the lights. Yami, Bakura, Daphne, and Kaiba found themselves facing two colossal stone tablets.

"What is this?" Kaiba muttered walking closer, Yami followed. Bakura also frowned and moved toward the two tablets. Daphne hung back, horrified. She didn't have to move closer in order to know what the hieroglyphics on the tablets say. How could she forget those familiar scriptures? The stone that were carved on the palace wall in where she ruled for years? She closed her eyes and remembered the story that the tablets told. About Yami and Priest Seto, about the Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon, the battle fought and won, and the many that were sacrificed. 

Daphne's hand clutched at her chest and she pressed back against the cold steel wall. Had Ishizu brought them here to show them the hieroglyphics? Who was she? Does she know what happened? Is she going to tell them the years of pain that Daphne's gone through after Yami?

"Oh, no." She said softly as she heard Ishizu explain the tablets to Kaiba, Bakura, and Yami, whose mouths were dropped open with disbelief and shock. She explained through the process of Kaiba being Priest Seto and betrayed Yami and how Yami had to seal up the mystical powers that the sorcerer had found a way to summon up.

"Perhaps I should start explaining from the beginning," Ishizu stated after she explained the tablets. "I invited you here today because I think it's time the four of you know everything. And I do mean _everything._ From the _very_ beginning." There were only mute nods as Ishizu beckoned Daphne to come and join them.

"I'm going to bring you back to the very beginning of this whole story with my Millennium Necklace." She touched the intriguing necklace that was around her neck, her only piece of adornment. "And there you shall see." There was a flash of bright light and Daphne found herself staring at a small stone house in the middle of a desert.

"This is the beginning," Ishizu's voice came as she looked over at Daphne. "Princess Delphinium, this was your home. Where you were born." A gasp came from Yami's direction and Bakura all of a sudden paled. So pale that he was practically see-through. Kaiba blanched and looked like he was about throw up. But they swallowed and watched as the scene played out before them like a slow-motion movie.

_"I have to do this, I have to!" A woman's sobbing voice was heard from the house. _

"Are you sure about this, Melia?" A soft voice, edged with a rough texture, questioned softly.

Both voices were extremely familiar to the listener's ears and Yami gasped as he heard the woman's name.

"Melia?" He whispered, choking the name out. "This…this can't be!"

"What's wrong, Yami?" Daphne's heart thumped as she watched Yami's expression.

"Melia…she's my…sister!" Yami looked sick. "She's the sister that was carried off by a band of Arabian robbers. The sister that I told Yugi about. I thought…I thought she was dead…" Bakura made a strangled noise in his throat.

"Ishizu…" Kaiba looked uncertain. "What do you mean this is the beginning? Where is this leading to?" Ishizu placed a slender finger to her lips.

"Keep watching," she motioned.

_"I must. I want to watch you while you prepare the basket." Melia's voice came closer as she emerged from the cabin, a white-haired young man carrying her. She was weak and obviously unhealthy. She had straight long black hair and her violet eyes were a carbon copy of Yami's. _

The young man set her on a woven mat placed in the sand beside the Nile and went back into the house once again. This time, he came out with a small wrapped bundle in his arms. He leaned down tenderly and cradled the bundle lovingly. Then he placed it in Melia's arms. She smiled through her tears as she bent over and traced the infant's rose petal skin with her fingertips. The baby made a low coo.

This time, everybody gasped, excluding Ishizu.

"That's…that's Delphinium." Yami stammered.

"That's…Bakura?!" Kaiba let out a shaky breath and turned to the white-haired tomb robber. Bakura hung his head as Daphne's hand flew to her throat.

"Mother?"

_"Melia, you don't have to do this." Bakura said softly as he began laying soft layers of blankets in the woven basket. "We could keep her. I could take care of her and you. I know you're a princess of noble blood and I'm just…just a worthless thief, but—"_

"Bakura," the woman looked up and smiled affectionately though sadly. "How many time have I told you, it doesn't make a different what you were before you met me, I have grown to love you during these months. I could never thank you enough for what you have already done. You rescued me from those horrible Arabians and you stayed with me and kept me safe through these months. You were there when she was born and you stayed with me through everything. I could never thank you enough. Without you…"

"Yeah, well," Bakura ran a hand through his hair. "I was going to steal their riches when I saw you. I couldn't quite leave you after I saw how rough they were treating you. The first time I saw you, I loved you more than any treasure I had been after. But I'm not a good man, Melia. I've had a horrible past. I didn't want you to love me. All I wanted to do was to bring you back to the palace, where you belong. I didn't think I deserved your love."

"Nevertheless, I loved you. And I owe you my daughter's life and mine. Without you, she would never have been brought down to earth." Melia held the baby tighter to her as she choked back another sob. "That is the reason why I must do this, I must. You have helped given the baby life, now we must keep it that way."

"We could still make it back to the palace, as soon as your health is stable, we could continue our journey—" Bakura started helplessly, but Melia held out a hand.

"It's too late, Bakura." She said softly. "You and I both know that I don't have much time left. I wouldn't make it back to the palace in time. The baby deserves more than what you or I could give her. She's of noble blood, she's a princess. She deserves to be brought up in a palace."

"But why float her down the Nile?" Bakura protested gently. "You know how dangerous that is, even though it flows straight behind the palace. I could bring her to the pharaoh myself." 

Melia shook her head. "I know your good intentions, I know how much you love the baby, though she's not yours. I watched your expression when you saw her being born, there was great love in your eyes. After she was born, you loved her like your own, I could tell. I trusted you, Bakura, and I love you. I cannot let you go to the palace without me. It is too dangerous for you to risk. They know you. Priest Seto had been after you for years. They know who you are and what you've done. You're going to be in the dungeon as soon as you set a foot into the city."

"It's because I'm a thief!" Bakura's voice was bitter. "I don't care if they hang me! I care about you and the baby!"

"Please do this for me, Bakura," the princess begged. "The time is near, I must know that my treasure is safe before I leave this world. Do this last favor for me, please…" She was getting weak, very weak.

Bakura's sorrowful brown eyes softened when he saw the pleading in her eyes. "Alright. I'll do this for you, I'll make sure to do everything you say." He pulled her in his embrace and buried his face in her hair.

"Bakura…" He heard the feather soft whisper and looked down at the beautiful princess. "…I love you. I want you to know that. I can never love any royalty as much as I've loved you…a thief." She smiled weakly.

"That's certainly not what you said when you first came about after I knocked you out in order to save you," Bakura tried to make his voice light but he swallowed hard. He rocked her back and forth as he remembered the day he rescued her from the band of Arabian robbers. "You woke up and said, 'You rescued me? Aren't you that thief that's known all over Egypt? Well, if you rescued me to win my love, you're never going to get it! My love isn't going to be wasted on a tomb robber. If I do love anyone, it's going to be a rich, handsome royalty.' Remember that, Melia?"

Melia managed a weak smile. "I was young that time. I didn't know what love was and you were so much older than me. You taught me so much though I gave you a horrible time. This is a battle you've finally won, Bakura. All my love now and forever, will belong to you, the known thief, the tomb robber, and I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"I love you, Melia."

"I love you, too. Love between the princess and the tomb robber, and now I know that it is possible, from…love between you…and me…" She took her last breath and her eyelids slowly closed.

Bakura swallowed. "The princess and the thief, Melia, and my heart will belong to you until the day that we meet again."

Without another word, he set her body down. In the Egyptian sunlight, Melia's lips seemed to be curled up to a smile of love and peace. Bakura slowly turned away from his lover to the infant. The baby lying beside her mother gave a happy gurgle as Bakura picked her up. A strangled sob choked out as he cradled the baby tightly to his chest. She was all he lad left of her and Melia was right. She does deserve more than what he could give her. 

He slowly pulled away from her and set her down in the woven basket and carried her to the waterfront. He waded until the water was up to his waist then set the basket into the water. He knew the chances were heavy that some royal princesses would pick up the basket. He heard that they love their backyard water garden behind their palaces.

"Good-bye…" He whispered as he took a last look at the nameless baby before fastening the lid over the waterproof basket. Then he drew his hand back and watched from a distance as the basket flowed along the rapids, away from him, toward the direction of the palace.

"That was the beginning. The beginning of everything." Ishizu said as she brought them back to the presence with the Millennium Necklace.

"Mo-Mother…" Daphne choked out as she hung her head, teardrops spattering on the floor. She sank to the floor and covered her face with her hands. The guys were speechless.

"R-Ra," Yami dropped to his knee besides Daphne and awkwardly patted her back.

"So, now you know." Bakura whispered. "I was never going to bring that up again."

Kaiba's fingers were trembling as he opened his suitcase, desperately searching for something. "Aspirin, aspirin…"

"Yami found Delphinium, later on, without knowing she was the daughter of Melia. Destiny had led her straight toward him and through his heart."

"My niece?" Yami muttered to himself. "So there, she was of noble blood. But somehow, I don't like the sound of that."

"You were her father, Yami," Ishizu's smile made him look up. "Destiny had made you her father, nothing will ever change that." 

A/N: Hey! I've sort of developed a routine here and I'm going to upload a chapter every Friday! ^.^ I know this chapter is kind of weird and Bakura's name wasn't really Bakura…but bear with me here. As for Delphinium's father, for her dignity's sake, we're not going to worry about that. I'm getting so many review!!! I'm so HAPPY!! ^.^ Oh, and by the way, after this story is over I plan to write a story about Gundam Wing so if you all GW fans out there can give me all the information about the Preventers possible, I'd really appreciated!!


	18. Author's Note IV

Whoa, whoa! First of all I want to thank all the people that have reviewed! ^.^ I'm happy. And I'm sorry this isn't a chapter in the story, but I read several reviews that people thought Bakura was Daphne's dad. HE ISN't!!! He's role in the story is that he was her mother's lover and he was basically the one that floated her straight to Yami. Sorry if that seemed a little confusing! 


	19. I Believe In You

"Your mother was a great woman," Bakura said quietly to Daphne. "I've never loved any woman like I loved your mother. But your father still remains a mystery."

"Yami's my father," Daphne looked terrified as she threw her arms around Yami's neck. "Aren't I, Yami?" She almost whimpered, as if she was afraid she would loose the last thing that belonged to her. "You're still my father, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Yami consoled, though indignantly. "I'll forever be your father, whether you want it or not." To himself, he added, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Are you ready for more memories?" Ishizu asked as Bakura and Kaiba panted beside the pharaoh and his daughter. Kaiba's head shot up. More memories? He thinks not.

"Was this the point of the private party?" He demanded, struggling to stand up. "To show us memories?"

"Yes." The Egyptian woman stated calmly, meeting his eye with her steady ones. 

"But why?!" Bakura was on his feet by now. "The reasons we've all kept our past a secret is because it's too painful to be shown! Why have you brought us here to break open our wounds again?"

Ishizu's lips curled up to a comforting, mysterious smile. "I have my reasons and I shall tell you after we watch more of the past." She half turned to Bakura. "Bakura, these next ones are mostly for you. I know Yami and the princess wouldn't mind sharing."

"But—" His protests were cut off. The same bright flash blinded them all, and when they could see again, they saw Egypt. Golden Egypt, under the ruling of Yami. Everyone was silent, especially Bakura, as pictures and scenes traveled past their eyes.

Through the nine years they passed. Delphinium's first step; Delphinium's first word; Myra and Yami's laughter with their love for the princess; young Delphinium climbing up the drapes hung on the wall in her chamber and falling on Yami just as he walked in and the drapes tore; learning to play Duel Monsters with Yami; Priest Seto bringing more scroll for the pharaoh and princess's pleasure of reading; attending banquets sitting in Seto or Yami's lap; Yami and Delphinium's time by the fountain with the silver flute; the loyal friendship between Priest Seto while Dark Magician kept a silent watch over the princess. The laughter, the smiles, the streaming hair of Delphinium as she ran through the palace, the wonderful feeling of love.

The portraits they went past. From the smiling infant in the basket blossomed a lovely young lady—until the nine years were over. Then they were back in the basement of Domino Museum. Bakura took a deep breath, as if hoping to catch some of the golden memories in the air. He turned to Yami and gave him a tiny half smile.

"Thank you." He silently thanked. Yami nodded. Everybody's eyes had softened and were shining with unshed diamond tears.

"Now you see, history was repeating itself." Ishizu said in her low voice. "But first, Yami," she turned to the pharaoh. "You wanted some answer to your questions."

"Yes, I do." Yami straightened up. Ishizu nodded.

"Very well."

"Wait, Yami…" Daphne struggled to her feet, but Yami held up a hand for silence without turning to face her.

"My questions are going to be answered, Daphnia. The time has come for _everything_ to reveal itself. Show me, Ishizu, please."

"Unfortunately, Yami. The princess's feelings and pain could not to sought out through expressions."

"Then let me feel the pain themselves." Yami's eyes were determined as Ishizu looked surprised.

"Yami, no!" Daphne begged, mortified.

"Very well, my pharaoh." Yami watched intently as Ishizu placed her fingertips on the Millennium Necklace. It began glowing, and it grew brighter and brighter and brighter. Suddenly, Yami jerked back and slammed against the wall. He gasped and his fingers strained against his chest and throat. The pain! He felt as if his very soul was being ripped from his mind. He gritted his teeth and his breaths were staggered. His heart…his mind…his soul…his body…Yami doesn't know what hurts the most. He felt as if he was suffocating while his heart threatened to stop beating from the pressure. But as sudden as the pain came, it left, leaving Yami gasping for breath and perspiration shone on his brow.

"Yami?" Daphne's worried expression loomed before his blurry gaze. He tried to focus, but his mind wouldn't cooperate. "Bakura, what's wrong with him?!"

"The strain." He heard Ishizu explaining. "The strain and pressure was too much for the brain to take. It's going to take some time for Yami to be able to regain conscious and focus."

Yami felt someone slap him lightly on his face and heard Kaiba say, "Yami, get up. Focus on my fingers. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Of course," the founder of the Egyptian exhibitor continued. "The anguish and agony that Yami had felt was dense. The princess's distress gradually became a ball of pain over the years and Yami felt it all at once. His mind was strong, some people would have died from the strain."

"This is what it does to a strong minded person?" Kaiba looked horrified.

Yami soon regained his focus and the first thing he saw was Daphne's face, in front of his. Her eyes filled with tears and she sank next to Yami on the floor. She reached out and hugged Yami to her body. A sob was heard as Yami and Daphne found themselves enveloped in each other's embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Yami," Daphne was saying over and over again. "It was all my fault. I didn't do the best I could. I'm so sorry."

"I'm so sorry, Daphne." Yami was murmuring at the same time. "I never knew. If I had known I would never have put you upon the throne. It was all my fault."

"It wasn't neither of your fault." Ishizu's smooth voice turned urgent and maybe even slight panic. "The most important part of today's meeting isn't based on the pain nor the faults. The reason why I asked you here is because we are no longer the only ones that know everything from the past."

"What do you mean?" Kaiba demanded.

"The reason I showed you the past is because you will need to know the past in order to protect yourselves, most important of all—the princess. Darkness is lurking around, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. You must beware."

"Who? Who's the darkness? Beware of what?" Bakura ordered. His eyes narrowed and hardened. The coolness of Kaiba's midnight blue eyes came back.

"Yami and Daphne are not the only ones that found each other." Ishizu all of a sudden became very serious. Her dark eyes were solemn and her lip was pursed in a tight line. "Me, Kaiba, and Bakura are all exceptions. But there are also others that is here today to make history repeat itself."

"Who?! Dang it, woman, who?!" Bakura's fists were curled and they were shaking.

"My brother, Marik." Ishizu turned away, her eyes pained. "He seems to believe that he should have been pharaoh instead of Yami. He made it his mission to destroy you, Yami."

"Is that why you showed the past to us?" Yami's eyebrows frowned.

"In order for my brother to save himself, he must fail. Yami, you have to be the one to stop him. You have to be his failure!"

"Me? But…but—"

"Don't you understand? Marik has mind slaves everywhere. He's watching you Yami, and he's ready to take you down any minutes. But he could save himself, there are good in him. But he must fail to save himself."

"How do you know all of this, about Marik destroying Yami?" Kaiba's face showed obvious displeasure.

"My ancestors had been protecting the Pharaoh's memories for centuries. Now, it is also my duty to reveal the Pharaoh's future to him."

"If Marik is after me, then why is Daphnia in danger?" Yami asked anxiously.

"You are strong, Yami. Your mind is strong and wise. The princess have knowledge and wisdom beyond her age, but compared to Marik, she is nothing but another body he could control. If he couldn't get to you, the princess would be the perfect bait to use against you!"

"They've been gone for a while now." Yugi looked around, uneasy. "Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"I won't count on it, Yug," Joey replied, poking a gold Egyptian headdress. "From the way Ishizu put it, I don't think they're going to be back for a while."

"What do you think they'll be talking about?" Tristan asked, sticking his head out from behind a glass case holding the jewel encrusted crown.

"Probably something about Yami and his past." Yugi joked.

"Yeah, and while we're at it, some big, bad evil dark force is hunting after them." Mai retorted sarcastically, flipping through some ancient scripture with Serenity. Suddenly, Serenity grabbed Mai's hand and said excitedly,

"Wait, go back, Mai. I think I see something interesting." Mai flipped back. "I wish Yami or someone is here, I can't read these Egyptian hieroglyphics," she said exasperatedly. 

"Hey," Duke pointed out as he looked over Mai's shoulders. "Isn't that a supposedly the pharaoh? I think that's what this scripture means. At least from what I've learned when I was doing researches for my Dungeon Dice Monsters game."

"Yeah, and from the looks of it, this right here is his rivalry." Ryou explained diligently.

"Ain't that the Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon behind that guy?" Joey's eyes widened with interest.

"What about this monster behind the pharaoh?" Téa frowned, thinking hard. It was Tristan who answered the question.

"It looks that Yugi's Dark Magician."

"It's almost as if this was a page predicting the future between Kaiba and Yami." Yugi grinned. "Kaiba and his Blue-Eyes versus Yami and Dark Magician."

"Oh look!" Serenity had flipped the page and was now leaning close to the yellow page, her fingertips brushing gingerly. "I think these pictures showed how the position of the pharaoh was passed down to—" she frowned. "—somebody…but I'm not sure who."

By now, the whole group was crowding around the ancient book, fascinated with the story of history that lay before them.

"It looks like the pharaoh didn't die from anything, but that—" Ryou frowned also. "It looks like the throne was passed on from a special case."

"Maybe the pharaoh didn't die." Mai suggested. 

"It looks that way," Téa agreed. "But who do you suppose the throne was passed to?"

"It's obviously suppose to be the pharaoh's son, most likely the first born." Tristan interrupted. "The Egyptians and everywhere else at the time thought that men were a much higher rank then the woman."

"Ha! You wish," Mai scoffed.

"Yeah, it's obvious that women are much better." Serenity backed Mai up indignantly, insulted.

"So," Joey countered. "It's history that men were much better."

"Guys, guys!" Yugi broke in before Téa could involve herself into the heated conversation. "Why don't we go back to the inscriptions?" Everyone grudgingly turned back to the ancient book. They were silent for the next moment as everyone tried interpreting the hieroglyphics in their own way. Finally, Mai spoke up.

"Not to shame you boys further, but the next pharaoh looked like a female." She couldn't keep the smirk out of her voice.

"But how could it be a female?!" Joey protested, casting the young woman a glare. "I thought all the pharaohs were guys!" Duke nudged him.

"What did you think Cleopatra was?" He murmured to the sandy blonde. "I suppose this was the first queen of Egypt _ever_."

"I wonder what was her relationship with the pharaoh?" Yugi was wondering to himself when he caught a swirl of indigo blue darted into the room from the corner of his eyes. "Kaiba?"

"Not quite," Yami's head popped over Yugi's shoulders, causing everyone to jump and a few squeaked were heard. Kaiba was the second one to look over their shoulders.

"What have you guys found so fascinating?" He raised an eyebrow over his dark midnight blue eyes.

"Look what we've found." Serenity said without looking back at the tall CEO. "We think it has something to do with a not dead pharaoh and a female pharaoh. Then there's this weird guy here with a Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon that was the male pharaoh's biggest enemy." 

At the word 'Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon,' Kaiba's head snapped up.

"And Yami, did you know that in the place of the pharaoh, there's a Dark Magician behind him?" Ryou remarked casually, continuing to decipher the ancient manuscript. At the words 'Dark Magician,' Yami's head snapped around.

"What?!" The CEO and pharaoh both clawed their way to the book and reached it at the same time. They took one look, and without a word, slammed the book shut.

"Hey!" Tristan protested. "I happen to find that interesting."

"Well, we're leaving." Kaiba's crisp voice pointed out. "Either you leave with me now, or you can ask Ishizu for a ride."

"Thank you for coming on such short notices." Ishizu gave a slight curve at the waist as everyone filed out. "I hope your time wasn't in vain…all of you."

"Catch ya later, Ishizu." 

"See you next time."

"Good-bye!"

"Hope to see you again."

Ishizu watched as everyone piled into the KaibaCorp limo. Her slender hand reached for the Millennium Necklace at the hollow of her throat. She watched until the limo disappeared.

"Oh, Marik, let us both hope that the pharaoh and the princess can help you." Her lips murmured a short prayer. "Little brother, please come back to me soon. I believe in you. I believe you're not truly all evil."


	20. To Take, To Hold

After their encounter with Ishizu Ishtar, Kaiba, Bakura, and Yami watched their ward more closely then ever. There was hardly a single minute in the day when Daphne would turn around and not find any certain pairs of crimson, brown, or icy blue eyes watching her.

One afternoon, she poked her head out of her room and looked around. The coast seemed clear. She then tiptoed up the stairs. Finally, a moment of peace a quiet. Now, if only the guys wouldn't find her missing for at least an hour…

No such luck. 

Fifteen minutes later…

"Hey, Yami," Kaiba walked up to Yami. "Have you seen Daphne anywhere? I can't seem to locate her." Yami looked up from his studies.

"I haven't seen her," he looked up, concerned. "Where do you think she'll be?" He jumped up, sending papers flying in every which direction.

"Don't get nervous yet." Kaiba reached out and caught a piece of the flying paper. "I'll go ask Bakura."

He left the library and headed for his room down the hall. There, he pressed the intercom button and boomed, "Bakura, where are you?!" Then he waited. There was a sound of scuffling from the intercom, it turned on and then off. Finally, Bakura's voice came on the intercom, sounding further away than it should be.

"I'm in the kitchen." He sounded like he was scowling at something. The speaker began to fuzz and Kaiba had to shout his question.

"HAVE YOU SEEN DAPHNE ANYWHERE?"

"…can't hear…again…down…" Kaiba gave a irritated sigh as he began his trip down his huge mansion. He found Bakura in the kitchen just as he said and he was staring at the toaster as if it was a snake. The ancient spirit had finally mastered using the intercom only to be deceived once again by the toaster.

"Bakura?" The tall CEO approached cautiously. The days with the yamis had taught him the lesson of staying away when their flashing eyes were narrow, their lips pursed, and their shoes tapping impatiently on the floor. He found out that it was actually possible for Yami and Bakura to become as dangerous as he was. "What are you doing?"

"How in Ra's name does this piece of worthless machine work?!" Bakura all of a sudden exploded, slamming the toaster with his fist. Kaiba rescued the toaster and flicked up the control that was pressed down. 

"You mean like this?" The toast popped up, but they were so burned that they turned into ash as soon as Bakura's hands touched them.

"Stupid machine." He muttered.

"It's the newest instrument out actually." Kaiba said curtly, before remembering what he had came down for. "Have you seen Daphne?"

"I've seen wild roses, Daffodils, dessert flowers, Irises, but I've never seen a Daphne before." The tomb robber was still glaring at the toaster.

"I mean Daphne," Kaiba growled. "Daphne…the cousin, the daughter, and daughter of lover…that Daphne."

"Oh," the tomb robber looked up. "No." Then his eyes narrowed. "Did you loose her, you crazy ill-mannered—"

"Spare me the modern teenager speech," the owner of Kaiba Mansion said tartly. "You, of all people, should know I'm nothing like a normal teenager." 

Bakura glared at him, then a cocky ghost of a smile curved on his lips. "You're probably right," he agreed smoothly, surprising Kaiba. But he kept his composure and said surely,

"If you don't know anything about Daphne, then I'm leaving. I have better things to do then to talk with you."

"Sure, sure," Bakura waved him off. "Just leave me here to burn down your kitchen. I'll make sure I do it in a way so that the insurance would cover it." Kaiba stopped short in his tracks. Then he turned slowly around.

"Bakura…"

"Okay, fine." Bakura threw up his hands. "Teach me how to make a decent lunch and maybe I'll consider telling you where Daphne is."

"You knew where she was?"

"I might. That depends, the pharaoh couldn't even make anything near decent to eat. I'm stuck with the cooking if we ever want to survive."

"Fine. Open canned soup, dump it into the pot, heat it, and get some bread with it." 

"Interesting, I didn't know the CEO knows how to cook."

"I don't. I've seen Mokuba make dinner once."

"I see." Bakura's impudent smirk caused Kaiba to turn red in infuriation.

"You know, that attitude of yours is really getting into me." He growled through clenched teeth.

"I know." Bakura's grin grew wider. 

"You two are really getting on my nerves." Yami came into the kitchen and glared at them both. "If you want to argue, then go somewhere else."

"This is my house." Kaiba narrowed him eyes and pointed out crossly.

"And I'm fixing lunch." Bakura crossed his arms.

"Have you guys seen Mokuba?" Yami changed a subject. "I think he has one of my books and my Duel Monsters cards."

"So Mokuba had taken a fancy to the pharaoh, huh?" Bakura looked over at Kaiba, amused. Kaiba muttered something about disloyal and not careful with his deck.

"If both Daphne is gone and Mokuba, then I only have one guess where they'd be." He shook his head, brushing his silky bangs away from his eyes.

The rest nodded and headed up for the library.

Silver glinted in the afternoon sunlight streaming through a window. Black hair as black as the midnight sky gleamed as the rays reflected off. Windowpanes sparkled and had a green view outside of the Kaiba Mansion. Books were paneled against the wall and lined on the shelves. A clear flute melody was heard.

"Hey, Daph?" A little voice interrupted the aria. "What's nine times seven?" Daphne set down her flute.

"Sixty-three, Mokuba."

"How did you get the answer so fast?" The little Kaiba looked up admiringly after writing the detestable digit down on the paper. Daphne cocked her head.

"Why, that's easy." Daphne said lightly. "Here, let me teach you a trick." She slid from her window settee down to where the wild-jet-black hair was.

"See," she said as she spread her fingers out on both hands. "You've got ten fingers. This is number one." She wiggled her pinky on her left hand. "And this is ten." She wiggled her pinky on her right hand. "Now, this only works with the multiplication table nine, get that?" She looked at Mokuba. He nodded eagerly.

"Okay, if I want to find what nine times five is, I would fold down finger number five…which is the thumb." She bent her thumb. "Now, how many fingers are on the right and how many are on the left?"

"Four and five." He said triumphantly.

"So the answer to nine times five is forty-five." She watched the youngest Kaiba tried the trick with all of his fingers with amusing, loving eyes.

"Nine, eighteen, twenty-seven," he counted. "Thirty-six, forty-five, fifty-four, sixty-three, seventy-two, eighty-one! It works Daph!"

"Of course it does." She gave Mokuba a smile before picking up her flute once again and engaged the charming silence of the library into an enchanting fantasy. Peace. Her heart soared and went into her music. Having Mokuba only made it better, for the young boy depended on her and loved her unconditionally.

"Daph, what are memories?" Mokuba's voice once again stopped the captivating and irresistible strain. She set it down patiently once again. "My teach wanted us to write a memory about us and our parents." Mokuba tilted his head sideways, causing some of his bangs to cover his eyes. The pair of eyes that looked like a duplicate of Kaiba's, only more pure and innocent.

"Well, memories are events that you remember." Daphne explained. "In this case, write something you remember about you and your parents."

Mokuba was silent. When he did speak, his voice was no louder than a whisper, "I don't remember my parents."

"Why don't you write about Seto, then?" She said brightly, trying her best to cheer up her cousin. "He's your family after all."

"And you." Mokuba looked up quickly, his big dark eyes sad. "You're my family, too, aren't you Daphne?"

"Of course I am." She replied softly, pulling the younger boy into her lap. "You and Seto are all the family I have now, besides…"

From where Kaiba was standing behind the bookcase, a lump formed in his throat. A long silence followed that, and Bakura and Yami were flashing questions and answers back and forth with their eyes. Before they could confront the pair though, Mokuba's voice was heard again.

"Daph, what are your parents like?" Daphne played with a strand of her hair as she rocked Mokuba back and forth, pondering over the question. The pull of silence was so long that Yami almost couldn't stand it.

"I don't remember." The boys finally heard her voice say softly.

"Oh," the ten-year-old sounded disappointed. "I was hoping maybe I could write a memory about the people you care about the most. Like…your heros."

"Well…in that case…" Daphne's voice took a lighter change to cheer up her cousin, though still melancholy. "I might remember something. My father."

"What about him?" His voice was eager.

"My father was the most compassionate, fair, and the wisest man ever." As she began, her voice began to take on an ethereally and utopian tone. "He was a courageous man, never unwilling to sacrifice himself for a friend." 

A filmy mist covered Yami's eyes as he cleared his throat silently.

"Cool…" The small voice sounded drowsy, but they heard Daphne continue, more to herself than to Mokuba.

"Then there was another, he was rough on the outside. But that never covered up the gold on the inside. For those who know where to look, he had a heart of gold, though some people thinks the gold needs to be polished. He faced the pain and fear straight on for the love of another, creating new lives and new futures for everybody."

Bakura's lips trembled as he shoved his hand into his pocket and slouched, letting his hair fall to shadow his eyes.

"And the last," her soft voice continued. "He wears a thick mask, he has forgotten how to cry at an early age, he has grown cold to the world during the years, he has grown thorns around the stem of the rose—all to protect the ones he love and cherish. But beneath that dark mask, you see a boy, not a man, that had been forced to be in the position he is in today. Beneath the mask, you see someone full of love, that cares for you, that understands you, that wants to protect you…that wants to be loved back."

Kaiba's knees were wobbly and his face was pale. He turned his head, but was unable to hide the tears glistening in his eyes.

"They were all heros, in their own way, you know, Mokuba. Heros don't have to save the world. They don't have to be known as gallant kings, or presidents, or CEOs, or top duelists, or anyone famous. In fact, I think that's what makes them the most heroic out of everybody." 

She stopped talking as tears trailed down.

"Mokuba?" Quiet tears ran down her cheeks as she looked down. She smiled through her tears and cradled him closer to her body, burying her face in his hair.

"And the last hero," she whispered. "Is you, Mokuba. You know more than you ever let on. You've been through much, but protect your innocence. Never forget how to cry. Knowing how to cry is a gift, tears are heaven's crystals to represent sorrow. They are the most precious gift of all." 

"Crystals? Heaven's precious gift?" A voice chuckled. The Millennium Rod lowered and the touching image he had been staring at vanished. The figure stood, as his hands flicked a command from under the dark purple hooded robe. "I think it's time we put our plans into action. Go, my Rare Hunters. Gather all of my mind-slaves and bring the princess to me!"

As they bowed and turned away to do their master's bidding, Marik once again held up his Millennium Rod. The image of Daphne and Mokuba almost brought a smile to his lips…almost.

"My beauty," He smirked as his eyes steeled with determination. He trailed a finger down the image of her face. "You will soon belong to me. And when that happens, Pharaoh, your memories and position _will be mine!_"

"I don't know, Yugi." Yami was sitting at the kitchen table back at Turtle Game Shop. After listening to Daphne, Kaiba had finally convinced both him and Bakura to take a break and go home. To check on their other half, as he put it. "I just don't know anymore. Why don't I remember anything?"

"You remember Daphne." His lighter half pointed out helpfully.

"You should have heard what she said." Yami laid his head on the palm on his hand. "She…described us so well. As if she was painting a picture, she captured our every move, every action, every thought…and every emotion."

"Well, at least we both know that she's as intelligent as you said she was."

"But Yugi!" Yami lifted his head exasperatedly. "We can't just continue living like this! I've got you and Daphne's my daughter! Kaiba's her cousin and who knows what Bakura's relationship is with her. And what worried me the most is Marik. We don't know when he's going to make a strike."

"Calm down, Yami." Yugi tried saying but Yami had already jumped up and grabbed the phone. He cleared his throat as he dialed Kaiba Mansion's number for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. Yugi sighed, annoyed, as Kaiba's snap came on the phone.

"Seto Kaiba."

"Kaiba, it's—" Yami hadn't even finish when Kaiba's angry threats and accusations showered down upon both the light and the dark.

"Yami, will you stop calling me already?! If Daphne is missing, you do think I would not tell you or something? You're tying up the line, I have business calls around the clock. Don't call me back." The phone clicked and cut off. Yami was seething in anger.

Yugi sighed again, and wondered how Ryou was getting along with his yami.

"So…how's Daphne?" Ryou probed Bakura, who was slouching on the couch, staring at the TV with the remote in his hands. Ryou had been standing in the room for more than twenty minutes now, trying to engage his yami into a conversation. So far, all he had succeeded was irritating his yami and receiving lazy, short answers.

"Fine."

"How is Mokuba?" Ryou pressed "And Kaiba's company?"

"Well enough."

"Why did you come home?" Maybe that'll get a long answer.

"Miss my messy couch." Bakura answered promply.

"Kaiba's living room is too clean, then?"

"Yes."

"How is it between Yami and Daphne?"

Bakura grunted. 

"How long are you going to stay this time?"

"Don't know."

"How are you getting along with the rest of them?"

"What's with all the questions?" Bakura snapped. "I came home to see how you're doing and so far, all you're doing is annoying me."

"I just wanted to—" Ryou started defensively.

"Get lost. Beat it." Was the order given. Ryou finally gave up and headed for the kitchen. "Guess Daphne's sweet temper had not rubbed off on you," He muttered as he walked off.

"Ryou!" Bakura's sharp voice made the hairs on Ryou's neck bristle. His foot paused in midair as he turned around slowly. Bakura must have heard him.

"Yes…?"

"Can you toss me a bag of chips and make me a sandwich? You'd think as rich as Kaiba is, he'd have his house stocked up with food. But noooooo…"

__

I swear I have lost weight, he added to himself with amusement.

"Okay," Ryou shrugged and continued his journey to the kitchen. He stopped at the door, though, and turned back to his dark. "I missed you, yami." He said softly.

At first, he wasn't sure that Bakura had heard him, but when his dark looked up from the couch, Ryou was sure there was something in Bakura's fine features. He held his breath, afraid to breathe.

"I missed you, too, Ryou." His white-haired companion finally returned. They looked at each other until Bakura finally looked away. And the feeling they had shared for a split second disappeared as sternness once again darkened him. "Don't keep me waiting, Ryou." He said scowling as Ryou ducked his head and fled from the room. 

But Bakura didn't return to his TV. Instead, his eyes didn't leave the spot where his aibou had been only moments earlier. Then, in a voice so soft and gentle, he said to the empty space, "I missed you too, Ryou. I missed you a lot. Why else did you think I returned for?!" He added hotly as a trace of his old impatient self appeared. "Your slow, soft self? Please, Mortal, use your brain once in a while."

Little did he know that Ryou heard him word for word. He smiled to himself and thought,

__

So some of Daphne had_ rubbed off on Bakura. That could be a good thing…_

Click, click, clicky-click, clickclickclick. Tap. Click. Tap, tap, tap.

It was all peaceful. Finally the yamis had decided to give him a break. Daphne will be all right. Kaiba was sure he'd know in an instance if something happens to Daphne.

Tick, tock, tick, tock… So silent that the clock seemed to be having a one-person conversation with time itself.

__

Ring!

Kaiba snatched up the phone with one hand and barked, "Seto Kaiba!" There was a stilled silence and all Kaiba could hear was someone breathing on the other end. 

"Who is this?!" He demanded, jumping up from his chair.

There was a low chuckle. Then a rustle sound was heard and a muffled voice. A muffled _female_ cry. Kaiba felt a cold hand squeeze his heart. His face paled as the next muffled cry proved his suspicions right.

"Mmrph…! Mmmph…Seto! Mmrph…Get your hands off me! Let go! Mnmm…"

"Who the hell are you?!"Kaiba hollered into the phone. "And what do you want?!"

There was another low chuckle, then they hung up. The young billionaire stared at the phone in his hands. His heart stopped pumping as realization slowly sank in. Then, after five-minutes of hesitation, Kaiba tore out of his office like a wild animal and raced up the stairs to Daphne's library.

He stopped still when he got there.

The library was ransacked. Books and paper were thrown and tossed everywhere, as if a whirlwind had passed through. Chairs, davenports, and tables were knocked over. The drapes and curtains were a tangled mess.

Mokuba. Kaiba looked about wildly. Wasn't Mokuba with Daphne? Where is he now?

The CEO scrambled around looking for his younger brother, digging through the piles of paper. Finally unable to contain himself, he began shouting,

"MOKUBA?! Mokuba, where are you?" Over and over again, until, impossibly, a small moan was heard through his shouting.

"Ohhh…" Kaiba's head snapped around.

"Mokuba?!" The moan came from an overturned couch and as Kaiba righted the couch, he found Mokuba curled in a tight ball. The back of the couch and the seat had together created a small tent-like cave that had protected the small Kaiba from any harm.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba pulled the child into his lap and gently shook him. "Hey, wake up, kid." He all but begged.

"Seto…?" He opened his eyes. "Wha-what happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"I think I will be…owww…" He grimaced. "Headache."

"Here, kid, let's go downstairs and fix you up." Kaiba helped his little brother stand up and dusted him off. Daphne was temporary forgotten, until something dropped from the young Kaiba's clothes.

"What's this?" Kaiba picked it up, then paled into a paler shade.

It was an earring. 

A wind-chime earring.


	21. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

A/N: Hey you guys! I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid or something…but is this story getting worse? T.T Because I'm getting less and less reviews and I'm just wondering if it's getting boring or something. Somebody please tell me what's wrong!!

Fingers typing on the computer was heard as Kaiba ran tests and analysis through his technology system. His face was still pale and his teeth was set with determination and anxiety.

Fingers flipping through the pages of ancient literature looking for any intimation and trace as to why. Yami's amethyst eyes, instead of its usual soft and gentleness, was filled with bloodshot and had a savage look to them.

Finger knuckles cracking and footsteps walking was heard behind both of the sound as Bakura paced back and forth. He occasionally murmured something about ancient powers and Millennium items. From time to time, he would stop and an eerie feeling would overcome the room as he pawed through everything with his Millennium Ring.

Kaiba, running his tests, were glad for the first time that Yami and Bakura were here with him. Kaiba could deal with everything…everything besides ancient powers, that is. So when he had first called Turtle Game Shop, he had never been sop glad to hear Yami's deep baritone over the phone, even though most of Yami's bellows were threats and accusations. And when he called Bakura, all he heard was an enraged growl and several ancient curses.

They had both arrived within seconds after the phone call, though to Kaiba, it felt like an eternality pacing around his living room. Right after making sure his little brother was all right, the young Duel Monsters champion had immediately shipped Mokuba to the girls, who were hanging out together at Téa's house. No little brother of his was going to get involved with this kidnapping.

Right now, an occasional curse word or the slamming of a book was a comforting sound to Kaiba, in a way. Not the fact that they couldn't locate where his cousin had been taken off to.

"If you only had listened to me, Kaiba." Yami growled again, as he unrolled another scroll from his hieroglyphics collection. "I was right to call every five minutes. I knew you couldn't handle anything."

"Yeah, yeah." Kaiba muttered. The two spirits had been blaming him for the last one and a half-hour now. "Not that you two could have done anything over the phone."

"You'd be surprised at what Millennium items can do, Mortal!" Bakura snapped as he turned around.

"Well, since I don't have time to learn and neither of you would teach me, what do you expect?!"

"I exp—"

"I sensed something." The pharaoh interrupted, his eyes darting back and forth. "Bakura, do you feel it?" Bakura paused and his body stilled.

"Dark energy." His voice was a whisper. Then he bolted upright and looked around, his head in jerky motions. As if understanding his need for direction, his Millennium Ring glowed and began pulling him. "Come on, hurry up!" He urged as he began to run.

"Wha—Yami, he doesn't mean we just run after him, does he—?" Kaiba's jaw dropped open.

"Come on!" Was Yami's only order before chasing after Bakura out of the mansion.

"Oh, he—" Kaiba muttered before his long legs ran after Yami. He hoped that crazy Millennium item would stop soon, but to his dismay, it didn't. In fact, by the time Bakura stopped and Kaiba practically died on the road—they were in front of Domino Museum.

"Why here?" Yami wondered out loud.

"Something must be wrong. Dark immortal powers wouldn't be here unless—" Bakura didn't finish his sentence, instead, he ran up the steps and up to the door. "It's locked! Closed." He looked at the door with disgust.

"What do we do?" Yami moaned. "If Marik was really here, then we've got to get inside. But how?" The three guys met each other's eyes. Then, as if they read the others' eyes, they hoisted their legs up and kicked.

Glass shattered and one by one, the guys hopped through the broken glass door. Queerly, no alarm rang, which proved that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Where's Ishizu? Where is she?" Kaiba muttered as he ran through the museum.

"Over here!" Bakura called as they came into the room where Ishizu had showed them the memories. He started running as they all noticed the young woman's limp figure on the floor. She moaned as Yami gently shook her.

"Ishizu?" Kaiba probed as he took her pulse. "Ishizu, are you alright? What happened?"

"Necklace," her voice was weak as her eyelids remain closed. "Millennium Necklace…"

"It's gone." Bakura sounded frustrated. "Her necklace is gone." Kaiba boosted up the Egyptian woman's body and picked her up.

"Yami," he ordered, taking charge once again. "In my right pocket, there's a cell phone. Call my limo. She needs to be taken to a hospital. Something's wrong with her." Yami obediently did so as Bakura leaned closely to Marik's sister, asking in an apprehensive voice,

"What happened to the necklace?" He asked in a nice voice, though it didn't hide his anxiety.

"Marik…Marik took it…" Her voice was so faint that the spirit of the Ring had to put his ear right next to her lips. Her face was deathly pale and perspiration shined from her forehead. Her eyebrows frowned as if she was in some sort of trance.

"What did he want with it?" Yami, who was now done calling Kaiba's limo, managed to hear Ishizu's answer.

"Travel…back…to ancient…millennia. Use the ring." Her hands reached up and reached for a hand. Yami caught her hand and held on to it. He murmured something in his soft ancient tongue to sooth the woman, but what she said next froze his blood.

"The princess…he has…the princess."

Silken drapes blew gently around the open window of the palace. The palace was golden and inscriptions were inscribed on the wall. The Nile was still a glittering ribbon of blue. Cattails, reeds, and papyruses made a soft whisper that calmed down the most nervous hearts.

But in the deepest heart of the castle, down the stairways a level below ground, was damp and musty. There, nobody can feel the gentle blow of the wind. Nobody could hear the low murmur of reeds nor can they hear the smooth running of the waters. But down there, the sound of rodents gnawing and the squeaks of the rats could be heard, along with the faint, painful cries of those in suffering.

Only now, there were none in suffering, besides one. A young lady, as beautiful as the deities and had the voice of waterfall falling on crystal. Her usual chiton and silk robes had been shed and in its place was a golden gauzy flowing silk. There was a little gap between her top and her skirt that showed her perfectly flat stomach. And instead of her usual lack of jewelry and unnecessary garnish, she was covered with golden adornments on her bare skin.

But despite of her stunning beauty, her gentle dark eyes now flashed with danger and her anger was smothering a fire. Though sadly, that did not hide her vulnerability and helplessness.

Daphne struggled from her uncomfortable position. Her wrists were locked beside her head by heavy metal and the fact that some parts of her skin was not covered dunked her in shame.

"A sweet as an angel's kiss, isn't she?" The dark hooded figure that stood in front of her smirked. Her long straight black hair was hung like silk from a center part, and her violet eyes were set like precious stones in her perfectly balanced face. "Do not worry, my beauty. Soon, you shall be reunited with the pharaoh."

"You have grown since I last saw you, my princess." The other figure also chuckled. This figure was taller and more slender. The third figure was silent, his form broader and more manly than the other two.

"What do you want Yami for?!" Daphne finally cried, her struggling to no avail. "He had never hurt anyone in his life!"

"My family had served the pharaoh for centuries," The heir to the Ishtar family explained in a polished voice. "Protecting his tomb and waiting for his return. But the rightful position of the pharaoh should be mine!" Marik's lavender eyes narrowed. "I have already located the other Millennium items, but in order for me to possess the power of the pharaoh, the ancient scriptures require me to duel with Yami for his Millennium Puzzle."

"What about my cousin? And Bakura?" Daphne's face looked pale and frightened and to Marik's own surprise, he felt sorry for the young princess. But ignoring that feeling, he concentrated on his hatred for the pharaoh and placed the malevolent smile back on his face.

"Don't forget, my sweet, between your father and Kaiba, they still have my Slifer the Sky Dragon and Oblisk the Tormenter. As for Bakura," the owner of the Millennium Rod chuckled. "I will have no further use for him after I take possession of his Millennium Ring."

"But—"

"Enough time wasted on explaining. Don't worry, my beauty, you shall soon see me again after the pharaoh makes his presence known. Until then." He turned and moved toward the stairs. His footsteps were silent, quick, and analytical. The taller figure tagged along. And the silent third figure moved silently after them.

"And what will you do until then, Marik?" The figure asked. Marik walked faster and without turning around, said in a cold voice,

"That is Lord Marik to you. But until then, I think I shall pay my sister a visit. We might have been a bit too harsh on her."

"I'm sure you'll find her in a adequate condition. She's quite tough when it comes to dark powers. Like a desert cactus though, when it comes to protecting the Millennium items." Marik swirled around to face his companion. His eyes were a burst of icy flame.

"My sister," he began in a quiet, deadly voice. "Is a delicate deity if there ever was one with the responsibility that you obviously don't have. And that's My Lady to you. Don't let me catch you speaking so insolent about my sister ever again, is that an understatement?"

With another swirl of his dark robe, Marik stocked off with his silent companion, leaving the last figure speechless…and frightened.

"Ancient Egypt, ancient Egypt, ancient powers," Yami muttered. "Ancient powers, dark energy, evil forces of immortality…ARGH!!" He slammed the book shut and threw it across the room against the wall. "There is nothing here! Nothing! Without Ishizu's Millennium Necklace, how can we return back to ancient Egypt?!"

"There's got to be something…" Kaiba racked through his brain for an answer. But not knowing much about ancient magic and energy to begin with, all that filled his head was images of Millennium items. "If Marik had intentionally done this so we could trace him, then there should be a way."

"There's a way all right!" Yami snapped. "But a way that we don't know about."

"Why didn't Ishizu tell us how to get back?" Bakura asked himself under his breath.

"Because she was fundamentally unconscious at that time, you moron." Kaiba heard him and said sarcastically. Bakura cast him a dirty look. "Look, this mission depends on the both of you, have you two even found anything yet?"

"No." Yami suddenly looked up from his book and stared at Bakura. Bakura's chest, Kaiba noted disgustedly. But Yami paid no attention to the young businessman. He jumped up and pointed.

"Ishizu did tell us how to get back." He said excitedly. Bakura looked at him weirdly. "Remember what she said right before she told us that Marik has Daphne?" Before anyone could reply, Yami burst out. "'Use the ring.' She said to use the ring." Looking at the still bewildered faces in front of him, he sighed and said, "Bakura's Millennium Ring!"

Bakura slapped his forehead, "Why didn't I think of that!? But wait…I don't know how to make my Millennium Ring take us back." He groaned and his form slumped. But Yami reached up and shoved Bakura.

"It must states how in the ancient scripture." He rushed. 

"But where—"

"Daphnia's library, where else?!"

The library that they had so painfully cleaned up was a mess in fifteen minutes.

"I don't read Egyptian!" Kaiba said, frustration building up in him. "How am I suppose to find anything if I can't read?"

"Look for pictures, then!" Bakura clamored, his fingers flew at flipping pages. His eyes darted from page to page, skimming its contents as if his life depended on it.

"She shouldn't be in any danger," Kaiba reasoned as his pale face looked over a book at his fellow companions. "If Marik needed her for bait, then his intentions wouldn't stray to hurting her. Right?" That pale face was so pinched and so hungry for reassurance that Bakura swallowed and gave a weak smile.

"Let's hope you're right, Kaiba." Yami nodded rigidly. "Let's hope you're right."

Marik was not in a good mood. Visiting Ishizu in the hospital didn't lighten his heart. In fact, if anything, watching his sister's pale weak face and her uneasy breathing had all to do with his bad mood. His sister was a delicate creature, he knew that. Marik scowled. But that stupid Priest Seto sure didn't. Marik didn't think it was necessary to have used that much dark magic on Ishizu in the beginning, but it was out of his league after the sorcerer let loose his magic. 

__

Ishizu could have died, he realized grimly. The sweet sister that had loved him and taken care of him when he was young. After all, it had almost killed Pegasus when Bakura used his dark energy.

"Master Marik?" One of his servants bowed down lowly in front of him, quivering slightly. Marik narrowed his lavender eyes and eyed the golden tray balanced in the man's hands. "She would not take any, master." Those hands trembled. Marik stood up, enraged.

"She didn't eat _anything_?!" He demanded. Waiting for that stupid pharaoh to find his way back through time and seeing his sister's condition had already put him into a temper, he didn't need a sulky little princess to try his patience and disobey his orders to add on to his brilliant headache.

"Yes, sir. Y-You said to report anything, that y-you'd like to be informed—" The man stuttered, his hands trembling so hard that some of the wine in the golden wine goblet spilled out.

"So you just did." Marik snapped as he prepared to leave his throne. "And absolutely no one…_no one_…disobeys my orders. I'll go see her for myself."

"Um, she has locked herself in her chamber, your greatness." The slave hastened to say. "She refuses to see anyone."

"Hmph, she is still sullen…directed at my behalf." The Ishtar heir thought to himself and said out loud, "Never mind that. It is I who will decide who I want to see, not her. I'll see her all right. She doesn't have the power to reject me."

__

She does have the power to hate me, though. He thought once again to himself dryly.

"What would you like me to do with the tray, sir?"

"Oh, get out of my way!" Marik finally snarled as he headed for the chamber that he had just escorted the princess to earlier.

"Delphinium!" He bellowed, pounding on the double door. "I demand you open this door at once!" 

No one answered him.

Curious to see exactly what the princess was doing, the sixteen-year-old used his Millennium Rod and went into the room silently.

The room was quiet as he entered, but his sensitive ears could detect the sound of soft breathing.

"Where is that girl?" He muttered as his silent footsteps brought him to every corner of the room. But as he rounded his last corner, he found himself face to face with a platform bed, surrounded by gauzy silk hangings, giving the deity laying in the bed an enchanting, mysterious look.

Couldn't help himself, Marik tiptoed to the side of the bed and brushed aside the silk drapes.

Daphne was asleep, and there were tears stains on her cheeks and fresh teardrops continued falling. Marik didn't know what he was doing as he reached out and his cool fingers brushed away her tears, his fingertips tracing her rose-petal soft skin.

"Rest well, my beauty," he whispered. "No harm shall come to you." with that, he pulled the satin covers over her and left the room.

__

Footsteps. Evil laughter. No faces…only shadows. Awful noises. She ran, but felt as though she wasn't moving. She screamed, but no sound came from her throat. She struggled and felt the unwelcoming suffocating shadows locking her in position.

The face of her captor. She couldn't see. No matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't see his face. The wicked sound of him laughing was nauseating her and she could feel herself growing faint from the control he had over her.

Finally unable to contain anymore, she screamed.

And screamed…

…and screamed.

Daphne felt a hand lay gently on her shoulders and she immediately threw her hands up and shoved off her offender. There was a loud thud and a grunt. Daphne bolted upright in her bed and stared off into the darkness. There were two violet orbs blinking at her in the dark and she protectively drew her sheets up to her chin.

"Even I didn't anticipate that coming." Marik complained, a trace of annoyance lined his face as he stood up. "I could hear you screaming from my room. In this ungodly hour, no less."

"Mmm…" She didn't say anything, only viewed him with unapproving eyes. There were so much loathes and distrust in her eyes that Marik raised his voice in defiance.

"You were screaming so I thought I'd better—"

"My door was locked, how did you get in?" The voice that sliced through the air was icy. "This was my room, no one had the key for it. Only Yami did."

"Maybe I had taken it from him, then." Marik snapped, rubbing his temples. "Why do you not think that is possible?"

"Because Yami's not stupid, nor is he a coward."

"And you think I'm _stupid_?" Marik's voice echoed within the chamber walls.

"Yes. And not only that, but a coward as well."

"You dare call me a _coward?!_" Marik's roar reduced to a hiss on the last word. His voice was venomous and he pointed an enraged, shaking finger at the younger girl. "You listen to me, young lady, I am to be pharaoh one day, the day when your cowardly father decides to find his way here and then, you shall see who is the coward!"

With that last biting sentence as his parting, he swirled around and stomped out of the room.

__

We shall see, Delphinium, he thought, his eyes narrowed. _We shall see who's the coward. Yami…or me._

"I don't know, I just don't know." Bakura's British whimper was almost too much for Kaiba to take. He jumped up from his desk and took hold of Bakura's shoulders.

"Stop that!" He ordered, his eyes stern. "We've got to try our best. Daphne's life is at stake here!"

"I know…but I don't know how to make the Ring go back in time." Bakura fidgeted, like a little kid caught while doing a naughty thing.

"Is there even a way?" Kaiba demanded. 

"There has to be," Yami countered. "What else could Ishizu mean when she mentioned the Ring? It's got to be the Millennium Ring."

__

If it is, he thought to himself with melancholy. _Then why haven't we found our way back yet?_


	22. Morning Without You

Days went past and still, back in the castle, Marik waited impatiently. The pharaoh and his fellow companions had not found their way to inquire back through time yet.

_How could anybody possibly be so stupid? _He wondered, half to his amusement. _Never mind, all is in good time. Meanwhile, what do I do with the princess? That bewitching thing has the heart of iron when it comes to me. _He gave a crooked smile when he thought nobody was watching.

But one thing bothered him. Her nightmares. 

Ever since that night of their confrontation, every night following that he had awaken in the dead of the nights to screaming. Sometimes he couldn't hear it, but he could feel it. He sensed her trying to smother her cries at night, though not well enough. Every night, he'd wait up to a sudden cry, he'd throw his robe over his body and rush into her room. And every night, he'd find her tossing in her bed, drenched in cold sweat. Due to her fear and dread of this whole era, he was sure.

But this had got to stop, he'd decided. So one evening, through her indignant protests, he moved into her room. Not her room, exactly, but the living room of her chamber. And there, at night, he'd read his books and leave her to her own doings. Occasionally, after she was asleep, he'd drag a chair over and watch her peaceful face as she dreamed. Sometimes, her full lips would curl up to a small smile, but more than often was her pretty face a frown. A whimper from her would mean the beginning of the same stifling nightmare.

He'd murmur nonsensical words, not even sure of their meanings himself, and intertwine his fingers with her own. At times, that was enough to jog her out of the terrifying moment and ease her mind, but more times than he'd care to count, it didn't. One time, she'd been so restless and frightened that as he leaned over to wake her up, she threw her arms around his neck.

As for Daphne, Marik's presence only deepened her uneasiness. She'd wake up in the middle of the night and see those familiar pale lavender eyes watching her. Or right after her nightmare, her eyes would pop open only to stare into the depth of Marik's soul.

But during the evenings with him, she learned that he was not all he put up to be. He was a lonely person also impersonating into his greedy yami. When he looked at her, she could almost detect the touch of wistfulness in his part. He was a comfort in the middle of the dark night, in his own silent, mysterious way.

_Why hadn't Yami come, yet? _She wondered to herself as she stood by the window. A gentle breeze blew, billowing the lacy curtain. Her door opened and closed behind her and she turned.

Marik strode in and took no notice of her as he sat down in his usual chair and opened his dark, thick, text. She glanced at the clock. As usual, Marik was on his routine schedule. He was never a minute late.

"Marik?" Her voice was soft.

"Mmm…" He didn't look up from his book.

"Why do you think I keep getting these nightmares?" He looked up.

"I don't know. What are they about?"

"I don't know."

"You're probably frightened of something, then."

"But what am I frightened of?"

"Me." He looked up and Daphne swore she saw a ghost of a smile on his fine, but dark looking features. Then, seeing that she's not amused, he added, "There must be something you remember from those nightmares."

There was a silence. "I remembered Yami was in one of them." She said quietly.

"Humph…" Marik buried his nose back into his book. Somehow, even though the pharaoh was not here, their conversation would always include him somehow.

"Marik," she moved closer to him. "What was your father like? How come you never talk about him?"

Marik gave a short bark of laughter as he looked up from his book into her eyes. "My old man? There's nothing to talk about. He's not worth to be mentioned with my breath."

"Surely there must be something he's done that was good." Daphne couldn't believe anyone to not have a loving father, as she had. But she also understood the cruelties of this world. Like her cousins, their stepfather had been cruel and ruthless to Kaiba.

"Not all fathers are like yours, princess." His voice was sharp. "This world is a cruel place. Not all fathers are loving and not all mothers kiss away boo-boos."

"But, your father couldn't have been that bad. He must have at least done one thing in your life that you wouldn't forget."

"Sure." Marik's rough voice was bitter as he threw his head back and laughed. "You want to know one my old man did to me that I could never forget?" He stood up and his literature dropped to the floor with a thud. There was a unrelenting gleam in his eyes and Daphne could detect the hatred that Marik had for his father.

Daphne stepped back and frowned. Marik hadn't acted this barbaric ever since the first day they met. Evidentially, the subject about his father was a sensitive topic.

"My father has done something I'd never forget alright. And I'd never forgive him for it either."

"But," Daphne's voice was a whisper. "What could he have possibly done that was so horrible that you'd never forgive him for it?"

"My back." Suddenly, Marik swallowed, looking as if he desperately wanted to talk to someone about it. "When I was ten, he…" His voice cracked. Stepping slowly away from the young queen, Marik turned around and lowered his robe.

Daphne gasped and she watched in horror as Marik revealed his back.It was a horrible sight. The markings on his back was not branded, at least that would left the skin smooth. But this…this was much more horrible than anything she'd ever seen. The tanned muscles on Marik's back was a twisted mess of scared flesh, for the markings on his back was not branded into the skin, but carved into the flesh.

"Oh, Marik…this is horrible." She choked out. "And…your mother…what did she say?"

"Oh, she didn't have anything to say." Marik's voice hadn't lost its virulence. "My mother died giving birth to me. The only person that had dried my tears and lent me a shoulder to cry on was my sister." His voice turned sad and little, surprisingly.

"She was the one that took care of me when I was small. She would wake me up in the morning, teach me my lessons, play with me, shared my chores, and she came to my defenses when I was in trouble, which I was in…a lot." He smiled wryly. "She scolded me often, but her hugs made my days bright."

Daphne didn't say anything, but her eyes told the story of sympathy and compassion. And after another moment of silence, Marik jerked his robe back on and walked stiffly back to his book.

"I got carried away," he muttered gruffly. "You don't care. Go to sleep. Forget you ever saw what you saw tonight."

His voice was rough and had a tone of carelessness in it, but Daphne heard the hurt and pain underneath the thorns and that moment, she forgave Marik and her heart opened, accepting him. It no long matter what he had done or what he was going to do, it only mattered to her that he was only a boy only a year or two older than her who had a terrible past and was lonely.

"Oh, no, Marik," she said softly, moving toward him. "You're wrong, I do care."

Then before Marik's unbelieving eyes, Daphne gently tagged on his robe, revealing his back, and kissed the crying scars.

The clock in front of Kaiba's eyes said 2:17 AM. He groaned and sat up from his desk, where he had dozed off. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked around the library. Bakura was quietly snoring on the couch, where a book was clutched in his hand on his chest. Yami slumped over from his Indian-styled sitting position, his head nodding.

Three days. Kaiba tried to keep his eyes open. For three Ra forsaken days they had searched nonstop, up and down, in and out, left and right, English, Egyptian, Greek, Latin, Roman…Bakura even tried an ancient language called Ethiopian.

They tried everything.

And got no answers.

Groaning again, Kaiba stood from his desk and stumbled over to Yami.

"Hey, Yami," he muttered, his foot prodding Yami. "Wake up, we've got to keep searching." Yami woke up with a start.

"Oh, yes," he yawned. "That's right. Research. Yo, Bakura…" Was all he managed to say before his head drooped down. Soon, his deep breathing was heard in the room. Kaiba tumbled back into the library and sighed when he saw the two spirits still sleeping. He sighed, but didn't complain as he slumped back into his chair. Within a second, he was snoring softly;

Bakura never woke up during the five minutes.

Marik stared at the hieroglyphics in front of him. His brain wouldn't take in a word. They were still in shock from what Daphne had done.

__

She touched my scars, his eyes were filled with surprise and admiration. _Not only that, but she kissed it._

He looked up at the figure under the sheets. The silk hangings still gave her a enigmatic look, but he thought she looked, well…she looked pretty.

But as soon as he had that thought, he could feel his yami talking to him inside his head.

//Marik, what's wrong with you?! Can't I trust you to handle something as simple as taking care of the pharaoh and the princess?!//

/I…I-I…/ Marik stuttered, in search of words. /You're right…this is my fate and destiny, I shouldn't be wasting time like this on the princess…/

//You're darn right you shouldn't be.// His yami growled. //You're nothing but a pathetic Ishtar who's scared of the dark. Why don't you return to the Millennium Rod and let me handle the princess. Trust me, there are many other ways to silence a princess so that she may never have nightmares again.//

/No! I-I can handle this. I can handle the rest of the mission. I never really cared about her anyway. I'll just remain in a farther distance from now on./

//I have let you taken control of the body for days now, especially when you're with her at night. Don't make me regret my decision and come out there.//

Silence. 

//Do you hear me? Do I make myself clear enough?!//

/Yes./

//Good.//

A soft whimper was heard from the bed. Marik turned slightly, one of his eyes watched the figure. A moment later, a soft cry was heard. Marik sighed and tried to focus on his literature. His yami was right, he shouldn't be worrying about her. But he couldn't make himself ignore her last cry. He got up and started to walk toward her.

//Stay.// Marik stopped. "Go." His mind told him.

//Stay!// 

"Go."

//I said _stay_!!//

Marik's heart said, "Go." It was a very small voice, but it was firm. "I'm sorry, yami." He said softly before leaning over the girl and letting his hands touch her cheek. Her eyelashes flattered, then closed over her lovely dark eyes as she drifted back to sleep with an air of silken mystery.

//I thought you understood my orders…// His yami sounded irritated and annoyed as he growled.

/I did./ Marik answered calmly as he watched Daphne's slow, deep, breathing as her chest rose up and down up and down. 

/But I can't follow them./

A foot slowly rocked as every breath the figure took slowly brought the foot closer and closer to a long piece of ribbon, which was used to tie the scrolls together.

Breathe, rock, foot a little closer, breath, rock, foot a little more closer. Until the foot went through the loop that the ribbon had made. Unfortunately, the other end of the ribbon had unceremoniously attached itself to the bookshelf. But the person didn't notice this uncomfortable situation as he dreamed.

__

"You have lost the duel," Bakura's throaty voice echoed between the court as the duel ended.

"That does not matter." Mahato, one of the pharaoh's closest priests stated quietly. "You should not have tried to rob His Royal Greatness Yu-Gi-Oh's father's tomb, tomb robber. Therefore, you have already sealed your whole eternity in the Millennium Ring. A far greater and worse punishment than death could bring."

"What!?" Bakura growled. "But I won!"

"It doesn't matter. You fate had been determined the moment I caught you in the tomb. This duel was a duel to determine my destiny."

"You must be crazy!"

"If I had won, you would have been seal within the Shadow Realm of the Millennium Ring. But you have won, thereupon I must use my soul to seal yours in the Ring." The young sorceress explained before he chanted some words.

"What are you doing?!"

"My soul shall forever serve the pharaoh." Was Mahato's simple and sincere answer.

More words were chanted clearly as Bakura watched with fascination and horror as the two soul extraction. Then the chanting stopped and Bakura heard Mahato's last words,

"Pharaoh, my soul will serve you forever…"

The foot kicked out as the figure remembered the spell the priest had chanted. Unfortunately, yet predictably, the foot yanked the ribbon, which jerked the bookshelf. Thousands of books came showering upon a certain poor, asleep yami.

Yami jumped up as books were dumped on him. As an added insult, one last scroll rolled slowly down the shelf and landed on his head with a loud _bonk!_

By this time, Kaiba was startled away and jumped up, looking about wildly as if he expected some of Marik's rare hunter in the room. "Arghhhhhhhhh! Who's there!? What's wrong!? What the he—" He moaned and rubbed his eyes and temples.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Bakura bounced up from the couch. "Who's there?! Stay away from me!" Before he tripped on the ribbon tangled on his foot and landed on the top heap of the mountains of book.

"Having an excited morning already, aren't we?" Kaiba remarked dryly as he eyed the two blinking yamis in front of him.

"Bakura," Yami said warningly. "Don't tell me you were the one that knocked all—"

"I remembered!" Bakura interrupted as he hopped up. "I remembered how to bring us back to ancient Egypt!"

"Big brother?" Mokuba came into the room, his voice small as he whined. "Are you awake? I'm hungry and there's no food in the house…"

Kaiba hurriedly handed the little brother that he's neglected over the last few days his credit card and said, "Here, kid, get yourself something to eat. NO junk food!!" He added as the little Kaiba sped out of the room and down the stairs. He turned to the two spirits, who were already in a deep conversation.

"Okay, let's search!" Yami was ordering.

"What are we looking for?" Kaiba demanded to know.

"The scrolls that were kept by Mahato!" Bakura shouted as he hurried off to where Yami's most precious scrolls were kept. "Mahato was one of Yami's priests, a record concerning him and his magic should be in one of those scrolls."

But after an hour of searching in the ancient scriptures, they found nothing.

"I'm so sick of this!" Kaiba finally exclaimed. "If Marik wanted us to follow him, then why doesn't he provide us with a way! If he thinks this is a funny game, he should get a life and guess again!"

"It should be here," Bakura muttered to himself. "Mahato, Mahato…he died and gave his life to the pharaoh. He became—" Suddenly, his head snapped up. "Dark Magician. That's it!"

"What?" Yami looked up from his work.

"In order for Mahato to serve you forever, he _became_ the Dark Magician! His soul fused into the monster." Without waiting around, Bakura seized the load of parchments from Yami and threw them from side to side until he found the right one.

"I found it!" He crowed triumphantly, holding the scroll up like a trophy. 

"What is it that you found?" Yami questioned, raising an eyebrow, looking almost just like Kaiba when he does that.

"The spell Mahato chanted," Bakura quickly explained as he unrolled the scroll. "No, I mean the reverse spell that he chanted. It wasn't listed in his spellcaster's record. It was in his personal autobiography!"

"That's right…" Yami breathed. "It was required for the priests to record their very action in the life biography. I should have known! Is it in there?" He looked over quickly.

"Yes! I found it!!!" Bakura's raspy voice all but cheered. "Now, then, let's go—" He stopped all of a sudden and looked over at Kaiba. He scowled, "Kaiba, get over here."

Kaiba reluctantly shuffled over. "Are you sure this is safe?" He muttered. 

"Of course, I am!" Bakura snapped. His eyes scanned over the written contents and his eyebrows arched into a slight frown. "Well," he began awkwardly. "In this version, we're suppose to hold hands or only the person who chants the spell with the Millennium Ring will return."

"Hold hands?" Yami echoed with disbelief. Kaiba gave them a disdainful look.

"Well, you can pronounce the Egyptian words, so you and I don't have to hold hands. But—" He added quickly. "You have to hold Kaiba's hands."

"Why me?!" Yami groaned.

"Hey!" Kaiba put in defensively. "At least my hands aren't sweaty." All three of them winced at the sound of that.

"Okay, fine." Bakura took charge. "All of us will put our right hand out in the middle so our hands overlap."

"Why does it have to be our right hand?" The willow brunette complained. 

"Fine! Your left hand then!" The other snapped. "But don't blame me if you end up in ancient Greece instead of Egypt!"

"Wait, are you sure this is going to work?" Yami looked as nervous as they all felt, at the same time, determined.

"As sure as can be," The holder of the Millennium Ring said with serious grimness. 

"Let's do this then." Kaiba stuck his hand out and forced himself not to jerk his hand back when Yami placed his on top of his hand. Bakura was on the top.

"Let's hope this work." He nodded before chanting the spell.


	23. AN: Message for Ayu Ohseki

Hey, you guys!

I'm only putting up this chapter because I've received some very interesting reviews. Quite interesting I must say. 

****

From: Britani Gael () 

There's some problems with this story...I'll stick with the character problems.rnrnMalik hates everyone. Bakura hates everyone, and he sure ain't too fond of his host, either. Kaiba hates everyone except for Mokuba, and it'd be a hell of a long time before he cared about _anyone_ as much as he cares for Mokuba.rnrnYami Yuugi cares about Jounouchi more than anyone, except maybe Yuugi. He's not going to be choosing some annoying twit he just met--and he did just meet her, since he has _no memory_ of his past--over his best friend. In fact, if the cast met this girl, they'd probably see her as an instrument of evil sent to drive them apart, and destroy their precious friendship. Since Yami Yuugi takes friendship very seriously, he'd have no choice but to Mind Crush her out of existence.rnrnAnd the world would be a better place... 

****

From: Ayu Ohseki () 

(*rubs temples*) All right... I've stayed silent long enough. I've seen your author profile, Ms. Mysterious Ocean's Mists, and the note that states "don't post flames in the reviews, just email me", but I've a feeling you'd simply ignore me if I did so. This isn't a flame, anyway; it's simply a statement of facts. I hope you and your loyal fans are mature enough to realize that, though I admit I am less than optimistic.

I do not like this fic. I do not like it at all. In fact, I dislike it so much that the mere thought of it makes my stomach churn. Yes, I have read the entire thing, which is why I'm reviewing chapter 25. Call it morbid fascination that I would read all of a story that I dislike—"How will she misrepresent all my favorite characters this chapter?" or something like that. I guess I have nerves of steel; I have three other friends who attempted to read the story and couldn't read it all because it disgusted them so much. I'm being nice there, by the way; there are much stronger words that I could pass along.

What is wrong with your story? Many, many, many things. For example: the nauseating characterization; the painfully obvious lack of research; the rape of canon, to the point where it may as well be an AU; the use of rape, as long as we've mentioned that, as a plot device; the overabundance of clichés; the flawed grammar; placing author's notes as stand-alone chapters rather than inserting them at the ends of chapters containing actual story; and, of course, the Mary Sue.

There were a couple of reviews prior to this one concerning the status of Daphne as a Mary Sue. One said she was "sort of" a Mary Sue; the other said she was "becoming" a Mary Sue and hoped you'd stop that. Believe me, Ms. Mists, they were being far too kind. Daphne/Daphnia/Delphinium is a Mary Sue through and through without any room for doubt, and she has been since line one—since, I imagine, her conception. How? Ah, so many things I could list. Let's stick with the basics, though. She is without flaws, unless you count the fact that she has no common sense. She is extravagantly beautiful to the point where all the male members of the cast who aren't supposed to be like family fall in love with her, and random males want her body so badly that they're willing to set aside the rigid set of morals instilled in the Japanese (because Yuu*Gi*Ou takes place in Japan, not America, meaning that Kaiba and company are Japanese, as a couple of other reviewers have pointed out and you have thus far neglected to take into account) to try to sexually assault her, which of course allows the males of the cast to protect and comfort poor violated, distressed little Daphne. Daphne does everything well, everyone adores her, she looks stunning in anything she wears, she isn't made fun of or ostracized at school because of her wearing that tiara (no matter where you are in the world, if you are attending a public school, wearing a bejeweled tiara would be regarded as strange, and there are going to be people who pick on her; the fact that this does not happen only heightens her implausibility as a character). She is often and repeatedly described as a goddess, queen or princess, or otherwise an embodiment of perfection; I'm terribly sorry, but believable characters are not perfect, and as much as you probably wish otherwise, real people have flaws, and usually a good number of them. She was a princess in her past life and made to be the heir of Egypt, even though ancient Egypt was very big on the purity of blood, so much so that pharaohs would often marry family in order to keep the bloodline as pure as possible. In this life and her last, she had a tragic past that apparently only serves as a way for her to angst and get attention and sympathy from the canonical characters. She is sweet, innocent, pure, and all-forgiving. She has everyone in the cast wrapped around her little finger either through her charming personality or her radiant beauty, and she doesn't even realize it because she's so modest.

She also makes everyone act like they would never act in the series. I'll simply cover the characters you raped the worst, as this is getting rather long. (*ahem*) Yami no Yuugi threatens Jounouchi/Joey, his own best friend, with death for admitting that he has a crush on Daphne. Do you not know the extent to which Yami will go to protect and look out for Joey? Kaiba bothers to correspond with her when he receives her letter; Kaiba is not, never has been, and never will be a people person, and aside from Mokuba, he hates all people, particularly his family. He would not care if this unknown cousin of his were orphaned, and he would certainly not take a day off of work to meet her at the airport. Yami no Bakura looks out for her and care for her and even joins Yami's group to be able to be close to her, even though he is an arrogant, power-hungry sociopath with no love for anyone but himself. Malik tells her about his family and shows her the Pharaoh's Memory carved upon his back, even though these things that he would not tell or show a virtual stranger lightly, even in anger, because the former is his private life which he likes to keep private, and the latter is supposed to be a secret.  
  
As for canonical information, you either abused or neglected quite a bit, which I imagine is due to the fact that you didn't try to research the back story before you began this tale. For example: Yami no Yuugi has no memory of his past. It's one of the driving points of the plot. But that would just about ruin the premise of your story, so we can't have that, hmm? The Pharaoh's name is also unknown; that's another one of the driving plot points (in order to restore all of the Pharaoh's power, Yuugi and company have to find out his name), so calling him Pharaoh Yami or Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh is incorrect. Mahad, or Mahato as you called him, did not seal Bakura into the Millennium Ring; Bakura took the Ring after Mahad sealed his ba into what is now called the Black Magician and proceeded to wreak even more havoc than he had before. Considering he had raided the Pharaoh's father's tomb, stole his mummified body, then dragged it to the Pharaoh's court and dumped it on the floor, declaring himself to be Touzokuou Bakura (Thief King Bakura) and swearing his undying hatred to the Pharaoh, that's quite a bit of havoc. Yuugi and the other Yuugi have only one body between the two of them; they switch out when one desires control. The same goes for Bakura and the other Bakura, except since the other Bakura, or Yami Bakura, is not much more than a parasite, when he takes control, it is nonconsensual. The reason Malik is doing all that he's doing is because he thinks the Pharaoh cursed his clan to 3000 years of darkness and made him kill his father (yes, Malik killed his father, and he was VERY upset when he came to his sense and saw the body, which would imply that in spite of his father carving the Pharaoh's Memory on his back, he actually liked/loved Master Ishtar); Yami no Malik, who was born from Malik's pain and hatred as the Pharaoh's Memory was carved upon his back, was the real murderer, but since Rishid, a servant of the Ishtar family who is like a brother to Isis and Malik, carved into his face hieroglyphics that quelled Malik's hatred and sealed Yami no Malik in his body, Yami no Malik cannot speak freely. Malik doesn't even know he exists until Rishid is smited by Ra in his duel against Jounouchi on Battle Ship, and the trauma of seeing that happen allows Yami no Malik to suppress the surface Malik and take control. These are, by the way, only examples of the most glaring errors in your story, Ms. Mists.

Incidentally, I must impress upon you the fact that RAPE AND ATTEMPTED RAPE IS NOT, I REPEAT, _NOT_ A PLOT DEVICE. Not only is it tacky and tasteless to treat it so, but it is horribly clichéd and often just as horribly employed. Your use of it wasn't the worst I've seen (there are fanfics where rape was used nearly casually), but considering Daphne got over her attempted rape the chapter after it happened, it was clear that, like her tragic pasts and the "suffering" she's undergone in both lifetimes, it was merely used as a cheap plot device to garner pity for your Mary Sue rather than as a way to deepen, further and explore her character. That is HORRIBLY insulting for anyone who knows anything about what rape is really like, either through personal experience or through research, which you clearly did not use. Only very skilled writers should even attempt to go near the subject, and although you could be worse, Ms. Mists, you are quite far from "very skilled".

According to your author profile, you are only fifteen. It could be worse; I've seen fanfics written by college students who were apparently English majors that were as bad as this in their own special way. I suppose now you want me to make up for all the "mean" things I've said with some praise about your story, or a recommendation on how it can be fixed. I'm sorry, but the flaws in this story are irreconcilable. You have built this story around Daphne, and she is the source of all of the flaws in the story, from the characterization issues to the canon abuse. You would have to drastically change Daphne, and indeed the story itself to improve it, and that would involve re-writing the entire thing.  
  
Another review for this story suggested that you should become a professional writer. I urge you, Ms. Mists, to ignore that person; as you are now, you do NOT have the talent to be a professional. Do you think me cruel? I am NOTHING compared to editors and publishers. They wouldn't even spend the time to tear this apart. If you were to send a professional editor an original story of this caliber, you would receive a form rejection letter; the editor wouldn't have even read past page one. I assure you, I'm being remarkably kind, especially considering how you distorted one of my favorite anime beyond recognition. I will say that at least your spelling is quite good but for a few words, and that you know how to paragraph properly, and you don't insert author's notes in the middle of the story. At least there's that. However, you beg for reviews, which implies that you only write for the gratuitous ego-stroking. If you're serious, though, my advice is this: as along as you write characters like Daphne with no real depth and no character growth—you've in fact made character growth impossible because Daphne is already perfect—you will never be a truly skilled writer. I recommend you to scrap this entire story, take a few writing courses, PAY ATTENTION to what those courses attempt to teach you, and do research on how to write a plausible, well-rounded character. As much as you probably don't like it, research is vital for nearly any story, and without even a little of it, your ideas and prose will suffer accordingly.  
  
I could detail many other things, but I trust you've gotten the point by now. If you like, we can discuss this in greater detail over email or AIM to go over what not to do if you decide start over, as I hardly covered everything that was incorrect about Forbidden Memories of the Past...or you and your fans can prove yourselves immature and flame me and my stories. I would like to believe that there is indeed hope for humanity, so I'm trusting that you will pick the former, and not do anything as hideously childish as call your friends on me to tell me off and leave you alone because you're just writing for fun and it's your story and if I don't have anything nice to say, I shouldn't say anything at all. If you post a story publicly, you are opening yourself for feedback of all types, and that includes criticism. Furthermore, writing for fun does not excuse the things I have listed above; if you are truly a fan of the series, you will make an attempt to get your fanworks to match as closely to the original story as possible because you love and respect it. If you have no love or respect for a given fiction, you have no right to call yourself a fan.  
  
Finally, this review is not a personal attack on you, Ms. Mists, and if it seemed that way at some points, I apologize. I am not calling you a bad person for writing this. You are young and likely inexperienced, after all, and it's possible that if you're at all serious about writing, you will interpret this review as a wake-up call and actively improve yourself. If you are, you may look back some years into the future and quietly thank the me in your memories for telling you the stark, unvarnished, un-sugarcoated truth before you had grown too accustomed to your tired, clichéd mode of writing.

Good-bye and good luck. I wish you good health, and I hope you take this to heart, Ms. Mists.  
  
~~Ayu Ohseki (April 20, 2003)

****

Profile of Ayu Ohseki:

I took a psychoanalysis quiz for Kaiba earlier today. (URL: ) We all know he's pretty crazy, but I was curious as to *how* crazy, and these were the results I got:  
  
Disorder | Rating  
Paranoid: Very High  
Schizoid: Very High  
Schizotypal: Moderate  
Antisocial: High  
Borderline: Low  
Histrionic: Moderate  
Narcissistic: Very High  
Avoidant: Low  
Dependent: Low  
Obsessive-Compulsive: High  
  
Kaiba has Issues. In other news, I know I had that deliciously long rant about 'dammit-they-fragged-Jou' (which, as I recall, caused a friend of mine to spawn an original character for YGO! nn;) for a long time. Well, it turns out I was wrong. Really wrong. Oh, and Jounouchi's alive after all. I don't know how or why, seeing as that episode was very clearly titled "Jounouchi Dies". Bakura-kun's not dead anymore either, it seems. Same with Pegasus, who it seems was never dead to begin with. Dammit, nobody in this series stays dead. I think anybody could die now and it wouldn't really phase me, since NOBODY STAYS DEAD. ("Nothing dead [stays] here!") It's kind of annoying, really. Similar is my rant about Yuugi and his "heart of the cards", which I have come to believe is a fancy way of saying he cheats. Come on, you're in a tight spot, there's one card in your deck that can save you, so what do you do? You *believe* in your deck, and the one card you need to save your bacon is *magically* drawn. Seriously, once your deck is shuffled, that's it. No matter how hard you believe, it's not going to rearrange itself to help you. All you can do is draw your next card. But noooo, everyone in YGO! always have to draw exactly the card they need exactly when they need it most... Maybe a little late, but never so late that they end up losing the duel. 'Cause, you know, Yuugi isn't allowed to lose, unless he loses on purpose, and then it isn't *Yami* Yuugi who lost, because *Omote* Yuugi interfered. He lost a total of three times, as far as I know. The first time was against Kaiba in Duelist Kingdom, when Yami Yuugi was *about* to beat Kaiba, but Omote Yuugi interfered 'cause he was too nice to risk killing Kaiba; the second time was against Rebecca Hawking, when Yuugi surrendered because he wanted to gain her friendship, although had he chosen to go on, he clearly would have won; and the third time was when Yuugi dueled brainwashed Jounouchi in a Death Duel, and deliberately made himself lose so that Jounouchi would live. Of course, Yuugi was also saved anyway, so it wasn't much of a loss. Dammit, I'd like to see Yuugi lose at least *some* of the time. Would make it a lot more believable.  
  
I have a rant about Malik, too, although I think I'll ignore it for now in favor of keeping this area not *too* cluttered with unimportant information.

****

Mysterious Ocean's Mists: 

Now, this is coming from a person who said I'm not a true Yu-Gi-Oh fan. Quite interesting, isn't it? But somehow, I would have expected this sort of review to come from a negative person like her. 

****

And to Ayu Ohseki, I have a message for you: 

Since you posted your unhappiness with my story and your criticisms on fanfiction for me to see, I feel it's only fair that I do the same to you. Here are only a _few_ things that I'm very unhappy with you about. There is more, but I have better things to do than to discuss your attitude with you. That's the psychologist's job, not mine.

I'm never going to appreciate you silently in my heart. You may think you're doing me a favor with your sick mind, but that's because you're so negative you don't know who _you_ really are. And this review, I almost laughed when I read it. As for the "nauseating characters," as you call them, they are characters. And some characters are different. Some may be totally flawless and others a total clutz. Some may be beautiful and some just aren't. I happen to choose Daphne to be totally flawless and beautiful. She's the character _I've_ created. If you don't like it, then don't read my story. It's put up for people to enjoy, not to analyze the details you don't like. 

And for the "canonical information," I did do research on it, in fact, I dare say that more than you know from what you have put up. But, unlike you, I'm not bored so I'm not going to get into the details. (If you're interested in the right information, you can e-mail me and we can discuss it) But you really should check for your information perfection before posting them up and accusing me.

__

"If you are truly a fan of the series, you will make an attempt to get your fanworks to match as closely to the original story as possible because you love and respect it. If you have no love or respect for a given fiction, you have no right to call yourself a fan." You say.

I love all the characters, and that's why I believe they all have good in them. I don't believe they're born evil and I don't believe that they can't change. They may all hate each other now, but I believe they still have a heart and something, or someone, could melt their hatred. You state that I'm not writing near the truth and that I'm raping the characters, but I'm not the one who's ranting about certain characters. You think Kaiba has issues, you have rantings about Marik, you think everybody should hate everybody, you don't believe or even respects one of the biggest faith of the anime (which is the "Heart of the Cards"), you even think Yugi is cheating…how can this be your favorite Anime?! Don't you even feel shameful to say to say that Yu-Gi-Oh is one of your favorite anime? I may not be the fan you describe me to be under your conditions, but you _definitely_ are not a fan either. Anime is based on unbelievable thing in the first place. Yami's hair wouldn't have three colors and the style wouldn't be like that, Duel Monster cards would not dominate the whole town, Seto Kaiba wouldn't have his own company or own his mansion, Mokuba would still be in the orphanage, and Pharaohs don't live in Millennium Puzzles. That's only the beginning and this is the way anime is. Believable is definitely not one of the words to describe anime—at least _this_ certain anime. If you want believable stuff, don't spend your time trashing my story and giving me your so-call _helpful _advice. Go look for something that would suit your taste.

Regarding your advice on whether I have the talent to write or not, I'll leave the editors and myself to decide that. I can fool myself if I want, believing that I have the talent, but _you_ have _no say_ whatever so in _my_ life and _my_ writing. I…don't…want…your…opinion—nor do I want your help in trying to analyze whether I'm a writer or not. You may think you're helping but _you are not_. You're not an editor, after all, and this is none of your concern. If I want to "waste" my time and become an author, then why does it bother you? Or do you just go around and give your "remarkably kind" advice to people? This is fanfiction.net, if you can't accept other people's ideas, then this is not a site for you. Fanfiction.net is where people post their thoughts and let their imagination flow.

You are polite though, to refer me as Ms. Mists, though it somehow sounds sickening coming from you. I mean, you call me Ms. Mists, yet you trash my story…doesn't that sound hypocritical and fake? Acting as if you're all sweet and polite and just giving me useful advice when you're obviously just satisfying yourself by putting down an author's work.

Oh, one last thing, you must have too much time on your hands if you read all 25 chapters and wrote this HUGE "fault" list for me to consider. Why don't you go and visit a psychologist.

Finally, this chapter is not a personal attack on you, Ms. Ohseki, and if it seemed that way at some points, I apologize. I am not calling you a bad person for writing to me this so very helpful review. You are probably living in your dark, negative world and likely inexperienced in the positive life, after all, and it's possible that if you're at all serious about wanting to help me, you will interpret this chapter as a wake-up call and actively improve yourself and your attitude to help others. If you are, you may look back some years in the future and quietly thank me in your memories for telling you the cold, honest, sorrowful truth before you had grown too accustomed to your mean, rude, ruthless mode of giving advice.

I hope you're not going to sic your little friend on me about how correct you are and flame me or report me for abuse to take away my story. I took the honorable way of explaining things to you and I expect that same courtesy from you.

Good-bye and good luck. I wish you good physical _and_ mental health, and I do hope you take this to heart, Ms.Ohseki.  
  
~Mysterious Ocean's Mists 

April 21, 2003

(Now, if that sounded sarcastic and mean and hypocritical to you, that's how it was to me when I read your review. Don't review my stories again if you're going to analyze more problems. I like it the way it is now and I know better than to re-write and change something that means something to me and not to you, for you.) 


	24. If Only Love Could Find A Way

****

A/N: First, I want to thank everybody that reviewed my stories and gave me support. ^.^ You guys inspired me to continue the story. And second, as you all have known, Ayu Ohseki posted a review for me last week and I also posted my response online. But later, we talked over AIM and it turned out that there was just a bit of misunderstanding…though we both still have our own opinions. We've decided just to put this whole thing behind us, but I am especially exteremly grateful to the people who e-mailed and reviewed me on how much they liked the story. I probably wouldn't have been as confident in this story anymore if it weren't for you guys. THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Now, back to the story…

"But why would you want to be pharaoh?"

"Because I want to rule the world. Beside, I'm suppose to be the pharaoh. It is my destiny." 

"Why were you suppose to be pharaoh?"

"Because I was suppose to be."

"Why do you have to duel Yami to get the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Because that's what they said in the ancient scriptures."

"Why would they say that?"

"I don't know!" Marik finally snapped. He sat up and stood up. Daphne stepped back.

"I just wanted to know." She said defensively. "All of a sudden I'm back five millennias and you won't even tell me why."

"Some questions aren't meant to be answered." He answered coldly before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

Daphne flopped back on her bed and curled up with a heavy volume. Perhaps this would give her some answers. But she hadn't read more than two pages when the door opened and closed. Daphne hopped off her bed. Marik's back, she knew it. But she skidded to a stop when she saw Rashid's manly, broad, silent form. He was Marik's adopted brother, nine years to his senior, but he acts more like one of Marik's workers to Daphne's sympathetic heart.

"Hey, Rashid," she greeted as he set a tray on her table. Rashid graciously nodded a greeting, though his eyes were cold. He had dedicated his life to serving Marik and was always suspicious. There was no one he trusted. He uncovered the lids from the dishes and set them out.

"I can do that," she offered, but he ignored her. _Maybe he knows something that Marik wouldn't tell me,_ she thought as she took a sip of her morning tea.

"Rashid," she began hesitantly. "Why _does_ Marik want to be pharaoh?"

Silence.

"Isn't there some other way to do it besides battling Yami? I'm sure if they sit and talk it out, they'll figure out something."

Still more silence.

"Do you think that possibly, Marik is jealous of Yami?"

__

Crash!

Rashid let the lid drop as he turned to face her, his eyes narrowed with fury. He took a step toward the princess, then another, and another. Daphne backed until she couldn't take another step back. She truly didn't know what would have happened if the sound of clearing throats wasn't heard at that moment.

Marik stood at the door. He nodded at Rashid. "You can go now." Then he turned to Daphne. "You want answers?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Daphne nodded mutely. "Do you still read ancient hieroglyphics?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Fine." To Daphne horror, Marik dropped his robe on the ground and walked over to a low massaging table. He lay down on the cool white marble and stretched his lean muscular body. When Daphne didn't make a move to get near him, he looked up and said with irritation.

"Well, go ahead, take a look. I'm not going to seduce you in this broad morning daylight."

Daphne blushed as Marik struck a nerve. He watched her, half amused, half annoyed as she scuffled over.

At first, it was uncomfortable for both Marik and Daphne. Marik kept looking back to meet Daphne's eyes, who was staring at his back and biting her lips. But just when Marik seemed to have dozed off and Daphne settled down to read the ancient scripture, who else but the well known Priest Seto waltzed into her chamber uninvited.

"Princess," he nodded a greeting, a smile almost playing on his lips.

"Priest Seto," she nodded back curtly before turning back to her readings.

"Amusing yourself early this morning?" He inquired, his deep eyes twinkling.

"Quite."

"Still remembering hieroglyphics from the few lesson I've taught you?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, my princess, how am I suppose to get more than one word out of you at a time?"

Daphne sighed and looked him, her dark soft eyes sad, "You betrayed us, Priest Seto. Me and Yami both. I never understood that. You were always one of my hero. Before that, you used to be so kind, so considerate, so wise…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes strayed back to the sleeping Marik.

Seto sighed also and slumped down in an unoccupied chair. "I never wanted to betray you, Delphinium, but I feel that it was my destiny."

"I miss my Seto, the Seto I used to love." Was her quiet answer. The priest sitting down looked crushed.

"But—"

"The Seto that cared nor for position or wealth. The Seto who would give his life for a friend. The Seto that was _our friend_." 

Seto was silent as Daphne looked up once again, a thin film of tears covering her eyes. "Where are you, Seto? What happened our old Seto?"

"Still here," was an audible mumble.

"It's not just me alone, you know." Daphne insisted gently. Her voice was soft but her statement was clear, "Yami loved you as a friend. He was very fond of you. He held both of your friendships very high. He had always valued you as his most trustworthy, loyal, and wise priest. He used to tell me all the time that it is you and I who made his life purposeful."

"He was a pharaoh." Seto's answer was forceful.

"Does that one fact make you his enemy?" Before he could reply, she went on. "But, you're right, Yami's first love have always been Egypt."

"Doesn't that bother you, knowing that Yami doesn't love you the most?"

"No," she smiled. "I know Daddy. He has enough love for everyone that's special to him. There is no limit to his love. I have faith in him. I know he loves mend you."

Seto's soulful eyes drank in the sight of the beautiful young woman in front of him. How she had grown, he mused. Strengthened in thought as well as grown physically. This wasn't the little girl who used to climb his precious scroll cases and always had a wild mane of tangled raven black hair. But finally he gave a sharp laugh,

"I wish I had faith in the pharaoh like you have." His lips were curved into a bitter smirk. "But you are wrong about one thing."

"What?"

"Yami's first love hadn't always been Egypt."

"Then what was his first love?"

"You." Daphne was startled and Seto continued to explain.

"From the moment you entered his life, you became his first and only love. He had not loved anything nor anyone as much since."

"But—"

"You're his life, Delphinium, you're almost his very soul."

"I might be, but that doesn't mean you're off his list!" Seto looked up, surprised, as Daphne jumped up and said almost fiercely. "Yami isn't like that!"

Seto shrugged nonchalantly as he changed the subject and nodded over at Marik. "So what made you put up with him? Worst temper I've ever seen." Daphne smiled gently and looked back down at Marik.

"I believe in him. I believe he has good in him." She didn't see Marik's lips curl up to a tiny smirk.

__

"What?" Seto looked shocked. Marik's lips fell back to a scowl fast.

"Don't you believe it?" Daphne looked back a Marik to make sure he was asleep. "Don't you believe no matter how hard they try to hide it or forget it, there is always a part in their heart that's not evil, but instead, filled with pain and the desire of understanding and love?"

Seto didn't answer and Daphne thought he hadn't heard her question when she heard his hoarse whisper, "Yes." But he turned away dejectedly. "But why should you believe me? I betrayed you and the pharaoh before, and now you're here in ancient Egypt because of me. You have no reason to believe me."

"But I do believe you." A delicate hand was place on top of his own. He looked up to see Daphne in front of him. "I do believe you." She repeated.

Before they could say anything else, a shout echoed through the palace. 

"Intruders in the palace! Intruders! Report to Master Marik immediately!"

"I've got to wake Marik up," Daphne hurriedly turned away and was about to wake Marik, only to find him on his feet, fully clothed.

"Sweet little conversation," he remarked dryly. "I couldn't help but listen. Too bad it's cut off abruptly like that, it was just getting good." He turned half to Seto and remarked coldly, "I half expected you to declare your undying love for the princess on the spot at certain points."

"Marik—" Seto started. But Marik swirled upon him and snapped,

"_Master_! Not unlike the others, you _will_ address me as Master or Lord Marik! Now, let's proceed with our usual plan, shall we? Everyone knows very well that absolutely no intruders would be found here. Finally, the pharaoh has made his presence, but soon, destiny shall prevail and I shall be the pharaoh!"

"Yami?!" Daphne jumped up. It had been so long since their separation that the sound of her father's name sent a shiver off her back. it had seemed impossible that he was finally here. "Yami's here?" She whispered. Then, as if something had snapped in her, she began to run across the room toward the door, all the while the sight of Yami was in her head.

"And where do you think you're going?" A voice inquired as Daphne all of a sudden noticed that she wasn't on the ground. In fact, she seemed to be running in midair. She managed to twist around in the air and faced Marik. He was holding his Millennium Rod and she knew enough to know that it was controlling her.

"I also heard your little belief, princess." Marik's voice was now cold, deadly…to the point of being dangerous. "But some people are not meant to be believed in. Some people have no good in them. The good they had had all dried up at a young age and the tears they have shed had not been forgotten but created a scar. You shouldn't have believed in me."

"What are you doing?" Daphne gasped. Marik ignored her question as he walked out of the room, taking her in midair with him. When he didn't answer, she turned to Priest Seto. "Seto?"

But he wouldn't meet her eyes, and when he did, what he said made her heart stop.

"I'm sorry, Delphinium."

Bakura took a deep breath of the fresh, familiar air of Egypt. He gave a crooked smile as he remembered the adventures he's had in this ancient age. Yami, beside him, looked more peaceful and serene than he had been even before Daphne was taken away. However, only complaints came from Kaiba's direction.

"So this is ancient Egypt?" He complained. "Too much dust, how can you keep your hair clean Yami? Or the sand out of your eyes? And this sun…Bakura, just how do you accomplish in not getting tanned?"

But both yamis ignored him and was already trudging through the dust to the palace, leaving Kaiba to struggled across the land.

"Wait up, Yami, you royal pain!" He finally forced out between his gritted teeth. Bakura scowled as he turned around.

"If you get any slower, you might as well as stay behind!" He snapped. Now that he was back in ancient Egypt, memories of his past returned to him and some of the bitterness that had faded returned.

"Shhh…" The King of games shushed them. "We're going to have to enter the back way of the palace. We don't know what Marik has in store for us."

They tiptoed through the back of the palace. Marik had not posted many guards around the palace, confident that his Millennium Rod would insure him on their coming. But still, they were cautious.

"Look," Yami all of a sudden stopped. Kaiba and Bakura halted in the tracks and looked back at Yami impatiently.

"If I may remind you, almighty pharaoh," Kaiba said sarcastically. "This isn't a personal tour of your palace. We're tight on the time here."

"Bakura," Yami ignored Kaiba as he dropped his voice. "Here. Here's where I first found Daphnia." 

Bakura was silent as his cool brown eyes took in the surrounding. The whispering of the reeds and cattails, the gentle rushing of the water, the golden sun, and the sand itself that was the heart of Egypt.

"I kept my promise, Melia," Bakura said under his breath. "And I'll going to continue keeping it for as long as I live." Turning around, he ordered, "Let's go."

There were no more interruptions as they silently proceeded into the palace and were moving in slowly and steady when they heard a holler behind them.

"There they are!" A guard bellowed. "They were the intruders that I saw! After them!"

Because of the familiar scene of being back in his own palace, Yami drew himself up and glared, opening his mouth to snap an order at the people he had forgotten that weren't his own guards. But Bakura beat him to it as he yanked the pharaoh from his inferior position and broke into a run. Curses could be heard as the footsteps behind them followed.

"Darn it, now what do we do?" Bakura panted as he shouted the question over to Kaiba.

"Do I look like a stupid manual book to you? I don't even know what's happening and I'm being chased!" Kaiba shot back, his long legs doing his advantage. "If you should ask anybody, ask the pharaoh, he should know!"

"The royal court!" Yami gasped as he continued running, looking behind him at the guards. "It's straight ahead, around the corner."

The three fled into the royal courtroom and rounded the corner. The floor was slick and slippery as they turned the corner. Kaiba looked up and saw a figure right in front of what apparently seemed like the royal court's heavy double doors. He tried to skid to a stop as he caught in the corner of the eye Yami and Bakura trying to do the same thing. But it was no use as Kaiba's legs slipped out from under his and he went flying into the figure.

"Ouch…" He groaned as he brought a hand up to rub his head. But his hand froze, as did his eyes and every part of him when his gaze traveled to the figure that he had crashed into.

"Ow…" The figure also complained as he untangled himself from Kaiba. 

The blood drained from Kaiba face as he found himself staring at an exact carbon copy of _himself_.

The other him also froze as he finally noticed the person who had crashed into him.

The two pairs of icy midnight blue eyes stared into one another. They were so similar, yet could never be more different. Kaiba was of modern technology while this person was of dark ancient power. He couldn't help but noticing that the blood had also drained from the other Kaiba's face.

Their trance came to an end as Kaiba felt himself being jerked up to his feet and through the Egyptian hieroglyphics covered door.

"That was…me." He said dully as they shut the door. Then the river of questions exploded. "How could that be me?! What the heck is going on? Where in the world are we? And why in God's name is I dressed like that? I mean, that can't be me…I'm right here and—"

"Isn't that Priest Seto?" Bakura interrupted, sounding obviously disgusted. "Gee, he's been after me for years. Who would have known that we'd meet under these circumstances?"

"Seto…" Yami's eyes had a troubled and dazed look.

"I see you have finally decided to grace us with your presence, pharaoh." A cold voice sneered behind them. Yami didn't have to turn around to find out who that voice belonged to.

"Marik." The pharaoh that turned around wasn't the pharaoh that they had remembered. This pharaoh's eyes were filled with hatred for his adversary and a steel, cold, hard look possessed his eyes. "Where is Daphnia?" His voice was low. "What have you done?"

"The princess is fine for now. Originally she was the bait to lure you here, but now that you're finally here, perhaps we can find some other use for her." Marik's smirk was one of wickedness and conquest. He gave his fingers a snap and four of his mind slaves came into the room, carrying a heavy piece of stone tablet. Laying on it was a struggling Daphne, in the same position she found herself in on the first day.

When Bakura saw her wrists locked beside her and the strip of metal that locked her waist in place, he let out a roar of fury and leaped forward. Luckily in time, Kaiba yanked him back and whispered sharply,

"Be careful! Don't make any unnecessary movements."

"Don't try to stop me, mortal. I'm going to _kill_ him." Bakura hissed through gritted teeth. "No matter what the outcome is, Marik…is…going…to…_die_!"

Marik's four servants sat the tablet down right beside Marik, who possessed the throne and power that had once belong to Yami. He gave a smug smirk and said in almost a singsong voice, "Look who's here, princess."

Yami was so enraged at the sight of his precious daughter being controlled by this beast of a human being that he was trembling with rage as he spoke evenly, his eyes never leaving his adversary. "Your quarrel is with me, Marik, let her go."

"I will, pharaoh, as soon as we play a simple little game."

"You brought us all the way back five thousands years just to play a game?" Kaiba blurted out, incredulously. "Now I _know_ you're crazy."

"Quiet!" 

They heard the door behind them being open as Priest Seto walked in authoritatively. They saw his blue eyes dart another suspicious and curious look at Kaiba as he walked and stood next to Marik.

"Seto." Yami's face betrayed nothing. No emotions at all.

"My pharaoh." Seto lightly nodded. "I welcome you back to the palace." None of them missed the tiny quiver that came along the voice.

"Now, Marik," Yami turned back to the Ishtar heir. "What is this game we're going to play?" Marik smiled.

"That's easy, pharaoh. We're going to play the game you know as the Shadow Game. And you can be sure that the stakes are high."


	25. I'm Only Half Without You

A/N: Hey, everybody. It's weekend!!! I'm sooooo happy. We had testing for the last two weeks and it was so boring! Anyway, I just wanted to tell everybody that the characters are going to duel in this chapter and Daphne's not in this chapter at all. I need you guys to bear with me on the dueling part, I know I didn't get everything right, but I tried. ^.^ 

"Yami!" Daphne's eyes darted over to them. Her face was pale and her anxiety showed.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll get you out of that." Kaiba looked over curiously at the pharaoh. The pharaoh was extremely calm and cool, his steady eyes never leaving the Ishtar.

"So you've named the game, Marik, now name the rules to this Shadow Game." Yami took out his deck from his pocket. Kaiba looked less tense while Priest Seto looked quietly on the two rivalries.

Marik sneered, "Pharaoh, let's just lay all the cards out on the table. Both of us know we've got to face our destinies, but only _one_ of our destinies could come true."

"Yes…"

"I know my destiny is to be the holder of all Millennium Items and have all three God cards." The look he gave Yami was piercing and intimidating. "Do you know what your destiny is?"

"To defeat you." Yami didn't miss a beat, nor was he intimidated by the pair of lavender orbs.

"Then let us battle, so I can get the satisfaction of defeating you and become pharaoh!"

"As you wish, Marik, but don't be surprised if the outcome is different from what you expect."

"Then, let's duel."

While this was all going on, Kaiba was under the uncomfortable circumstances that there was someone sitting in front of him that looked _just like him_. That bothered the willowy brunette. How can someone look just like him? Kaiba's proud and disdainful pride would not allow him to look past that fact. He's better than this…other him. He just knew it.

That's why as soon as his blue eyes caught sight of Priest Seto walking down the steps and away from the duel, he followed him.

Priest Seto walked away the throne platform. Somehow, in his heart, he could still not bear to watch his use-to-be best friend duel with his arch-rival. Since Marik also stated obvious that he did not like the sorcerer, Priest Seto thought no one would miss him if he just excused himself.

"And where do you think you are going?" A frosty voice called him to a halt. He turned around and saw the tall, broad figure of himself, feet planted firmly behind him.

"Oh, it's you, Technology." He smirked as he turned to face him fully, his eye leveled to Kaiba's eyes.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. This dark sorcerer acted just like himself…how very _annoying_. "Trying to run? I don't think so, not while I'm around…Sorcerer."

"Don't call me Sorcerer," Seto said impatiently. "My name is Seto."

"So is mine." Kaiba pointed out.

"What do you want?" It was almost like they were having a competition of producing the coldest voice, because like temperature, their voices were getting colder and colder.

"What do I want?" Kaiba's eyes gleamed. "That's very simple. You look like me…you act like me…you talk like me…and even though I'm almost _positive_ you're not as powerful as me, I could be more sure about your perception. Therefore, I'm challenging you to a duel, right here, right now. But if you're scared, back down now." He gave a low, taunting chuckle. "It would be disappointing but certainly understandable."

Seto smirked right back, not daunted at all, "Who's scared? You've underestimated me…Technology."

"When we're done dueling, you'll be finding yourself a new name as well as finding yourself calling me—Seto Kaiba."

"You're all talk."

"We'll find out now, won't we?"

"We shall be dueling with honor, but it wouldn't hurt to have two referees while we have them." Marik snapped his fingers and the hooded figure known as Rashid stepped forward.

"My honor, master."

"Who else do you have in mind?" Yami said darkly, shuffling his deck in his hands. 

"Why, of course, that white haired friend of yours." Bakura's expression was so comical because he was so enraged being insulted as "The white haired friend of Yami's," that Marik had the urge to laugh. But the spirit contained himself, took a deep breath and gave a shadow of a smile.

"My honor as well." He drawled, mocking Rashid.

"Don't get too comfortable, tomb robber. Once I've taken care of the pharaoh, you're next."

"With pleasure." The voice was soft…chillingly soft.

"There's been a slight change of plans," Kaiba's voice cut in. When he had the pharaoh and Marik's attention, he announced, "It's going to be a two on two. Battle City rules, elimination in set. First team that gets totally eliminated looses the duel."

"Kaiba—"

"Don't try to stop me, Yami." The voice was harsh and settled. "Don't try to deny me the pleasure of taking this pharaoh wannabe down." 

"Are you telling me that you've finally accepted my position as a pharaoh?"

"Don't be stupid, Yami. You've already had a 'Kaiba wannabe' doing your bidding, don't expect another one."

"Two on two, huh?" Marik smiled maliciously. "Well, that's fine with me. I'll get to take my two biggest enemies down in one game. This game is already doing me advantage."

"Haven't you ever heard of that saying, Marik?" Bakura said sarcastically. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch?"

"But I'm not counting chickens…" Marik chose to ignore. "…I'm counting the God cards that's to be mine!"

"But since Rashid had already been declared official referee…I shall be your dueling partner." Seto stepped up. Marik's smirk dimmed a little and a scowl replaced it.

"I heard you're good, Priest," he hissed. "You better live up to your name. You know what happens if you loose."

"I will." Seto said simply, but didn't meet Marik's eyes.

"If that's the way it is, then let the games begin."

In a blink of an eye, everyone had the dueling disk strapped on their arms and was drawing their first card to determine who goes first. It was a known fact that the player with the strongest card gets to go first.

"I drew…" Yami drew a card. "…the Feral Imp."

Marik scowled as he eyed his card with disdain, "No! Not the Revival Slime."

"Guardian of the Throne Room." Seto announced with a shrug. "I'm first—"

"Not quite," Kaiba interrupted, holding up a card with a smirk. A Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon. "I guess I've got the first honors. Fine with me. Let's get this show on the road. First, I'll play Lord of Dragons in defense mood. And now I activate two Magic cards. Flute of Summoning Dragons, allowing me to play two extra dragons."

Three Blue-Eyes appeared on the field. Their majestic appearances and tremendous sizes bringing even Marik to an awe of silence.

"Well, you certainly didn't waste any time, Kaiba." Yami murmured.

"Haven't you learned that yet, Yami? I may enjoy toying with people, but every move I make is going to count."

"My turn," Seto announced. "I play Tainted Wisdom and I also put two cards face down. Be careful, my pharaoh," a smirk played on his lips. "My Tainted Wisdom may be weak, but it _is_ wise."

"Not for long, Seto." Yami said confidently as he set his monster on the field. "Go Gazelle the King of Mystical Beast! Attack!"

"And I activate my Magic card—Sword of Deep Seated!" 

"That increases Tainted Wisdom's attack and defense points by 500!" Yami gritted his teeth as his life points dropped down to 3750.

"That's right, Pharaoh, I warned you that my Tainted Wisdom is wise."

"Enjoy your edge while you can, Seto, but in the end, victory _will be mine._"

"Silence." Marik ordered as he set his card facedown in defense mode.

"That's it?" Kaiba leered. "First turn and already cowering behind defense, Marik? Do tell me, how _do_ you plan on taking over the world when you are a coward at Duel Monsters?"

"Quiet, Kaiba." His opponent snapped back. "This is not called cowering. I'll know when it's the right time to attack, but meanwhile, I'm building up a strategy."

"Well," the sixteen-year-old CEO drew a card and looked back up. "Unlike you, I've been working on a strategy all along. Activate Polymerization. It will fuse all three of my Blue-Eyes and ending my turn."

"Yes, I suppose that's all you could do after fusing a monster." Seto agreed as he lay a card down. "I'll summon Ancient Brain, in attack mode. But that's not all." He looked over at Kaiba. "You're not the only one with a plan…and a Magic card. I activate my second face down card—Polymerization!"

"So far, you haven't disappointed me yet, though you have increased my work." Kaiba remarked to his other self. "I was hoping to finish this duel fast, but according to this case, my guess is no."

"You may be right, Technology. But for now, let me introduce to you my faithful monster, Skull Knight!"

"Nice try, Sorcerer, but it's still a long shot from my Ultimate Dragon. Yours has only got 2600 attack points while mine is 4500."

"You may be right again, so I'll just throw down this card and end my turn."

It was Yami's turn. "I'll match your move for move. First, I'll also place a card down. And now I call upon Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode." He looked over at the pale-blonde Egyptian boy. "Let's see what you've got, Marik."

"Another facedown card in defense mood—"

"It figures." Kaiba muttered from across the room.

"—and I also play Ultimate Offering, allowing me to summon two monsters. Yami, remember your old friends?"

"You mean…?"

"Yes! Now…prepare the arrivals of Slime Revival and Slime Breeding Machine!" The Slime Breeding Machine produced a token.

"Oh, no," Yami looked tired. "That means he's going to bring out his Egyptian God card!"

"Go, you old retired pharaoh!" Bakura's yell could be heard. "Kick that Egyptian's sorry behind! And you, CEO, kill that pathetic excuse of a wannabe—"

"Shut up!" They heard Rashid's attempt to silence Bakura. But the tomb robber was as slick as they come. He ducked and ran in the opposite direction while still doing his noble title of the judge embarrassment.

"It's your turn, Kaiba." The priest pointed out.

"Hmph, it's time to lure that Ishtar out of his shell," the young billionaire said to himself as he placed Saggi the Dark clown down in defense mode and one card face down. Yami immediately knew what Kaiba was up to.

"We've all got plans, Sorcerer," Kaiba smirked. "But we'll see exactly which one of us has the _best_ strategy. Now, my ultimate beast…attack Skull Knight! White Neutron Blast attack!"

"I counter that with Block Attack. But that hunk of life points is still coming off because now I activate Final Flame, dropping _your_ life points by 600."

"Not to bad." Kaiba forced out a tight smile. "May I inquire on where you learned your dueling techniques?" Curiosity got the best of him. Marik, Yami, and himself were all from the modern days, where the game Duel Monsters dominated Domino City. But this priest who worked with Ra knows what was not too shabby.

There was a long silence from Seto's direction. Finally, long after Kaiba's patience had worn out, he saw Seto sneak a peek at Yami, who was arguing with Marik about destinies. 

"They're not listening," he cutted in. "In their minds, you're still making your move. Now tell me. Does it have something to do with Yami? He did act kind of peculiar when he first saw you."

"He did?" Kaiba thought he saw something flash through Seto's eyes. "The pharaoh and I use to be best friends," he slowly admitted grudgingly. "We improved our skills in the Shadow Game together. Until the day we both had to move on—him to the position of being pharaoh and me, following my purpose of life as a priest to serve the pharaoh."

"So…what was Daphne to you?"

"She was the pharaoh's daughter. And I'm the pharaoh's faithful follower."

"You didn't answer my question." Kaiba insisted and Seto gave up.

"I'm fond of her, okay? I'll admit that I have no position and no right to, but I did…we did."

"So what happened?"

"Well—"

"Are you done, yet, Seto?" Yami's demand brought them back to the duel. "I see that you are. Well then, I'll play a card down in defense mode."

"Now who's cowering?" Marik sneered. Both of them obviously still sore from their conversation.

"Like you said, Marik, this is all part of a strategy." Yami gave a mysterious smile.

"I might just shatter that strategy of yours. I now play this card that dropped your life point by 200. And also, as a bonus, I'm going to sacrifice my two facedown monsters to bring out Hyozanryu. Attack Saggi the Dark Clown!"

"Ha! I think it's time you learned your lesson about shattering strategies!" Kaiba looked smug. "My Saggi had been infected with the Crush card, meaning that every monster under 1500 life points is now infected. You're going down, Marik."

"Bakura," Marik called out. "Now is the time for your saying. What was that again? Ah yes, 'don't count your chickens before they hatch.' Isn't that it?"

Kaiba seemed dumbfounded and confused on why Marik wasn't the least bit fazed by the trap set by himself. He stared at Marik's now smug and arrogant smile. His Slime Breeding Machine produced another token. He was getting closer and closer to calling out his God monster.

"It is my turn," a small frown on his face, Kaiba drew a card and announced his Blue-Eyes attack Seto's Skull Knight. 1850 life points deducted themselves from his original number. Seto was now down to 2150 points. However, he refused to be daunted. In fact, to Kaiba, he looked downright tired and sick of this game. It didn't take an expert to see how much he didn't want to be playing along with Marik against Yami. Even Marik could see his heart wasn't in the game.

"Put your heart into it." He hissed. Seto didn't say another word as he played Dark Elf, also activating Mystic Plasma Zone, powering up his monster to 2500. "Your move, my pharaoh." He said quietly.

"I'm going to sacrifice Beta the Magnet Warrior and Alpha the Magnet Warrior in order to bring out Buster Blader. Buster Blader, attack the Dark Elf. Blader Slash attack!" Down went 100 life points from Seto. But Yami's glory didn't last long as Marik played a trap card that allows him to drain 200 of Yami's life points.

The life points were now: Kaiba—3400, Seto—2050, Yami—3550, Marik—4000.

"So anyway, you never answered my question." Kaiba remarked to Seto as Marik and Yami resumed in their argument about Ishizu, the God cards, and the Millennium Items.

"What was your question?"

"So what happened?"

"Well, as I was saying, I betrayed the pharaoh and the princess."

"Why did you betray Daphne?" Kaiba seemed truly interested. Seto gave a wry smile.

"Yeah, why would I? Until the year she turned nine, she use to be so innocent and sincere. So young, yet so caring."

Kaiba nodded in agreement. He could believe that. Even now, Daphne was so naïve at times that it drove him crazy. "She's a sweet girl, alright. Always believing in the best of people. You wouldn't believe how she described Yami and Bakura, but the way she went to the deepest part of my…the core of my entire soul…was just amazing. Ever since then, I try to be everything she stated I was."

"That's a good goal." Seto hung his head. "You think what she did to you was amazing? Wait till you hear this…she believed in me."

Forgetting all about the duel now, both Kaiba and Priest Seto bend their head close as if they were schoolgirls gossiping about the latest news.

"Believing in you, how?"

"She believes I'm not all evil…she doesn't even hate me because I betrayed her and the pharaoh. Can you believe that?"

"Originally, no, but if we're talking about Daphne, then yes." Kaiba shook his head, his eyes narrowing as he straightened back up. "But should she have believed in you?"

"I truly don't know." Seto looked miserable. But Kaiba wasn't going to let him off so easily.

"So you would let her down again? Like your betrayal before?" He accused. "How can you stand to let her down again?"

"I—"

"Kaiba!" Marik's voice boomed. "I activate Curse Breaker to counter the little virus that your clown had infected me with. And while my Breeding Machine makes me a third token, I'll return your trap with a trap of my own. Go Nightmare Fence!"

"Ugh…" Kaiba growled as he found himself and Yami under a large cage. 

"You got us into this," Yami muttered. "You think of a way to get us out."

"I will." Kaiba said crossly. He laid two cards down. One magic and one in facedown defense. He stared hard at Seto, daring him to do what he plans to do next. He couldn't believe it. After all Daphne went through believing in him and encouraging him, this loser didn't even care and could stand let her down again. 

"I summon The Immortal of Thunder." Seto called out. "Its effect increases my life points by 3000." He bit his lips as he set down another card. However, he still announced an attack on Kaiba, "Immortal of Thunder…attack Kaiba's facedown monster!"

The hologramed Hane-Hane flipped up, activating its effect and returning Immortal of Thunder back into his hands. But because of Immortal of Thunder's effect, when Immortal of Thunder goes to the graveyard, Seto looses 5000 of his life points. He stared dully at his 50 life points.

"I really don't want to fight you, Kaiba." He finally said quietly, addressing Kaiba by his name for the first time.

"Well, you want to know something, you loser?" Kaiba shot back. "You've got no choice. You're going to have to. _Anyone_ who's against me is my enemy. _Anyone_ who stands in my way of rescuing Daphne is my enemy. _Anyone_ who betrayed Yami is my enemy. _Anyone _who has anything against Bakura is my enemy. Therefore, _you_ are my enemy."

Perspiration formed on Yami's brows as his eyes scanned the cards in his hand. Yes! He had just drawn the Big Shield Guardna. He put that down in defense mode as well as the magic card Multiply. He's still got his another card facedown, Magical Cylinder. 

"Is that it, Yami?" Marik sneered. "Well, then," he drew a card. "Time to finish this duel!" He slammed a card down on his Dueling Disk. "I play Diffusion against the Blue-Eyes-Ultimate!" Blood drained from Kaiba's face as he watched his ultimate beast transform back into three Blue-Eyes.

"But that's not all! I now tribute all three tokens that my Slime Breeding Machine has produced and call out my unbeatable Egyptian God card—The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Oh, Ra." Yami grumbled as Kaiba casted him a withered look for his black humor.

"My Egyptian God is the ultimate beast with its 3999 attack points!" Marik laughed like a maniac. "And I now activate its special effect 'One Turn Kill.' It sacrifices all of my life points except one, but in return, I can destroy one of my opponent's monsters and I choose you, Kaiba. Say good-bye to your precious Blue-Eye. Go, my Egyptian God card…attack and destroy the Blue-Eye!" Marik laughed again. "Good-bye, Kaiba! You're all over. This attack is going to send your life points to zero."

"Kaiba," Yugi's counterpart gasped. "If there's anything you could do now, you'd better do something fast!"

"I thought you were the one with the magic up your sleeves." Kaiba watched helplessly as his precious dragons prepared to be demolished.

"Not so fast, Marik!" Priest Seto's voice rang out.

"What?" Marik swirled on his partner. 

"In Battle City rules, I'm not sealed in place as your partner. The rule was each man for himself. It was in courtesy that I became your partner, but now I see that my courtesy had been wasted." Seto raised his chin and glared at Marik. "Therefore, I now activate my hidden Magic card—Fairy's Hand Mirror! It directs an attack straight to another player."

"What?!" Marik gasped again. "You can't turn my own attack on me! You were suppose to be on my side!"

"No, I'm not." The voice was soft. "I…can't be."

"Why in Ra's name not!?" Marik spat, angered. "I've always known you were weak, but never have I dreamed that you were this weak."

"I can't do this to her. I can't hurt her this way. Not again, not ever…" Seto whispered. "She believed in me, I can't let her down. I owe her at least that much."

"Well," his ex-partner sounded disgusted. "I'll block your attack then!"

"You can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because the attack isn't directed at you." Seto looked back up, his eyes determined. "Fairy's Hand Mirror! Direct the attack straight at…_me_!"

Gasps were heard all around the room as even Bakura and Rashid stopped their chase to stare at the insane young man.

"But Seto—" Yami sucked his breath in. "That means…"

Priest Seto's life points dropped to a zero.

He was officially out of the tournament.


	26. A Million Tears Had Gone By

****

Look In My Eyes, You'll See, A Million Tears Had Gone By. And Still They Not Dry…

Daphne watched as the intense duel continued, knowing that there was nothing she could do but watch.

"Darn these shackles." She gave a silent hoarse whisper as she tried desperately to yank her wrist out. She winced as she felt a warm liquid running down her arms. She looked up to find her crimson blood seeping from her raw flesh.

"Ra forbid." She bit her lips and willed herself not to cry. It wasn't the sight of her blood that overwhelmed her, but the sight of the three duelists battling for the stakes of life and death.

"Marik!" She heard the Egyptian pharaoh's baritone thunder. She recognized the seething anger in his voice. "Listen to me carefully…_I will win!"_

"Just try, pharaoh," Marik's voice sneered back. "You don't even know how to master the true powers of your item. Soon, your Millennium Puzzle and Daphne will both be mine! "

"My cousin is of Kaiba blood," Kaiba sounded disgusted with the Ishtar. "What makes you think I will allow myself to loose her to you?"

"Believe me," Marik shouted. "When this is over, both you and the pharaoh will be in the Shadow Realm for eternality!"

"Stop it!" Daphne finally begged. "Please stop it!"

The three guys paid no attention to her, continuing on their harassment to each other. Daphne felt the tears of frustration build up behind her lashes when she felt a warm presence appearing beside her.

"Shhh…" Seto's voice gently coached. "Relax, princess, you're bleeding. Just relax and calm yourself down."

"Why is this happening, Seto?" She whispered through tears. "Why must there be fighting going on all the time? Haven't we been through this before?"

"Sometimes," Seto answered grimly. "We must fight, to protect the ones we love."

"But—"

"Keep quiet for a second," the high priest instructed as he entwined his fingers with hers and began a low, soft chanting. After a moment, he stopped and Daphne looked up to see that the blood from her wrist had stopped and the raw and cutted flesh had healed itself.

"Why did you back out of the duel, Seto?" She raised her eyes up to meet his.

"How can I disappoint you again?" Was the soft reply. "Haven't I already hurt you once? Now, let me amend my wrongs."

"So you and Yami—"

"I've never hated your father, Delphinium. I've never hated you either. It was simply a mistake. The regret of life and now I've got to pay. And trust me, with all my life, I am truly sorry for what I have done." Daphne breathed in sharply when she heard his deep, throaty voice, so like her own cousin's, begin to recite a short sweet piece of poetry:

__

"The dead lay to rest

The flesh turns to sand, to dust

Even gold, even sword

Wrapped in the sheath of time

The deceased pharaoh's name is lost

Time is the battlefield of the souls

We cry out the song of battle

The song of friendship

Guide us

To the distant place of soul's crossing."

Seto stopped. A light shower of blush sprinkled over his face. "Never mind that." He muttered.

"What was it?" Daphne tilted her head sideways. "It sounded sweet and…sad…"

"It was a poem about me and the pharaoh. It was composed after our duel." Seto's voice was no more than a whisper.

"Oh." Daphne fixed her steady eyes at Seto. "Seto, what's wrong? Your eyes…they're betraying the sign of guilt."

"W-what?" Seto stammered as he broke eye contact and looked away. Daphne studied him for a long time. Then she said softly,

"There's something that you're not telling me. Something between you and me and…Marik?" She frowned at the sound of all three names together.

Seto didn't say anything.

"Seto…? You don't to tell me, but I can see it's bothering you deeply." She turned away, but she could see from the corner of her eyes that Seto was heavily disturbed.

"You're right," he finally muttered. "There's something I'm not telling you. It's one of the reasons that Marik and I didn't get along very well."

"What happened?"

"He made me do something…that I didn't want to do. And in the end, an innocent person was hurt."

"Who did you hurt?" Daphne seemed genuinely concerned. "Is the person okay? I'm sure you didn't hurt them that bad, Seto." She cajoled. 

"You." The scratchy voice was no louder than a whisper. "He made me hurt you." He saw the truth dawn onto the princess's expression and she shrank back with shock. 

"No." Her face converted to colorless.

"It was an accident!" Seto desperately needed to explain. "At first, he wanted me to use my powers to send you to the Shadow Realm because you were in his way of getting to the pharaoh. I'll admit, I did agree with him and was going to do exactly what he said, but when he brought me to your time and I saw you, I…couldn't do it. I couldn't possibly do it. As soon as I laid my eyes on you, I remembered when you were small, I remember what had happened. But when I refused to do it, he was enraged. He tried to bring both of us back to Ancient Egypt with the dark powers but during the process, I managed to toss you back to your time.

"I never realized how much you were hurt during the passing time periods until Marik came back one day and rubbed it in my face about not doing my duties correctly. He told me that I have killed you. That I almost led you to your death. But it never happened, you've got to believe me! The reason I have never told you until now was because I'd sent someone to gather the research, information, and conclusion that the doctors had filed. After some analyzing, it was determined that the doctor was totally off the charts. You were not what he said happened at all. But still, you were hurt and I didn't want to mention…it again."

"I-I…don't know quite what to say." Her expressions were pained.

"Don't say anything, then. You were misled. I'm sure the pharaoh would be pleased to hear that."

"My Egyptian God card shall destroy all of you!!" Marik's voice echoed through the courtroom. 

"Just try it, Marik." Kaiba threatened, his voice to the maximum. "Just try it."

"You're insane, Marik," Yami sounded disgusted. "You and your sick mind!" Their voices became louder as the duel heated.

Daphne's voice became small. "Seto, I'm…"

"What?" Seto looked over at her sharply. He studied her face. It was pale and her usual dark gentle eyes looked miserable. "You look pale, are you alright?" He looked at the lock that held her firmly in place. "I've got to think of someway to get you out of this. He should have done this, you're a princess for goodness sake. Are you feeling lightheaded?"

"Well, no," she admitted. "I'm just…well, kind of…nervous." She finally settled.

"Nervous, anyone would be nervous…" Seto's muttered when his expression all of a sudden lit up. "Hey, wait a minute, how about if I call out an old friend? He could probably help you."

"What?" The Egyptian princess looked confused. "Who?"

"Remember your old friend? Prepare to meet the one and only—Dark Magician."

"Alright!" Kaiba finally snapped. "It's time to end this pathetic duel! I play Exchange, which allows me to receive a card from another player's hand." He flicked his slender digit. "Yami, let me see your hand. If you have what I need, we have this duel nailed." Yami curiously shuffled over and showed his hand, eager to have what Kaiba needed.

"Let's see, Dark Magician Girl," Kaiba muttered. "Defusion, Monster Reborn…yes!" Kaiba triumphantly plucked out a card from between Yami's fingertips. "Multiply!"

"What would that do?" Yami looked and felt more discouraged than he'd ever felt.

"Watch and learn, Yami," Kaiba's cocky tone and expression came back to life. "First," he announced with a crooked smile. "I'll sacrifice my three Blue-Eyes for the master beast of destruction! Prepare to face…Obelisk the Tormenter!"

"I see you've also called out your Egyptian God monster." Marik's eyebrows twitched as he watched the gigantic beast form in front of him.

"Obelisk the Tormentor has 4000 attack points, but from his special effect, he gains extra points from every monster sacrificed!"

"So?" Marik obviously wasn't joyed to hear that, but it overall didn't bother his that much.

"Take it easy, Egyptian boy, and watch," Kaiba's smug smile was contagious. Yami was encouraged that Kaiba had something good in his hands. "First, I'll activate a magic card, Last Will. It allows me to summon an extra monster below 1500 if a monster of mine has been sent from the field to the graveyard during this turn. And now, I summon—Steel Scorpion!"

"Steel Scopion?" Yami's eyes widened and he wrinkled his nose. "Even Kuribo is stronger than that." He mumbled to himself.

"You wasted a turn calling out a monster with the attack points of 250 against my Egyptian monster?!" Marik laughed. "Kaiba, you really must be loosing your mind. My Winged Dragon of Ra will burn your Scorpion to a crisp!"

"Too bad you'll never get a chance," Kaiba said dryly, not amused. "I now activate the magic card that I got from Yami—Multiply!"

Marik's eyes widened. "No!"

"Yes!" Kaiba looked wicked. "And guess what I'll be doing next Marik? Can't guess? Well, let me inform you then, I shall be multiplying the amount of my scorpions and sacrificing them as well, powering up my Obelisk to _infinity_!"

"You can't attack," Marik looked distraught as he glowered at his opponents. "At least, not this turn. Don't gloat so soon, Kaiba, you shall see, victory will be mine!"

"Well, I guess it's my turn, then," Yami called out. His face also gloating with thrill. "And I shall also activate a magic card, one you know very well, I might add. Go, Monster Reborn! Reborn my Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

"But-but—" Marik sputtered. "How can you—"

"It was send to the grave when Kaiba played Card Destruction on Seto, but I played it into my advantage instead." Yami's lips curled up to a smile. "Looks like you're not the only one with an Egyptian God card in play anymore. All three God cards are on the field. Now, we shall see who is the strongest and who has the best strategy."

"This is such a joke!" Marik gave a sharp bark of laughter. "Of course it's me. Only I shall win this duel!"

Yami smirked and looked at him with bemused disbelief. "The joke's on you, Marik. The odds are against you, or can you not see?"

/This can't be happening./ Marik was drenched with cold sweat. /I'm going to loose./

//You'd better not.// The dark voice growled.

/I don't feel so good./

//Wimp! You'll always be a wimp! Why can't you stand up and fight for what's rightfully yours?!//

/You're right./

//I'm always right.//

"Oh, I can see alright…I can see that you're about to loose!" Marik managed to spat out.

/Can't give up, must concentrate. Think, Marik, _think_!/ Sweat formed on his brows as the Ishtar thought with his might.

//No use, you're going to loose.// The voice was disgusted. 

/I can't!/

//You are.//

/_We_ can't!/

//I'm not…YOU are.//

/You mean…/

//You're on your own, Marik. I despise losers. So don't mind me if I just leave you to your duel now.//

/So you're just…_leaving_ me?/

//…//

Left alone and couldn't accept the idea of actually loosing to the pharaoh and his partner, Marik was dizzy with shock. He was filled with hate and loath and his cold eyes blazed with flames.

"I might have lost, pharaoh, but you're finished as well!" He finally screamed. Using an ancient spell and the dark energy, Marik ordered blindly, "Go, my Ra, attack the pharaoh and Kaiba!!!"

_"What?!" _The Egyptian prince and the CEO whirled around. Having known that they won the game, they had already stripped off their duel disks and were heading for Daphne.

"No!" Yami's eyes widened.

"You must be kidding!" Kaiba's jaws dropped.

"Believe me…_I'm not!"_ Marik looked furious and his tanned skin grew red as his body literally flamed with hatred.

"But—you can't!" Kaiba protested.

"This is ancient Egypt, Kaiba, _anything_ can happen. I am perfectly capable of activating the powers locked within."

With that said, Ra opened his tremendous jaws and under the lookers shocked gazes, it fired a stream of fire straight at Kaiba and Yami.

"Go! Dark Magician!" A voice rang out. Then a dark shadow was in front of the two duelists, between them and the attack.

"But he won't last!" Yami shouted above the roaring of the dragon. "Dark Magician is too weak!"

But the Dark Magician didn't back down, it simply stayed in his position, staring steadily into the enemy's eyes. To Yami's dumbfounded surprise, the Dark Magician promptly blocked Ra's attack, causing a blinding light to illuminate the room.

And when the light died down, Ra was gone and the Dark Magician was standing. He half turned around and gave the two a tiny crooked smile before retreating back to the side of his princess protectively.

Kaiba was shocked to the very bone marrow of his body. He never knew the Dark Magician's power was that impenetrable. "What…just happened?" His voice was scratchy and hoarse from the fright he had had. "How did the Dark Magician get such a powerful defense?"

"Daddy!" Daphne ran off the steps of the throne proscenium and threw herself into Yami's waiting arms. "I was so scared," she murmured, burying herself into his clothes. "So scared that you or Seto…"

"It's okay, now, baby," Yami murmured back, stroking her hair and tucking her under his chin. "It's alright…"

"What just happened?" Kaiba repeated as he saw Seto coming down the steps.

"Dark Magician was Yami's most loyal companion." The high priest explained to Kaiba as he picked up Marik's Millennium Rod. "Right before Mahado fused himself with the monster, his last words were 'Pharaoh, my soul will serve you forever.' And now, after we summoned him back, he's out to carry out his vow. He has drawn the strength and power from his courage and loyalty."

"But how can that be?" Kaiba looked skeptical. Seto gave him a shove and a wink.

"Hey, but never forget, Dark Magician was a high priest before. And you know high priest always has something prepared. He didn't forget his powers totally, you know. He probably remembered a few spells. Don't you?" He turned to the Dark Magician. The Dark Magician didn't say anything but only gave them a mysterious, secretive smile.

"See, there you go, then." Seto looked satisfied. Kaiba frowned as the Dark Magician relocated himself next to the pharaoh and his daughter. But as he passed a certain white-haired tomb robber, he scowled. Daphne caught sight of the slight scowl and giggled. Mahado hated Bakura and from the looks of things, he still does.

Meanwhile, Marik had slowly stood up from the ground, to which the vibration of Dark Magician's defense had brought him. Everyone noticed him at the same time and turned to him. The sixteen-year-old's eyes lingered at the Dark Magician and stopped at the fifteen-year-old princess. As soon as his eyes stopped on her, he became unbelievably outraged.

_"Canis!"_ He spat, glaring at Daphne. "This is all your fault! I should have sealed you in the Shadow Realm when I had a chance to!" Daphne went pale from the word. But Yami's features turned white from rage. He bolted to his feet and his fist slammed against the Ishtar's jaws. A crunching sound could be heard.

Yami glared down at the boy rubbing his jaws. _"Nothus!"_ He spit back. "Watch your language, Marik, I'm warning you."

"Get up off your feet, Marik," Bakura appeared, his fists clutched by his side. "It's time we settled this and I don't hit a man that's down."

"Wait, Bakura." Yami ordered after watching the boy struggle to his feet. Marik was a sorry sight. The King of Games watched as the Ishtar grimaced and wiped the blood away from his lips, wincing from pain as he done so. The pharaoh's heart softened. 

__

Why, he's just a kid. Like Yugi, and Joey, and Ryou, and Daphne…How can we bear even laying a hand on him? How could I_ even have hit him?_

He set Daphne aside and walked toward the teen. "What do you have to say for yourself, Marik?" His tone all of a sudden a lot more gentle to the listeners' ears.

"Nothing!" Marik growled stubbornly. "I didn't do anything wrong in the beginning!" His face was red and to the onlookers, he almost looked like a boy throwing a tantrum.

"_Facio haud esse eius modi unus improbus puer_, Marik." Yami scolded, wagging a finger. (Do not be such a naughty boy, Marik.)

"I'm _not_ being a naughty boy!" Marik protested, his eyes stunned and he drew back from Yami's stern fatherly tone. The others saw that the result of Yami's lecturing tone had transferred the maniacal teen who had wanted to take over the world back to an original sixteen-year-old, like the rest of them. Now, instead of the capable, invincible antagonist as he was, Marik looked like a teen that had just broken a rule and now being punished for it. "And I refuse to be good, darn it!"

But the others were confused as well. Why was the pharaoh acting this way to their enemy? But Daphne understood what Yami was doing. Marik needed help, and that's what her father was going to provide.

As for Marik, he'd almost choked when Yami chided him. Why should Yami be scolding him? He should be killing him or sending him to the Shadow Realm. He had the power to, but why didn't he? Instead, Yami had admonished him of his behavior and of his manners. It was almost as if…as if he was hearing his own father talk to him once again. He swallowed hard and his mind persistently pushed away his longing. 

__

"Eius modi lingua!" (Such language!) Yami shook his head and folded his arms, regarding him grimly with the power that no one, besides Seto, had ever seen him possess. Seto smiled as he remembered the manners Yami had regained once again from when he was bringing the young princess up.

__

"Proficisor aufero!" (Go away!) He was stubbornly being pushed away. 

__

"Non, minime." (No, I won't.) Was Yami's cool, firm reply. 

"Leave me alone!" 

"Cut out the lecturing, Yami." Bakura interrupted. "For this shall all be over soon. He won't live to do what you have advised him to do."

"Bakura, he is merely a boy." Yami replied quietly.

"So what? Who cares?" Bakura turned to Yami, enraged. "Yami, have you forgotten who this is we're discussing about? Have you forgotten what he has _done_?!"

"No, I have not forgotten." Then more to himself than Bakura, "Marik is a lost boy. He doesn't recognize the way to righteousness. He needs help, and if the hard way with the duel couldn't soften him and point him to the right direction, then we'll try the strategy of care and love. I can spare him some from what I have nurtured Daphnia with." He gave himself a wry smile. He had a hell of a time raising a little girl up correctly and properly, but a boy?

_How bad can it get? _He grinned despite of himself. But he learned the answer pretty soon: pretty bad. Marik absolutely refused to listen to anyone and went on screaming his insanity.

"Who do you think you are, you stupid pharaoh? My father?" Marik's face was red and he was glaring at Yami. Kaiba thought Yami would have blown up at this accusation for sure, but was filled with admiration for Yami's patience when Yami only laughed.

"Heck, no. But Ra knows it, you need one desperately!"

"And you think you're qualified?! What makes you think I'd listen to you?"

"Because you care about yourself and you need me to guide you. Without your sister, you're lost and alone."

"Don't mention my sister to me!!!!"

"Why? Are you ashamed in her presence? Do you think you're not worthy of her love? Do you think after what you've done, she won't care for you anymore?"

"SHUT UP!!" Marik exploded.

"She loves you still, Marik," Yami continue as if he'd never heard him. "And she desperately wants you back. The _real_ you."

"I said—_shut up!_" With that, Marik hauled off and his fist contacted with Yami's jaws. Bakura, Kaiba, and Seto gasped as Daphne gave a cry. Yami landed hard on the floor and Daphne's usual sweet temper broke. She was usually sweet natured and pleasant, but when it comes to the pharaoh, her father, she was as protective as anyone could be. She turned to Marik with blazing eyes.

"You-you—" She lifted a hand and if he hadn't been for Kaiba and the High Priest's quickness, she would have slapped him—hard. Seto grabbed her wrist and Kaiba hauled her back with his arm around her waist. She almost kicked her cousin in the groins but fortunately remembered whom she was dealing with.

But Yami only said vigilantly, "Let it go, Daphnia," as he rubbed his jaws gingerly and got up off the ground. His eyes caught something as he was getting up, something far back across the room.

"You don't believe me, Marik?" He inquired quietly, fixing his eyes on the something behind Marik. "You don't believe anything I've said is true? Then, by the name of Ra's, hear it for yourself!"

"Brother." A soft, low, smooth female voice came from behind the group, where Yami's eyes had been. Ishizu walked away from the shadows of the room. 

"Ishizu." Marik swallowed again as he refused to meet his older sister's eyes.

"What has happened to you? Once, you have agreed with our family's 'foolishness' of protecting the pharaoh's tomb. You were compassionate with the people of this world. Now, you're behaving like a spoiled child."

"Go away, Ishizu, leave me alone." He replied sullenly as he eyed his Milliennium Rod, now in Seto's possession.

"Once, you had a good heart, Marik." She insisted, not backing down, but walking closer to her brother. "Where has that Marik gone?"

"Leave me alone!"

"I don't believe that Marik is gone. I believe it's within you somewhere. Somewhere within yourself that you must discover on your own. But first, you must make peace with your heart."

"You lie! There _is_ no goodness in me."

"I pity you, Marik," Ishizu shook her head sadly as she turned half away from the bleached-blond Egyptian boy. "You're so lost that you don't even know who you really are. Instead, you let your hatred and darkness rule and control you."

"I can't change what has happened to me, sister!" Marik growled. "I can't change the past. I can't change _me_." How easy was life when Ishizu was by his side. When she taught him his lesson and governed over him while they were doing their chores. But now, everything seemed so complicated without her.

"You must change to save yourself or you'll be destroyed by your darkness, Marik!"

"Don't you understand!? I _can't _save myself!" He made a helpless gesture.

"I can save you." he heard her say softly as she drew near to him. "I can save you with my believe in you, with my care in you, and most important of all…my love for you."

"You…you would do that?" Marik looked at his sister for the first time. "You would do that? For me?"

"Oh, Marik," her eyes were glittering with unshed tears. "Of course I would do this for you. Have you so little faith in your own sister? I would never abandon you. You'll forever be in my heart as my little brother."

From where Kaiba was standing he could swear he saw tears in those use-to-be menacing lavender orbs. "I love you, Ishizu, you are so good to me, even after what I've done."

"No, Marik," Ishizu replied, wrapping her arms around him. "Don't love me because I'm good to you. Love me because I love you."


	27. The Legacy

****

A/N: Hey, everybody!! Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end as this is the last chapter of Forbidden Memories of the Past. ^.^* I usually would post another chapter after this, naming out and thanking every single person that has reviewed. But at this time, I'm too tired to go through all the _hundreds _of reviews. But I do appreciate everyone, even if you've only reviewed once…or have never reviewed at all. Writing itself is a pleasure, but even better, is to watch people read your story and enjoying it. Anyway, after this, I'm going to be writing a Gundam Wing story about a girl named Destiny, disguising herself as a boy for revenge. I won't be posting it until I've totally completed the story. And of course, like I always do, there are going to be unexpected twists. But a warning beforehand, I've never seen/watched GW before, so some of the things I could get wrong. ^.^ Well, enjoy this last chapter. (Of course, as the last chapter should be, it's super cheesy and wacky. ~.^)

__

Six months later…

"Okay, I want the hors d'oeuvres on the table in the dining room. The crackers and vegetables with dip for the light eaters goes onto the lounge counter. The rest of the appetizers go to the buffet table out in the main hall." Kaiba strict tone was ordering as dozens of caterers scurried back and forth to attend and satisfy his bidding. "Make sure all five varieties—vegetarian, meat, hot, and cold—of appetizers had arrived. I ordered at least two dozen dishes of each so make certain that there are a hundred plus different varieties on each of the tables."

It was Christmas Eve and all through Kaiba Mansion, caterers were preparing meals, pinning decorations giving the mansion a festive scenery, and doing excess commands that Kaiba had. So far, the party he was hosting wasn't too out of control and like he promised himself after Daphne's party, he did hire professions this time.

"All the beverages will be served behind the bar, give everything to the drink server to tend to. While you're at it, the sweets go into the reception hall, not the buffet table, I want it moved immediately. Also, the centerpiece for the main dining table is lopsided and I would like one of your working to handle that. I hired you to work, not to mess up and fail." He regarded the man in front of him with narrowed, calculating eyes.

"Yes, sir." The supervisor of the catering crew said meekly, almost shrinking under Kaiba's icy cold midnight blue gaze. But his life as an icicle was spared as the midnight blue orbs caught sight of a wild head of jet-black hair trying to hang a small sprig of plant from the doorframe.

"Mokuba!" He hurried over to where the ladder his brother was wavering on swing dangerously back and forth. He scooped the little Kaiba up just as the ladder fell from under him. "What are you doing?" He scolded. "You know I have enough to do without having to worry about you falling. Leave all the Christmas decoration for the caterers, that's the reason why I hired them after all. What is that…thing you're holding? It's very unattractive." Kaiba wrinkled his nose.

Mokuba looked down at the sprig of mistletoe in his hands and discreetly gave a wicked smile. If his brother knew what he was really holding, he would never agree to it. So…that only leaves to…lying. Well, lying wasn't really lying in this case, the little Kaiba decided. This was simply improving the truth a little. To help his brother, let's just say, open up a bit. Be more sociable. 

"Nothing, big brother." He said innocently, widening his eyes as he brother set him down on the floor. "It's only a sprig of mint. It smells good and will refresh the smell in the whole house if I can hang it up there."

Kaiba looked suspiciously dubious.

"I also heard it was good luck to hang a leaf of mint from the doorframe on Christmas Eve." He added helpfully. Now that he had started the lie, he had to finish it off with style and hopefully convince his brother. If his brother, the CEO of his own company, found out that even his little brother was lying to him, no telling what he would do.

"Well, we don't need—"

"Please, big brother!? Pretty please, pretty pretty please?? I wanna have a sprig of mint for good luck." Mokuba did his puppy eyes and pouted. He knew he had won the argument when he heard his brother sigh, for his brother had never denied him anything when he was faced with the puppy eyes.

"Alright, then," he said crankily. "Hand it over, I'll hang it up." He was tall enough to not have to use the ladder. But mint has a sweet, distinct fresh smelling smell, Mokuba noted with a start. And the mistletoe he was holding doesn't have a smell. If while Kaiba was hanging up the mistletoe and realizes the same thing…

"But…I wanna hang it up." Mokuba stuck out a lower lip. "So when Daphne comes downstairs, I can show her what I've done by myself."

"Well, the ladder is unsafe…" Kaiba frowned and tapped his foot on the floor.

"So you can pick me up and hold me high enough so I can hang it up!" Mokuba said brightly, taking the advantage of his brother's height. Kaiba gave him "the look," but obliged and did as he was told.

Mokuba got the thrill feeling in his stomach that he always get when his brother picks him up. Looking down, he realized that his brother really was _really, really _tall. His nimble fingers fastened the sprig quickly and he was propped back down on the floor. 

"Your tie is crooked, Seto." He said helpfully once he brushed off his detestable black tuxedo. Now that his little scheme was over, Mokuba thought he should make it up to his brother for his lying and devilish planning.

"Is it?" Kaiba adjusted his own black bow tie and asked his little brother again. "Is it better?" He looked down, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, it is." His brother answered solemnly. "You look handsome." Kaiba's finger paused at fixing his shirt collar as he looked down at the short ten-year-old.

"Thanks, so do you." He answered, apparently thinking that Mokuba was teasing him.

"I'm serious." The little Kaiba insisted just as the third of the Kaiba blood bounced into the room.

"You look handsome, Seto." Daphne commented as she looked around at the holiday scenery. "So do you, Mokuba."

"You don't look bad yourself." Kaiba's eyes swept up and down his cousin. 

Daphne's dress was specially ordered, designed in midnight-blue velvet sheath. Her neck was trimmed with a choker-style collar of white pearls. The shoulders were bared, and the dress fell in one long, body-hugging fluidlike drape of soft velvet. A slit at the side allowed her to walk freely as she bounced from one place to another. The loose curls from her knot of hair bouncing as she went along.

"These holly wreathes look so pretty here! And look at all these buffet dishes, they look yummy! How many people did you invite, Seto? You didn't invite any of your business associates, did you?" Daphne's words were coming out so fast that Kaiba threw up a hand in mock surrender.

"Whoa! Slow down, and don't get too excited yet, I've only invited the few people. Only—" At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Mokuba and Daphne chimed at the same time. The only difference was that right after his last word, the youngest Kaiba charged for the door, while Daphne stood there, staring at the air that Mokuba had been breathing on only a second ago.

"Alright, Mokuba, I've learned your trick. Next time, two can play that game." She muttered.

"What game?" Joey's Brooklyn accent twanged in the air. "I want to play."

"What do you know?" Kaiba's smirk twitched on his lips. "The puppy actually looks like a gentlemen in that tux."

"Hey—"

"Yeah," Téa cutted in. "I couldn't believe it either. He surprised me more than Tristan did."

"Téa!" Joey said exasperatedly. "Ya were suppose to be on _my_ side!"

"Joey isn't the one that looks surprisingly good." Tristan came up and jerked a thumb over to Yami, who was fidgeting with his sleeves.

"Stupid modern vestments!" He finally exclaimed before noticing all eyes on him. His face tinted a shade of pink as he walked self consciously over to Daphne and gave her a light kiss.

"So how are you?" He asked softly. He remembered how painful it was for the both of them to decide to return back instead of remaining back in ancient Egypt.

"Fine, getting use to it." She shrugged. "I still miss him though."

"So do I." Yami admitted. "Seto has his heart in the right place in the end."

"Maybe we should have stayed when he asked us to."

"No," Yami's voice was firm. "We don't belong there anymore. We belong here."

"Yes…_Uncle_ Yami." Daphne lightened up and teased.

"Don't start with me…" Yami warned, narrowing his eyes. The bell rang again and Yugi answered the door. 

"Hey, Ryou, Duke." He greeted. "You guys look nice. Actually more natural than the rest of us, minus Kaiba and Tristan. Those two were born to wear tuxes and suits."

"You look fine, Yugi," Ryou's voice was sincere and his eyes twinkled with excitement.

"How does the dog look in the tux?" Duke's usual lazy drawl asked as his eyes glinted mischievously. He forgot about "the dog" as soon as he laid his emerald green eyes on Daphne. His eyes lit up as he hurried over toward her. Yugi watched as they started a warm conversation. Then he turned back to Ryou.

"Anyway, where's your yami?"

"He said he'll be here later on. He told me to tell you guys that he had something to attend to."

"Wow!" They both heard Mai and Serenity exclaim in the main hall. "This is a lot of food, Kaiba?" Mai called

"What are you feeding? A whole army?" Serenity added jokingly.

"No, worse. With the dog here, I've got to order enough to feed him and the rest of you guys."

"I'm only humoring you because I've got the Christmas spirit." Joey bragged as he puffed up his chest.

"I see." The look Kaiba gave him was overflowing with arrogance and smugness. 

"Hey, I think somebody's knocking on the door." Yami pulled on the tie around his neck.

"I'll get it!" Mokuba called but realized that Daphne didn't even bother competing with him but had already ran for the door.

"Bakura!" They saw Daphne throw her arms around the neck of the tomb robber, was looking extremely cool and calm in his tux. Yami doubted that Bakura was this cool on the inside. He half expected the spirit to rip apart the tie and the suit jacket any minute now. But Bakura didn't give him the satisfaction of doing that. Instead, he handed Daphne a single white rose tied with a white ribbon.

"Here."

"What is this for?" Daphne looked surprised.

"For innocent, honor, and respect."

"I see you've been doing your homework." Kaiba came up behind her. "But don't think you're the only one. Here, Daph," he handed her a pink rose.

"To friendship, affection, and the declaration of love." He gave a cocky smile.

"Geez, you guys don't have to—" Daphne managed to get out before Yami came over and handed her a single red rose.

"Ha," he grinned. "Top you both this time, for I have the permission and position to tell her I love her and she is my only."

"Nobody hand her a yellow one now." Joey muttered. "Since they've all been doing their homework, they'll know what it means and we would have gained a new death wish."

"What does it mean?" Yugi asked.

"Departure, broke up, or refused love. Love not returned." Ryou replied quietly. Joey looked like he was holding back a laugh.

"But I love yellow roses!" Daphne protested. 

"Well, you won't catch me with one of those." Duke promised, nodding confidently.

"There is actually another analysis for yellow roses." Tristan nodded. "Some people say it means everlasting or friendship."

"Why don't we go into the dining room now?" Kaiba guided the way, not fancying the fact that his compliment was topped this time. Once again, the doorbell interrupted the bunch.

"You guys go first," Daphne suggested. "I'll go open the door." With that, she skipped to the door and pulled it open.

"Wait!" Kaiba called as he was forced to retreat to the dining room. But he broke free from the mob of hungry teens and bounded toward Daphne. "Daphne!" He scolded. "What have I told you about opening doors to strangers? Will you ever learn?!"

"Some things never change." Ryou whispered to the others. "Daphne not opening the door to a stranger one of those things."

"Hello, Kaiba. So we meet again." Kaiba looked up only to look straight into Ishizu's dark blue eyes.

"What are—" He started, confused. 

"We received an invitation from the princess," she said, gesturing toward her little brother in the back. Marik scowled in his suit, but his gaze softened when he saw Daphne.

"Hello, Marik." Her smile was soft and her voice was sweet and warm. "Come in and join us. You look nice, Ishizu," she added.

"Thank you. You look wonderful yourself." Sensing Marik watching her, she turned toward him. "Go on, Marik, enjoy yourself, I'll be fine."

"Isn't she the sweetest?" Marik asked Daphne as soon as they were out of earshot. 

"Yes, the best." She agreed enthusiastically.

"But she isn't the only one. There's one other girl that gave me the most precious gift for Christmas."

"Who?"

"You." Was his soft answer. "The reason I came here today wasn't only because Ishizu dragged me here, but because I never had a chance to thank you." At this time, Marik stopped walking and turned to Daphne, taking her hands into his. The smile on his face was sincere and warm.

"For what?"

"You gave me the most precious gift a person can give. Ishizu gave me unconditional love because she is my sister. But you…you gave me forgiveness. Being forgiven for the past is the most precious gift we can receive. I dare not say we could experience this pure love twice in one lifetime." They were in the kitchen when Mokuba all of a sudden shouted.

"Hey, everybody! Seto's under the mistletoe with Ishizu!!!" He took a closer look. "And Daphne's under there with…uh—" He looked bemused as all of a sudden bodies appeared under the doorframe. Soon everyone was so cluttered under the doorframe that no one could tell who was under the mistletoe. 

"All right, all right!" Yami's voice boomed. "Let's clear out here!"

"Everyone, move back! Back, back, a little further." Bakura waved his arms around. The two quickly and efficiently got Daphne out of the "danger" as the both of them viewed it, but leaving Kaiba to his own troubles with the mob that had surrounded them.

"What?" Kaiba looked puzzled. Then, as if realizing something, his head flew to the ceiling above him. "Oh, he—" He looked back down and they could see his face had darkened to a slight pink.

"What does a mistletoe do?" He asked slowly, after realizing he did not know what the threatening plant could make him do. "Don't you have to like…hold hands or dance together or something?" Joey, delighted at Kaiba's ignorance, burst out laughing.

"A bit more intimate than that, moneybags." He guffawed. "You have to kiss her. Go ahead, Kaiba, kiss the girl. She waiting." By now, Ishizu was a pink as Kaiba was. Marik took a threatening step toward Kaiba, but Duke none-too-kindly held him back and reminded him that it was a tradition.

"Hell with the tradition." Marik growled and doubled his fists, shrugging off Duke's hand.

"Mokuba, I thought it was mint." Kaiba almost begged as he looked back down at Ishizu. "Isn't it mint…? By _any_ chance at all?"

"Nope." Mokuba grinned.

"Aw, come on Kaiba, don't be such a Scrooge." Tristan grinned. Kaiba's jaws dropped and his eyes narrowed. If there was anything he couldn't take, it was insult from the rank below him.

"Fine!" He snapped. "Maybe I will kiss her, but have you morons thought about how she felt about this?"

"Ishizu, don't you dare back out!" Serenity squealed. "You've got the great Kaiba actually relenting to kiss you, don't let that chance fly!"

"Yeah, girl," Mai encouraged. "Don't let us think that even Kaiba's better at this than you are."

"Come on, Ishizu," Téa coaxed. 

"I-I—" The young woman stuttered for the first time as high school teens urged on the embarrassing scene. Yami's sharp eyes didn't miss the sprinkle of blush that touched her cheeks becomingly.

"That's the permission, Kaiba." He nodded knowingly.

"You guys are the most undignified and pathetic group I've ever encountered." Kaiba sputtered indignantly.

"Aw…look, Tristan," Joey studied Kaiba with Ishizu next to him. "I think Mr. CEO is sweet on Miss Archaeologist." 

"Wh-what?" Kaiba and Ishizu said simultaneously. Kaiba finally threw up a hand with disgust.

"You know what? Fine." He turned to Ishizu and before she knew what he was doing, gave her a light peck on her cheek. "There? Happy?" He spat before storming down the hall.

"That was suppose to be on the lips." Duke complained as he followed. "Such a cheap shot." But he was caught lounging under that certain doorframe all night, hoping to catch the girl that he wanted.

"Um, Duke?" Yugi wondered over once during the evening. "I hope you wouldn't be too disappointed if things don't work out your way." There was something in his voice that sounded like mirth.

"I won't." Duke said confidently.

"Alright, then, I wish you the best of luck." Before he wondered away and got engaged in a Duel Monsters game with Joey.

However, just like Yugi had predicted, things didn't work out his way.

"Duke?" At the sound of Daphne's soft footsteps, Duke turned around. "What's wrong? You've been staring out at the window for hours? Why won't you come and join us?"

__

Finally…he couldn't help but enjoy this moment that he had been waiting all night.

"Merry Christmas, Daphne." He said softly as he tilted her chin upwards. He closed his eyes and lowered his lips down, expecting her to return the same way. But poor Duke's one Christmas wish didn't come true, for his lips came in touch with rose petal skin instead of lips. He opened his green eyes, indignant and disappointed, to find himself kissing the palm of her hands.

"No, Duke." She said, her voice just as soft with a joshing tone to it. She pointed upward and smiled a smile with teasing innocence and sweetness. His face fell. "You see, no mistletoe." 

"Aw, Daph," Duke protested. "Can't I kiss you anyway?"

"Nope," she placed a slender finger on his lips to shush his further protesting. "My father would never let me. He'll probably kill you. There is nothing we can hide from him."

"Well? Where's the mistletoe now then?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm positive Yami, Bakura, and especially Kaiba must have hid it somewhere, fearing a scene like this would happen."

"Somehow, I have a feeling you had a part in this." He eyed her suspiciously as she approached the large window. 

The moon outside was luminous. It's shining pearly light shone through the window and spilled out on the carpeted living room. It was peaceful and quiet in the room, the party noises in the distance. Duke followed her and watched as she floated toward the window. Everything was in the shade of blue under the midnight sky and with her gauzy wrap flowing from the breeze along and moonlight shining through it, Duke thought she looked so ethereal and divine that she didn't look real. 

When she reached up and undo her knot of glossy hair, he couldn't contain himself and caught hold of a silky strand as it blew back.

"Look at the moon tonight?" She said dreamily. "It's it beautiful?"

"Nothing compared to you." He replied.

"And nothing compared to how bloody you're going to look after I'm through with you." A voice behind them said. The duo turned and saw Marik leaning against the wall, lazily holding a champagne glass.

"Marik," she greeted amiably. "Come and join us. The moon is beautiful tonight."

"Wh—" Duke looked at her, horrified yet helpless. But Daphne missed the frantic "what-the-heck-are-you-doing" look that he gave her as she waved Marik over. The trio stood side by side politely, with the boys making unpleasant gestures every once in a while. Little did they notice the tiny spy that had been watching them. The little rebel grinned to himself as he ran to report what he had seen to his older brother.

"Seto," he whispered in his brother's ear as he leaned down.

"Good job, Mokuba," his brother nodded as information was given to him. "Fine, you may go downstairs and use my computer, but I'm warning you, she's a very fussy one! And there's no games on there!" He called after Mokuba. He looked around as he spotted his targets.

"Hey, ladies," he addressed as he sauntered over, one hand in his pocket while the other held a glass. 

"Hey, Kaiba," Téa replied back. "Nice party, too bad, not too many partners are available for the dancing." She and Serenity watched as Mai and Tristan laughed while they danced.

"Yami?"

"Too busy teaching Yugi a better strategy to win a duel." Serenity shook her head and huffed.

"Joey?" 

"Too busy eating." Téa pursed her lips.

"Ryou? Wonderful dancer."

"Too shy." Serenity sighed.

"Bakura?" Both girls shuddered.

"Too dangerous." They chimed together.

"I would agree." Kaiba nodded and smirked. "Too bad my little brother isn't anywhere to be seen. Too short for the two of you, I might add."

"Who cares? We're all just friends anyway." Téa countered. "Tristan doesn't really like Mai and vice versa."

"Hey, what about you? I bet you dance." Serenity's eyes gleamed with laughter.

"I can't dance right now, but I do know there are two boys in the living room, bored to their death." Their eyes lit up as they jumped up and immediately ran for the living room.

"Duke and Marik, your presence are required with the ladies in order for my plan to work." Kaiba thought to himself as the girls emerged later with a boy latched on each one's arm. He took this time and sneaked off into the living room, where Daphne was standing, still staring heavenly into the moon. 

"Hey, Daphne." He said softly. "What are you thinking about? You look like you were deep in thought."

"I was just remembering," Daphne took a deep breath. "The moon back in Egypt were just like this. It was big and bright and had this soft, serene look to it. And the evening sky was always dark and clear. Sometimes, you could see millions of stars scattered all over. It was like diamonds on black velvet."

"Do you miss Egypt?" Kaiba's throaty voice was rough, yet concerning. 

"Very much." Daphne leaned back, resting her head against her cousin's firm, broad chest. "Even now, I still wonder, what my future would have been like if I had stayed when High Priest Seto urged me to. But Yami told me that I didn't belong there, I belong here, with you and Mokuba. He also said that it wouldn't be fair if I stay back because then he would stay back with me, and that way I wouldn't be able to stay with you and Mokuba. He doesn't think he should conquer me all to himself…didn't you, Daddy?" She tilted her head and looked into the shadowy corner of the room.

Kaiba scowled as he turned and saw Yami push himself off the wall and headed toward them. His face reflected Kaiba's own image.

"What are you doing back there? Spying on me?" Kaiba demanded.

"You think I'd really leave you alone with Daphnia?" Yami scoffed. "Don't be stupid, Kaiba. I wouldn't trust you if you were my brother."

"Thank God I'm not!" Kaiba snapped back.

"Stop arguing," Daphne stepped in, trying to hide a smile. "You're making Bakura laugh."

"Bakura?" It was such a comical sight watching Yami and Kaiba's head snap around in unison that a deep, scratching laugh was heard.

"Don't let me interrupt you two. Continue, it was just getting interesting." Bakura crossed over to Daphne and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Same with you, Bakura," Yami pointed an accusing finger at the ancient spirit. "Get your dirty arms off her."

Bakura pulled his arm off and examined it with an air of innocent and feigned hurt. "Why? I thought my tux was really clean."

"Don't give me that!" Kaiba spat. By now, all three of them were in a cluster by the window. "Don't mess with me, tomb robber, I'm warning you." His whisper was low.

"Oh really?" Bakura smirked. "What about that little enemy speech you gave with you faced Seto? Something about—'Anyone who's against Bakura is my enemy?'" Kaiba turned red.

"What about you?" He hissed back. "About you and your 'take down that pathetic excuse of a wannabe?'"

"That was a command." Bakura waved it off. "Command that you and Yami better now loose for us."

"I've never lost a game before!" Yami growled. "I'm not the one that's being chased by Rashid, who almost caught you by your hair."

"And no, as I recall, you were cheering for us." Kaiba arched an eyebrow. "What do you know? A tomb robber that knows all the rah-rah moves. Where did you learn them? From your camel?" 

"Why you—" Bakura rasped as he stepped forward threateningly.

"Bring it on." Kaiba leaned forward as well.

"Why don't we take it outside?" Yami didn't back down either. The three were nose to nose with each other. Daphne stood behind them, trying to break the heated argument up.

"Why don't you guys be nice to each other?" She tried saying. "You know you guys have all accepted each other, especially when we were in Egypt. Admit it, you all like each other.

"Never!" Bakura raised his voice, eyes firing daggers.

"Over my dead body." Kaiba added, his eyes shooting out ice.

"Stay out of this, Daphnia." Yami ordered, fire flaming out of his eyes.

"You might just get your dead body wish, Kaiba." Bakura smiled malevolently.

"Will you guys stop it?!" Daphne threw up her hands exasperatedly.

"Hey everybody! Come quick!" Mokuba's voice rang out. He turned to the trio and Daphne. "You guys, don't move!" He ordered.

"What's with the racket?" Mai hurried over, followed by the rest of the girls.

"Is something wrong?" Duke laid a hand on Mokuba's shoulders as he led the guys over.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?" Kaiba asked, cocking his head. Mokuba gave a mysterious, mischievous smile that made Kaiba feel sick immediately. He didn't dare look up at the ceiling, but Mokuba confirmed his worst fear.

"Oh, nothing's really wrong, big brother," Mokuba said innocently. "Only that all four of you are under the mistletoe."

"Nooooo!!" Bakura howled. "I refuse!!!"

"Never!" Yami shook his head wildly, causing his gold bangs to fly back and forth. "Never! Never! Never! _Never!!!!_"

"Mokuba, what have I ever done to you?" Kaiba wailed. "Haven't I always been your best big brother?"

"You're my only brother." The devious child reminded. "That's why I love you so much." 

"Why are you doing this to me then!?!" 

"I'm not." Mokuba suppressed a giggle as he looked into his big brother's bewildered eyes. He pointed to the princess. "More like I'm doing this to Daphne." He gave his cousin a wink. All eyes now reverted to Daphne. She looked stunned as she stood under the wicked mistletoe.

Mai whistled and gave her a thumbs up sign, "You go, Hon!"

"I-I—" Daphne stuttered, her face flushing. But Kaiba paid no mind as he gave her a peck on her left cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Daph." He said softly, then added. "I'm really glad you moved in with us. Don't know what we would have done without you."

"Woohoo, go Kaiba!" Joey cheered.

"Happy New Year, Daphne," Bakura said as he gently planted his kiss on her right cheek. "Thank you," he looked into her eyes. "For everything."

"Who knows that Bakura had it in him?" Duke smirked as he leaned back against the wall. Unfortunately, Bakura heard him and threw a glare in his direction. But fortunately for Duke, it was Christmas Eve and with girls and a junior at the party, there was nothing he could do to silence the master game player.

"Hey, Daphnia." Yami was the last one.

"Hey, daddy," she said back.

"Now, where is a spot they've missed?" He gave her an affectionate smile and tapped her nose with his index finger. "Right here." As he gave her a light kiss at the tip of her nose. He then wrapped his arms around her so tightly as if he'd never let her go. "I love you, Daphnia. Very much," he said softly as he rocked them both back and forth.

"I love you, too, daddy." She answered back, snuggling deeper into the shirt of his tux. "With all of my heart."

"What about us, huh?" Duke interrupted, a bewildered and disappointing expression on his face. "What about _me_?"

"Don't worry about him," Marik pushed himself off the wall. "What about me?"

"And me?" Joey put in.

"And me?" Tristan echoed.

"And us?" The girls jumped up and down to get attention, not being as tall as the boys.

"And don't forget us." Yugi, Mokuba, and Ryou chimed.

"Hey, I didn't hear you say you love me when I kissed you." Kaiba and Bakura didn't look very happy as they crossed their arms. The pharaoh finally allowed Daphne to pull away from his embrace.

"Alright," she agreed. "I love you all. You guys are the best."

"Am I the best out of the best?" Marik pressured.

"No, me!" Duke argued as he shoved Marik. Marik, not use to being shoved around, obviously bounced right back up and shoved back. Soon, the boys decided to settle things in a different way and it erupted into a fist match.

"I'll have you known that I'm the heir of the Ishtar family!"

"Well, I'm the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"I had three Egyptian God Cards."

"I had my own game shop."

"I have a sister!" The argument was getting desperate.

"I have a car!"

"I have a Millennium Rod."

"I have fans!"

"Hey, you guys want to know what Priest Seto gave me before we left Egypt?" Daphne broke up the match. She walked over to the tree and selected a small flat box.

"What is it?" Serenity leaned forward.

"Let me see, let me see!"

"Hey, I got here first!"

"Will you two boys get out of the lady's way?"

"Who's breathing on my neck?!"

"I'm too short, I can't see!"

"Joey! You're stepping on my dress!"

"Ouch, who the hell just stepped on me!?"

"That was you? Oops, it was suppose to be aimed at Bakura."

"Oh, so you want to take this outside, huh?"

__

"Will all of you just be quiet!?" A male voice finally yelled. The room silenced as Daphne turned to face the mob.

"He didn't tell me what it was." She smiled. "Actually, his last words were instructing me not to open this until Christmas. I've been waiting to see what it is."

"Well, let's get on with it already." 

Daphne gingerly lifted the lid of the box. Everyone held their breath.

There, laying on a bed of silk, was a…

"Feather?" Kaiba frowned as Daphne picked the feather up and held it again the moonlight. The snowy soft feather shimmered a silver glow.

"This is no ordinary feather." Yami finally said after studying the plume. "This is the most priced of all components used by magicians and high priests. It was said to be the feather from the wing of a goddess and it's use leads to infinity."

"Look, Seto left us a note." Daphne picked up a thin sheet of paper that accompanied it. Everyone's eyes were glued to her as she fingered the paper and brought it up to sniff the scent. "Papyrus." She sighed longingly, passing the paper to Yami for closer inspection. He nodded with agreement.

"Read it out loud, Yami." Téa urged.

"Yeah, don't keep us in suspense." 

So Yami read out loud. It was a piece of poetry. Short and sweet, straight to the point, as the Priest's literature goes:

"Love and Beauty,

Faith and Trust.

Emotion and Peace,

Passion and Lust.

Dreams and Wishes,

Warmth and Devotion.

Patience and Tranquil,

Friendship and Adoration.

Confidence and Belonging,

Desire and Inspiration.

Innocence and Adventure.

Music and Admiration.

Mortals need them, 

Deep in our hearts.

Can't lack oxygen.

Wish upon a star."

"That's it?" Ryou asked once Yami stopped. He nodded mutely.

"Well, what do we do now?" Yugi wanted to know. Nobody had the answer, though however, the same idea popped into their head when Mokuba exclaimed.

"Hey, look! The first star of the night!" He pushed the large window open and the evening breeze breezed in.

"Everyone, make a wish!" They were hushed as each person made a silent wish to the stars. Two thirds of the group wished for peace, friendship, and goodness for the world. And of course, there were some that wished for a steady girlfriend, or to take back all three God Cards, or for more money/to be the best duelist of the world, or to take over the world. One even wished that his daughter will never marry so she could stay by his side forever.

As soon as she was certain everyone had made a wish, Daphne opened the palm of her hand and the feather gently flew out of her hand and into the air, up toward the clear sky. For a moment, as everyone watched, the feather seemed to linger at the certain spot, as if bidding a farewell. After that, to everybody's astonishment, the feather twinkled under the moonlight as it glowed like white gold. Then, in circular motion, it glided higher and higher, until it was just another star in the sky.

"Well, that was that." Kaiba closed the window as he noticed the girls begin to shiver.

"What did you wish for, Daphne?" Marik asked. She placed a finger over his lips.

"If we say, then it wouldn't come true." She grew silent afterward that Yami asked a minute later, when everybody went for more refreshments.

"What are you thinking about?" He put his hand over hers.

"Nothing serious." She replied as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I just wonder what Seto is doing…"

Thousands of miles away, millennias into the past, a lone figure stood by the shores of Nile. Priest Seto looked up at the sky and saw…a twinkling star. He smiled as he recognized it. He shoved his hands into his pocket as he watched it blink. Once. Twice. Three times. Until it reached eighteen. Then, it stopped and shimmered.

Seto's fingertips brushed the soft petals of a Delphinium and he paused, looking down at the deep violet flower laced with white. All of a sudden a desire overcame his senses as he debated between his choices. Dreams and wishes won over all logical sentiment and he leaned over and picked the tall graceful stalk.

It was silly. Why end the flower's existence?

But it was not a waste.

It was the ending of a perfect story of love and friendship.

The Nile, ever so graceful and loving, the rushing rapids refreshing Seto's very soul prepared him to do what's next. One by one, he threw the blossoming buds into the leaping winter waves. The rapids rushed passed him, taking with them his history with Delphinium, his love for Delphinium, and his memories of times spent with Delphinium. From every footprint on the land where he and the princess had walked together. 

Good-bye, Delphinium, he said in his heart. Good-bye. Please love me anyway. I will always love you.

Then, he strode back into the palace and over to his, the high priests', desk and lay out a tablet. He was determined to leave a legacy. This touching piece of history shall not go unknown. The pharaoh and the princess's love for one another, the betrayal of loyalty from a best friend, the friendship and pureness of people's desired hearts, the trust and faith of human soul, the reunion after millennias caused by passion's destiny. None of this shall be forgotten as the high priest picked up a quill and began writing.

This story, about the pharaoh and his adopted daughter shall be passed down for generations to come. Years from now, the historic story could be reduced to a legend, nothing more than a man's dreams. But everywhere, people from around the world shall know of this story of love and friendship. It shall be passed down from generation…

…to generation…

…to generation…

Until this world is reduced to nothing. Until the sound of silence prevails. Until the sun no longer shine upon all creatures. Until the music have died. Until all anyone can see is everlasting horizon, where only a thin line of golden liquid sunshine could be seen with naked eye.

Until forever…

…and ever.

~The End


	28. I'm back yet once againwith a change of ...

Hey guys! I change my mind. I think I'll just upload the first chapter of "Portrait in the Mirror" tomorrow. Look for it! 


End file.
